Dirty Little Secret
by Riverchele
Summary: Santana López como cualquier otra adolescente tiene secretos que ni si quiera sus dos mejores amigas saben, pero que pasara si una pequeña Rachel Berry se entera? Maldito Seas Sr. Schuester! Pezberry.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Como estan? Espero que bien :) soy nueva en esto de pezberry pero bueno espero que les guste ^^ gracias a writergleek por animarme y espero que esto sea de tu agrado.

* * *

Toco por primera vez el timbre. Uno. Dos. Tres. No contestaron. Volvió a tocar el timbre. Nadie contesta.

Genial su día no podía ser peor, estaba enferma, se levantó tarde, no logró desayunar y para empeorar tenía un proyecto de español que tenía que hacerlo en pareja. Oh, y su pareja no contestaba ni el celular ni abría la puerta de su casa.

¿Cómo es que se encontraba en esta situación? Ah si ya recuerda, maldito seas profesor Schuester.

Flash Black

Rachel logró llegar a su clase de español sólo veinte minutos tarde.

De pie en la puerta mirando nerviosamente a la habitación estaba ella agarrando con fuerza su mochila. A mirar al frente se dio cuenta de que sólo había tres asientos disponibles en la habitación.

Uno al lado Jewfro que prácticamente jadeando a la vista de la castaña, una al lado de una Cheerio que estaba agarrando con impaciencia un slushy (¿cómo coño se conseguí tantos hoy en día?), Y el asiento al lado de una latina.

"Señorita Berry ¿Te importaría elegir un lugar ya?" El profesor pidió haciendo que la pequeña chica diera un salto hacia atrás.

Okey tenía que elegir ya. Jewfro esta descartado, traga saliva y camina asta la porrista que la miraba con maldad en los ojos y moviendo el slushy preparada para tirárselo. Y eso iba a pasar si no fuera porque una mano la agarro con fuerza haciendo que se sentara en una silla vacía. En una mirada de terror se formó su cara para luego cambiar.

Grandes ojos marrones miraron con admiración hacia su salvadora y Santana asintió en reconocimiento antes de volver los ojos a la Cheerio que estaba mirando por la ventana molesta.

Burlándose y negando con la cabeza Santana volvió a mirar al profesor y se deslizó sutilmente la primera página de las notas hacia Rachel. "Simplemente comienza a copiarlas, yo te daré el resto más tarde."

"Gracias", susurró Rachel en relieve y al instante se inclinó sobre ellos.

Como maestro zumbaba sin vida Santana se recostó en su silla mientras se preguntaba por qué ella había hecho a Rachel caer en la silla. Podía dejarla sentarse al lado de Jewfro aunque eso sería una tortura, pero la diva no iba a hacerlo. Iba a sentarse junto a la porrista, que muy probablemente habría tirado el shushy, algo que no le cayó bien a Santana.

Su atención se despertó cuando el profesor empezó a hablar de su asignación de mitad a período y rápidamente le dio un codazo a Rachel que asintió con la cabeza hacia arriba para empezar a escuchar.

"Muy bien chicos esto va a ser la nota mas importante de su primer semestre. Toda la tarea que haya entregado y en la clase de informes que han hecho contará para el veinte por ciento de su calificación. Esta asignación será el otro ochenta por ciento " dijo el profesor mirando por encima de la clase. La ironía en los porcentajes que se acababa de cálculo en su cabeza frente a estos no se han perdido en Santana y ella no podía dejar de rodar sus ojos con una sonrisa.

"La tarea es encontrar algun tipo de baile y hacerlo pasar como si fuera tu idea crearlo ademas de hacer un artículo."

Y la voz de su profesor fue bajando de tono. Asta que el salón quedo en completo silencio. El director Figgins estaba ahí parado junto a Sue Sylvester. "Disculpa Schuester, pero necesitamos a Santana López en mi oficina ahora y con todo y mochila."

"Y S, tienes permiso para faltar a la demás clases y a la práctica de Cheerios." Añadio Sue. Con todo dicho ambos maestros y mencionada salieron a toda prisa del salón.

"Bueno como decía tienen que escribir un artículo de seis páginas en español y mostradlo al frente de todo el salón hay que entregarlo en dos semanas más . "

Todos a su alrededor gimieron y Rachel se echó a reír sacudiendo la cabeza. Fácil podía bailar ballet y hablar español perfectamente con un poco de ayuda.

"Ahora..." dijo el maestro se inclina hacia adelante en su escritorio. "Francamente creo que sólo un pequeño porcentaje de los que realmente tiene el coeficiente intelectual para convertirse en bailarines algún día, si opta por", en esto el miró a Rachel que simplemente sonrió. "Dicho proyecto será un proyecto de compañeros, es decir, la persona que se sienta junto a ti será tu pareja. Espero que esto nos ayude."

Si los estudiantes se habían quejado antes ahora estaban al borde de la histeria. Y mientras ella estaba imaginado como sería tener que hacer un proyecto con Jewfro o con la Cheerio, terror, pero habia algo peor... Le tocaba con Santana eso sí que era horror. Por lo menos Santana era lo suficientemente inteligente como para mantenerse al día con ella y que podría ser peor.

Un hecho que fue confirmado momentos después cuando el maestro estaba juntado a Jewfro y la Cheerio. Segundos más tarde, el espeluznante "periodista" corrió hacia el asiento a su lado y la Cheerio sin contemplaciones arrojó su shlushy en su cabeza justo cuando el timbre sonó.

"Rachel espera." se levantó rápido Quinn antes que la judía se fuera. "Toma las demás notas por cierto bonita tu pareja de proyecto"

Rachel se quedó mirando a las notas y luego paso su mirada en Quinn antes de sonreír ligeramente y mirando alrededor de la habitación casi vacía. "Cuidado Quinn, Noah no es de confiar ".

"Ja, ja", se quejó Quinn sacudiendo la cabeza mientras se levantaba. "¿Que harás con la notas que Santana te paso?"

"Se las daré cuando la vea."

Quinn parecía tomar un momento para reflexionar antes de asentir levemente. "Eso sería aceptable. ¿Sabes dónde vive?"

Rachel hizo una mueca incómoda ante la pregunta y se frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello. "Yah ... Eh pasado por ahí un par de veces."

"Bueno Berry, buena suerte." Murmuro burlonamente.

Fin de Flash Black

Estornudo de nuevo.

"Esto sera un dia largo. " se sono la nariz por quinta vez.

**Una semana después:**

"Que no aparece... Quinn me pondrá F por culpa de esa latina." se quejo por décima vez.

"Brittany tampoco la encuentra y Sylvester no quiere dar información."

"Tendré que ir a su casa de nuevo..." Se lamentó la pequeña judía.

"Vamos ni que te fuera a comer." Se burlo la rubia encogiendose de hombros.

"Ja claro como eres su amiga."

"Sabes que desde hace tiempo ni me habla."

"Ya verás como todo se resuelve sólo dale tiempo. Hablaremos luego, adiós." Se despidió con una sonrisa amigable.

* * *

"Bueno aquí vamos." Se ánimo.

Y cuando toco de nuevo la puerta de la residencia de los López, paso algo que no paso en una semana. Le abrieron la puerta y sorprendida empezó a regañar a la latina.

"Santana, te llevo llamando hace más de 6 días, ¿Porqué no me cojes el teléfono ni a mi, ni a Brittany, ni a Quinn? Sabes, tenemos un proyecto ambas juntas de español para entregar el viernes, sí esté viernes. Y tu ni si quiera..." Empezó a hablar en párrafos a la persona que le abrió la puerta pensando que era la latina que conocía.

"Ehhhh... Santana no se encuentra."

"Yo... Lo siento mucho." Se disculpó apenada." Soy Rachel Berry."

La niña que tenía al frente muy parecida a Santana, a diferencia que esta se notaba que tenía dos años menor que ella, la miro con curiosidad para luego presentarse." Soy Nayeli López hermana menor de Santana. ¿Quieres pasar?

Rachel asintió. Y calladita para no parecer más idiota de lo que era camino hacia adentro persiguiendo a la menor de los López asta la sala.

"Mmm... Bonita casa." Agrego luego de unos minutos de silencio.

"Gracias."

Y con sólo eso empezaron hablar de todo y a la misma vez de nada. En el carácter se notaba que era muy diferente a la sexy latina, aunque físicamente eran dos gotas de agua. ¿Me pregunto porque Quinn, ni Brittany me dijeron que Santana tenía hermana? Y porque esta no estudia en la misma escuela? Se preguntó mentalmente Rachel mientras seguía hablando con Nayeli.

"¿Naye? ¿San ya llego?" Pregunto otra voz.

Nayeliz puso cara de terror mientras que traga saliva." No, Santana no está."

Y una cabeza se asomó por la puerta mirando a Rachel con ojos asesinos." ¿Quien eres, y que haces aquí? Yeli ya sabes lo que dijo S cuando llegue se enojara contigo." Regaño con una voz más seria asomándose completamente demostrando a una chica de su misma estatura y otra copia de Santana.

"Rachel, ella es Naya, mi hermana pequeña de 13 años. Naya esta es Rachel y..." Se levantó Nayeli a igual que Rachel.

"Soy compañera de salón de tu hermana." Término Rachel estirando la mano para saludar a Naya que la miro mal. "Si se nota que esta es la mismisima Santana." Se dijo mentalmente.

"Aja, no me importa. Ahora fuera de mi casa." Dijo de mala manera señalando la puerta.

La pequeña judía se movió nerviosamente." Yo..."

"¿Que pasa aquí?" Una nueva voz pregunto con curiosidad, Nayeli tembló de miedo mientras Naya sonrió maliciosamente.

"S, nuestra querida hermana dejo pasar a alguien." Grito la pequeña.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en la sala se apareció una cuarta persona, molesta. Y ahora no sólo era Nayeli la que tragó saliva si no que también Rachel.

"¡Nayeli, que te tengo dicho?!" Exclamo furiosa." Y que hace aquí una copia de RuPaul?" Abrió los ojos sorprendida." ¡BERRY!" Grito aún más furiosa.

Joder.

Rachel, en que te as metido.

* * *

Eso es todo asta ahora, por cierto si no subo de aquí al otro viernes es porque me voy de vacaciones yupiii xD feliz año nuevo!


	2. El secreto de S

Santana López no tenía la mejor infancia como muchos pensaban. Desde chica fue una niña muy observadora y curiosa, algo que le causa problemas. Desde muy pequeña sabía que su papa no era un buen hombre, ni que su mama era una santa. Desde muy pequeña tuvo que ocuparse de sus dos hermanas.

Desde pequeña veía, como su papa llegaba tarde y empezaba a pelear con su mama, desde muy pequeña fue la oveja negra de la familia, desde muy pequeña sus padres la dejaban de lado.

Muchas veces tuvo que ver como su papa golpeaba a su mama frente de ella. Sólo una vez se atrevió a defender a su mama pero término con la mejilla morada, una vez su amiga Quinn vio una de las muchas peleas que tenían sus padres y por eso no volvió a visitarla. Desde pequeña veía como su mama lloraba en la cama, veía como su papa se lamentaba en su despacho. Desde pequeña le hachaban la culpa, por haber nacido su papa se tuvo que casar muy joven y su mama perdió un semestre en la universidad, por su culpa su mama por poco muere a mitad de parto algo que su papa le recordaba todo el tiempo. Desde los 9 vio como su papa llego y hizo la maletas llevándose sólo una foto en la cual sólo salía sus dos hermanas y su mama, desde los 9 su mama tuvo un mes de depresión en el cual y apenas cocinaba. Desde los 9 tuvo que ver como un día su mama se marchaba dejándole mucho dinero y un celular.

Desde ese día, tuvo que ir a comprar más comida porque no había y sus hermanas empezaban a quejarse, cuando estaba a punto de pagar se encontró con una señora alta y rubia como de la edad de su mama, la señora cuando la vio con tanta compra le preguntó como se llamaba. Santana sabía que no debía hablar con extraños pero esa señora se veía de confiar.

"Santana López." Contesto con firmeza.

"Hija de Maribel y de Carlos?" Pregunto.

"Si."

"Soy Sue Sylvester, estudie con tu mama." Se presentó." Donde esta ella?"

"Se fue." Contesto con naturalidad mientras trataba de tomar todas las bolsas.

"Te voy ayudar, ven dime en donde vives."

Ese día mientras se montaba en el carro de Sue, se ganó una segunda madre. La cual valía más que la primera. Sue, la llevo asta su casa, le enseño cocinar y siempre aparecía cuando tenía un problema.

Santana desde muy pequeña, tenía que salir corriendo a comprarle los regalos de Navidad y de reyes a sus hermanas. Desde los 10 Sue se mudó a casi tres casas más adelante de la de ella para poder ayudarla. Desde los 10 aprendió a mentir fácilmente. Tuvo qué ayudar a sus hermanas a estudiar, tuvo que soportar cada vez que su hermana menor Nayeli la culpaba porque su madre y su padre la abandonaron y tuvo que pasar noches de insomnio cuando su hermana pequeña Naya se enfermaba, desde los 10 aprendió a hacer pequeños trabajitos que le pagaban muy bien para poder mantener a sus hermanas. Tuvo qué despedir todos esos años sola con sus hermanas encerradas en su cuarto. Tuvo qué decorar para Navidad a igual que buscar disfraces para sus hermanas en Halloween.

Desde los 10 supo, que para siempre estaría sola. Su amiga Quinn se había olvidado rápidamente de ella y su amiga Brittany tuvo que mudarse para regresar dos años después.

Tuvo una única amiga, Rachel. La cual tuvo que mentirle cada vez que esta preguntaba por sus padres. La cual tuvo que alejarse cuando su papa la llamo amenazándola como se siguiera viendo con esa niña.

Santana López, desde los 9 se convirtió en una adulta.

Santana, nunca vivió la experiencia de ser querida por un padre o una madre.

Santana López, supo a los 16 que le gustaba las mujeres.

Santana López, era una chica con muchos secretos los cuales nadie, ni si quiera sus dos mejores amigas sabían.

Santana López, nunca tuvo una bonita infancia como muchos la pintaban, no porque su padre sea un reconocido Doctor y su madre sea una de las mejores Abogada del país significa que ella sea feliz.

* * *

"Que sucede Sue?" Pregunto cuando salió de su salón de español.

"Tu hermana Naya, tuvo una pelea en la escuela." Informo.

"Pero esta que busca, que la voten por fin de esa escuela?"

"Eso creo, también Nayeli esta muy enferma."

Santana suspiró, y despidiéndose con la mano camino hacia su carro.

* * *

Genial, simplemente genial. Se decía mientras llegaba a su casa. Falto una semana a la escuela, son dos días y estas atrasada imagínate una semana. Sólo porque Nayeli estaba con mucho dolor y su hermanita Naya la suspendieron de la escuela por una semana. Hoy tuvo que ir a comprar unas cosas que hacían falta, y recibió una llamada de su mama la cual sólo preguntó por sus dos hermanas. A modo de, tu no me importas.

Oh, que precioso su día. Si antes estaba sola ahora lo estaba el doble, Quinn la traiciono de sobré manera a igual que Brittany. Y ahora ambas llenaban la bandeja de mensajes y llamadas disculpándose, pidiéndole perdón. Por cierto tenía un número desconocido que la llamaba a cada hora del día, no lo toma porque puede ser su padre y no quería recibir un regaño de mierda por dejar que Nayeli se enfermará de tal manera.

Su vida era tan hermosa, que se sorprendía. (Hablando irónicamente claro esta).

"Que pasa aquí?" Pregunta con curiosidad mientras escuchaba las voces de sus hermanas en la sala.

"S, nuestra querida hermana dejo pasar a alguien." Grito su pequeña hermana.

Y como sí ella fuera flash se apareció en la sala, molesta. Sus hermanas sabían la reglas y la número uno y las más importante es: Pase lo que pase, no dejar a nadie entrar a la casa ni abrirle la puerta cuando ella no esta en casa.

"¡Nayeli, que te tengo dicho?!" Exclamo furiosa mientras veía a una imitación de RuPaul." Y que hace aquí una copia de RuPaul?" Abrió los ojos sorprendida." ¡BERRY!" Grito aún más furiosa viendo de quien se trataba la persona. "De todas las personas habidas y por a ver se tenía que enterar Berry, enserio?" Se preguntó mentalmente.

"Yo... Acabo de recordar que tengo que irme..." Contesta apresuradamente mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia el pasillo parando bruscamente porque la latina le bloqueaba el paso.

"Tu de aquí no te mueves." Ordeno Santana López, aún más furiosa si eso es posible.

"Lo que tu digas." Respondió la pequeña Hobbit caminando hacia el sofá en el cual había estado sentada.

"Santana te lo puedo exp..."

"Nayeli a tu cuarto, ahora!" Exclamo señalando hacia arriba.

Y Nayeli como sabía lo que le convenía salió corriendo escaleras arribas.

"Naya."

"Si, S?"

"Ve a la cocina guarda las compras y no quiero que vengas hacia la sala asta que yo ordene, esta claro?"

"Claro." Contesto caminando hacia la cocina.

"Rachel si había pensado que esta jodida, ahora mismo lo puedes confirmar." Se dijo la judía mientras veía como Santana la veía.

Mientras, la latina pensaba en como resolver este lío el cual la había metido Nayeli. Ahora como se supone que le explique como es que tiene dos hermanas y nadie lo sabe. Como un León en su celda Santana empezó a dar vueltas por toda la sala con la mirada de Rachel encima.

"No, no, no, no, no. Esto no puede estar pasando." Casi grita." Maldita seas, Berry! Joder... Sue me va a matar, no sólo ella Carlos también... Maldición como es que esto sucedió... Ni si quiera le hablo al Hobbit." Seguía maldiciendo.

"Si me disculpa Santana... No entiendo nada." Añadió Rachel ganadose la mirada de Santana y que esta dejará de dar vueltas.

"Escúchame bien RuPaul." Pidió 'hulmidemente'." Si le dices a alguien, aunque sea a tu almohada que tengo dos hermanas, te mato y no bromeo." Amenazo con un brillo en los ojos que le decían a Rachel que hablaba enserio.

"Entendido." Asintió.

"Ni Quinn ni B saben." Informo." Ósea que tampoco a ellas."

"Ok, una pregunta porque niegas de ellas es decir..." Comenzó Rachel.

"Es decir nada. Y como vuelvas decir que niego a mis hermanas te irá mal."

"Entendido, entonces me puede explicar porque son casi las 10 y tus padres no han llegado?"

Santana suspiró." Bien Berry... Ya que sabe de la existencia de mis hermanas confió con lo que te voy a decir no se lo digas a nadie escúchame bien a nadie..." Empezó tapandose la cara con las manos." Yo... Eh... Te recuerdas cuando éramos amigas?"

"Pues claro que sí. Por cierto, no me gusto para nada que me dejarás plantada el día de mi cumpleaños." Contesto en un regaño.

La latina sonrió para sus adentros.

"Pues... Eso tiene una explicación... Y es que... Desde los 9 vivo sola con mis hermanas."

"Santana... Siento mucho que hayas perdido a tus padres en tan temprana edad, lo siento mucho al no poder estar ahí para ti como tu lo estuviste ese día cuando mi madre me dijo que no me amaba." Dijo Rachel hablando en párrafos, disculpándose.

Santana río tan pero tan fuerte que pensó que se quedaría sin voz.

"Me parece de muy mala educación reírte cuando estoy dándote mis pésames por tus padres."

Santana que se había tranquilizado, volvió a reír cayéndose al piso algo que le provoco más risas. Rachel la miro ofendida para luego sacar una pequeña sonrisa, era la primera vez que escuchaba la risa de la latina, bueno realmente la primera en años. Y sin poder evitarlo término a igual que Santana riéndose.

Después de varios minutos ambas se calmaron y empezaron a respirar con tranquilidad.

"Dios, Berry jamás pensaste en ser un payaso desde hace tiempo que no me río así." Comento Santana mientras se levantaba del piso." Por cierto mis padres no están muertos a menos de que a mi papa lo hayan matado ya y que a mi mama también en menos de tres horas."

"¿Entonces, porque vives sola?"

"Nuestros padres nos han abandonado desde que tengo los 9." Dijo como sí estuviera hablando del clima." Desde ahi me la eh empeñado para poder salir hacia adelante y lo eh logrado asta ahora."

"..." Y por primera vez Rachel se quedo sin palabras. Como es posible que Santana, ella sola haya criado a sus dos hermanas, y que ni una de sus mejores amigas lo hayan notado?" Yo... Me dejaste sin palabras."

"Wow... Rachel Berry sin palabras. Me merezco una medalla de oro." Murmuro la mayor de las hermanas con orgullo.

"Desde los 9? Santana y como es que nadie se ah dado de cuenta y porque Sue te va a matar, y quien es Carlos?"

"Porque yo me eh encargado que sea así, Sue es amiga de mi madre y es como mi mama por así decirlo, de los 9 me a ayudado en casi todo excepto en el dinero porque yo tenía y no necesitaba." Empezó a explicar." Carlos es mi padre, te deje de hablar porque Carlos me llamo diciéndome que nadie se puede enterar que sus tres hijas menores de edad viven solas y que por lo tanto tengo que alejarme de ti antes de que se me salga el secreto."

"Oh..." La miro a los ojos." Se qué no me la pedirás pero mmm... Sabes si necesitas ayuda con algo lo que sea puedes contar conmigo y que tu secreto esta muy guardado." Ofreció la judía.

"Vale... Ahora para que viniste?"

"Ohh tenemos que hacer un proyecto juntas de Español, es facil... Guarda mi número para cuando yo te llame me responda."

Santana asintió y guardando el número se dio de cuenta que era el mismo número el cual la llamaba como sí no hubiera mañana.

"Santana creó que tenemos otra visita..." Informo desde la puerta de la sala Naya.

"Quien?"

"Es una rubia, muy bonita por cierto."

Santana se asomó por la ventana y cuando vio de quien se trataba suspiro y le ordeno que se quedarán en la sala y no salieran.

"Hola S." Saludo cordialmente la rubia cuando le abrieron la puerta.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Pregunto sin rodeos la latina.

"Quería hablar contigo."

"Me temo que será otro día tengo que salir." Mintió cerrando la puerta.

"Te puedo acompañar?"

"Viniste a pie?"

"Si."

"A pues sí ven yo te llevo a tu casa."

* * *

"Entonces... eres la menor?" Pregunto Rachel nerviosamente.

"Escucha bien RuPaul. No me caes bien y no me importa lo que pienses, ya la rubia se fue con mi hermana y te quiero fuera de mi casa. Ahora."

"Okey... Adiós, supongo." Murmuro mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de entrada." Si que se nota que es hermana de Santana... Rachel en que diablos te as metido?" Pensó.

* * *

Hey! hola de nuevo, feliz año nuevo que este año sea de muchas bendiciones y felicidades para todos ustedes. Quiero agradecerle por los reviews, los favoritos y los follows.

Ahora a contestar reviews a los cuales no pude contestarle por privado.

Emily: Gracias, de verdad que ni lo pensaba subir pero una personita por ahí me animo bastante y pense "Nada pierdo con intertalo" espero que te haya gustado este cap.

Guest: Pues fijate siempre me gusto el Brittana y pense que mi primera historia en glee seria de ellas, pero luego leí una historia Pezberry y desde ahí ame la pareja. La pregunta seria ahora que pasara en el proximo cap. (Por cierto me gustaria que cuando fueras a dejar reviws dejaras un apodo o tu nombre y asi no te tengo que decir guest vale?)

Eri: Jajajaja yo tambien comenzaria bien el año si alguien se animara a subir un nuevo Pezberry ;) Aquí tienes la conti espero que te haya gustado :)


	3. Shut up for once

_**Hola, Hello, Bonjour y mmm... Como se dice en chino? 你好? Cambiando de tema, Como estan queridos lectores? Debo decirles que me han animado como no tienen ni idea, y que tengo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Gracias por los reviews y follows y favoritos y gracias por leer esta historia que a salido de mi trastornada cabezita.**_

_**Ahora, debo de advertiles tres cosas:**_

_**1) NO, NO, NO y repito no y escuchemen (learmen) bien NO pienso hacer algo como asi "Hola soy Rachel, quiero ser tu amiga luego no enamoramos y taran" no, en todo caso creo que vendra algo asi como besito y blablabla en el cap 10 o 7 quien sabe xD (Nah es mentira) La cosa es que NO va hacer asi, Recuerden que Rachel busca a Santana por un trabajo de equipos que por cierto es lo unico que la mantiene atada a la latina luego tenia planiado alejarlas por uno año (Mentira) y volver a juntarlas y entonces Rachel si se dara cuenta que esta profudamente enamorada de esa sexy latina la cual me siento muy orgullosa de que tenga sangre puertorriqueña y... Me fui del tema, volviendo en lo que estabamos Rachel la tendra muy dificil ganarse ese corazon de piedra. Muajaja.**_

_**2) En esta historia habra algo asi como "Te quiero ahora y despues no" me encanta mucho la montaña rusa... osea que pido perdon de ante mano si ven mucha montaña rusa y no le gusta.**_

_**3) Con lo primero y lo segundo basta XDD Mentiiiiiiiraaaaa, le aviso que fic esta ubicado en la segunda temporada y Santana aqui no se a opedaro y es la capitana de porrista y si... Lamento decirles que habra Finchel ask y pienso hacer como pareja oficial a Quinn y a Brittany aunque todavía falta mucho para eso, Sugar y Blaise estan en New Directions y blablabla. Mmm, creo que me parezco a Rachel de tanto que hablo. En fin ya solo contesto los reviews y comienzo el cap.**_

_**Contestemos los Reviews yeei:**_

_**AndruSol: Estas cerca y lejos. Britt y Q si hicieron algo que ya mismo descubriras, y no estan juntas creo que eso vendra ya cuanda hayan resolvido el problema con Santana y cuando ambas rubias seden cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Jajajaja me temo decirte que a Rachel le costara meterse a la vida de San aunque ya metio una pierna ahora le falta la otra, los brazos y la cabeza xD Pero ya hablando enserio, todavia falta mucho para que ambas se vuelvan amigas y todo eso. El fic que me E-N-C-A-N-T-O es de Writergleek "Nada es lo que parece" luego de ese lei otros y termine amando a la pareja y me olvide muy rapido del Brittana y Faberry. Espero haberte contestado todas las preguntas ya sabes cualquier duda me lo deja saber ^^ Besos y Abrazos y mucho Pezberry para ti! :) Por cierto espero que este cap te guste, gracias por leer :D**_

_**Vane: Gracias, Thanks, Merci, ya te dije gracias en Spanish en English y en Frances asi que me falta chino glacias selñolit vane xD Pues fijate que a mi tambien me encantaba el Brittana pero las eh tracionado por el Pezberry, me alegro que te haya gustado mucho el fic como para tambien tracionar al Brittana creeme si sigues leyendo Pezberry te va a gustar tanto y tanto que no queras leer ni Faberry ni Brittana. Que tengas un bonito dia o noche o tarde xD Saludos ;)**_

_**Nahnak: Aqui esta el cap! Espero que te guste :D Saludos :)**_

_**Julianny: Me alegro que te haya gusta mucho la historia! Ahora solo te queda esperar asta el otro cap que creeo que me tardare mucho... Creeme Santana racionara de tal manera que le dira de todos menos bonita y si hice a Naya una copia de Santana es gracioso verla en miniatura, te digo desde ahora que Rachel podra ganarse muy rapido a Nayeli pero para ganarse a Naya se necesita amor y paciencia algo que no le queda tanto a la diva. Con soportar a Santana basta xD Ahora sobre tu pregunta en el cap habra una parte en la cual respondera la pregunta si el papa de S le sigue mandado dinero y ya sabes cualquier duda no dudes en preguntarme ^^ Saludos y Abrazos! :D**_

_**HarukaIs: Gracias por hecharle un vistazo ;) Saludos**_

_**Jake Wells: Si Santy con hermanas espero que eso no te moleste ;) **_

_**A todo aquel que lee y que por pura vagancia (yo a veces soy igual) no deja reviews también les doy las gracias que tenga un bonito dia, o noche, o tarde :D**_

* * *

Nayeli y Naya a la cocina ahora." ordeno Santana en voz alta cuando llego a la casa.

"¿Que sucede?"

"Si San ¿que paso?"

"¿Como que qué sucede?" miro a sus hermanas con malos ojos.

Y es ahi cuando supieron ambas hermanas menores que se habian ganado un castigo.

"¿Nayeli que te tengo dicho?"

"Que no deje que nadie entre a la casa cuando tu no estes y si es en caso de que estas que te pregunte primero." contesto.

"¿Porque es que te digo eso?"

"Porque pueden llevarnos a un ofarnato si a la persona que dejemos entrar es mala y quiere hacernos daño."

"¿Desde cuando te lo tengo dicho?"

"Desde que mama y papa se fueron."

"¿Y porque es ahora cuando se te ocurre dejar entrar a alguien?"

"Porque Rach..."

"Hobbit." Interrumpio Naya con una sonrisa de maldad.

"Porque Rachel se veia buena persona y lleva dias que viene a tocar la puerta."

"¿Dias? ¿Porque ninguna me lo ah dicho?"

"Preguntale a tu hermanita." murmurro Nayeli mirando a su hermana pequeña con una sonrisa victoriosa.

"'¡Oye! Es que se veia gracioso verla venir y tocar la puerta como si no hubiera mañana los otros dias sin querer solté a Shadow y salio corriendo muy gracioso."

"Eso no se hace si yo no estoy presente Naya, y para la proxima avisamen. Saben los que nos puede pasar y creamen no eh estado cuidanolas desde mis 9 año como para que ahora nos vengan a separar."

"Lo sentimos Santana." dijeron a uniso.

"Ahora, quiero derciles que encontre un trabajo." Informo con una sonrisa.

"Que suerte, ¿En donde?" pregunto Nayeli sonriendo sinceramente a Santana.

"En el supermecado que queda cerca de la esquina, es cerca solo tengo que ser de cajera y me pagaran 9 a la hora."

"¿De que hora a que hora?" pregunto Naya.

"Desde las 4 asta las 8. Me lo dieron debido a que voy a la escuela soy de las porrista y del grupo de glee."

"¿Y el dinero que teda papa y mama?"

"Oh, en el banco sigue completo sabes que nunca lo toco. Tiene que haber mas de lo que imaginamos."

"¿Porque no lo usas S? Podemos usarlo y larganos a New York o a California, o a México, Argentina, Chile... España, Inglaterra a las islas del Caribe... Quizás Puerto Rico o Guadalajara, Colombia, Panamá, Los Ángeles, Florida... Mejor aún París." pregunto Naya.

"Porque no. Le quiero demostrar a esos dos que puedo llegar muy lejos sin ese dinero. Ademas de que les recuerdo que cada una tiene una cuenta y ambas tienen dinero el cual pueden usar para lo que quieran, sólo se que yo las voy a sacar de este pueblo y las llevare conmigo hacia algún lugar sin ese dinero ."

"¿Algo mas?" pregunto Nayeli.

"No." Santana nego y cuando vio a sus dos hermanas practicamente salir corriendo." Esperen ahi." ordeno y es ahi cuando ambas se ditienen con casi un pie a fuera de la cocina. "Estan castigadas. Mañana le dire a ambas de que se trata el castigo."

"Buenas noches, S." Se despidio de su hermana abrazandola.

"Buenas noches pequeña recuerda mañana empieza de nuevo las clases."

"Buenas noches Santana."

"Buenas noches Nayeli."

* * *

"Te lo digo Rachel. Ayer fui a visitarla y estuvo muy rara, practicamente todo el camino fue en silencio y cada vez que intentaba hablarle cerraba los ojos y suspiraba y luego ponia esa mirada asesina que me hizo callar."

"Haber..." empezo Rachel ya con molestia, ya ese problemita la tenia con dolor de cabeza y eso que todavia no sabia lo que habia pasado." ¿Lo que tu y la otra rubia le hicieron es algo para no merecer perdon si te lo hicieran a ti?"

"Si..."

"Entonces... ¿como quieres que López te perdone si ni si quiera tu misma perdonaria a la persona que te lo haria?"

"En cierta forma es cierto..." murmurro la rubia mientras seguian caminando por lo pasillos de camino para Glee.

"¿Porque mejor no me cuentas? Asi vere si podre hacer algo."

"No... Hoy ire y tratrare de hablar con ella. De verdad que la extraño y la quiero mucho como para que se siga alejando de mi mas de lo que estaba."

"Rachel ¿podemos hablar?" pregunto Finn interumpiendo la plactica que tenia la rubia con su novia.

"Yo ya me voy, tengo que hablar con S."

"¡Si claro huye como cobarde!" Exclamo mentalmente la castaña mientras veia a su amiga entrar hacia el salon." ¿Que sucede Finn?" pregunto virandose hacia su novio.

"Pues veras... Ya como tus padres se fueron de crucero, pense que podia pasarla contigo desde hoy asta el domingo y asi pues... Podemos tener más contacto físico y todo eso." contesto nervioso.

A la castaña por poco se le cae los ojos." ¿Me estas queriendo decir que tengamos relaciones sexuales, en MI casa porque mis padres no estan?

"Si... Es que ya cumplimos un año con una semana y ni siquieras me dejas tocarte..."

"Sabes que ese es un paso muy importante para mi y no lo arruinare porque tu no puedas tranquilizar tus hormonas de adolescente." Respondio a la defensiva.

"Lo siento Rach... Tienes razón.."

"No importa Finn."

"Por lo menos puedo quedarme en tu casa y duermo en el sillon?"

"Me encantaria pero tengo muchas cosas importantes que hacer."

"¿Como cuales?"

"Como visitar a una latina." se dijo mentalmente. "Tengo un proyecto con Santana y estare viendola para empezar y terminar el proyecto."

"¿Puedo ir?"

"¡NO!" Grito Rachel haciendo que Finn le mandara una mirada interrogatoria." Si vas de seguro Santana se molestara es para su casa y ademas de que nos vas a distraer."

"¿Santana Lopez?"

"Esa misma."

"Rach, pero Santana es tu peor enemiga y de seguro que te tratara mal, ella es una mala persona, ademas de que a veces mira con otros ojos a Brittany."

"Para tu informacion Finn, Santana es una persona increible que se comporte asi no significa que sea mala persona mira a Quinn antes ni me miraba pero ahora somos como hermanas, segundo si Santana se comporta asi conmigo no puedo hacer nada estamos juntas en un proyecto y no pienso reprobar porque tu digas que López juege para el mismo bando, tercero aunque Santana no me caiga nada bien confio en ella y se que nada malo me hara. Y si lo hace es mi problema no el tuyo." contesto con enfado Rachel mientras se daba la vuelta y entraba al salon.

Finn trago saliva, ahora si habia metido la pata se le olvido que a su novia no le gusta que juzguen a las personas sin conocerla. Pero el la conocia, el conocia a Santana López y por eso sabia que ella no era buena persona y si esta con Rachel cerca corre con el peligro de que Santana le cuente a Rachel sobre que el pedio la V con ella. Santana López significa peligro, eso para el estaba muy claro.

Ya en el salon, como siempre habian pequeños grupos divididos y el profesor Schuester no habia llegado. Kurt se encontraba sentado al lado de Mercedes repatiendo chismes como siempre, Sam y Mike junto a Brittany se encontraban practicando pasos de baile, Artie se encontraba hablando con Tina y Sugar mientras que Santana estaba sentada en las parte de arriba escuchando musica y textiando. A su lado izquierdo se encontraba Quinn quien se veia bastante molesta por ser ignorada por la latina.

Rachel paso de nuevo sus ojos por toda la habitacion buscando un lugar lejos y apartado de Finn para sentarse. Estaba muy enojada con el y se lo iba a dejar saber claro que si. JA! Un asiento al lado de Santana, no sabía si calificar eso como suerte o mala suerte, tira más para la primera ya que el lugar era lejos de su novio. Camino muy rapido para sentarse a su lado. La latina la ignoro olimpicamente y eso que casi tropieza con ella.

Finn entro despues de ella y se sento en la otra esquina al lado de Noah el cual andaba sin hablarle hace dos dias. Porque? Ni ella misma lo sabia.

* * *

Para Santana López esa fue la hora más larga de toda su vida. Cuando Schuester dijo que ya se podían ir salió prácticamente corriendo y por poco y tropieza con la silla de al frente. Cuando estaba a punto de salir del salón tres voces exclamaron su nombre, suspiro de frustración y se volteó hacia una de las tres personas que exclamaron su nombre.

"¿Que sucede Yoshi?"

"¡Qué no soy verde!" Exclamo la judía.

"No serás verde, pero como sí eres bajita y narizona como Yoshi." Se dijo mentalmente." Repito, ¿Qué sucede RuPaul?"

"El proyecto."

"En mi casa."

"¿Me puedes llevar? Es que mi carro está en el macanico y papi fue el que me tuvo que traer hoy por la mañana." Pregunto.

"Ask... Okey solo avanza piernas cortas." Contesto.

"¡Santana!" Regaño." Ya que tenemos que trabajar en equipo podrías dejar de lado los insultos. Creo que tus padres tuvieron que mencionarte que es de mala educación insultar a las personas..."

Santana salió corriendo del salón como sí estuviera en las olimpiadas olímpicas. Rachel salió detrás de ella regañadola en voz alta del porque no podía tampoco dejarla con la palabra en la boca, como cuando una madre le dice a su hijo la importancia del porque tenía que comerse las verduras, mientras Santana parecía una niña regañada y murmuraba algo entre labios.

Todos los que estaban dentro de ese salón se quedaron con los ojos abiertos y con la boca abriendose y cerrandose como sí fueran peces. Estupefactos quedaron a ver tal escena.

* * *

Una rubia de ojos azules presencio la escena con dolor reflejado en los ojos. Santana la había ignorado de nuevo. Volteo la cabeza topandose con otra rubia. La culpable de que Santana se alejará de ella. La cara de su ex-mejor amiga reflejaba más dolor de lo que podía imaginarse, se topo con los ojos color avellana que la miraron con dolor. La miro con enojo para luego voltear la mirada y salir del salón.

No se lo merecía. No merecía que Santana la odiara ahora cuando ella estaba aprendiendo a quererla. No merecía peder a Santana.

Sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas.

Cuando salió al aparcamiento, se recordó que Santana no la iba a llevar hacia su casa. Con las lágrimas recorriendo por sus mejillas empezó a caminar hacia su casa.

"Si S me viera de seguro que me regaña." Se dijo mientras las lágrimas ahora atacaban más fuertes que nunca.

* * *

"¿También B me odia?" Se preguntó mentalmente." ¿Que esperaba Fabray? ¿Qué te regala un ramos de flores? Después de haberle engañado, besarla, terminar desnudas y ambas abrazadas asta bien entrada de la noche para que el otro diga llegara una latina viera la escena negara con la cabeza diera media vuelta y saliera del cuarto para no hablarle nunca más ¿Enserió esperas que no se enoje contigo? Eres una perra Fabray." Dijo una voz muy parecida a la de su ex-mejor amiga en mente.

Eres una idiota.

Eres una estúpida. Sólo a ti se le ocurre decirle a Brittany que encontraste a Santana besando a una chica nueva de la escuela que nadie conocía y no sabían de su existencia. Como se llamaba? Marilyn?Marley? Si así era Marley, y para colmo le tuviste que decir que escuchaste a Santana hablarle mal de Brittany a Marley. ¿Para ganar que? A una Brittany totalmente deprimida, toda la tarde del sábado estuvo llorando en tus brazos, para luego de la nada besarte con furia, para terminar ambas desnudas en la cama y a la mañana Santana las descubriera. Perdiste más de lo ganaste. Pediste a tus dos mejores amigas, ganaste una buena manda para la mierda de parte de la latina.

Todavía no sabía que te dolía más si peder a Brittany o peder a Santana. Ella no tenía toda la culpa... ¿Cómo se supone que supiera sobre la relación que tenía sus dos mejores amigas? Si se lo ocultaron. Como iba a saber que Santana amaba a B.

Brittany. B solo esta enojada, por haberle mentido y aprovechado de ella. Por su personalidad terminaría perdonadola, sólo hay que darle máximo cuatros días más.

Santana... Ella la odiaba. Y eso le dolía mucho más que peder a la rubia. Ella solo quería que San se alejara de Britt para tenerla todita para ella. Ella no quería que Santana le dejará de hablar. Pero se lo había buscado, desde que la abandono cuando vio al padre de la latina golpear a a la mama de esta, para luego acercase haber como venía Brittany y se ganaba su puesto para luego alejarse de nuevo, para terminar completamente alejada. Ella se buscó que S la odiara.

Todo lo hizo por estar endiabladamente celosa. Estaba celosa de la relación de B y S. Ella quería ser B. Ella llego primero que B. Se suponía que Santana la quiera más que lo que quiere a B, se supone que S fuera suya. Ella solo estaba celosa. Ella solo quería a S para ella y no para Brittany.

Aunque todo el mundo cree que ella es 100% Ella estaba segura que amaba a Santana López por eso hizo lo que hizo.

"¿Realmente amas a S?" Se preguntó para luego asentir.

Claro y lucharía por ella. Va a luchar asta que Santana la quiera de nuevo. Y cuando llegue el momento a lo mejor y es más importante de lo que fue B.

Pero primero tenía que hablar seriamente con la rubia.

"Primera parada, casa de Brittany."

* * *

"Entonces yo le dije: Si aquí dice 1.99$ porque yo tengo que pag-"

"JODER! Que te calles de una bendita vez." Exclamo furiosa.

Había aceptado llevarla hacia su casa para buscar unas cosas y luego volver hacia la suya. Había aceptado escuchar música de Barbra Streisand. Pero no había manera de escucharla hablar por todo el camino. No señor. Rachel notado que la latina realmente estaba molesta por miedo hacia su seguridad (aunque sabía que podía ganarle a la latina en una pelea gracias a los años de entrenamiento) se mantuvo callada todo el camino.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de la latina. Santana rápidamente parqueó su carro en garaje y asta asegurarse que este estuviera cerrado, se bajó del carro, camino hacia la cocina paso la otra puerta de la cocina la cual guiaba hacia el patio. Rachel confusa siguió sus pasos y sus dos hermanas que tan pronto la escucharon llegar bajaron corriendo las escaleras también lo hicieron. Santana miro al cielo y se arrodilló en el pasto.

"OH DIOS! Dime que hice para merecerme esto! Dime y así yo podré arreglarlo y no volver a cometer el mismo error! Dime que te hice para merecer esto! Este año fui una excelente hermana y estudiante, no amenaza ni insulte! Soporte a Frakenteen, a porcenala, a Mercedes, B, a cuatro ojos, a Puck y a Sugar, soporte a Tina y Mick también soporté a RuPaul! Ni si quiera los insultes! Bueno a la última si pero ya esa es casó perdido... Sólo dime que te hice! Te juro por Jesús que si vuelves a hacerme escuchar música de Barbra Streisand de nuevo o escuchar a Hobbit hablar por todo el camino la mato y me suicido! Y en tus hombros cagara la culpa! Será tan insoportable que en el infierno Lucifer no me querrá y tu me tendrás que soportar! Me oíste! No vuelvas!" Exclamo señalando al cielo como sí esté tuviera culpa." Demonios! Asta hablo como Berry ahora! En párrafos!

Las tres personas que presenciaron la escena empezaron a reír descontrodalamente. Santana aún arrodilla viro su cabeza lentamente asta mirar a sus hermana y a Rachel.

"¡No es gracioso!"

"Jajajajaja jajaja Es que jajajajaja tenía que jajajajaja ver tu cara jajajajaja." Se río Naya.

"Qué suerte que lo grabe." Se burlo Nayeli.

"Si yo hubiese sabido que racionarías así lo hubiese hecho desde hace tiempo jajajajaja." Se mofó Rachel.

Santana sentía que en el ojo derecho le empezaba a dar un tic. En su rostro se fue formado una sonrisa de maldad.

Naya supo cuando vio la sonrisa que algo malo iba a pasar.

Nayeli, sintió algo muy parecido al terror invadir su cuerpo.

A Rachel ya no le dio tiempo de actuar y salir corriendo.

Las tres se quedaron en shock.

Santana López era una mujer un tanto orgullosa. Por lo tanto nadie se burlaba de Santana López y vivía para contarlo y si vivía no lo contaba.

Santana López no sintió remordimiento al apretar la manguera y mojar a las tres personas que osaron de burlase en su cara.

Se arrepintió media hora más tarde, cuando supo que tenía que darle ropa a Rachel para que esta se bañara.

* * *

"Tenemos que hablar."

"¿De qué?"

"De Santana."

* * *

_**HOLA DE NUEVO! merezco un reviews? Lo siento muchisisisisisimo por la tardanza deveritas ^^ El capitulo iba hacerme demasiado de largo por eso lo corte y lo deje ahi prometo que en el otro veran mas Pezberry ;) Y un poco de Finchel T.T**_


	4. Those Balls flea

_**Bonjour! Como va todo? Espero qué bien :) Yo estoy sin saber que almorzare ni que cenare y ya estoy pensado en el desayuno de mañana xD Últimamente me estoy volviendo muy comelona gracias a dios que como saludable y hago ejerció aunque ya quisiera yo tener las piernas de Heather Morris o las de Lea -.-"**_

_**Harukals: Me alegro mucho que te gustara! :) Espero que este te guste mucho más en mi opinión es el mejor que los primeros tres xD Saludos! ;)**_

_**Julianny: Bueno entonces si te gusto ese espera para ver este ;) Si hasta yo me sorprendí cuando escribí eso y lo iba a cambiar pero me dije 'Nah déjalo y así le doy más drama al fic' sabes ahora que lo pienso no lo debí de poner pero ni modo creo que para el futuro medio una gran idea :) Mmm actualizar, bueno tratare actualizar todos los viernes puede que otro día de la semana excepto los sábados, domingos y lunes. Todo depende de mi estado de ánimo :) Abrazos! **_

_**AndreSoul: Enserio? Lo siento muchisisisisisimo lo menos que pretendía era enredarte, además nunca pensé poner eso es sólo que empece a escribir y no me pude detener luego pensé en eliminar esa parte pero pensé que le daría más drama a la historia. Si mentir no era lo mejor más tarde se lo recordare, haber te explico B sería por así decirlo sería el anzuelo y San el pez. Para Quinn sería mucho más difícil decirle a San que Britt estaba diciendo cosas horribles de ella por eso decidió mentirle a B aunque obviamente no pensó que Britt reaccionaria así ni que S fuera a la casa de la rubia por la mañana. Realmente el problema para la latina sería Finn, Quinn y Brittany sólo serán como una pequeña piedrita en el zapato, Quinn es muy difícil de leer y comprender más que B por eso decide que confundiera lo que siente por la latina a igual que B que cree que ama a la latina pero realmente es sólo que confundió por así decirlo amistad con amor. Como as dicho falta mucho para el amor Pezberry pero es mejor realmente para que Quinn y Brittany resuelvan sus problemas con la latina y comprenda sus sentimientos sin arruinar al Pezberry. Cierto, lo que busco es que Santana maduré a muy temprana de edad, se que de mi parte es un golpe bajo ya que esta en la adolescencia la mejor etapa después de la infancia, pero digamos desde los 18 ya las chicas salen embarazadas estudian y trabajan y cuidan sus bebés ¿Porqué S no puede? Tienes razón, ella no necesita trabajar porque ya tienen dinero es algo como que no tiene lógica (A mi no me gusta que mami me de dinero prefiero ganármelo) pero hubo un tiempo en su infancia que el dinero que le dejó su mama se le acabó y tuvo que buscar pequeños trabajitos que te dejan diez dólares o cincos. Creo que para ella no es ya un problema eso del trabajo, ya que desde pequeña lo hacia y se ocupaba de sus hermanas sin ayuda de sus padres. Que por cierto ya mismo aparecerán a igual que la mama y los papas de Rachel. Sabes si no te gusta mucho eso del trabajo me avisas a mi no me importa despedirla o algo así xD Yo tratare que para este y los siguientes cap te gusten y los entiendas sin enredarte. Espero poder haber contestados todas tus preguntas, y por cierto me encanto tu lógica para todo. Besos! ;)**_

_**andreastorm4: Yo soy super mega ultra igual, muchas veces meda flojera comentar de hecho todo el tiempo xD Gracias por leer y comentar ;) Saludos!**_

_**A todo aquel que lee y blablabla gracias muchisisisisimas gracias por los reviews y los favoritos y follows y por supuesto por tomarse la molestia de leer esto :D**_

* * *

_**"Those balls flea"  
**_

* * *

Se miraron a los ojos, azules contra avellanos, mirada suave contra mirada dura. La rubia alta suspiro y se hizo a un lado. Ahora que Quinn?, pensó molesta.

"¿Que le sucede a Santana? ¿Esta bien? ¿No le paso nada?"

"Ella está bien creo." Suspiro, esto se le va hacer difícil." Verás B, sólo quiero aclarar una cuantas cosas... Sobre ella. Y si es posible ganarme tu amistad de nuevo."

"Vamos a mi cuarto, mami no tardara de llegar."

* * *

"¡Santana!" Gritaron.

"Pero que manía con mi nombre. Ya mismo y asta me hago famosa."

"La agua esta fría." Tembló Nayeli toda mojada.

"Bueno, por lo menos yo no me tengo que bañar ya." Sonrió la pequeña de las hermanas López.

"Ni te creas Nay ahora corre a bañarte acuérdate que estas castigada más vale que le hayas dado la comida a Shadow y a Red."

"¿Tenía qué darle la comida a Shadow y a Red?" Bromeo.

Sólo basto con una mirada asesina de su hermana mayor para salir corriendo." Tu." Murmuro señalando a su hermana menor." Baño y luego no te quiero ver fuera del cuarto y más vale que la cocina esté limpia."

Nayeli sin bacilar asintió y se fue.

Sólo quedaban dos personas.

Morena contra castaña.

Sonrisa maliciosa contra sonrisa inquieta.

Al final agua contra cuerpo.

Santana reía burlonamente y Rachel hacia el leve intento de protegerse con sus manos. Mientras tanto en el cuarto de la morena se encontraban sus dos pequeñas hermanas grabando toda la escena desde la ventana con dos perros al lado. La pequeña judía corrió asta el grifo y lo cerro, Santana al verlo no pudo evitar reír más duro. Rachel se había equivocado de grifo.

"López por favor de abordar misión." Se dijo la latina mientras dejaba de mojar a la diva.

"¡Dios! Esta loca o que? Acaso se te olvida que no tengo ropa y que me puedo resfriar?"

A la morena se le borró la sonrisa." Creo que tendrás que caminar a pie asta tu casa." Dijo muy seria.

"..."

"Por favor de pasar por el camino que ves por aya y antes de irte cierra el portón." Añadió con una sonrisa burlona.

"Ah!" Exclamo indignada la castaña.

Camino solo unos pasos. Asta que paró en seco miro al pasto y sonrió con burla, se dobló y lleno sus dos manos con lodo.

"Santana aprenderá a respetarme." Murmuro eh hizo una bola de lodo.

"Te vas o necesitas más agua?" Pregunto con burla.

"Sólo necesito darte algo." Se volteó y sin previo aviso la bola de lodo callo directo en la cara de Santana.

"Lamentarás haber nacido!" Exclamo con enfando la latina mientras empezaba a mojar a la judía.

La pelea en pocos segundos se convirtió en un un juego.

* * *

"Me estas querido decir que crees que amas a Santana?"

"Si.."

"Pero entonces no eras heterosexual?

"No..."

"¿Eso significa?"

"Eh... B sólo quería decírtelo para que no hayan secretitos entre nosotras..."

"Q... Sabes no te tenías que poner celosa, San nos quiere por igual."

"Brittany." Empezó." Ella te ama a ti, entiéndelo esas noches que ambas tenían para ella significaba algo más que sólo experimental."

"Pero entonces... Ella piensa que la traicione."

La más bajas de la rubias asintió.

"Oh... Quinn yo la quiero pero no siento que la amo todavía." Murmuro la rubia con aire infantil.

"No tengo que luchar contra ti por S?"

"Yo... No tenemos porque luchar."

"Podemos volver hacer amigas?" Pregunto.

"Claro." Sonrió la rubia alta mientras abrazaba a Quinn." Ya sólo nos falta recuperar a San y luego que tu te aclares los sentimientos."

Quinn sonríe contra el cuello de su amiga feliz. Había ganado una amiga y había aclarado varios sentimientos lo único que le quedaba era la latina. B también sonrió pero ya no era porque había recuperado una amiga si no porque esta amiga olía muy rico.

* * *

Después de varios minutos de silencio Rachel hablo.

"Y ahora que?"

"Pues ahora mi iré yo a bañar. Ya que alguien por aquí disidió bañarme en lodo."

"Tu también me tiraste!"

"Aja."

"Me puedo bañar en tu casa? Y me prestas ropa?" Pregunto.

"Ask... Vale."

Amabas jóvenes entraron a la casa con mucho cuidado de no ensuciar tanto el suelo el cual ya cualquiera de las hermanas López se encargará de limpiar. Subiendo las escaleras siguieron un pasillo asta el final.

"Trata de no hacer ruido puede que Shadow o Red estén por aquí y no quiero que brinquen encima de ti y terminen ensuciados." Murmuro la latina.

La judía asintió, no quería que quien sea que fuera Shadow o Red brincara sobre ella.

Entrando por fin al cuarto de latina, la pequeña Berry no pudo evitar sorprenderse asta más no poder. El cuarto estaba todo recogido y muy limpio, ella esperaba entrar y encontrarse algo así como que mucho reguero, ropas tiradas en el suelo, el escritorio hecho todo un chiquero y con que un monstruo saliera de bajó de la cama... quien sabe también esperaba encontrar evidencias de magia negra.

"Oh pero que poca fe tengo en Santana." Pensó.

"Bien, aquí tienes una toalla, un paquete de panty's nuevo elige el que quieras, una camisa, unos shorts lo cuales elige el que quiera y..." La latina siguió enumerando mientras sacaba la cosas de los cajones.

"Ok..."

"Y el baño es ese, cualquier cosa tengo un cepillo de diente nuevo. Yo me bañare en otro baño que queda en el pasillo y trata de avanzar."

Y sin más la latina se fue del cuarto tomando sólo una toalla.

Rachel trago saliva.

* * *

"Enserio? Una camisa de Frodo?" Se preguntó mentalmente Rachel luego de terminase de vestir.

Había tardado más de 6 minutos y todo porque el agua no podía estar más rica simplemente porque no podía. Sólo le faltaba los zapatos pero ya luego se encargaría de eso. Con una última mirada en espejo chequeando que su cabello se encuentre perfectamente bien salió encontrándose con una vista un tanto perfecta a los ojos de otra persona. Con el mismo amor que vio completamente la espalda de la latina noto las pequeñas gotitas que recorrían toda su espalda noto el final de su espalda, eh iba seguir bajando si no era porque una voz en su mente le dijo que se diera la vuelta y se encerrada en el baño.

Unos minutos pasaron para que luego la latina se encontrara tocándole la puerta.

"Berry, iré abajo a la cocina a preparar algo para comer. Te espero abajo." Le aviso la latina.

Rachel por alguna extraña razón tragó saliva de nuevo.

"Esta bien ya mismo bajo."

Al instarte salió del baño cuando escucho la puerta del cuarto cerrarse. Suspiro.

* * *

No supo si gritó o no. Pero si supo que tenía dos perros corriéndole por toda la casa y que una Santana López estaba muriendose de la risa (literalmente) mientras que Nayeli intentaba tranquilizar a los perros esos pulgosos. Bueno, no sabía si tenían o no tenían pulga pero eso no le quitaban lo pulgosos.

"¡Shadow, Red sentados!" Exclamo esa tan reconocible voz.

Los dos perros que estaban a punto de morderle las piernas (y no estoy hablando literalmente) se detuvieron tan pronto como escucharon el grito de su ama.

"Genial, te hacen caso a ti pero no a mi." Se quejó Nayeli.

"Es su dueña." Murmuro Naya.

Rachel parpadeo dos veces corridas aún perdida. Esas dos cosas que estan al lado de Santana sí esas cosas pulgosas eran unos Husky? Pero unos muy bien cuidado. Uno era alto y de ojos azules, de pelaje negro mientras el otro tenia el pelaje rojo y de ojos verdes. De esos de películas.

"Hobbit ya ves le caes mal a Red y a Shadow por lo que veo." Dijo divertida Santana López dueña de esos dos perros pulgosos los cuales estuvieron a punto de morderle.

"Esas cosas pulgosas... Estuvieron a punto de morderme... Esas cosas pulgosas..." Murmuro Rachel aún tirada en el piso gracias a que tropezó con su pie izquierdo.

Supo que había hecho mal eh haberle llamado esas cosas pulgosas a esas cosas pulgosas, sólo al ver los ojos de la ama de esas cosas pulgosas y a ver los ojos de esas cosas pulgosas.

"Red, Shadow, ataquen."

Los dos perros se pusieron en dos patas antes de ladrar y correr detrás de ella de nuevo. Dio la vuelta a toda la sala, brinco tres veces los muebles, entre gritos le suplicó a Nayeli que tranquilizara a Shadow y a Red y esta no podía debido que los perros sigue únicamente las órdenes de Santana la cual estaba dándoles órdenes (A modo de Sue Sylvester) a Shadow el cual estuvo a punto de morderle el tobillo más de cinco veces y a Red el cual ya en menos de dos veces estuvo a punto de morderle la yugular, oh y Naya estaba grabando todo.

"Esa chica cuando sea grande será filmadora de películas." Pensó.

"Shad, Red venga acá." ordeno la pequeña de las hermanas López.

Los perros le hicieron caso a ella.

"Ósea no le hacen caso a Nayeli pero si a Naya y a Santana." Pensó la morena mientras se tomaba unos de esos grandes descansos." Ahora si que doy por loca a esta familia. Ósea cómo que Santana tenía no solo un perro si no dos y de todas las veces que vine a tocar el timbre y de la última vez que vine nunca los escuche y lo vi eh? Espera... ¡Ese fue el maldito perro que me corrió por toda la urbanización!" Seguía llegando a conclusiones ella solita mientras que Santana se encontraba diciéndole algo.

"Entonces tienes que pedirle perdón a Shadow y obviamente a Red que no se te olvide pedirle perdón a mi pequeña Red." Término Santana mientras los perros ladraba.

"Ja y para colmo Santana quiere que me disculpé." Pensó." Espera... ¡Que yo me disculpé!? Esas dos cosas pulgosas atacaron primero!" Exclamo mientras señalaba a los dos Husky los cuales gruñeron al igual que la dueña.

"Red y Shad, ata-"

"Espera, espera ya me disculpo... Shadow prometo nunca más llamarte un perro pulgoso... Red prometo nunca decirte perro pulgoso." Se disculpo la castaña." Aunque lo sean." Murmuro esto último para sí misma.

"Red es hembra." Murmuro Naya.

"Oh Bueno Red prometo nunca decirte cosa pulgosa."

Santana se dobló asta quedar a la altura del perro negro para acariciar su oreja."Ok... Shadow ahora anda hacia mi cuarto acuérdate que esta castigado ademas de que voy hacer un proyecto con la cosa esa horrible que parece un Hobbit, si esa que tiene la nariz de bruja (aunque no tiene las arrugas ya mismo le saldrán) si esa enana." El perro divertido saco la lengua y le lambió toda la mejilla sancandole una sonrisa." Ahora ven tu Red conmigo a lo mejor te necesitare para defenderme de esa malvada bruja que habla más que una cotorra."

Rachel indignada estuvo a punto de ahorcar a Santana (era la única persona la cual podía insultarla más de cinco veces en la misma oración) la cual cambiaba sus estados de humor en apenas un segundo, pero haber la mirada de Nayeli supo que lo mejor era quedarse calladita y luego se las cobraría.

"¿Desde cuándo tienen a esas cosas..." Viendo la mirada asesina que le mando Santana se calló." ¿Desde cuándo tienen a esos lindos perritos?"

Nayeli soltó una pequeña risita." Veras cuando Santana tenía sus 15, en las Navidades yo y Nay le pedimos mascotas eso fue en Noche Buena como a las seis de la tarde, Santana que todavía no tenía nuestros regalos nos dejo con Sue y salió a caminar. Fue cerca del bosque que se encontró con tres cachorros dos machos y una hembra, uno blanco, otro negro, y una pelirroja, como yo y Naye pedimos mascotas y ella no tenía con que cómpranos dos mascotas de un dia para otro decidió tomar a esos tres cachorros para regalo de Navidad. Como estaba muy lejos de casa no llego asta por la mañana Naya estaba muy preocupada a igual que Sue. Pero cuando Santana llego con esos tres cachorros siguiéndole el paso nos pusimos muy felices, entonces yo tome al negro que es Shadow y Naya a la pelirroja que es Red, el blanco resulto ser mitad lobo pero como Santana no tenía regalo se quedo con el y le puso Draco."

"Entonces donde esta Draco?"

Nayeli puso una cara de tristeza." La perrera se lo llevo, a los tres meses de estar con S, debido a que a Santana una noche se le escapó y la perrera lo encontró cuando S fue a buscarlo no se lo querían dar, y así paso todos los días a verlo asta que una tarde cuando iba pasar a ver a Draco ya no estaba se había escapado... Desde ese entonces no se supo nada de el."

"Oh, Santana tuvo que pasarla muy mal."

"A sí es, yo y Naya dejamos de prestarles tanta atención a nuestros perros y como Santana ya no tenía se hacía cargo de Red y Shadow, es por eso que a mi no me hacen caso y si a ella y a veces a Naya."

"A mi me gustan más los gatos."

"A mi también."

Rachel suspiro y miro a Santana la cual se encontraba muy entretenida jugando con Red, se veía muy cariñosa demasiado mientras se reía de algo que le susurró Naya.

Quizás y sólo quizás Santana López no sea tan mala persona como demuestra ser, quizás sólo use esa fachada de chica mala para protegerse del mundo, pensó Rachel sintiendo lástima por la vida que le toco vivir a la latina.

* * *

"Crees que esta ahí?" Pregunto.

"Si. Sólo tenemos que tocar la puerta y esperar a que conteste."

"Y si se enoja?"

"No lo creo... es decir, las amigas se visitan o no?"

"Pero primero avisan. Además de que no creo que ella nos contaría como amigas."

"Hola chicas, que cuentan?"

Las dos rubias dieron un brinco del susto.

"Hola."

"Hudson."

"Que hacen aquí?"

"Eso es una pregunta idiota ya que pues verás estamos en casa de nuestra mejor amiga." Contesto la rubia de ojos avellanos haciendo fuerza en nuestra mejor amiga.

"Y tu, Finn? S no es tu amiga." Pregunto Brittany mirándolo con curiosidad.

"Rachel esta con ella y no confió en su amiga."

"Oh que bonito! Una reunión familiar al frente de la casa de López." Exclamo otra voz.

Los tres adolescentes que se encontraban frente a la casa de la sexy latina brincaron aún más asustados y abrieron la boca como peces fuera del agua.

"Sue."

"Sylvester."

"Entrenadora."

"Buenos bola de vagos como a ninguno de Uds. se le ocurre tocar la puerta y parecen peces fuera de agua necesito que se muevan del medio, yo tengo que pasar."

Y con el mismo amor que Sue Sylvester la entrenadora de Cheerios llego al frente de la casa de la latina fue con el mismo amor que saco una llave abrió la puerta entro y le cerró la puerta a la cara de los tres adolescentes. Finn empezó a pensar pero como no era normal de el rápido perdió el hilo de los pensamientos a ver una mosca pasar frente de su cara, Brittany tenía muchas preguntas en su mente ¿Cómo era que Sue llegara a la casa de la latina y entrara con todo y llave como sí fuera su casa? Ni ella misma había entrado ahí, Lucy Quinn Fabray pensó en varias cosas al igual que B pero lo único claro que tenía era que estaba en un mundo paralelo.

* * *

Cuando Sue llego a la cocina se encontró con una extraña por no decir rarisisisima escena frente a sus ojos. En la mesa se encontraba la latina con sus dos hermanas y su cariñosa perrita pulgosa (esto último no se lo digas ni al animal ni a la ama del animal si quieres volver a ver el sol por muchos años más) y en su habitual silla se encontraba Rachel Barbra Berry. Ósea el Hobbit de la escuela.

Se aclaró la garganta captando la atención de las chicas.

Santana dejo caer el tenedor, Nayeli abrió la boca tan pero tan grande que pensó que se le partiría, Naya escupió el agua cayéndole en la comida la cual ya casi ni quedaba, y, Berry se atragantó con el bocado de la ensalada que estaba masticando (de seguro Naya empezó a quejarse del porque tenía que comer tanta comida verde). Al parecer el único animal (no es que le este diciendo animal a las chicas aunque lo son) que raciono de buena manera fue Red que empezó a acariciar su pierna derecha.

"Sue." Logro murmurar Santana.

"S, me puedes explicar que significa esto?" Pregunto mientras señalaba a toda la sala.

"Emh... Pues como vez estamos comiendo todas una ensalada, Berry esta tomando jugo de manzana mientras que yo y..." La voz se fue bajando asta que quedo en un susurro." Nayeli un jugo de parcha y Naya agua?" Trato de ser graciosa la pobre San que pensaba que si Sue no la mataba en un segundo ella misma se muere de un infarto al corazón." Es posible parecerlo a tan corta edad?" Pensó

"No te hagas la graciosita conmigo López."

"Si Sylvester." Contesto con la voz firme como si estuviera en las practicas de Cheerios para sorpresa de Rachel.

"Entonces empieza."

"Todo paso gracias a que Nayeli se le ocurrió abrirle la puerta a Berry cuando esta estaba tocando porque me estaba buscando a mi para hacer un proyecto que dio Schuester hace una semana el cual no me entere gracias a que tuve que salir de su clase para ir a buscar a Naya a su escuela. El proyecto es de parejas y a mi me toco con Rachel, por eso esta aquí. Yo ya me encargue de contarle todo y ella me prometio que no se lo diría a nadie." Informo la morena.

"Y luego se queja de que yo hablo en párrafos." Pensó la enana.

"Y confías en Berry para un secreto tan grande como este? Santana que no se te olvide que tu la maltratas en la escuela y ella se puede vengar."

Ante esto Rachel estaba a punto de brincar y empezar a quejarse de que hablarán de ella como si ella no estuviera presente además de objetar de que ella no es de esas personas vengativas. Pero la morena parece que lee mentes y salió al rescate.

"Si me disculpas... Olvida el disculpas. Sue, confió en Rachel-Barbra-Cotorra-Berry como para decirle un secreto como el mío. No somos amigas y nunca lo seremos esto sólo es una tregua asta que terminemos el proyecto, y cuando terminemos y ella decida decir el secreto ya para cuando las autoridades lo sepan yo me encontrare con mis hermanas fuera del país." Dijo con seguridad Santana.

Rachel estaba que brincaba asta de la emoción cuando escucho a la latina hablar así de ella. La defendió, a su manera pero lo hizo... ¿Y eso es lo que cuenta, no?

Para sorpresa de las hermanas López y de la pequeña Berry, Sue Sylvester sonrió." San espero que sepas lo que haces."

Santana asintió." Quieres comer? A sobrado ensalada."

"No gracias estoy bien. Vine a ver como iban las cosas, ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme a ser unos arreglos." Y mientras caminaba hacia el patio, se viró y dijo:" Por cierto voy a salir por el patio trasero hay al frente unas personas que te quieren ver a ti y a Berry."

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Naya se paró y corrió asta la sala para volver." Wow S es la misma rubia guapa que vino ayer, además de otra rubia alta y un tipo que con su cara parece más Troll que hombre."

Santana puso los ojos en blanco." Fabray, Pierce y el estúpido de Hudson."

"HEY dejen de hablar mal de mi novio frente de mi." Se quejó la pequeña castaña." Aunque lo último no lo niego. A veces Finn puede ser muy estúpido por no decir todo el tiempo." Pensó.

"Además de vestir como abuela tienes un gusto pésimo para los hombres." Dijo sinceramente Naya." Si sigues con ese... ¿Cómo le dices, San?"

"Frankenteen, Finnocente, y muchos más apodos como Troll, Escalera y blablabla." Le contesto la latina con una sonrisa de orgullo.

"Gracias. Como te decía pequeña Hobbit si sigues con esa imitación pésima de Ken te veo parada en una relación sin ningún futuro. Ósea el te tomara como un anzuelo se nota que tu si saldrás de este pueblo mientras el se quedara acá, sin estudios, profesión y sin dinero. Además de que es más alto mil veces más alto que tu."

"¿El punto es?" Interrumpió Nayeliz.

"El punto es mi querida no tan querida hermana... Que aquí la Sra. Hobbit merece a alguien más a su nivel, ósea una persona como nuestra hermana mayor... graciosa, inteligente, amable, talentosa y absolutamente sexy como Santi!" Exclamo esto último muy orgullosa de su punto de vista.

Rachel iba a negar todo lo que dijo la pequeña de los López pero cuando abrió la boca al parecer su voz decidió tomar un descanso sin su permiso.

"Verdad que tengo razón, Nayeli?"

"Dame un segundo." Se levantó y camino hacia la sala mirando por la ventana a los tres adolescente que todavía se encontraban en estado de asombro al frente de la puerta." Me temo estar de acuerdo contigo Nay, es incómodamente alto." Dijo al regreso.

"Cambiado de tema, caminen hacia sus cuartos que yo limpio." Ordeno la latina, totalmente sonrojada por los comentarios de su pequeña hermana.

"Como mandes, S. No hagas nada que yo no haría. Hobbit cuidado con mi hermana, los López tenemos la mala costumbre de morder." Le dijo esto último con un guiñado de ojo a las adolescentes.

Ahora era el turno de Rachel para sonrojase.

* * *

"Quien toca?" Pregunto la rubia de ojos avellanos.

"Tu."

"Porque yo y no tu?"

"Ya dejen de discutir, yo toco." Se decidió la oji-azul.

* * *

"Aquí vamos, Berry ya sabes tienes que salir actuar como sí nada y caminar asta el supermercado con tu mochila y te veo en el supermercado con mis hermanas." Dijo la latina tan pronto como escucho que tocaban el timbre.

"Aquí vamos."

Suspiro.

* * *

"Hola chicos." Saludo cuando salió de la casa.

"Hola Rach." Saludo Quinn.

"HEY Rachel!"

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" Pregunto mientras le daba un beso en los labios a su novio.

"Yo vine a buscarte y ellas a hablar con Santana."

"Ah me temo informales que Santana no se encuentra a salido por un problema y no vuelve asta bien tarde, yo estaba aquí terminando unas notas porque Santana medio permiso a quedarme asta que yo quiera."

"Ah. Que pena entonces yo y Britt ya nos vamos asta luego." Se despidió la rubia mientras que alejaba a Britanny de Rachel. "Rachel tiene la camisa que yo le regale a Santana, ¿qué hicieron? Porqué Rachel tiene una camisa de San además de que se nota que las converse tampoco son de ellas y si de San. ¿Rachel en que te as metido?" Se preguntó mentalmente la rubia de ojos avellanos." Sólo esperó que no estés haciendo las cosas que yo haría si estuviera con S... Y mira que son muchas." Pensó esto último con un poco de celos.

* * *

"Rachel porque tienes esa ropa?" Preguntó Finn.

"Yo pues tuve un problema y Santana me ayudo prestandome ropa."

"Mmm... Quieres unos mantecados?" Preguntó Finn rodeando la cintura de Rachel con su mano derecha.

"Claro cariño, pero luego me dejas en el supermercado." Contesto Rachel con una sonrisa." Santana puede esperar unos veinte minutos en el supermercado." Pensó.

Finn sonrió y parándose en seco, la beso mientras le repetía lo mucho que la amaba.

Que equivocada estaba, pensó dos horas más tarde.

* * *

"Donde estas metida Rachel?" Se preguntó mentalmente mientras miraba su reloj." Ya te as tardado más de veinte minutos."

* * *

**_Hola de nuevo! Uh-uh Britt ya esta sitiendo los primeros sintomas mientras yo ya estoy sintiendo mi estomago rugir de hambre... Acepto reviews, follows, favoritos, galletitas con te, de todo menos amenazas y demandas xD_**


	5. Or not I answer

_**Bonjuor! Ya verán queridos lectores como un día de estos aprenderé Francés xD Como están? Espero que bien :) yo estoy que me muero y no hablo literalmente, le voy a resumir...: Me caí de la bicicleta sin frenos por una cuesta muy así \ volé por los aires di media vuelta y choque contra un carro. Fue muy gracioso aunque doloroso -.- termine con 9 moretones y una raspada en el codo y otra en los nudillos de la mano derecha. Lo gracioso de todo es que cuando mi primo y hermano me vieron lo primero que hicieron fue correr hacia la bicicleta y empezar a llorar porque esta término con la goma explotada ya que era de ellos (Me alegro eso les pasa por cab***** lalalalala) pero eh me aquí subiéndole un capítulo más :) en menos de 72 horas?**_

_**rosi: Pero ya veras que vale la pena dejar a Santana esperandola dos horas, ya veras ;) Me alegro que te guste Saludos! :D**_

_**AndruSol: Que bueno que te guste el cap :) Cierto esa Trinidad es media rara y extraña con sus sentimientos pero bueno eso es lo que le hace especial ^^ Si entiendo perfectamente tu punto, no me gustaría que S descuidara sus estudios o el tiempo con sus hermanas pero ya se más o menos como manejar eso de hecho ya lo empece tengo pensado que Rachel se acerque primero más a sus hermanas y luego taran ataque con Santana ya le saque provecho al trabajo de S. Jajajajajaja ya ves las apariencias engañan Naya esa pequeña diablilla ayudara mucho en el Pezberry ya veremos si Nayeli lo hace o no xD Gracias por leer y por dejarme muy claro tus puntos de vista me ayudan mucho a aclararme las ideas, espero más preguntas tuyas ;) Abrazos y Besos! :D**_

_**andreastorm4: quien sabe a lo mejor y Quinn hace que la pequeña Hobbit no quiera volver a salir de su humilde hogar xD Ah si con que quieres ver Quinntana? Jajajajajaja ya veré lo que puedo hacer por vos ;)**_

_**julianny: Jajajajajaja eso yo se lo digo cada rato a lo novios de mis primas es muy gracioso xD Que bueno que te guste la comedia con el drama a mi a veces mucho drama me aburre. A mi lo que me parece interesante es como es esa Trinidad creó que estoy creando un triángulo amoroso Quinn por Santana, Santana por Brittany, y Brittany por Quinn, cielos que mala soy xD Naya realmente es como S no expresa mucho lo que siente y por eso molesta mucho a Rachel ya verás en los próximos capítulos como se desarrolla esa relación. Aquí esta el cap como dije todos los viernes y algunos días a la semana Yey! Espero que te guste como se va desarrollando todo :D Abrazos ;)**_

_**Gracias a todos por leer, por los reviews, por los follows y por los favoritos! :D**_

* * *

_**"Or not I answer"**_

* * *

Caminaba por el estacionamiento asustada. Eran las 7 se había tardado dos horas y ya era de noche. Santana la iba a matar... Oh pero muy merecido se lo tenía.

"Me va a matar, me va a matar." Decía constantemente, todo por culpa de su novio." ¿Esa es ella?"

A la lejanía vio un carro parqueado, el único. Silenciosa y con los pelos de punta se fue acercando poco a poco. Sip era la latina, sola y dormida.

Trago saliva y empezó a tocar el cristal del carro. Pero se podía notar que ya Santana se encontraba en el mundo de los sueños, pensado en como matarla a ella. Ella tan bonita y con una voz hermosa a punto de morir, por manos de una sexy latina furiosa.

Lo que parecieron horas de tocar tanto por fin la latina se levantó molesta.

"Que quieres?" Preguntó bajando el cristal.

"Eh... Tenemos que ensayar..."

Santana hizo como sí mirará su reloj de pulsera." Oh el ensayo cierto, pero al parecer llegaste dos horas más tarde de lo que acordamos."

"Lo se... Y de veras..."

"Nada. Ahora fuera de mi camino que me largo a mi casa, yo si tengo cosas importantes que hacer como para andar besuqueando a el novio." Interrumpió molesta mientras prendía el coche.

Rachel muy pero muy en su profundo ser se sintió una persona egoísta y mala. Mira que hacer esperar a la latina dos horas es algo cruel.

"Nunca debí de ir a comer mantecados con Finn." Murmuro mientras veía el carro de la latina alejarse." Ahora sola y desamparada voy hacia mi casa que queda bastante lejitos y para colmo de noche, que Santana no puede pensar que me puede pasar algo?"

* * *

De hecho eso era lo que Santana López estaba pensado mientras giraba el carro y volvía a donde había dejado a Rachel Berry. A veces podía ser muy perra (por no decir siempre) pero eso de dejar a Berry sola en el estacionamiento del supermercado al merced que vinieran unos tipos a hacerle algo, eso ya era pasar otro nivel de perra si es que existe.

"Ósea, soy muy joven para ir a la cárcel y mis hermanas que se van hacer sin mi, Nayeli no sabe cocinar y Naya le tiene un miedo atroz a cualquier tipo de animalito por más pequeño que sea." Si señores y señoras lo que pensaban que era por la seguridad de Rachel lo que la latina le preocupaba están muy equivocados." Por eso me dicen perra sin corazón... Pero muy bien merecido se lo tiene, mira que dejarme a mi la sexy Santana López plantada por el horrible e idiota de Hudson, no merece perdón de Dios."

La morena no vio a Rachel cuando llego al supermercado y un miedo atroz se apoderó de su cuerpo.

"Dios, Dios, Dios, fui la última que la vio, voy a ir a la cárcel voy a ir a la cárcel." Repetía.

"Oh pero que es lo que veo ahí? oh pero si es una linda mujercita. Ven Rachi, ven con mama..." Canto la latina mientras bajaba la velocidad del carro asta quedar al lado de Rachel la cual caminaba cabizbaja." Oye Berry no es que me importe lo que haces, pero exactamente que crees que haces?"

"Caminar hacia mi casa."

"Ven yo te llevo."

Rachel se paró en seco se volteó y la miro." No gracias yo camino." Contesto, pues no es de sorprender que ella también tuviera orgullo.

"Oh vamos acaba y móntate."

"No lo voy hacer."

"Si lo vas hacer."

"No lo voy hacer."

"Que si."

"Que no."

"Que si."

"Que no."

"Que si."

"Que no."

"Acaba y móntate o no respondo."

Rachel la ignoro olímpicamente. Santana bufó por lo bajó, se estacionó más al frente, apago su carro, se bajó, abrió la puerta del pasajero le puso seguro de niño y fue a donde estaba Rachel.

"Ven con mami Rachel." Canto con una vocecita de burla mientras tomaba a Rachel por los brazos y la cargaba tipo como un esposo cargaba a su esposa en la luna de miel." Dios que comes que no pesas nada?"

"Acaba y sueltamente Santana López!"

"Oh pequeña e inocente Berry tu me obligaste ahora aguanta."

Entre miles y ochocientas quejas más de parte de la judía, Santana logró llegar al carro soltó a la judía en el asiento de pasajero sin importarle que esta se hiciera daño.

* * *

"Santana López! En qué rayos pensabas eh?"

"En llevarte a tu casa Berry, si te pasa algo me llevarán presa a mi ya que fui la última en verte."

"Yo podía llegar solita."

"Si todo lo que tu digas."

"Uh! Quita el seguro de bebe!"

"Por sí no te as dado de cuenta te estoy haciendo un favor Berry así que deja de quejarte." Pidió 'amablemente' la latina.

Desde ese entonces hubo un silencio en el carro asta la casa de Rachel.

"Santana...?"

"Uhmm?"

"Yo pues sólo quería pedirte perdón por dejarte plantada."

"No te preocupes sólo procura no volverlo hacer."

"Gracias por todo." Agredecio con una sonrisa la castaña mientras miraba a la latina.

"Berry, me preguntaba si mañana podemos hacer el proyecto en tu casa?"

"Pues claro."

"Pero primero tenemos que pasar por mis hermanas... ¿No importa?" Preguntó por alguna extraña razón con mucha timidez.

"Sabes que no Santana."

"Uhh supongo que tengo que bajarme y abrirte..."

"Supones bien." Murmuro Rachel divertida por el carácter de la latina.

"Oh claro."

Cuando la latina se bajó se regañó mentalmente, que clase de actitud es esa eh, Santana López? Estas frente a tu enemigo deja de ponerte roja y abre la puerta.

"Bueno asta aquí llegamos... Adiós Santana."

"Una última cosa Berry, te recojo mañana por la mañana?"

"Si se puede..."

"Bien tenlo por hecho paso antes de la seis y media."

Rachel sonrió." Te veo."

"Te veo." Se despidió.

* * *

"Pero que coño me pasa? Ya te hacen falta amistades López." Se dijo la latina ya cuando llego a su casa." Todo esto es culpa de esa bruja adivina, y 99% de Brittany al querer entrar a esa tienda."

* * *

"S, a donde vamos?"

"A buscar a RuPaul."

"Por eso no me puedo ir al frente?"

"Si."

"Queda muy lejos la casa?"

"No."

"Porque la tenemos que buscar?"

"Porque ella no tiene carro."

"Oh y me dejarás después de buscarla?"

"Si."

"Porque dejaste rápido a Nayeli?"

"Porque la escuela quedaba más cerca y de camino a casa de Berry."

"Ah, y estas tarde que haremos?"

"Te buscare tan pronto como salga de la escuela y luego a la casa de Berry."

"Oye Santana... Me puedes decir ya quien es esa rubia bonita que esta en el coche de al lado haciéndote señas?" Preguntó de nuevo la pequeña Naya mirando por el cristal a la rubia que la miro y se quedo sin palabras.

"Mierda." Maldice Santana comiéndoselo la luz como sí está dijera M&M.

* * *

_**No fue mucho lo siento pero es que la idea me llego de repente y me dije tienes que escribirla y luego que lo hice tenia que subirlo xD prometo actualizar ya el miércoles **_

_**Sayonara!  
**_


	6. Rach, you're a little liar

_**Hola hola, como estan? Espero que bien :) yo de nuevo con hambre y repitiendo los ultimos dos capitulos de la ultima temporada de glee mas de tres veces xD**__**  
**_

_**AndreSul: Me re-alegro que te haya gustado mucho! Jajajajajaja si esa fue la mejor frase "Ven Rachi, ven con mami" :D oh y yo que amo las preguntas... :( Pss verás... Muajajajajaja te quedarás con la duda, nah realmente eso se sabrá en un tan lejano futuro pero sabrás te lo prometo xD Si sí sí sí sí sí sí sí sí y si! Dios, tenías que ver mi cara quede fascinada luego tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como sí fuese Navidad, en mi opinión quedo genial! espero que este cap te guste y espero que este sí traiga preguntas, Besos!**_

_ **HarukaIs: Je si cosas complicadas para la sexy latina jajajaja ya veras lo difícil que se le pondra las cosas ;) Saludos!**_

* * *

**_"Rach, you're a little liar"_**

* * *

"Hola Santana, hola Naya." Saludo la castaña con una sonrisa en el rostro montandose en el carro de la latina.

"Hola Hobbit." Respondieron ambas hermanas.

La sonrisa que tenía Rachel se fue borrando, odiaba los feos apodos que le tenían y aparecer esas dos nunca dejarían de decírselo. Miro de nuevo a Naya y sonrió, algo en su interior le decía que cada vez que Naya le llamaba por un apodo era con cariño.

"Bueno, y Nayeli?"

"La dejamos primero."

"Oh... Santana puedes bajar un poco la velocidad?" Pidió hablándole ahora a la morena.

"..."

"Déjala, esta asustada porque le pregunte quien era la rubia bonita que estaba mirándome con los ojos abiertos." Contesto Naya por su hermana.

"Bien mocosa llegamos, bájate o te pateo."

Naya puso cara de terror a ver a la escuela." Otro día más..."

"Y lo que te falta, recuerda no meterte en problemas y llamarme si necesitas algo, te quiero."

"Okey San, te quiero mucho." Se despidió la menor de las hermanas López con una sonrisa.

"Santana la puedo acompañar?"

"Si, pero no tardes."

La judía se bajó y en silencio acompaño a Naya.

"Jo! Pero mira que trajo el viento, la nerd y fea de Naya y a la hija de los homosexuales!" Exclamo una voz chillona mientras otros niños empezaban a reírse.

Rachel cuando escucho el insulto se volteo buscando con los ojos a la chica que la insulto a ella y a Naya, encontrándose con una niña rubia y gorda con otros niños detrás de ella.

"Podré ser nerd o fea, pero por lo menos no soy gorda ni estúpida como tu.." Insulto la pequeña de las hermanas López." Ella podrá ser hija de homosexuales pero por los menos sus padres son cariños y amorosos y no drogadictos ni pillos como los tuyos." Defendió a la castaña poniéndose frente de la pequeña Hobbit tratando de protegerla.

Por alguna extraña razón ver a Naya defenderla de tal manera, pensó en Santana. La latina cuando defendía a Brittany siempre la defendía con una agresividad y con una valentía admirable, y así mismo estaba siendo defendida por la hermana menor de la latina.

* * *

Santana miro por quinta vez su pulsera reloj. Rachel de nuevo se estaba tardando. Iba a llegar tarde a su práctica... Mierda.

"Esa chica no aprende!" Exclamo bajandose del carro molesta.

Santana preocupada a no ver a su hermana ni a Rachel por ningún lado después de buscarlas por 10 minutos, preguntó, llamo, y busco asta de bajó de las rocas pero ellas no aparecen.

"Ah!/Cuidado!" Escucho. Esas voces...

* * *

"Suéltala ahora." Ordeno la pequeña Hobbit.

Nadie le hizo caso.

"La nena de papa tiene miedo..." Canto la rubia gorda mientras tomaba a Naya por la camisa alzándola.

"No soy nena de papa!" Exclamo con odio.

"Oh cierto... Al parecer vives sola, tan odiosa eres que ni tus padres no te quieren?"

Todo el mundo empezó a reírse, Naya lucho contra las lágrimas que querían salir, Rachel se sintió muy mal ella sabía lo que era ser maltratada por los demás. La rubia seguía riendo, mientras los demás se callaban de la nada al ver la persona que estaba detrás de la rubia.

"Suéltala!" Ordeno la latina furiosa.

La rubia trago saliva.

"Santana López."

"Albóndiga con patas, suéltala o ya verás." Ante este apodo todo el mundo empezó a reír.

"Y si no quiero?"

"Sabes que te puede pasar Wendy Hudson."

"Con razón se me hacia conocida, prima de Finn." Murmuro Rachel.

"Ya déjala Wendy esta siendo protegida por Santana López, la que gobernó esta escuela junto a la ex de tu primo Quinn Fabray. Ya sabemos lo que nos puede pasar..." Grito entre el montón de niños una niña.

"De esta no te salvas Naya." Murmuro Wendy para luego empezar a correr junto a los demás estudiantes.

Naya soltó las lágrimas que quería soltar desde hace mucho." Lo siento." Le murmuró a Santana.

"Tienes que aprender a protegerte Naya, no seas una llorica como Nayeli. A la próxima dejo que te insulten asta la muerte." Con su voz fría y su mirada neutral dio la vuelta y se alejó de su hermana la que ahora si se encontraba con las lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas como sí fueran cascadas.

Rachel estaba a punto, a punto de ahorcar a la latina. ¿Qué forma es esa para bajarle a una niña de 13 años la cual esta siendo maltratada? Miro a Naya y estiro sus brazos esperando a que la pequeña latina venga a abrazarla, lo cual no dudo en hacer.

"Shh... Todo pasara..." Murmuro mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Nunca me imagine en una situación así, pensó varios minutos después.

"Yo... Ella hip no es así... Hip."

* * *

"Asta que llegas, voy mas de 40 minutos tarde a las prácticas sabes lo que me puede suceder?" Le preguntó a la pequeña Hobbit.

"..."

"No me vas a hablar?"

Rachel negó y se puso los audífonos.

"Bien..."

En menos de 10 minutos llego al estacionamiento de la escuela. Nadie estaba afuera ya que habían tocado los timbres. Suerte ya que no la verían bajar del mismo auto con la copia de RuPaul.

"Sabes... Naya es la luz de mis ojos más que Brittany o Nayeli, aunque no lo creas... La quiero y mucho, pero tengo que enseñarle a ser fuerte, un día voy a faltar yo y no quiero que se deje al merced de cualquiera, quiero enseñarle a que sede a respetar y que se sepa defender, por eso le baje como le baje." Soltó de la nada la latina antes de apagar el auto y bajarse.

Rachel Berry la miro alejarse y algo en su interior le dijo que Santana no era tan fría y seca como se demostraba ser." Debo de dejar de hablar conmigo misma, un dia de estos me volvere loca."

* * *

Era hora de recreo. Y como todos los días tuvo que tomar su bolsa de ropa para ir al baño y cambiarse. Y lo hizo tomo la bolsa y camino asta el baño, chequeo que nadie se encontraba adentro y cerro la puerta.

Con el mismo amor se quito el traje que traía puesto. Que pena tan lindo que es.

Término, se cepilló el cabello, bajo la mirada y empezó a guardar sus cosas, subió la mirada y grito asustada, asustando a la persona que se encontraba detrás de ella.

"Dios Santo! No vuelvas a hacer eso Rachel, acabas de asustarme."

"¿Que, yo que? Tu me asustaste primero, ¿¡Qué manera es esa para presentarte eh!? Además, cuanto llevas ahí parada?"

"Acabo de llegar." Respondió la rubia encogiendose de hombros." Tengo que hablar contigo."

"Que sucede?"

"Vi algo que me dejo impactada."

"Que viste?"

"Algo imposible..."

"Que paso?"

"Es algo que te deja sin habla."

"Dime entonces."

"Es algo muy Wooouw..."

"Pero dime..."

"Es... Algo tan pero tan impresionante..."

"Acaba y dime!"

"Hay lo siento, te cuento esta mañana como todas las mañanas estaba en mi carro parada en la luz esperando que esta cambie y como todas las mañana dos carros se paran a mis lados derecho y izquierdo, veo para mi lado derecho y encuentro a esa sexy latina la cual dejo de hablarme, en su carro montada."

"Santana no es sexy, ósea que le ven a Santana de Sexy?" Se preguntó mentalmente la castaña." Tu novio Troll no es sexy, ósea que le viste a esa cosa de sexy? Yo por lo menos si soy sexy y caliente." Contesto una voz en su mente muy parecida a la voz de Santana.

"Pero no iba sola... Iba con una niña de unos 12 o 13 años, muy parecida a ella, juraría que es su hermana. Pero Santana no tiene hermanas, que yo recuerde."

"Quinn, te as fumado algo antes de venir acá?"

"Rachel! Hablo enserio."

"Yo también hablo enserio."

"Bien a lo que venía era a ver si sabías si Santana tenia hermanos."

"Y a eso le llamas ser mejor amiga?" Preguntó Rachel esquivando la pregunta.

"..."

"Y no, Santana que yo sepa no tiene hermanos." Mintió Rachel podiendose nerviosa." Ahora tengo hambre iré a comer."

Quinn la miro irse." Tengo que decirle a Rach que es una mala mentirosa." Se dijo.

* * *

"A donde vas Quinn?"

"A espiar a San." Contesto para arrancar antes de que la latina se pediera de vista con su amiga Rachel.

* * *

_**Corto lo se, prometo que el siete sera mas largo y habra mucho pezberry y por fin saldra Noah yeeeeey (lo se porque ya lo tengo listo muajajaja) Pregunta, fue una sorpresa ver que a Naya la abusan en la escuela como a Rachel? :D Feliz San Valentin laalalalala**_


	7. Party At My House

_**Lo siento por la tardanza! Espero que este cap les guste y blablabla. **_

_**AndruSol: Me alegro que te guste esa relación realmente pensaba poner a Naya como esa hermana que no soporta a la cuñada pero cambie de opinión. Gracias por el consejo y creeme que Naya no se volvera en esa parte como una mini porrista, no me gustaria hacerla caer tan bajo como la pequeña Hudson para nada. Jajajajaja creo que esa parte fue divertida, jo Q por lo menos en este capitulo no se entera, y no de Nayeli no se burlan. Ella es la que manda la escuela pero de una forma muy diferente a la de San y Quinn, es como la que todo el mundo quiere a su lado la chica inteligente tierna, buen amiga y así, espero que este capitulo te guste y lo siento por la tardanza.**_  
_**Besos y abrazos ;)**_

_**Nicki: Me alegro que te gustara :) A mi tambien me encanta como es Naya es tan tan tan asjahgasajsak osea me explico? XD Y no en este capitulo no se entera pero pronto muy pronto**_  
_**Saludos! ;)**_

* * *

_**"Party At MyHouse"**_

* * *

"Lista?" Pregunto Rachel con una mirada nerviosa.

Solo habian practicado dos veces, y ambas en la escuela. Las dos veces que fue a la casa de la latina a ensayar nunca lo hicieron. El miercoles cuando iban a ir a su casa un carro le perseguia el cual ella y la morena sabian que le pertenicia a cierta rubia. Por lo tanto cancelaron ese dia la practica, y por ende las visitas a la casa de cierta latina.

Desde el marte no ve a Nayeli y desde el miercoles por la mañana a Naya. Queria preguntar por ella, deberás que si pero como solo veía a la latina en la escuela no se atrevía a preguntar por las hermanas. Santana le huia todo el tiempo excepto la hora que se tenían que ver en el teatro para practicar.

Y ya recuerda como fue eso.

Flash Black

"¿Dónde se habrá metido? Llega tarde. Esa... serpiente... de Lopéz." Refunfuñó enfadada sin parar de caminar.

"¿Llamabas?" Susurró quedamente la morena en su oído situada detrás de ella.

"¿Eres cómo el demonio, que lo nombras y aparece?" Espetó la castaña molesta después del respingo que dio por la repentina aparición de la latina, separándose bruscamente de la recién llegada.

"¿Demonio? ¿As visto a uno? ¿Es que me parezco a alguno?" Preguntó curiosa enarcando una ceja.

"Mas bien tu eres su personificación." Masculló de forma que su interlocutora no la escuchase, provocando que sonriera maliciosamente.

"¿Eso ha sido una ofensa?" Inquirió la morena regodeándose en el preludio de una futura confrontación.

"¿Desde cuando preguntas antes de insultar?" Preguntó Rachel sorprendida por eso.

"No se... Dime tu?"

"Has llegado tarde." Acusó la castaña aparcando su actitud defensiva y desviando la mirada.

"Tuve un... percance... con... Puck" Comentó. Ante la mención del chico, Berry hizo un involuntario mohín provocando que la morena la mirase curiosa.

"Qué novedad, alguien que tiene 'un percance' con Noah." Comentó cínicamente bufando y dándole la espalda.

"¿Entramos?" Propuso Santana cambiando de tema. Rachel asintió y accedió a la habitación. Cerraron la puerta y se dirigieron al centro del escenario sin dirigirse la palabra. "Haremos como la última vez. Comenzaremos sin música y dependiendo de lo que hagas, continuaremos con ella o no." Explicó mirando directamente a la pequeña enana.

"Está bien." Corroboró sin protestar a lo que le había parecido una orden. Santana se dirigió hacia Rachel que permanecía estática en el mismo punto, mirándola.

"¿Comenzamos?" Habló ladeando un poco la cabeza hacia la izquierda.

"Claro." Secundó acercándose hacia ella.

Una vez en el centro del aula, ambas chicas permanecían estáticas la una frente a la otra escasamente a un metro de distancia. Sus miradas no se desviaban de las pupilas de la chica que tenían enfrente con distinto tono de piel. La respiración de ambas pasó a ser más acelerada, debido a la incomodidad de la situación. La tensión entre ambas era más que evidente y parecía no disminuir. Simultáneamente, dieron un paso hacia el frente reduciendo las distancias. Dejando atrás debates internos inservibles para ese tipo de situación.

"¿Recuerdas algo de la última vez?" Preguntó la latina.

"Sí. Pero, no sé si lo recordaré todo como para llevarlo bien a la práctica." Mencionó.

"Seguro que sí." Aseguró la morena sonriéndole sinceramente, acto que provocó que otra sonrisa naciera de los labios de la pequeña Hobbit.

"El vals se baila con una pose elegante y erguida." Comenzo a hablar la morena con cierto aire de suficiencia al recodar que la castaña no sabia bailar un baile tan simple como el vals.

"Se debe estar completamente recto, y tratando de no mover ni los hombros, ni los brazos, ni las caderas. La pareja de baile se coloca uno frente al otro; te colocaras ligeramente desplazada hacia la derecha para que al avanzar tu pie lo pueda colocar entre los mios y no tropecemos." Continuo Rachel.

"Bien." Corroboró Santana tras completar el primer paso.

"La mano derecha del caballero, en este caso tu, se sitúa en la espalda de la señorita, en este caso yo, (a la altura del homóplato izquierdo). Tu mano izquierda sujetará mi mano izquierda, apoyando mi brazo sobre el tuyo." Santana y Rachel realizaron paso a paso lo que describía la judia, tomando la posición inicial junto a la Santana provocando que sus cuerpos estuvieran realmente cerca. Un escalofrío parecido a una descarga eléctrica las recorrió cuando sus manos se tocaron. Adoptaron una posición extremadamente rígida debido a la incomodidad de permanecer tan cerca." En el vals sólo tenemos que dar un paso por cada tiempo musical, sabiendo que el vals es un ritmo de 3x4." Continuó su explicación recordando lo aprendido en la clase anterior.

"Berry, ¿me haces un favor?" Interrumpió Santana demasiado gentil y con una sonrisa encantadora.

"¿Cual?" Preguntó ésta curiosa.

"¿Te importaría dejar de hablar como una enciclopedia?" La morena no pudo evitar reprimir una carcajada limpia por la mueca que adoptó el rostro de Rachel, reprochándole por su último comentario.

"Santana López." Se quejó Rachel recriminando de manera intrascendente su actitud y golpeando levemente su hombro.

"Es que pensaba que me dormiría o que me había colado en una clase de Schuester, o ambas." Comentó exagerando su aburrimiento en dicha clase.

"Vamos a empezar con los primeros pasos, los más básicos y sencillos." Continuó Rachel ignorando el último comentario.

Ahora empezaba lo difícil. En la clase anterior, Rachel escasamente aprendió los primeros pasos. Principalmente porque se había dedicado a regañar a la latina ya que esta la molestaba, pero no como las otras veces en las que se cruzaban en los pasillos junto a las porritas y se iniciaba una batalla campal, esa vez había sido menos cruel.

"Debemos recordar dos puntos muy importantes: Cuando tu te moveras hacia la derecha yo me movere hacia la izquierda y cuando des un paso adelante yo lo doy hacia atrás." Explicó la castaña. Lo repitieron un par de veces hasta que llegaron a realizarlo de una manera fluida.

"Genial." Musitó López ante la facilidad con la que había realizado los movimientos.

"Para darle una mayor realce al baile, darle esa sensación de flotar y deslizarse por la pista, debemos saber que en el primer tiempo se apoya todo el pie, en el segundo la punta y en el tercero la punta y luego el talón. En un principio es mejor practicar los giros y movimientos sin tener en cuenta este detalle: cuando lo dominemos, podemos empezar a plantearnos ocuparnos de estos detalles sobre la forma de pisar." Comentó Santana.

"Creo que me he perdido." Se quejó Rachel confusa por la explicación. La latina no pudo evitar sonreír de manera burlona con una pizca de tenura.

"Cuando lo hayamos realizado varias veces ya verás como no te pierdes." Su pequeña sonrisa se volvio una mas grande ante la cara de fastidio de la castaña." Comenzaremos dando un paso adelante con el pie derecho y dejamos el pie totalmente apoyado. Muy bien." Elogió alegre. Berry le respondió sacando la lengua de manera infantil reparando después en lo tremendamente cerca que se hallaban. Se tensaron y adoptaron una postura mucho más erguida, si cabía.

"C-c-con el pie izquierdo damos también un paso adelante, pero desplazándolo hacia la izquierda, dejando la piernas abiertas y apoyando solo la punta del pie." Continuó la castaña un tanto nerviosa. Repitieron el mismo proceso hasta que les salió seguido. Después repitieron los dos pasos varias veces hasta que los realizaron seguidos.

"Así no parece tan difícil." Comentó la morena mirando hacia sus pies.

"Debes mantener la mirada fija en mí." Reprochó Rachel sin reparar en el doble significado de dicha frase. Al captar la mirada pícara de la porrista se sonrojó." Yo... quería decir... que no tienes... que no debes... mirar los pies... sino... jejejeje... a tu pareja... de baile." Explicó nerviosa de manera apresurada.

"Me queda claro que no quieres que te quite la vista de encima, Berry." Santana guiñó un ojo coquetamente a la pequeña judia provocando que el sonrojo de la castaña se incrementara.

"N-n-no me refería a eso." Masculló desviando la mirada completamente ruborizada." Se-se-seguiremos con esta parte hasta que lo tengamos y la próxima vez comenzaremos lo más difícil, de lo contrario no podremos avanzar adecuadamente." Expresó la castaña azorada.

"¿Todavía hay más? Digo yo se que te falta por aprender devido a que no sabes como se baila y yo si pero... Todavia tendre que escucharte hablar como cotorra?" Se volvió a quejar la Latina. Rachel asintió y Santana bufó molesta.

"Comenzaremos con pasos rectos hacia adelante y hacia atrás, en un movimiento de vaivén. Lo primero es juntar los pies, colocarlos rectos y paralelos entre si. El primer movimiento es dar un paso adelante con el pie derecho." Ambas chicas realizaron el movimiento en perfecta sincronía.

"Luego damos un paso adelante con el pie izquierdo y lo colocamos junto al pie derecho, paralelamente a éste. Bien, ahora damos un paso con el pie derecho sobre si mismo." Ante la mirada perdida de Rachel, la morena se apresuró a explicarlo." Consiste en levantar el pie y dejarlo de nuevo en la misma posición al bajar." Realizó el ejemplo con su propio pie para que la judia lo viera.

"Vale, ya lo tengo." Aseguró tras ver cómo su pareja de baile realizaba el movimiento.

"Ahora vamos a hacer los pasos contrarios." Aclaró Santana." Es decir, vamos a volver a la posición inicial. Damos un paso atrás con el pie izquierdo. Ahora, damos un paso atrás con el pie derecho y lo situamos paralelo al pie izquierdo. Y damos un paso sobre si mismo con el pie izquierdo. No olvides levantar y dejar el pie en el mismo sitio. Ahora, lo repetiremos varias veces hasta que lo tengamos dominado." Mencionó mirando directamente a Rach.

"Está bien."

Tras la primera vez a un ritmo extremadamente lento para aprender los pasos, decidieron ir dándole velocidad a medida que cogían confianza. La incomodidad inicial había quedado en el olvido y ahora realizaban los pasos con total sincronía. Salvo en algunas ocasiones que por una parte o por otra tropezaban por algún despiste.

Rachel jamás pensó que podría encontrarse en una situación similar con López. La chica que se situaba frente a ella distaba mucho de la fría y cruel porrista que todos veían cada día. Sin poder evitarlo, divagó sobre los motivos del cambio de actitud tan drástico que daba la morena. López, por su parte tampoco creyó que viviría algo parecido.

Seguían practicando y mejoraban considerablemente. Incluso, comenzaron a realizar pequeñas bromas cada vez que tropezaban. Pasó cerca de una hora cuando decidieron parar y descansar un rato. Rachel al principio se quejó, pero Santana la convenció recondandole que ella tenia entrenamiento. Finalmente, la castaña claudicó y se acomodaron a descansar en silencio.

Fin de Flashblack

Rachel tenia un lindo y simple vestido crema de mangas largas asta los codos y con un cinturon negro en la cintura todo convinado con unos tacos negros y no tan altos. Mientras Santana tenia un vestido negro solo dos o un centimetro mas arriba de las rodillas acompañado con un jacket de cuero color crema que a la vista de la pequeña Berry tuvo que haber costado una mini fortuna y un tacos de color negro. Ambas iban casi iguales y Rachel esperaba que ese bonito vestido no se le dañara.

"Lista?"

"Lista." Contesto la latina levantandose y caminando hacia el teatro donde se iba a presentar el baile.

"Sabes practicamos solo dos veces... Como vamos hacerlo bien?"

"Tú solo confía en mi." Murmurro Santana parandose frente a Rachel." Cierra los ojos o mirame a los ojos y dejate guiar por la musica y mis pasos." Le susurro al oido.

Rachel la mirro a los ojos y con mas confianza se puso su mano izquierda en el hombro de la latina.

"Empiezan." Ordeno el señor Schuester poniendo la musica.

Santana le sonrio tranquilizadamente a Rachel trantando de tranquilizarla un poco y bajar los nervios.

"Si te diste cuenta los demás bailaron fatal." Susurro Santana para oidos de Rachel.

"Como te diste cuenta? Andabas en twitter ignorando los bailes de los demás."

"Tengo que tener en mira a mis enemigos, Berry."

"Y tenemos que ganar, eso es lo que quieres verdad?"

"Claro, Santana."

"Hoy a Schuester le apesta la boca."

"Dios, tu tambien lo notaste?" Susurro Rachel sorprendida.

"Si apestaba a una combinacion de rata muerta con chile y carne podrida." Murmurro con una sonrisa burlona.

Rachel la miro olvidandose por completo que estaban en un baile empezo a reirse suavemente. Haciendo que la latina sonriera mas.

"Y yo Santana, a que huelo?"

"Hueles a menta... Aunque conociendote si te beso voy a descubrir que sabrás a otra cosa. No se... Me dejaras probar?" Pregunto esto ultimo con voz sensual.

"Cuando quieras morena." Contesto Rachel de igual forma para seguir riendose. "Tu hueles a vainilla con una pizca de cocoa."

"Mmm... De forma rica o mala?"

"Riquisima."

"Oh no digas esto Berry o si no te mato pero... Me gusta bailar contigo." Susurro siendo sincera

"A mi tambien López." Contesto Rachel sonrojada.

"Rachel ya puedes soltarme... Terminamos." Susurro Santana dos minutos despues.

"Ya?"

"Ya."

"Okey."

"Bien chicos asta mañana y las felicitos chicas fueron las mejores."

Santana y Rachel dijeron gracias lo más rápido que pudieron, tomaron sus mochilas y salieron al pasillo de la escuela.

"Berry si quieres... pasate conmigo ya que si te ven sola te llenaran de esa cosa pegajosa." Ordeno la latina mirando como un estudiante junior llenaba a Jewfro de esa cosa azul y pegajosa.

"Gracias Santana." Contesto sorprendida.

* * *

Cuando entraron a la cafeteria hombro con hombro toda la cafeteria hizo silencio. Tomaron sus comidas y miraron las mesas. La de los jugadores de hockey descatada, en donde estaban los fiesteros igual, jugadores de futboll igual, el de los rockeros, el de los adictivos, el de los salseros, el de los hippes, finalmente vieron la de glee. Pero meditaron un poco y se sentaron en la unica que estaba vacia la cual era de las porrista ubicada en el centro.

"López esta es el de las porrista."

"Y?"

"Nos van a sacar."

"Ya veremos." Murmurro.

Y como dijo Rachel las porrista las miraron y la mandaron a salir inmediatamente.

"No." Contesto Santana.

"Disculpa López pero esta es nuestra mesa."

"No me importa Kitty. Aqui llegue yo primero y te recuerdo que soy la co-capitana."

"RuPaul no pertenece aqui."

"Y? Ahi se queda búscate otra mesa."

Quinn quien estaba al lado de Kitty sonrio y se sento al lado de Santana haciendo que sus muslos rozaran, Brittany que estaba con Artie hablando se levanto con su comida y se sento al lado de Rachel.

"Santana no es co-capitana. Ella tambien es capitana de este escuadrón como yo y si no te gusta Kitty largate." Defendió Quinn mirandola retadoramente.

Kitty asintio molesta con la latina. Todas las porrista que seguían a las capitanas se sentaron en la mesa sin molestar y seguir con sus placticas. Mientras Kitty nego con la cabeza susurro algo entre labios para terminar sentandose lejos.

"Hola Rachel, Hola Santana." Saludo alegremente la rubia de ojos avellanos.

"Holas chicas!"

"Hola Quinn, hola Brittany."

"Mjm.."

"Hoy bailaron muy bonito chicas..." Alago Quinn.

"Gracias Q, creo que me hubiese salido fatal si no fuera por Santana."

"Oh, notaron la peste de Schuester?"

"Uff... Ni me lo recuerdes estaba que me ahorcaba."

"Entre el baile, Puck hiso muchas bromas sobre eso. Realmente no se que como no pude reírme."

"Que bailaste con Puck, Q?" Pregunto interesada la otra rubia.

"Tango." Contesto orgullosa mientras le sonria a Santana la cual la ignoraba." ¿Recuerdas, S? Fuiste tu quien me enseñaste a bailarlo."

"Para ti deje de ser S hace mucho tiempo, Fabray." Contesto molesta levantadose y saliendo apresudaramente por la puerta de la cafeteria.

"Uh. Lo siento chicas pero ando con ella." Murmurro Rachel levantadose de igual manera y saliendo detrás de cierta furiosa latina.

* * *

Te muerdes el labio inferior, para cotener las lagrimas que te quieren salir.

No es justo, piensas. Ya a pasado tres meses y falta poco para que ya sean cuatro.

"Lo siento Q..." Susurro Brittany.

* * *

"Rachel."

"Noah, no as visto a Santana?"

"No."

Rachel asistió e iba a dar la vuelta pero cierta mano se lo impidió.

"Escucha. Lo siento. No es tu culpa yo lo se... Y de veras que... Extraño pasar tiempo contigo... Y eres mi mejor amiga eres como mi hermana y no me gusta que nos guardemos secretos... Amigos?" Pregunto Nervioso.

"Hermanos." Respondio la castaña guiñandole un ojo.

Noah Puckerman abrio los brazos esperando que ese cuerpo pequeño estuviera entre ellos para abrazarla.

* * *

Hoy para festejar ven a casa :) -Rachel

Segura? Q

Si, cheque con el maestro Schuester dijo que hubo empate tu y Noah yo y Santana. Solo nosotros, quieres venir? -R

Suena interesante... Llegare temprano! :D -Q

Claro! Yo llevare las cervesas \(*.*)/ -P

Y juguitos de Caprison! :P -R

Llevare la cena de mi restuarante favorito ahi vende comida vegetariana -S

Como guste Santana :) -R

* * *

"Ahora si me hablaras San." Sonrio Quinn antes de tocar la puerta.

* * *

"Llego Puck!" Exclamo el muchacho. Cuando vio a las dos chicas sonrio." Los celulares en los gavinetes ahora."

"Le avisaste a San para que viniera?"

"Claro pero no le dije que venían ustedes asi que ella no sabe que ustedes estan aqui."

* * *

Berry, puedo llevar a mis hermanas? -S

Varios minutos después:

Hobbit, solo seremos nosotras? Es para llevar a mis hermanas -S

Dos minutos después:

¡Rachel! Llevare a mis hermanas si? -S

15 minutos después:

20 llamadas perdidas

Te estoy llamando -S

Un mensaje de voz sin escuchar.

¡RACHEL BARBRA BERRY NO ME IGNORES! -S

* * *

_**Reviews? Creo que merezo unos varios jajajaja es mentira me gustaria agredecerle a todo aquel que desde el principio esta leyendo este fic y... Y para que vean que no soy mala...**_

_**Adelanto del proximo cap:**_

_**"Jo pero si es la hermosa rubia!" Exclamo sonriente.**_

_**La rubia de ojos avellanos la miro sorprendida.**_

_**"Aqui vamos de nuevo..." Murmurro Nayeli.**_

_**"Hola hermosa, soy Naya López tengo 13 años soy una sexy latina la cual no le importaría tocar con los dedos el sedoso y hermoso cabello que tienes y a la que le encantaria moder tu labio inferior. Como te llamas?" Pregunto guiñandole un ojo con una sonrisa seductora mientras se levantaba y le tendia la mano." Eso! Como San me dijo, nadie se puede resistir a la sonrisa seductora de los López."**_

_**"C-c-cuantos a-años dijiste q-q-que ten-ias?" Pregunto sonrojada y estuperfacta.**_

_**"13."**_

_**Fue lo ultimo que escucho Quinn Fabray.**_


	8. HELADOS! Siempre ayudan )

_**"HELADOS!"**_

* * *

"LLEGAMOS HOBBIT!" Exclamo Naya López abriendo la puerta de la casa de cierta Berry como si fuera su casa.

Mientras que dos jóvenes en el sótano iban a ver quienes llegaron porque por lo que entendía era solo Santana la que faltaba, una adolescente de altura baja y ojos expresivos abria la boca para impedírselo. Reconocía esa voz y sabia que la latina no había llegado sola, desear en ese momento que la muerte sea rápida mas no pudo.

"Yo voy!" Exclamo saliendo disparada por las escaleras cerrando la puerta en la cara a los dos adolescentes que solo se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

* * *

Santana sintio una presión en su pecho cuando vio un foto en la cual salia Rachel con la que supuso que era su madre, ambas abrazadas. Se notaba que la foto fue tomada de sorpresa, una mujer muy parecida a Rachel de altura promedia abrazaba a Rachel mientras la miraba a los ojos sonriente.

Yo no quiero a mi madre, yo no extraño a mi madre, se repetía en la mente.

Rachel cuando vio a la latina con sus hermanas se emociono de sobremanera, a ver a esas dos pequeñas diablillas, abrió los brazos y en menos de un segundo tenia dos cuerpos pegados al de ella, sonrió y asta se le aguaron los ojos. Se había encariñado muy rápido con esas niñas y para bien o para mal se sentía como una hermana mayor para ellas aunque ya tuvieran la hermana mayor, cuando Nayeli se separo del abrazo de oso Naya aun seguía en sus brazos abrazando muy fuerte.

"Naya sueltala no queremos que la axfisie." Dijo Nayeli con una sonrisa.

Naya muy apenada se separo." Ahora tendre que bañarme para desintoxicarme." Dijo entre dientes con voz defensiva haciendo reír a sus hermana y a cierta joven.

"Yo también te extrañe mucho Nay-Nay!" Exclamo la judía.

"Bien aquí estamos..."

"Sobre eso... Sanny yo te quiero, tu me quieres por lo que pienso que es tu deber no matarme." Murmuro poniéndole un sobre nombre a la latina.

"Que hiciste, Berry?" Pregunto con recelo en la voz.

"Puede... Que invite a Quinn, y a Noah."

"¿QUE HICISTE QUE!?"

"Lo siento... Lo siento. Looo siento... Perdoname, perdoname, no fue mi intención... perdoname. No sabia que venias con tus hermanas..." Suplico Rachel escondiendose detrás de Naya que asta ahora se moría de la risa por la metida de pata de Rachel.

"Bien. Naya, Nayeli nos vamos..." Ordeno dando la vuelta.

"Yo me quedo." Murmuro Nayeli.

"Naya?"

"No Santana." Susurro negando con la cabeza, hoy no iba hacer lo que su hermana ordenara como siempre.

Santana abrió la boca sorprendida, siempre era Nayeli la que le llevaba la contraria pero Naya? Nunca. Cerro y abrió varias veces la boca para decir algo pero viéndose sin palabras dio la vuelta y salio por la puerta sin sus hermanas. Necesitaba pensar bien en las cosas.

¿Porque su vida se complicaba mucho, eh? ¿Cual era su pecado? ¿nacer? ¿Amar a su ex mejor amiga? ¿Cuidar a sus hermanas y no huir como hicieron sus padres? Que culpa tenia ella de nacer, de querer a su amiga, de quedarse y ayudar a sus hermanas a salir hacia delante. Cuanto necesitaba que alguien la abrazara en ese momento. Lo que acaba pasar era una tontería eso lo tenia claro, pero que pasara cuando llegue Maribel y Carlos y reclamen a sus hermanas? La dejaran y cambiaran como acaban de hacer con Rachel? Porque si Rachel era una completa desconocida para ellas que solo le hizo falta dos días para que sus hermanas le dijeran que no se iban con ella no quería imaginar lo que pasaría si llegara Maribel y Carlos y si es que llegan.

"Si ellos llegan... Me la quitaran de peor manera. Y entonces si me quedare sola." Murmuro.

"Hey López! Lo siento mucho, pero ya llevas afuera 10 minutos." Exclamo una voz muy reconocida para ella.

"Oh! Dios! Santa madre de Dios... Me eh jodido. Se entero... Se entero... Se entero.." Pensó nuestra querida protagonista.

"Rachel me dijo que tenias un problema con tu mama ojala lo resuelvas pronto, mandale mis saludos y los de mi mama que no para por preguntar por ella, ya sabes siempre esta en la televisión. Ahora mi sexy latina entra a dentro que me tengo que ir y no quiero que nada malo te pase ni a ti ni a las chicas así que a dentro." Ordeno con una sonrisa mientras la abrazaba rápido y le guiñaba un ojo.

"Bien que puede ser peor que esto...?" Se pregunto a si misma Santana mientras caminaba hacia dentro.

* * *

"No Quinn. Ya basta tomaste demasiado." Se quejo Rachel mientras le quitaba la botella de vino a Quinn.

"Oh vamos Rach! Sabe genial pruebalo para que veas." Si probadamente Quinn Fabray se encontraba un poco borracha.

"No bebo."

"Pruebalo."

"No."

"Si."

"Okey solo un poco." Se sirve en un poco de vino." Segura que no me hará daño?" Quinn negó. Probo." Tsss... sabe bueno..." Murmuro mientras proba de nuevo a hora mas confiada.

"Y la fiesta sigue sin mi?" Pregunto una nueva voz.

"Hey Santana!" Saludo Rachel de nuevo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y señalaba para arriba.

"López!" Exclamo una borracha Quinn mientras se le tiraba a los brazos de cierta latina.

"Fabray está borracha."

"Ya... lo mismo le dije yo." Murmura Rachel mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"Sólo un poquito." Dijo con voz traviesa aún abrazada a Santana." Dios! Me estoy meando! Iré al baño Rach!" Informó antes de plantear un beso sonoro en la mejilla de cierta morena y salir corriendo escaleras arriba.

Rachel asintió.

"Así que.. Tomaste la decisión de quedarte..." Afirmo jugando con sus manos.

"Eh... Si. Y mis hermanas?"

"Ellas están arriba en mi cuarto viendo películas."

* * *

Un suspiro de satisfacción escapó de unos hermosos labios rosas. Feliz sonrió. Una de las mejores sensaciones en la vida. Soltar todo el líquido que tienes adentro.

Se miro al espejo y se lavo las manos sonríe y da la vuelta lista para volver a la fiesta con esas dos sexys chicas. Y más alcohol para sus sistema. Estar al lado de una latina sin que está la matara. Mejor viernes no pudo haber pedido.

Salió del baño. Lista para volver al sótano y seguir cantado y haciendo bromas.

"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium..." Cantaba mientras caminaba lentamente por el pasillo.

Risas? Se pregunto dejando de cantar mientras paraba frente al cuarto de la dueña de la casa. Estoy borracha... Es normal que escuché risas en lugares en donde no deberían escucharse?, se pregunto mientras se acercaba más a la puerta.

"Te lo dije! La chica no popular termina siempre con el guapo chico popular." Aseguro una voz de chica, extraña para ella.

"Tú siempre tienes la razón Nay-Nay." Aseguro con sarcasmo otra voz de chica.

Bien sí entro nada me podrá pasar verdad...?, pensó la rubia de ojos avellanos antes de entrar al cuarto.

Todas en la habitación se miraron con asombro. La rubia pudo observar a dos chicas una más mayor que otra. La que supuso que podía tener unos 14 años era alta con rasgos latinos ojos marrones claros y pelo color chocolate, mientras que la otra no era tan baja sus ojos eran marrón oscuro casi negros y el color de cabello completamente negro. Muy parecida a mi ex-mejor amiga, pensó aún observando a la pequeña latina.

"Jo pero si es la hermosa rubia!" Exclamo sonriente la de ojos oscuros.

La rubia de ojos avellanos la miro sorprendida.

"Aquí vamos de nuevo..." Murmuro Nayeli.

"Hola hermosa, soy Naya López tengo 13 años soy una sexy latina la cual no le importaría tocar con los dedos el sedoso y hermoso cabello que tienes y a la que le encantaría moder tu labio inferior. Como te llamas?" Pregunto guiñandole un ojo con una sonrisa seductora mientras se levantaba y le tendía la mano." Eso! Como San me dijo, nadie se puede resistir a la sonrisa seductora de los López."

"C-c-cuantos a-años dijiste q-q-que ten-ias?" Pregunto sonrojada y estupefacta.

Toda la borrachera que tenía encima se esfumo.

"13."

Fue lo ultimo que escucho Quinn Fabray.

"Esto es tú culpa." Dijo con enojo mientras con ayuda de su hermana menor cargaba el cuerpo de la rubia.

"Ah, vamos Nayeli disfruta la vida que es corta!" Exclamo tendiendo el cuerpo en la cama de su amiga Rachel.

"Santana nos matara!"

"No es para tanto ustedes dos deberían de dejar de preocuparse tanto."

"Lo dices porque eres la pequeña y no eres nada madura."

"Sí yo no fuera madura, no estuviéramos aquí y estaríamos en lugares separados!"

"Naya serás tú la que bajara y se lo dirás a Santana!" Ordenó Nayeli.

"Sh, no ves que se está levantando." Mando a callar mientras miraba a la rubia a los ojos.

"Oh Santana tuve uno de lo más locos sueños de mi vida! Soñé que tenías dos hermanas y que una, la más pequeña me coqueteaba." Informo la rubia sobandose la cabeza.

"De hecho eso estaba haciendo." Aclaró Naya recibiendo un golpe de parte de su hermana.

"Disculpa a mi hermana es un poco... Idiota y tonta. Soy Nayeli la hermana menor de Santana y está como podrás ver es la hermana pequeña Naya." Se presentó Nayeli.

"Oh... Sabía que Santana tenía hermanas!" Pensó mientras intentaba no hacer una mirada triunfante." Soy Quinn Fabray."

"Hermoso nombre para una preciosa dama como usted." Alago Naya.

Quinn la miro y soltó una suave risita.

"Naya podrás dejar de coquetear con Quinn?"

"Mmm... Nope."

"Eres todo un romeo."

"Para usted mi linda dama soy asta un astronauta." Siguió coqueteando mientras que Quinn empezaba a reír con más ganas.

"Disculpa la molestia Quinn, pero nos puede decir que edad tienes y como conoces a Rachel y a Santana?" Interrumpió Nayeli, con mucha curiosidad.

"Oh sure! Tengo la misma edad que tú hermana ósea 16, y desde pequeña soy la mejor amiga de tú hermana y desde pequeña desde Kinder curso todos los grados con ella. A Rachel la conocí en la superior el año pasado la trate muy mal pero ahora somos la mejores amigas."

"Oh..."

"Creo que deberías bajar sí no queremos que la parejita Pezberry te venga a buscar." Expresó Naya con una sonrisa al crear el sobrenombre perfecto para esa pareja.

"Pezberry?"

"Es el sobrenombre perfecto para San y Rach." Informó Naya con una sonrisa aún más grande.

Los celos vinieron rápido para Quinn.

* * *

"Lo se todo." Fue lo primero que dijo cuando entro al sótano donde su ex mejor amiga y su mejor amiga practicaban de lo más cómodas.

Santana miro a Rachel con terror." Que sabes que, Quinn?" Pregunto con nerviosismo la castaña.

"Nayeli y Naya. Cuéntamelo Santana. Quiero escucharlo de tus propios labios."

Santana se levanto sin ganas." Sí, tengo dos hermanas y mis padres no viven con nosotras ya que se fueron sí nosotras."

"Nos traicionaste, a mi y a Britt confiaste primero en Rachel que en nosotras." Acusó la rubia poniéndose en su pose de Quinn-perra-Fabray.

"¡Fueron ustedes las que me traicionaron!"

"¡Oh vamos Santana! ¡Te pedimos perdón asta de rodillas!" Bramo la rubia." Y tu no eres la víctima aquí! ¿Nosotras que, eh? ¡Nos mentiste por años Santana! Años! ¡Sin saber que vivías sola, sin saber que tus padres te abandonaron, sin saber que tenias hermanas!"

La latina se rio cinicamente." Dios! ¡Fabray tu y yo nos criamos en el mismo barrio! ¡Venias a mi casa a jugar conmigo asta te quedabas! ¿Como se te pudo olvidar que yo tenia hermanas? ¿¡Eh!? ¡Ahora quien es la mala amiga!"

"¡Era tu deber decirnos que vivías sola! ¡ERAMOS LAS MEJORES AMIGAS!" Grito la rubia señalando a la latina con furia.

"ERAMOS TU LO DIJISTE, ERAMOS! ME TRASCIONASTE QUINN, COMO PRETENDES QUE TE PERDONE DE LA NOCHE A LA MAÑANA, PRIMERO FUE EL NOVIECITO ESE QUE TUVE EN PRIMARIA, SEGUNDO PUCK Y LUEGO SAM Y AHORA BRITTANY! A ESO LE LLAMAS AMIGA!?" Exclamo igual o mas furiosa la latina.

"DIOS SANTANA ES QUE NO LO VES! LO HICE POR TI! ME ALEJE PORQUE EMPEZABA A SENTIR ESOS SENTIMIENTOS EXTRAÑOS HACIA TI, LUEGO LLEGA BRITTANY Y SE GANA MI PUESTO! ME PUSE CELOSA, QUE NO LO VES? POR ESO ME ACOSTE CON PUCK POR ESO ME BESE A SAM! POR ESO TUVE RELACIONES CON BRITTANY ENGAÑADOLA DICIENDO QUE TE VEIAS CON OTRA CHICA! SON CELOS!"

"C-c-c-cel-l-los? ¿Por mi?"

"Si mierda por ti! Te quiero para mi! No para Britt o cualquier otra persona!" Exclamo sin pensar.

"Chicas?" Pregunto Rachel la cual había presenciado toda la escena.

"¿QUE?" Gritaron ambas.

"Podrían bajar la voz...?"

"No te preocupes Berry yo ya hable lo que tenia que hablar con Fabray, gracias por todo yo ya me voy." Dijo calmada la latina mientras daba la vuelta.

"Si haz eso! Lo mismo de siempre huye como cobarde Santana! Eres una puta egoist-."

Bien sabemos que cuando Quinn se enoja no hay quien la calme y se pone a decir cosas sin pensar, pues ahora mismo Quinn esta en ese estado, pensó Rachel mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"Que me vas a decir!? Eh que soy una puta egoísta!? Si lo fuera no estaría en este maldito pueblo cuidando a mis hermanas! Si lo fuera te golpearia asta la muerte! Si lo fuera te hubiese quitado el puesto de capitana! Eres tu la puta egoísta Quinn!"

Una fuerte cachetada se escucho por el ahora tranquilo sótano. Rachel abrió la boca lo mas grande que pudo sorprendida por el acto, Santana se acaricio la mejilla roja sin poder contenerse, Quinn se sorprendió al mirar su mano y lo mas rápido que pudo pidió disculpas.

"No me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra Quinn." Ordeno la latina.

Un fuerte portazo de puerta.

Una chica en el suelo llorando.

Una chica tratando de consolarla.

Una chica con lágrimas en el carro con sus hermanas.

* * *

"Mucho ruido..." Murmuro aún dormida mientras se movía en la cama.

Un fuerte ruido la hizo levantarse.

"Quién anda ahí?" Pregunto asustada.

Lo que le faltaba que alguien se metiera en su casa.

"Repito la vida me la tiene cogida." Se dijo a sí misma mientras se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba a la ventana.

Dos gritos de terror se escucho por todo el cuarto y la latina de un brinco se encontraba en su cama.

"Rayos! Santana por poco me dejas sorda." Se quejo la intrusa que entro por la ventana de su cuarto.

"Que diablos!? Berry!"

"Esa misma, sabes tendrías que aprender a cerrar la ventanas cualquiera puede entrar y hacerte daño." Dijo mientras se levantaba sacudiéndose la ropa y levantado la bolsa.

Santana le dio una mirada de: "Estas hablando enserio?"

"Son las 3 de la madrugada que carajos haces en mi casa, no mejor dicho... Que carajos haces entrando por mi ventana a mi cuarto a las 3 de la madrugada?"

"Quería ver como estabas, antes no te fuiste de casa muy feliz... Y Quinn se quedo dormida en mi cuarto llorando hace como una hora." Informo mientras se sentaba al lado de la latina la cual la miraba sorprendida.

"Enserio?"

"Claro! San eres mi amiga aunque a veces peleamos." Santana la miro." Bueno siempre. Pero eso es algo que con el tiempo espero resolver." Susurro con voz suave mientras miraba con cariño a la latina.

"Entonces ahora que sabes que estoy bien que vas a hacer?" Pregunto.

"Compre helado antes de llegar acá, el helado siempre ayuda!" Exclamo con una risita.

"Helado a esta hora? Fuiste en esos pantalones de dormir tan cortos, con esa camisita que te queda pequeña?" Pregunto mirando de arriba a abajo a Rachel de nuevo, deteniéndose un momento en las piernas de dicha castaña.

"Claro porque no? Fui a unos chinitos que vende helados 24/7 de sabores naturales por ejemplo, coco, vainilla, limón, ect." Dijo como si nada." Traje de parcha, como no se que te gusta y la ultima vez te vi tomando jugo de parcha... pensé que te gustaría. A mi me encanta." Informo con una sonrisa." Santana? Santana, Santana, Santana..."

"Eh?" Murmuro aun mirado la piernas de Rachel." Dios, se ven suave, si las toco... Mmm suave me gustaría..." Empezó a pensar mientras sentía baba correr por la orilla de su labio.

"Santana!" Exclamo en oído de la latina captando por fin su atención.

"Berry! Me dejaras sorda!"

"Bueno no me estabas prestando atención, vamos a comer helado de parcha."

"Oh vale... Las cucharas?"

"Para que cucharas si tenemos nuestros dedos." Dijo traviesamente mientras alzaba ambas cejas con una sonrisa coqueta.

Santana miro a la castaña con una mirada divertida siendo respondida por una enorme y verdadera sonrisa. Ambas se sentaron en forma de indio poniendo el bol de helado en el medio. La primera en atacar el helado fue la judía para sorpresa de Santana. Miro como dos dedos de Rachel se curvaban para tomar una poción de helado de parcha alzandolo con cuidado, abriendo la boca para introducir los dedos y lamber todo el helado que tenia en los dedos.

"Siento que me mojo..." Pensó Santana hipnotizada viendo de nuevo como Rachel cojee el helado con sus dedos.

"Mmm es tan delicioso, quieres?" Pregunto inocentemente Rachel con una sonrisa.

Santana aun hipnotizada asintió lentamente.

"Que espera entonces? Coje."

"Prefiero que me lo des tu." Susurro aun embobada." Digo para no ensuciarme." Mintió. Mirando como Rachel toma otra porción de helado.

Sin despegar su mirada de los ojos de Santana, Santana suave y lentamente condujo el dedo de Rachel hasta su boca, entre abrió sus labios y atrapo aquel dedo que ahora tenia sabor a parcha. Rachel miraba a Santana embobada mientras la morena lamia su dedo con sensualidad, sin si quiera percatarse.

"¿Quieres más?" Le pregunto Rachel a Santana con una sonrisa, la morena asintió dejando el dedo de Rachel escapar.

La castaña no tarda en tomar helado con el dedo índice y dirigirlo a los labios de Santana, quien lo chupo gustosa. Y Santana también baño su dedo índice en helado y se lo ofreció a Rachel con una sonrisa traviesa…la morena atrapo el dedo con una sonrisa.

"Así sabe mucho mas rico." Hablo Santana en un susurro, Rachel asintió mientras dejaba de chupar el dedo de Santana y sacaba su dedo de la húmeda cavidad que era la boca de la latina.

Ambas rieron divertidas. Era un inocente juego el cual ambas sabían que traería consecuencias mas tarde. Pero por ahora iban a divertirse y comportase como mejores amigas.

* * *

"Ya se acabo?" Pregunto con un lindo puchero Rachel.

"Jajaja... Berry te lo as comido todo tu." Logro decir entre risas la latina dándole una ultima lambida al dedo de la judía.

"Ya claro yo tengo la culpa de que sepa tan rico."

"No pero si en cometerlo." Santana la miro a los ojos con alegría mientras con las dos manos cojia el bol de helado.

"Es tu culpa en dámelo en grandes cantidades."

Santana la ignoro, metiendo lo que cabía de cabeza en bol.

"De hecho es tu culpa de lamber tan sexualmente mi dedo." Exclamo sacando la cabeza de bol.

Rachel miro a Santana la cual tenia una linda inocente sonrisa sus hoyuelos se macaron y sus ojos brillaban de pura felicidad. Fue cuando se dio cuenta del poco helado que habitaba en la punta de la nariz de Santana que rió con muchas ganas.

"San te ves jodidamente tierna." Alago.

"Oh Dios dijiste jodidamente!"

"Algo de ti se me tenia que pegar."

"Mmm... Cierto."

"Ahora quedate quieta..." Mando bajando el bol de la cama cuando completo la tarea su rostro se acerco a de una confundida latina." Tienes un poco de helado, en tu nariz.. Y yo quiero helado."

Por inicia la pelinegra cerro los ojos esperando a que Rachel se lo quitara. La castaña la miro y sonrió. Sintio como la respiración se aceleraba sin saber muy bien porque, también escucho el corazón de la latina. Una ultima mirada y ¡Pum! Había lambido todo el helado que tenia la latina en su nariz para luego besarla suavemente.

"Ya..."

"Mmm... Ahora que?"

"Ahora me iré para mi casa..."

Santana la miro levantarse.

"Sabes Rachel... Hace tiempo que no tengo una noche de lo mas divertida... Si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir aquí... Conmigo en mi cama." Pidió aguantandole la mano.

"Solo dormir verdad?"

"Bueno... Si tu quieres sexo conmigo me temo no poder complacerte." Dijo sin pudor alguno ganadose un almohadazo de parte de la judía.

"SANTANA! Tengo novio!"

Ambas rieron.

"Ya mueve tu trasero y dejame espacio." Ordeno.

"No me abraces!"

"Ya quisieras."

Santana apago la lucecita de noche y se acomodo mirando la espalda de Rachel.

"San?"

"Mmmh?"

"Y mi beso de buenas noches?"

"Pideselo a tu novio."

"Saaann..." Suplico con una sonrisa traviesa.

"No."

"Sann..."

"Ya vale..."

La latina se levanto para luego dejarse caer encima del cuerpo de Rachel. Sonriendo antes el quejido que soltó Rachel, le dejo un sonoro beso en la mejilla."

3 minutos después:

"López mueve tu cuerpo para tu lado."

"Así estoy cómoda." Murmuro estirándose un poco mas domiendose en seguida encima de la pobre Rachel que sonrisa divertida.

* * *

**_Y Por fin se entero Quinn! Que les parecio la propuesta de comer helados con los dedos de Rachel? Un poco atrevida la manera de Santana xD Y demasiado de coqueta nuestra pequeña Naya jajajajaja Reviews? Me los merezco no actualice tarde yeeey xDD Era broma ;) Gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron y comentaron en el capitulo anterior, cada vez que veo un follow nuevo o un favorito o algún review me motivo mucho para escribir y actualizar rápido :)_**

_**Contestar Reviews !**_

_**DestinyHopePLD: Si ya era hora pero conste solo fue Quinn y no Puck xDD Actualice pronto espero que te haya gustado el cap! gracias por leer y comentar Saludos ;)**_

_**AndruSol: Me alegro que te haya gustado el cap espero que este no te decepcione, la atracción entre ellas puedes tenerlo asegurado para el otro cap que ya iré haciéndole un lío a la pobre Rach jajajajaja que jueguito ese uno muy atrevido yo creo que si mi amiga me preguntara eso me hubiese quedado en shot y no hubiese respondido ni media hora después xD Ah si creo que le hice un lío en esa parte la verdad es que Santana le enseñaba y Rachel le decía lo que recordaba de la practica anterior algo así como yo te digo pero tu también tienes que decirme, la morena es Santana ya que tiene el pelo color negro y la castaña para mi es Rachel ya que su pelo al principio era marrón oscuro y luego fue aclarando asta quedar marrón claro :) Espero tener preguntas de parte tuya en este cap, gracias por leer, besos! ;)**_

_**HarukaIs: Jajajajaja esas hermanitas de Santana son un caso grave xD Pobre S le eh jodido su perfecta vida xD gracias por leer y comentar, Abrazos! ;)**_

_**shunreibell: :D Encanto López si no fuera por el no me gustaría tanto Santana xD Gracias por leer y comentar saludos! ;)**_


	9. eh? SHIT!

_**"EH? SHIT!"**_

* * *

**_Desclairme: Mi nombre es Gabriela y no Ryan. Les puedo asegurar que soy mujer de pies a cabeza aunque no me gusté el rosa, tengo pelo no soy calva y mi pelo es negro con riso muy bonito o bueno eso dicen mis amistades y mis familiares, soy buena persona no soy tan mala como para quitarle el Brittana y no darle un poco de faberry y solamente ponerle amistad Pezberry, tengo un corazón muy bondadoso además de que desde un principio hubiese ponido Pezberry como pareja. Por lo que llegamos a la conclusión de que Glee no me pertenece, le pertenece a Ryan. Sólo la trama es mía junto a las hermanitas de Santana, Nayeli y Naya. Gracias por su atención._**

**_Advertencia: Es muy largo! Habra un poco de rated M. Me recuerdo que andreastorm4 dijo que sería interesante ver un poco de Quinntana por lo tanto... Habrá Quinntana! Pero sólo en este capítulo y puede que el que viene, lo prometo sólo será en dos o tres capítulos nada más. No pienso hacer que Santana termine con Quinn para eso ya empece otro fic._**

* * *

Eran las 4 cuando se levanto en medio de una pesadilla. Temblando de pies a cabeza fue al único lugar donde realmente se sentía segura. Con algunas de sus hermanas. Se quejo cuando noto que Nayeli tenía seguro en la puerta. Un ruido en el pasillo la hizo correr asta el cuarto de su hermana mayor. Con Santana siempre se sentía segura. Cero la puerta cuando por fin se encontró en la habitación segura. Un brinco dio asustada cuando vio un cuerpo encima de su hermana para luego suspirar aliviada cuando noto quién era.

"San..." Susurro moviendo con suavidad el cuerpo de su hermana.

"Mm..mm? No me dejes Rach... No me dejes como hicieron mis padres... Como lo hizo B... Como lo hizo Quinnie..." Hablo entre sueños Santana.

Sonríe travisamente. Sacudiendo ahora el cuerpo de su amiga Rachel. Pregunta para recordar cuando es que llegó a la casa?, pensó.

"Por Barbra que no te soy infiel Finn..." Entre labios y dormida dijo la castaña." Sí... López es sólo mi amiga..."

Sonríe. Ella es pequeña pero conoce a su hermana y no es idiota algo le decía que Rachel se volvería más cercana a la pequeña familia y no por ser sólo amigas.

"Santana..." Llamó levantado por fin a su hermana.

"Eh?... Naya que fue?" Pregunto adormilada mientras mueve el cuerpo de Rachel que soltó un quejido cambiando ahora de posición quedando encima de su amiga.

"Tengo una pesadilla... Puedo dormir contigo y con Rae?"

"Claro." Contesto.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Rachel no se despertó tan temprano como solía hacer ya que no tenía la luz que entraba por las ventanas de su habitación. Ella estaba calientita y cómoda y era bastante fácil seguir durmiendo. Se movió en su sueño, rodando más sobre lo que ella pensaba que era una almohada caliente que olía agradablemente a Santana.

Lo que ella no se dio cuenta de su sueño fue que la "almohada" en realidad era Santana. En algún momento de la noche habían terminado más o menos en la parte superior de la otra mujer, un muslo situado entre las piernas de su amiga y una de sus manos ahuecadas en la cadera de la latina, los dedos justo debajo de la cintura de Santana. Su cabeza descansaba apoyada en un pecho cálido, la camisa de Santana se había enrollado en la noche saliendo una pequeña porción de la piel de su pecho, mientras su respiración fluye sobre él mientras dormía.

Santana gimió en su sueño, sentía un objeto firme enclavado entre sus piernas empujando hacia arriba en ella sólo porque su cuerpo empezó a moverse. Se balanceaba ligeramente sobre el muslo musculoso de Rachel mientras abría un poco los labios dejando salir un suspiro de sastifacion. Rachel se quejó en voz baja, apretando su agarre en la cadera de Santana y acariciandose contra pecho de la latina como si fuera a quejarse del movimiento de la "almohada".

Su respiración se aceleró mientras sus caderas comenzaron a moverse por su propia voluntad. Poco a poco, empezaron a mecerse y a causar una acumulación lenta en la parte baja del cuerpo de la mujer que ella no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

"San.." Rachel respiró en su sueño, las reacciones de su cuerpo a los movimientos de la mujer latina bajo de ella y el leve aroma de la excitación y el olor único de Santana se filtran en su nariz. Sus uñas rasparon ligeramente por encima de las caderas de la morena mientras su mano se cerró y se relajó mientras cambiaba de nuevo con un murmullo bajo.

"Fuck..." Murmuró, sus caderas moviéndose un poco más rápido y su cerebro comenzó a ponerse al día con los sentimientos de su cuerpo. "Mm..." Ella gimió con voz entrecortada y llena de necesidad. "Por favor.."

Ni siquiera cerca a despertar, Rachel no podría haber respondido de la manera que Santana quería aunque su cuerpo dormido tuvo la coordinación de llevarlo a cabo. Ella gimió, sus labios rozando el pezón teniendolo casi en la boca, pero ella se movió lo suficiente para que su muslo estaba presionando con más firmeza en el núcleo de Santana. El olor de su propia excitación estaba empezando a filtrarse a través de la ropa para mezclarse con Santana.

Las manos de Santana agarró la espalda de Rachel cuando la presión directa a su núcleo sacudió su cuerpo dormido. "Oh, mierda.." Exclamó en voz baja mientras su cuerpo se arqueó, con los ojos cerrados mientras se mecía contra el muslo de Rachel.

El agarre se tensó sobre su cuerpo y el movimiento creciente por debajo de ella la sorprendió pero no lo suficientemente como para despertala por completo. Ella se sacudió, su pierna presionando fuertemente en el núcleo de Santana mientras ella se quedó sin aliento, el aliento caliente sobre el pezón que había estado tan cerca de estar en su boca. Ella se retorció para escapar al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y sentir una corriente de vergüenza por lo que le estaba haciendo a su amiga mientras dormía, pero Santana tuvo un fuerte control sobre ella.

"Sigue adelante..." Murmuró. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que no sentía esto. Su cuerpo no podía parar y ella estaba tan cerca que ni siquiera podía imaginar cómo parar en ese punto. Se mordió el labio con fuerza cuando ella se arqueó hacia arriba, a sabiendas de que Rachel pudiera oír su corazón latiendo en su pecho.

Sintiéndose como si estuviera destruyendo su amistad por la debilidad de su cuerpo, Rachel sacudió contra Santana. Abrio los ojos y la miró, intentó memorizar su rostro, cómo se veía tan cerca del borde, ella llevó su mano hacia arriba para cubrir provisionalmente el pecho de la mujer. "Santana.." Susurró ella, con ganas de suplicar que esto sea bueno, para que sea sólo una parte de su extraña relación de amigas pero no podía encontrar las palabras.

Después de unos minutos, el cuerpo de Santana se arqueó y su boca cayó en un 'oh' silencioso mientras caía por el borde, por primera vez en meses. Su respiración era trabajosa, su cuerpo estremece de placer cuando ella se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el colchón. Rachel miró, buscando en su rostro algo, mientras sus brazos finalmente aflojó de Santana, sintiendose como si quisiera llorar.

La latina se levanto de golpe haciendo que Rachel cayera al piso.

Santana gimió por la pérdida, sus ojos se abrieron. "Oh santa mierda..." Ella susurro asustada.

"Yo... Santana... Es... Estabas... Abajo..y mi rodilla... Entonces... Fue.. Lo siento." Susurro incoherencias lo suficientemente alto como para que la latina la escuchara.

"No... ¿podemos hablar cuando mi cabeza está pensando correctamente?" Ella gimió, "Además, oh Dios..." Jadeo asustada lo que la hizo sentarse de manera rápida." Naya..." Recordó. Miro a su lado y comprobó que su hermanita seguía en el mundo de los sueños.

Rachel se quedó donde estaba, aunque su instinto le decía que tenía que vestirse y salir antes de que la echaran. "Está bien." Susurró, sintiéndose peor por lo que pasó, mientras que Naya estaba en la habitación. Ella negó con la cabeza." Santa Barbra, yo soy ... Soy una persona horrible, ¿verdad? Su hermanita estaba allí y Yo .. yo .." El tono de su voz fue bajando asta quedar en silencio.

"Estabamos dormidas." Santana le susurró." Me desperté y no podía parar. Te pedí que continuaras." Ella gimió y se frotó la cara." Lo siento por hacerte sentir mal ... no podía parar ..."

"Santana lo siento muchísimo! No era mi intención hacer... Ya sabes... Eso." Pidió nuevamente disculpas una a avergonzaba Rachel mientras se levantaba.

"No te pre-pre-o-o-ocu-cu-p-pes Berry... Ne-ne-ne-ce-ce-neces-sito un baño... Ya sabes donde queda la cocina para que puedas desayunar."

Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar antes de tirar la puerta de su baño.

Rachel por dos minutos se quedó parada en el mismo lugar de la habitación ida. Acabó de satisfacer las necesidades sexuales de Santana?, pensó.

Miro a la puerta de baño y empezó a reír suavemente. Ni en sus peores sueños.

"Jajajá Acabó de jajaja."

"¡Deja de reírte RuPaul o se lo dire a tú feo novio!"

Rachel dejó de reírse mirando asustada a sus piernas... Acaba de serle infiel a Finn... Oh shit!

Entro al baño de la latina pidiéndole a los dioses que la latina se encontrara en la bañera y no a fuera.

"Berry! Me estoy bañando!"

"Santana por favor! No se lo digas a nadie."

La morena asomo su cabeza por la cortina." Vienes a interrumpír mi baño sólo para decirme eso?"

"Sí... Y a lavarme la boca."

"Bien... 1) No se lo diré a nadie, Dios sí se enteran estoy frita. 2) Me estoy bañando y te agradezco que no vuelvas a entrar así. 3) Tú cepillo de dientes sigue en donde lo dejaste ósea al lado de mío. Gracias."

* * *

"Quinnie, sí es de día y estas leyendo esto significa que no llegué a la hora que yo tenía planeado. Perdona que te hayas levantado y yo no este, pero es que a noche Santana se fue muy mal y me preocupe mucho, entonces como ella también es mi amiga fui a comprar helado para llevarle a su casa sí a las 3 de la madrugada, no te preocupes sí ella no piensa abrirme la puerta me metere por la ventana de su cuarto o eso espero (Seré algo así como espía) Sí son las 1 y no eh llegado llama a mis padres y dirle lo mucho que los amo, de seguro Santana me habrá matado o me capturo la policía tratando de merteme a una casa ajena. Pero no te preocupes espero poder seguir viviendo de aquí a 10 años más. Te quiero rubia 3 Atte: Rach" Leyó una rubia de ojos avellanos. Miro al reloj. "10:56..."

Estaba furiosa. De seguro Rachel estaba con Santana. El papel se hizo pedazos en sus manos.

* * *

"Berry, pásame la toalla." Pidió.

"Mmmm esmnuwudquenosmsh me vehsuww labsgabandome asjahsboca"

"Llaves así 3 minutos." Contesto la latina.

"Es que sentía la boca pegajosa ¿Como es que que me entendiste?."

"Pase mucho tiempo con Brittany, y tengo dos hermanas menores..."

"Santana me tenías que dejar esa marca en el cuello? Finn la puede ver." Se quejo pasando sus dedos por la marca en su cuello.

"Eso no es mi problema. Yo te dije que te iba a morder sí seguía haciéndome cosquillas. Cambiando de tema, Dame mi toalla."

"Y sí no quiero?"

"O no quieres pasarmela?" Pregunto con una voz de milicia haciendo que a Rachel le recorriera un temor de pies a cabeza.

"No quiero."

"Oh, entonces lo que voy hacer no será mi culpa." Respondió saliendo de la bañera como Dios la trajo al mundo.

La castaña relaciono muy rápido para algunas personas pero muy lento para su pesar." SANTANA!" Exclamo más avergonzada.

"Vamos Berry, como sí nunca hubieses visto un cuerpo de mujer." La latina río mientras tomaba su toalla y se la envolvia en su cuerpo.

"Eres una pervertida."

"Soy una mujer que se siente a gusto con su cuerpo y por eso no le importa que otra chica la vea desnuda."

"Eres tan confiada?"

"Claro porque no? Tú también lo eres tienes un cuerpo perfecto como para estar entre las 100 mujeres más lindas del mundo."

"Eso fue un cumplido?"

"Mm no te ilusiones... Eso fue una observación. Ya puedes abrir los ojos."

Rachel suspira al ver por fin el cuerpo de la latina vestido.

"Debo de irme ya a casa."

"Vamos mejor a desayunar y luego te llevó."

"No importa, desayuno en casa."

"Como tú digas."

"Red, Shadow..." Saludo con una inclinación de cabeza al ver a los dos perros mirándola con ganas de comersela." Bien esto es un gran progreso, ningún me ah matado por salir del mismo cuarto con Santana y por sastifacerla sexualmente."

"Iré a llevar a Rachel a su casa, vigilen a mis hermanas."

* * *

"Necesito un favor Rachel." Pido mirando a la castaña esperando que la luz cambiara.

"Cual?"

"Que cuide a mis hermanas mientras yo trabajo sólo los días de semanas."

"Eso sería genial!" Exclamo emocionada.

"Tendrás que hacerlo en mi casa."

A Rachel la sonrisa que tenía se le borró en un abrir y cerrar de ojos." Porque? Tus perros pulgosos me van a matar!"

"Ignorare lo que dijiste sobre mis fieles amigos... Eso sería genial." Confesó con una risita." Pero hablando enserio Berry necesito que las cuides en casa, Sue no se puede enterar y te pagaré bien."

"Oh no te preocupes López. No tienes porque pagarme."

"Pero lo voy hacer."

"No lo harás. Yo no lo necesito."

"Ya veremos en la primera semana."

Y de ahí adelante fue un camino sinlecioso.

Rachel estaba surmegida en sus pensamientos. La latina estaba siendo inconscientemente amable con ella, quizás lleguen hacer mejores amigas. Después de todo, anoche fue como una noche de chicas sólo ella y la morena. Asta durmieron juntas! En el buen sentido claro está. Aunque bueno... Lo que pasó está mañana...

* * *

"Asta que por fin llegas."

"Lo siento Quinn pero estaba con Santana." Se disculpa.

"Y bien que la pasaron." Exclama enojada mirando la marca que Rachel tenía en su cuello.

* * *

Miércoles... Dios faltaba poco para que sea viernes. Y por fin había terminado las practicas. Hoy Sue había dejado a cargo a Quinn y está parecía encargada de joderle la vida.

"López 4 vueltas al campo y las demas a la ducha." Ordeno.

Como ahora... Espera! 4 vueltas al campo!?

"Que, Fabray? Yo que hice ahora?!"

"5 vueltas." Añadio

"Pero...!"

"6!"

"Oh vamos Fabr-"

"10 y como sigas quejándote te daré 15." Ordenó siguiendo a las demás porrista a las duchas.

"Me cago en tú madre, Quinn." Maldijo empezando a dar las vueltas.

* * *

Cansada se dejó caer en el césped tratando de tranquilizar su respiración. Le dolía las piernas de sobremanera. Había tardado más de lo normal en dar esas malditas vueltas.

Tomo la botella de agua y de tres tomadas se la había acabado, aún cansada tomo su pequeña toalla levantadose camino hacia la vestuario.

"Adiós Santana." Se despidió la última porrista saliendo del vestuario.

"Adiós Katherine."

Sí sola que tranquilidad, pensó complacida.

Tomando las cosas necesarias se acerco a la ducha, poniendo su javon y shampú en una esquina.

Suspiro mientras prendía la ducha y la ponía en agua tibia.

* * *

Se acerco en silencio, como sí fuera ladrón en la noche, como cuando los felinos acechaban a su víctima.

No quería que su primer encuentro a solas en meses fuera de este modo pero era la única manera en la cual la latina la escucharia.

Ya había pasado meses, ya oficialmente hoy se convertirán 4 meses en los cuales la pasó fatal. Sola. Sin sus mejores amigas, sin ella. Y aunque sabe que es su culpa, no puede darle más tiempo para pensarlo, para que por fin la perdonara para que le hablara como antes cuando hablaban por celular asta las tantas.

Había recorrido la escuela de arriba a abajo, había limpiando el vestuario sola para que las demás chicas se fueran, y se había asegurado de que Sue Sylvester se encontrara encerrada en su oficina. Y por supuesto también se había asegurado que Jawfro no estuviera en su guarida "secreta".  
Tenía la escuela y vestuario sólo para ella. Sólo le faltaba que la latina saliera de bañar.

Oh, bueno eso pensaba antes de asomarse por las duchas y ver a la morena a punto de quitarse la camisa.

Está vez ella no tenía la culpa de ver a la morena sin camisa, de hecho ahora que lo piensa bien sí la tiene, pero es que vio ese cuerpo y un deseo en su entrepierna pedía ser cumplido a grito. Por eso tampoco se echaba la culpa al estar acercándose silenciosa al cuerpo de la latina que todavía no se había quitado la ropa.

Se fue acercando tanto que ahora respiraba en el cuello de la asustada morena.

"Quién es?" Pregunto temerosa.

La había escuchado pero no le iba a responder. Sólo le dará una pista al abrazarla por la espalda pegandola a su cuerpo.

"Brittany? Claro que eres tú! Sueltame o no respondo!" Exclamo más que segura al ver un mechón de pelo rubio.

"Tsss.." Fue lo único que salió de sus labios. Molesta. "Como que Brittany esa rubia no la quiere como yo la quiero!" Penso.

* * *

Estaba furiosa. Como Brittany se atrevía a abrazarla!? Por lo menos B siempre le hacia caso y estaba más que segura de que la rubia la soltaria.

La vida siempre le tenía una sorpresa... Y está no era la exención a la regla. Un gemido de dolor soltó al chocar con la pared de la ducha mojándose completa, y un pequeño suspiro de sorpresa a sentir unos labios contra su oreja.

"No soy Brittany."

Mierda, mil veces hubiese preferido que fuera Berry que esa rubia, pensó Santana.

"Sabes ella no es la única que te quiere." Susurro en su oído modiéndole el lobulo de la oreja derecha.

Empezó a moverse inquieta tratando de zafarse de el agarré de la rubia.

"Shh... Quieta."

Se modio el labio inferior para no dejar soltar un gemido, esa rubia la había mordido en el cuello asta dejar una buena marca para succesionar y dejar esa parte de su cuello roja por el maltrato.

Las manos de la rubia ahora se encontraban en su abdomen acariciadolo con cariño mientras sus besos bajan fugaces por su hombro encontrado un punto para moderla asta botar sangre.

"Quinn... Me lastima..." Logra decir entre quejidos de dolor.

"Quiero marcarte." Murmura pasando suavemente sus labios por la cremosa piel." Quiero que me vuelvas a hablar..." La volteó asta quedar frente a frente.

La latina pudo contemplar la mirada de deseo en los ojos avellanos de Quinn. Sintiendo temor por segundos.

"Quiero que me quieras como yo te quiero..." Susurro agarrandola por las piernas haciendo que las pasará por su cintura.

Sí antes estaban cercas ahora se encontraban más. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos logro sacarle la falda de porrista a la morena dejandola sola en ropa interior.

"Me jode que quieras a Brittany y no a mi." Beso la comisura de sus labios.

"Quinn, por favor no te quiero golpear sueltame me haces daño." Realmente no sabía ni como golpearla además que sus fuerzas habían sido agotadas, tenía sueño y tenía hambre.

"Si hubieses querido que te soltara me hubiese pegado desde hace rato."

En parte tenia la razon y en otra parte no. No la golpeaba por lo debil que se encontraba (nota para recodar comer siempre en el almuerzo), ademas no le queria hacer daño. Oh bueno si, pero no ahora.

"Se que quieres gemir..."

Tenia razón. Y valla cuanta razón tenía. Desde que dejó a Brittany no había tenido relaciones sexuales. Y estar 4 meses sin relaciones la había dejado un poco necesitada, bueno de cierta manera Berry la ayudó en su necesidad la mañana del sábado pero eso no contaba. Ser tocada así por Quinn con tanto deseo... La pregunta sería ¿Quién no gemeria?

Eso sí tenía ganas de llorar, de cierta manera se sentía usada y vacía.

"Sabes, contigo siempre fui 100% honesta... Y... Te quiero... Te deseo... San..." Murmura mientras hacia un recorrido de besos asta llegar al valle de su pecho.

Quinn siempre fui muy habililosa quitando los obstáculos del medio, y está no fue la exención cuando le tocó quitar el sosten de la morena.

"Quinn! Ya basta! Deja de tocar mi cuerpo!" Exclamo furiosa separandose de la rubia pegandose más a la pared.

"Vamos S... Se que te gusta." Susuro.

Acerco los labios, la miro a los ojos tratando de decir con ellos todo lo que sentía. Sus labios se acercaron más asta formar un roce con los labios de la latina. Besa con determinación, ganado una mordida marca Santana López. La latina pensó que se molestaria y se separaria pero el juego le salió totalmente mal ya que gracias a eso la rubia pudo meterle la lengua asta la campanilla.

Bien no me quedaré atrás, pensó.

Correspondió el beso con maestría ganando la batalla de lengua que se había formado. Se separaron en busca de aire y está vez fue la latina la que empezó el beso con furia, sus labios se besaban con desesperación dejándose con ganas de más. La rubia sonrio cuando se separó mientras admiraba los senos de latina.

"Hermosos..." Alago.

"Tienes mucha ropa Q." Se quejo la latina mientras sus manos recorría el cuerpo de Quinn.

La rubia ríe. Se besan de nuevo con desesperación, Santana logra quitarle la camisa, se mueden los labios. Sus cuerpos se acercan más, buscando un poco de fricción. Sus manos recorren de arriba a bajo a la latina. La morena le muede el cuello. Deja de tener sostén. Unos labios juegan con su pecho.

Y toda la pasión contenida se detiene a escuchar un grito.

Santana deja de hacer todo lo que le hacia escondiendo su cara en el cuello de Quinn y está pegaba más su cuerpo al de Santana escondiendo su cuerpo y el de la latina de la vista de quién sea que la haya descubierto.

"¡FABRAY! ¡LÓPEZ! Se puede saber que significa esto?" Pregunto Sue.

"Verás Sue, cuando dos mujeres se atraen sexualmente, una besa a la otra, y entonc-" Empezó a explicar la latina demostrando que tenía valentía o mejor dicho demostrando que realmente puede ser tonta a contestar así la pregunta de su entrenadora y casi madre.

"A eso no me refiero López! Estaba en mi oficina cuando escuché ruidos raros y decidí investigar y con que me encuentro?! Con que dos de mis mejores porrista se están revolcando en la duchas de mi vestuario... como conejos!"

"Lo sentimos mucho, Sue no tenías porque presen-"

Sue interrumpió a la rubia." Quinn Fabray mejor cállate, y pidan a los dioses que esto no este grabado en las cámaras que tengo escondidas por el vestuario. Más vale que limpie todo, y denle gracias a Dios de que estoy de buen humor hoy!" Ordenó dando la vuelta.

"Le hubiese dado las gracias sí no hubieses interrumpido esto." Murmura la latina besando suavemente a la rubia que se reía.

"Te escuché López! Y nada de besos mientras limpian."

Quinn espero asta que se escuchara la puerta cerrar para separarse un poco de López." Te dejare ir sí me besas."

La morena río y entre un pequeño beso dejó caer sus piernas por fin al piso. Entre bromas acerca de Sue, y besos que le robaba a Santana la chica de ojos avellanos logro secar el mojajero que se había formado.

* * *

Ambas chicas se miraron a los ojos." Esto no cambia nada Fabray sigo sin perdónate."

"Por lo menos se que no te soy indiferente." Contesto con una triste sonrisa. La abraza de sorpresa." Te haré mía algún día San." murmuro mientras le robaba un beso en los labios.

La latina la miro alejarse con una sonrisa traviesa." Ni en tus mejores sueños!"

"En ellos te hago gritar como posesa!" Exclama riéndose.

La morena se sonroja mientras sonríe con un poco de nostalgia y felicidad. Esa era su primera mejor amiga una persona muy importante para ella y verla así como haces unos minutos atrás la hizo recordar cada uno de los momentos juntas en el pasado. Lucy, su amiga desde la infancia.

Sale de sus pensamientos a escuchar a su celular sonado avisándole que tiene mensajes sin leer. Lee el primer mensaje.

Tuve que buscar a Naya en la escuela esta enferma.- Rach

Tú hermana te necesita, donde estas?- Rachel

Santana, Nayeli está en casa de una amiga haciendo un proyecto.- Rach

Naya no para de preguntar por ti- Berry

Santana, perdón sí te estoy molestando pero tú hermana te necesita ven pronto -Rach

San estoy preocupada por ti, Naya se estaba bañando iremos a casa con mis padres. No te moleste.- Rach

Tany soy yo me siento mal, Rachel está buscando unas películas para ver juntas sus papas son muy buenos conmigo y su mamá es super, te quiere Nay

Santana ya es muy tarde Naya se durmió, deberías de ir a tu casa a buscar ropa para que te quédes a dormir aquí Nayeli ya está aquí mami la busco y estamos en el sótano domiremos aquí ya que tenemos aire acondicionado y Naya necesita un poco de frío, pienso que te estoy molestando espero que llegues pronto, te quiero mucho -Rach

Se supone que estemos viendo una película me lo prometiste está mañana recuerdas? Espero que la este pasando genial con Quinn ya que ella sí se tomo la molestia de contestar mis mensajes y decirme que estarás con ella -Rachel Berry.

¡Mierda!

* * *

Horas antes del entrenamiento de las Cheerios...

"Habla Rachel." Murmuró. "¿En que puedo ayudar?"

"Hola, Sra. Berry." La mujer en el otro extremo del teléfono hablo. "Mi nombre es la Sra. Smitch, soy la enfermera de la escuela de su prima Naya López."

"Prima?" Ella parpadeó, confundida." Yo no tengo primos. No puedo ser la prima de ella. Pero, sí, sí. ¿Naya se encuentra bien?"

"Oh. Su hermana le cambió la hoja de contactos de emergencia hace unos días." Dijo la enfermera confusamente, el sonido del crujir los papeles que viene a través de la línea." Tengo que conseguir una visita de la señora López y parece que no puedo llegar a ella."

"Oh. Yo soy..." Pensó por un momento." Su niñera y de cierta forma su otra hermana mayor, por lo que Santana probablemente marcó la casilla incorrecta ¿Hay algo malo con Naya?"

"Bueno, Naya no se siente bien. Ella tiene mucha fiebre lo que significa que alguien tiene que llevarla a su casa además que unas chicas la golpearon y ella está con el labio roto y la nariz quebrada." Explicó la Sra. Smitch. "¿Puedes localizar a su madre?"

"Probablemente no estara en unas horas más, aunque ciertamente puedo intentarlo." Ella comenzó a moverse para estar correctamente vestida. "Sin embargo, puedo estar ahí en veinte minutos - treinta si el tráfico es malo... Si me registras, podrás encontrar que yo estoy en la lista de personas autorizadas a recogerla.".

Tras un momento de silencio, y lo que sonaba la voz de Naya exigiendo que venga Rachel en el fondo. Sra. Smitch regresó. "Está bien, ella estará en la oficina de la enfermera que está justo en la oficina principal."

"Voy a estar allí pronto." Respondió ella, hojeando el teléfono y rápidamente lanzando la ropa antes de coger las llaves y salir corriendo por la puerta.

* * *

"Naya?" Rachel llamó suavemente veintitrés minutos después, llamando a la puerta de la oficina de la enfermera. "¿Estás ahí?"

La mujer de mediana edad levantó la vista de sus papeles y sonrió. "Usted debe de ser la señorita Berry." Dijo, mientras se ponía de pie y se acercó a la mujer más pequeña. "Yariliz Smitch."

Rachel le tendió la mano para estrechar la de la anciana. "Sí. Rachel Berry. Encantada de conocerte. ¿Que tiene?"

"Hay un virus recorriendo la escuela. Algunos de sus compañeros de clase se fueron a casa ayer con los mismo síntomas. Ella tiene un dolor de cabeza y fiebre baja, lo que significa que tengo que enviarla a casa además de la pelea que salió lastimada."

"Eso es terrible." Ella suspiró, mirando a la chica." Voy a cuidar de ella hasta que su madre llegue a casa. Naya?" Ella volvió a llamar." ¿Ella está durmiendo la siesta?"

Yariliz señaló la pequeña bola debajo de la manta en la cama en la esquina. "¿Necesitas que llame a un taxi?" Le preguntó a Rachel mientras le entregaba una información.

"No, yo tengo uno en espera." Respondió distraídamente mientras firmaba." Gracias sin embargo." Entrega del portapapeles, se trasladó al lado de la cama estaba Naya." Cariño, Rachie está aquí. Voy a llevarte a casa ¿de acuerdo?" Susurró suavemente, tirando de la manta.

"Mami?" Naya susurró mientras rodaba a través de una búsqueda por los brazos de alguien." Me duele la cabeza."

Rachel trago saliva tomando el cuerpo en sus brazos notado que este no pesaba nada. "No soy mami, cariño. Sólo Rachie. Vamos a llevarte a casa, ¿de acuerdo?"

Naya asintió con la cabeza y se acurrucó. "Sanny está en casa?"

"Todavía no. ¿Crees que vas a estar bien conmigo por unas horas?" Le preguntó en voz baja, de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta con la niña que se apoyaba en su hombro.

"Sí..." Lloriqueó Naya antes de poner su cabeza en el hombro de Rachel.

"Está bien, cariño." Ella sonrió suavemente y besa la cabeza caliente al pasar junto a la Sra. Smitch." Gracias por cuidar de ella, Sra. Smitch. Su hermana, su madre y yo se lo agradecemos."

* * *

Naya se había cambiado de ropa en su conjunto de pijama negro y púrpura con sus zapatillas. Se sentó en el sofá apoyada en una almohada con un brazo alrededor de su osito de peluche.

"¿Porque Sanny no está?" Preguntó mientras miraba a Rachel con sus grandes ojos negros.

"No lo sé, cariño." Respondió Rachel, sinceramente, que viene a sentarse a su lado y acariciarle el pelo hacia atrás. "Yo creo que está en las practicas de cheerios, como te sientes?"

"Mis brazos y piernas se siente raro, como lo hacen cuando estoy en la piscina." Ella hizo un mohín, con la cabeza colgando a un lado sobre el hombro de Rachel.

La castaña pasó un brazo alrededor de la niña, abrazandola cerca." Raro cómo? Como arrugada? Como cuando usted ha estado en el agua por mucho tiempo?"

"Al igual que pesado." Ella suspiró." No me sentí mal cuando Santana me llevó a la escuela." Ella hizo un mohín con tristeza, y agregó: "Era el día de la música."

"Podemos tener día de la música aquí." Ofreció Rachel." Tal vez si Santana no está en casa en un par de horas y no te sientes peor, puedes venir conmigo a casa ¿Qué te parece?"

"El lugar donde fuimos la última vez?" Preguntó moviendo su cabeza al regazo de Rachel.

"Sí."

"Entonces sí..."

"Mmmm..." murmuró, rozando sus dedos por el cabello de Naya." Porque te golpearon...?

"No se.. Yo no hice nada... Lo juro... Fueron muchos contra de mi..."

"Lo siento mucho Nay..."

"No hiciste nada Rach... Quiero a San..." Pidió nuevamente.

"Te comportas siempre como una bebé cuando te enfermas?"

"Sí... Nayeli llora y llora, yo me comporto como nena pequeña y Santana es como una bebé ella sí que es como una bebé. Por eso no se enferma." Murmura.

"Te enfermas mucho?"

"No mucho." Naya puso mala cara, sacudiendo la cabeza." No me gusta."

"Yo creo que a nadie le gusta enfermase, cariño." Rachel se río suavemente." ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que te sientes un poco mejor?"

"Mi San me lee las historias que escribe o me enseña dibujos que hace." Dijo ella." Pero está en su carro." Ella abrazó su osito en su pecho y miró hacia arriba." ¿Puedes cantar?"

Ella se rió en voz baja: "Por supuesto que puedo cantar. Eso es lo que hago, ya sabes. Yo puedo cantar y actuar. No sabía que tu hermana escribia cuentos sin embargo. ¿Son buenos?"

La niña asintió con la cabeza." Ella me escribe y dibuja libros. Ella también escribe cosas de la gente grande, pero no puedo leer." Ella puso mala cara y suspiró, ella no le gustaba estar enfermo sin su hermana." ¿Puedes cantar para mí?"

"Tal vez me puedes mostrar algunos de los libros que ella hizo para ti luego.." Murmuró Rachel. "Pero por supuesto que puedo cantar para ti. Me encanta cantar. ¿Qué te gustaría que cantara? ¿Tiene una canción favorita?"

Naya negó con la cabeza. "San canta eso ..." Ella se quedó atrapado con la guardia baja con un estornudo antes de que ella terminó su pensamiento. "¿Puedes cantar su canción favorita?"

Ella sonrió. "¿De verdad quieres escuchar Don't Rain On My Parade? ¿Tu hermana te dijo que una vez gane un concurso muy importante en el que llegué a cantar esa canción y cantar con ella y con todos nuestros amigos?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza." Canción de grupo? Como hacen en la escuela a veces?" Naya preguntó mientras tomaba la mano de Rachel.

"Hmm" Murmuró." Tal vez no." Ella le guiñó un ojo. "Son grandes escenarios. No le digas a tu hermana, pero mis papás grabaron todas nuestras actuaciones de Glee Club, y puedo pedirles que me den copias si quieres ver a tu hermana cantar conmigo algún día." Añadió mientras pensó en una buena canción para cantar a una niña enferma.

"Sí quiero ver." Ella sonrió, cansado pero un poco emocionado por llegar a ver a su hermana cantar." Debes tener una hermana, así que puede ser su amiga." Murmuró Naya. "No me gusta mis amigos ..."

"Tal vez algún día" Dijo Rachel, sonrió ligeramente."¿Por qué no te gustan tus amigos?"

"Ellos me odian me tratan mal." Ella se acurrucó junto a Rachel." Sanny dijo que sólo están celosos." Naya estornudo y se metió en el regazo de Rachel, necesitando el consuelo." ¿Puedes cantar, por favor?"

"Claro..." le susurró, besando la parte superior de su cabeza y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella antes de empezar a cantar suavemente Lillie por Lisa Hannigan para la niña angustiada. La canción suavemente melancólico fue lo primero que se le ocurrió que cumpliera con los criterios de Naya.

La chica enferma sólo se aferró a Rachel y sollozó. Ella quería que su hermana estuviera ahí. Nunca había estado enferma sin ella. Las lágrimas que eran una mezcla de tristeza, fiebre y malestar rodaron por sus mejillas.

Rachel terminó la canción y acurrucó contra su pecho a Naya. "No llores, cariño. Sé que quieres a tu hermana y sé que ella quiere estar aquí con contigo también, pero te prometo que cuidaré de ti. Te lo prometo, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Quieres tomar un baño de agua fría ? Tal vez le ayude con su dolor de cabeza. Usted puede tener burbujas, si quieres. "

"Está bien," Gimió Naya.. "San no me va a olvidar? Porque trabaja ahora, me va olvidar?"

"Nunca podría olvidarte, Naya." Murmuró ella, consiguiendo un control sobre la niña y dirigirse al cuarto de baño para ejecutar un baño de agua fresca con burbujas." Al igual que yo nunca podría olvidarte. Ambos te amamos mucho, cariño."

"Ella siempre está aquí." sollozó, ella odiaba enfermase odiaba hacerlo sin su Sanny ella sabía siempre como hacerla sentir mejor." Ella sabe cómo hacer para no enfermame." Ella bajó la mirada, casi como si estuviera perdido sin Santana.

"Me gustaría saber cómo hacer que no estes enferma también." Suspiró ella, ayudando a sacarla de su pijama para que pudiera subir en la bañera. "Yo no soy un muy buen sustituto de su hermana, supongo."

"Yo te quiero." Dijo Naya mientras se sentaba y con desgana pasó la mano a través de las burbujas.

"Te quiero mucho." Rachel se inclinó y le besó la parte superior de la cabeza antes de sentarse en una esquina. "¿Quieres un patito para jugar?"

"No, gracias." dijo Naya mientras se frotaba los ojos." ¿Puedo dormir en tu casa?"

"Claro que puedes. Incluso vamos a llevar su manta favorita y vas a dormir la siesta en mi cama, ¿recuerdas?" Rachel le sonrió, sin dejar de jugar con sus dedos. "Y tus hermanas, tú y yo veremos películas. Llamaremos a Santana y a Naye para informales para que no se asusten ¿verdad?"

"Ella estaría asustada si no estoy aquí contigo." Murmura Naya." ¿Puedo traer a mi oso? Y mi pijama?"

"Claro y hablaras con San, para que ella sepa que estás a salvo." Ella miro alrededor." Porque primero me tienen que matar antes de que alguien te haga daño, cariño."

Naya sonrió débilmente. "Ojalá San y yo estemos contigo para siempre junto a Nayeli."

Rachel contuvo el aliento un poco, pero ella sólo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza." Me gustaría eso también, Naya. Me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida contigo y tus hermanas. Ustedes son mis mejores amigas. Tú eres mi familia." Señaló, y añadió un momento después." Como lo es Quinn."

"Entonces no puedes desaparecer." Susurro." Estamos felices contigo."

"Siempre y cuando Santana me deje, yo estaré aquí. Promesa." Ella le sonrió. "Se siente mejor con su baño?"

"Sleepy... ¿Puedo tener leche con chocolate?" Preguntó, frotándose los ojos. "San me permite beberla cuando estoy enferma."

Ella lo pensó por un momento." Está bien, pero sólo un poco. Entonces vamos a tomar una siesta antes de ir a casa ¿de acuerdo?"

Naya asintió con la cabeza y se frotó la nariz después de un estornudo grande. "Ouch."

"Creo que alguien necesita un pañuelo de papel y tal vez un oso. Así que, vamos a llevarte a vestirte y luego te acurrucó en la cama mientras te busco tu peluche y pongo mi alarma para que podamos dormir la siesta. ¿Suena bien?"

"Kay." Acepto Naya cuando ella se levantó y alzó los brazos para Rachel a recogerla.

Ella cogió una toalla del estante y lo envolvió alrededor de Naya, tirando de ella fuera de la bañera antes de mojar la toalla." Tal vez te sentirás mejor después de una siesta?" Sugirió." Está bien, te vistes y voy a estar de vuelta con Sr. Brown para que te abrace. ¿De acuerdo?"

Naya se vistió lentamente y luego se metió en la cama. Ella se dejó caer sobre las sábanas y puso mala cara cuando ella rodó alrededor y no podía encontrar un lugar que olía al perfume de Santana.

"Te encuentras bien, cariño?" Rachel preguntó en voz baja, al regresar a la habitación con un oso marrón y su teléfono. Poniendo el celular en la mesita de noche y entregandole a Naya el oso, ella se agachó y le acarició el cabello. "¿Necesitas algo?"

"La cama no huele como Santana." Susurró." No me gusta."

"No me gusta tampoco," murmuró Rachel, buscando en cuarto de la latina una almohada. Regresando enseguida a la habitación de Naya. Olió la almohada, sonriendo cuando su nariz captó el olor del perfume de su amiga." Aquí vamos." Ella puso la almohada y se metió en la cama." ¿Cómo es eso?"

Naya sonrió. "Mejor." dijo mientras abrazaba a Rachel. "La cama de Santana huele a ti, me gusta."

Rachel sonrió suavemente, sujetando el cierre chica." Incluso ahora? Yo no he estado allí hace unos días."

"Ella tiene una almohada y huele a tú pelo." Naya se encogió de hombros. "Me gusta cuando estás ahí, haces a mi hermana feliz." Por eso tampoco le gustaba enfermase ya que decía cosas inconscientemente como ahora.

Rachel no contesto.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, Naya parecía sentirse un poco mejor, por lo que se puso una chaqueta y salió por la puerta con una bolsa llena de películas para ver, una manta cuidadosamente doblada y su taza de mono.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de la judía, los papas de Rachel la trataron muy bien y la hicieron reír mientras que la mamá de está que estaba de vacaciones la llenaba de cariño. Sí no estuviera enferma se hubiese molestado. Pero como lo está, se vuelve toda una niña mimada y se convierte como una chica de 5 años.

Nayeli había llegado y la había llenado de abrazos y más abrazos y vieron películas junto a Rachel en el sótano. De hecho había dos mastres en el piso y Naye se encontraba en uno mientras ella estaba acurrucada en el mueble con su peluche y la almohada de S.

* * *

Primera misión cumplida entrar a la casa sin ser notada.

Segunda en marcha.

Santana entró en el sótano tratando de no hacer ruido y no se percata de la presencia de su hermanita hasta que oyó un débil "Hola, Sanny." Su cabeza giró bruscamente y corrió al lado de su hermana.

"Baby? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó ella mientras le dio un beso en la cabeza." Oh, cariño..." susurró ella cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía fiebre." Está ardiendo."

"No me siento bien, San." Naya puso mala cara, abrazando a su hermana." La señora Smitch intento llamarte pero no respondiste. Rachie vino y me cuido ... pero te extrañé, San."

"Lo siento mucho." Dijo mientras ponía a su hermana encima de su falda." Lo siento, cariño. Yo debería haberte atendido. Nay, ¿qué puedo hacer? ¿Puedo hacerte sentir mejor?"

"Abrazos." Gimió ella. "Rachie no sabe cómo hacer para no enfermame, San."

"Lo sé, princesa." Susurró y merciendo a su hermana como a una bebé." Sigues siendo una pequeña mimada cuando te enfermas ¿no?" Santana sonrió mientras la envolvió y la acunó. "Sabes te tengo junto a mi corazón para que sepas que te amo y te hare sentir mejor"

"Uh-huh". Ella asintió con la cabeza, acurrucándose en contra de su hermana con un suave suspiro. "Rachie no sabe hacerlo. Te quiero, San."

Tenían unos minutos juntas en la paz relativa del sótano de Rachel antes de que la dueña del sótano volvió después de una ducha. "Naya?" Ella llamó en voz baja, cayendo en la habitación, sin saber que Santana estaba allí. "¿Cómo te sientes, cariño?"

Santana levantó la vista, obviamente afligida y molesta. "Ella está bien. Ahora estoy aquí." Dijo mientras se mecía a su hermana adelante y atrás.

"Oh, Dios mío!" Rachel sorprendio acercándose a las hermanas López." Estas aquí! Gracias Bárbara. ¿Estás bien? No pudimos ponernos en contacto contigo en toda la tarde y yo estaba empezando temer lo peor cuando no contestaba los mensajes y llamadas."

"Quinn me detuvo en el vestuario cuando debería haber estado aquí con mi hermanita." Dijo en un susurro furiosa, tratando de no despertar a la niña dormida en sus brazos." Debería haber estado allí para ella. Mi hermana esta enferma y para colmo la golpearon en la escuela."

"Sí, estoy al tanto". Rachel se puso de pie poniendo en pausa la película que se reproducia en la Tv. "Pero yo la recogí y me asegure de que tenía las medicinas, pero ah enfriado. Si no había vuelto por ahora, les habría dicho a mami que me llevara a la clínica para hacerle una revisión."

"No puedes llevarla a la clínica de los niños, tú no sabe su seguro ... o su médico o sus necesidades médicas!" Santana se rompió.

Rachel sacudió, desconcertada por el tono áspero." Perdóname por tratar de cuidar a una niña que me encanta, Santana! Tal vez yo no soy perfecta, pero yo estaba haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo!"

Santana sacudió a su hermana, obviamente molesta de que ella no había sido capaz de recoger y ni siquiera sabía que estaba enferma." Yo soy su hermana mayor soy como una madre para ella." Dijo en voz baja." Debería ser yo quién la recogeira y hacerla sentir mejor."

"Bueno, esta vez no pudieste ya que estuvieste con Quinn." Ella se encogió de hombros, sin pensar que era un problema importante." Ella esta a salvo conmigo y simplemente me hice cargo de ella hasta que pudiste llegar hasta aquí. Sé que eres su hermana, Santana."

Santana la miro." Gracias por todo Rachel..."

"De nada Santana."

Santana sonríe y con cuidado se levanta tomando el cuerpo de su hermana para pasarlo a la cama vacía. La judía la mira con una sonrisa admirando como Santana trata a su hermana y le da el beso de buenas noches en la frente.

"Creo que te prometi ver películas..." Recordó sentandose a su lado en el mueble.

"Tienes razón..." Puso play para ver nuevamente Bella y la Bestia.

Se acurro entre el hombro de la latina mirándola con una sonrisa asta percatarse lo que había en el cuello. Un sentimiento raro y extraño le recorrió de piez a cabeza.

"Veo que la pasaste bien con Quinn, también que estabas totalmente concentrada en sus besos como para atender el celular." Murmura furiosa moviendose para la otra esquina del mueble.

Santana por segundos la miro confundida y entonces pensó en una palabra que la acompañado desde el empezar del día:

"Mierda."

* * *

_**Y bien? Le gusto? Tengo que mejorar algo? Espero que me digan con reviews :) o llámame o enviemen un mensaje por twitter ;) **_

_**Gracias a los reviews, favoritos y follows :) Gracias a KORE25 y a yvh1973 por las dos últimas cosas espero que te gusté este cap ;)**_

_**Guest: Aquí tienes el otro! Gracias por leer ;)**_

_**ive: Gracias a ti por leerme :) Tú review me motivo mucho para continuar ¡Abrazos! ;)**_

_**rosi: Me alegro que te haya gustado espero que este también ;) Saludos! **_

_**SoDamnBeautiful1: Aww gracias, y eso de actualizar pronto hago todo lo que puedo creeme ¡Besos!**_

_**andrea: Gracias deberás! Espero que te gusté este cap ¡Abrazos! ;)**_

_**HarukaIs: Las Pezberry no saber que juegan con fuego muajaja XD ya te eh dicho lo mucho que me haces sonreír con tus reviews? Gracias por eso :D**_

_**AndruSol: Odio a Finn tiene un no se que, que me cae pésimo por mi y que le pase un camión por encima, pobre lo que Cory está pasando no se lo deseo a nadie pero sigo odiado su personaje. La tercera guerra mundial viene el otro cap que ya tengo listo xD ya veremos como se resuelven esas dos amigas. Es Quinn a veces se me hace tan difícil manejarla a igual que Santana. Yo lo que creo es que está en línea de amor y amistad, a lo mejor lo que siente es que Santana la deja de lado por estar con Brittany y eso le molesta y por eso confunde amor con amistad o obsesión, ya veremos ;) Espero que este cap te gusté ya que no hubo tanto Pezberry, por cierto viste a la mini Santana? Cuando la vi me imagine a Naya así mismo muy parecida a Santana. Besos! ;)**_


	10. Jealousy, Berry? Jealousy, Fabray?

_**Jealousy, Berry? Jealousy, Fabray?**_

* * *

Habían pasado 6 segundos en los cuales Rachel la miraba molesta y ella se encontraba sin saber que decir.

"Etto..."

"Para la próxima no te preocupes que ya no te llamare y arruinare tus momentos con tú querida Quinn." Añadió entre labios.

"Pero-"

"Ni me molestare en informate de lo que sucede con tus hermanas."

"Berry-"

"Oh y claro! Que a tus hermanas las cuide tú muy escondida novia rubia!" Añadió con una voz extrañamente dulce logrando que a Santana le recorriera un temor de pies a cabeza.

La latina la miro con la boca abierta sin poder creerlo... ¿Rachel tenía celos de Quinn? Sí eso tenía que ser porque sí su intuición no fallaba esos síntomas son muy parecidos a celos.

A ojos de Rachel la muy descarada río suavemente molestando más a la judía.

"Celos, Berry?" Pregunto con una sonrisa seductora.

Rachel abrió la boca." Celos porque la pasaste con Quinn? Celos porque estabas con Quinn? Jajajaja celos de Quinn!? Eres muy engreída sí piensas así." Exclamó sarcásticamente mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Sí celos porque la pase con Quinn y no contigo." Aseguro con la misma pose que tenía Rachel y una ceja alzada." Porque sí no es eso, que es? Eh?"

"Es... Es... Verás... Puede... Son..." Empezó la judía sin las palabras correctas haciendo que Santana la mirará con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Que es?" Provocó burlona.

"Vale acepto! Quizás sí sentí un poco de celos!" Exclamo como niña regañada.

"Un poco?"

"Well... Quizás sí un poco más..." Santana seguía dándole esa mirada de lo se todo." S'Okey! Bastante!" Acepto rendida para el disfrute de la latina la cual se estaba divirtiendo con el espectáculo.

"No te preocupes Berry, se que me amas." Informó la morena muy segura.

"Yo amarte a ti?" Pregunto señaladose para luego señalar a la latina que asentía.

"Ósea admite soy la chica más sexy y caliente que hayas podido ver, soy inteligente, graciosa y todas y todos quieren conmigo pero yo sólo tengo ojos para una, me odias pero me amas." Sonrió seductoramente con una ceja perfectamente alzada.

Lo próximo que Santana vio fue un cojin en su cara." Dios! No te soporto!" Exclamo Rachel ocultando su sonrisa.

Ambas rieron.

"No le hablo a Britt ni a Quinn porque las dos me engañaron y eso me lastimó mucho." Informo de golpe la latina.

"..."

"Y aunque ambas llenen mi buzón de voz con sus llamadas y mensajes de texto... Aunque extraño a B, aunque me hace falta Q no puedo superar lo que me hicieron por más que lo intento." Callo mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla." Es por eso que Q me detuvo en el vestuario ya que quería disculparse conmigo de nuevo a solas y quería dejarme saber algo." Término.

Rachel la miro con una sonrisa cariñosa, sin creer que la latina haya confiado en ella de tal forma. En busca de un poco de consuelo la latina se deja abrazar por Rachel.

"Me alegra que hayas confiado en mi Santana."

"Gracias por escucharme Berry."

"Por lo tanto todavía no le hablas?" Pregunto separándose del abrazo.

"Nope."

"Y las extrañas?"

"Demasiado."

"Habla con ellas San." Aconsejo con una sonrisa.

"Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo." Murmuro jugando con sus dedos.

"Pero vale la pena. Santana ellas son tus mejores amigas y los mejores amigos siempre están unidos al pesar de sus altibajos."

"Pero..."

"Pero nada! Mujer hazme caso, las cosas se resuelven hablando y su amistad es muy importante no vale la pena perderlas por eso."

"Realmente no las odios sólo estoy dolida."

"Lo se."

"El lunes voy hablar con ellas." Afirmo la latina.

"Así me gusta."

"Ahora cambiando de tema. ¿Como pudiste traer a mis hermanas acá?" Pregunto demostrando un poco su molestia.

"Oh... Sobre eso... Pues... Verás... Es que... Bueno... Son mis padres ellos no dirán nada! Además de que se encariñaron muy rápido con tus hermanas."

"Te la dejare pasar porque me as ayudado mucho porque sí no.." Medio amenazó mientras con su mano le removía el pelo a Rachel como sí está fuera una cachorrita.

"CALLENSE! Hay personas que intenta dormir!" Mando Nayeli a voz de grito mientras le tiraba lo primero que encontró que era un zapato.

Santana y Rachel se miraron y rieron suavemente. La castaña bostezo apagando el televisor." Bien... Ahora donde dormimos?" Pregunto bajito.

Santana bostezo." Aquí, vamos que no es la primera vez que dormimos juntas." Susurro.

"Vale."

El mueble era lo bastante grande como para que Rachel y Santana cupieran en el. Primero se acomodó Santana acostadose de lado y Rachel le siguió ambas quedando muy juntitas.

"San?"

"Mm?"

"Me abrazas?" Pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

"Berry?"

"Mm?"

"Pudrete." Insulto con una sonrisa.

"Abrazame o mañana digo que te besaste con Jewfro." Amenazó.

"No te atreverías."

"Pruebame."

La latina sonrió sabía que la judía lo haría. Y aunque no lo admitiera le gustaba pasar el tiempo con Rachel, le gustaba tenerla cerca muy cerquita. Con su brazo la rodeo pegándola más ella teniendo más de cerca ese exquisito olor que para que negarlo la volvía loca.

Pasaron minutos o quizás horas pero esa noche Santana no podía conciliar el sueño.

Y es que Rachel se movió y aún en la oscuridad ella podía admirar esos labios perfectos entre abiertos los cuales se veían muy tentadores y muy deseables. Se reprimió mentalmente por los pensamientos que pasaron por su cabeza.

* * *

Lunes, día odiado por muchos, amado por pocos.

El día para Santana pintaba para ser otro día el cual no era necesario recordar para el resto de su existencia.

Todo le causaba aburrimiento asta se llegó a dormir en la clase de ciencia. En la clase de español reflexiono sobre su vida, y en la de matemáticas tiraba papelitos a todo queda. Todo iba normal, como todo lunes asta que llegó un mensaje.

Recuerda sobre lo que hablamos, tienes que hablar con tus amigas. -R

De que hablamos?- S

Pufff... Enserio Santana? Quedamos de que vas a hablar con Brittany y Quinn- R

O eso... Acabas de dañar mi perfecto lunes... Que asco de lunes -S

Me alegro de dañar tú día ;) -R

"Señorita López, me puedes hacer el favor de guardar tú celular y prestar a atención." Mando el profesor.

¡Por fin! Pensó emocionada porque no tenía que estar un minuto más en esa clase.

Brittany y Quinn están en el salón de química. -R

Su sonrisa se borró y con pasó perezoso camino asta el salón.

"Bien..." Se dijo cuando llegó y entro.

Fue incómodo de verás que sí. Brittany estaba sentada en el escritorio mientras Quinn estaba sentada encima de una mesa. Se sintió rara a estar con ellas dos a solas.

"Hey S..." Saludo Brittany con su voz típicamente alegre.

"Brittany, Quinn... Prometo que sólo tomara sólo 5 minutos, es para hablarle de lo que pasó..." Comenzó.

"Dispara!" Animo B.

Santana la miro con una pequeña sonrisa... wow sí que la extrañaba.

"S'okay aquí vamos... Brittany primero quiero que sepas que... Cuando teníamos relaciones para mi no sólo significaba algo de sólo una noche... Yo... Te quiero y me lastimó mucho verte con Fabray esa mañana, me sentí traicionada y dolida..."

Brittany la miro con tristeza." Oh San... Yo..."

"No importa Brittany ya pasó, eso queda en el pasado. Entiendo que no sientas lo que yo siento por ti y no te obligó a nada. Sólo quiero que sepas que aún lo siento y estar alejada de ti tanto tiempo me sentía sola muy sola. Y..." Callo un momento dándose valor para continuar." Y... Rachel me abrió los ojos y me hizo ver las cosas de otra forma... Nunca te odie y nunca lo haré vos soy una persona muy importante para mi no quiero estar ni un segundo más... Lejos de ti..." Término se sentía vulnerable, como una niña pequeña.

Brittany la miro con una sonrisa conciliadora. Y en una abrir y cerrar de ojos la abrazo. Santana anhelo ese abrazo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero a diferencia de todas la veces de la cuales ellas se abrazaban en está no sintió nada. Ni maripositas en el estomago ni un choque eléctrico.

"Me perdonas?" Pregunto B en su murmuro.

"Te quiero." Contesto como respuesta." Dime que no estoy llorando." Ordenó con una sonrisa mientras sentía gotas de agua bajar por sus mejillas.

"Me temo decepcionarte." Dijo burlona la rubia alta mientras reía también con lágrimas en los ojos." Por fin volvemos hacer mejores amigas San." Pensó.

"Uh-uh." Se aclaró la gargante Quinn con una sonrisa.

"Oh.. Verás Quinn esto se me va hacer más difícil..."

"Aquí espero."

"Lo siento, por ocultarte la relación que yo y B teníamos, me haces falta Q... Mucha falta y está vez haré todo lo que pueda Quinn para que está vez nuestra relación no se destruya... Porque eh de confesarte que estos meses sin ti fueron puro martirio." Confesó.

Quinn fue aún más rápida que Brittany y abrazo a Santana. Sus manos se enrollaron en la cintura de la latina apegandola más a ella su cara se acurruco en el cuello de la morena y su nariz aspiro el olor de Santana. Su abrazo era reconfortante y protector, se sentía bien para las dos, Santana poco a poco envolvió sus manos en el cuello de Quinn. Podía sentir como Quinn aspiraba su olor. Y también podía sentir su sonrisa contra su cuello y la nariz y lo labios. Y... Dios se sentía bien, le hacia cosquillitas.

Brittany miraba la escena molesta, no quería que San abrazaban así a Quinn. No, sólo ella podía hacerlo.

Para molestia de Quinn, Brittany rompió el momento.

"Ya llevan muchos tiempo abrazadas." Fue su excusa cuando separó a Quinn de Santana.

Para confusión de Santana y para ganar una mirada fulminante de Quinn.

"Y Brittany tengo algo que confesarte de mi vida..." Comenzo la latina.

* * *

"Rachel ya podemos pasar tiempos juntos?" Pregunto parándose al lado de la judía la cual estaba guardando unas cosas en su casillero.

"Eh...? Ah Finn... Porque preguntas eso?"

"Porque últimamente te pasas mucho con Santana y me dejas en el olvidó."

"Eso no es cierto, cariño."

"Sí es cierto Rachel, el lunes te llame y me dijiste 'Estoy con Santana luego te llamó' el martes 'Ya comí con Santana' miércoles 'Oh Finn estoy ayudando a Santana en una asignación' el jueves te invité al cine y me dijiste 'Santana ya la vio y dijo que está muy aburrida, y hablando de eso estoy hablando con ella por la otra línea te llamó luego' Y el viernes 'Noches de chicas Amor estaré con Quinn y Santana' el sábado 'Santana.' y el domingo 'Santana esto Santana lo otro' ¿Que pasa Rach ya te aburro? O es que te volviste pata y quieres ya con ella? No, ya se! Santana te está dando unas clases de Como Perder La Virginidad Con Tú Novio." Reclamó furioso y sarcástico.

Rachel lo miro sorprendida. ¿Como su novio puede pensar eso de ella? ¿Acostarse ella con Santana? Ni en sus peores pesadillas!

De hecho le había mentido de cierta manera ya que no estaba con Santana sí no que estaba con Nay y Naye cuidándolas ya que la latina trabajaba.

"No amor no es lo que tú pien-"

"Lo que pienso?" Pregunto con una voz extrañamente dulce señalandose a sí mismo." Sabes que pienso? ¡PIENSO QUE ME ESTAS SIENDO INFIEL CON LA PUTA DE SANTANA LÓPEZ! ESO ES LO QUE PIENSO!" Grito captando la atención de todos en el pasillo y de la protagonista de sus celos y la de Noah que se encontraba platicando con dos rubias.

Santana se acerco molesta.

"Yo Puta! Ja puede que tenga fama de haberme acostado con todos los estudiantes de está escuela pero realmente sólo estuve con Puck, Brittany y el idiota ese!" Pensó furiosa acercándose a Hudson.

"Finn! No tienes porque Gritar!" Regaño Rachel.

"PORQUE, RACHEL!? AQUÍ TODOS SABEMOS QUE SANTANA LÓPEZ ES UNA ROBA NOVIOS Y UNA PU-"

Para sorpresa de todos fue su novia la que le dio la bofetada de su vida junto a una rubia furiosa de ojos avellanos que se acerco y le dejó la otra mejilla roja de la bofetada.

"Hudson le vuelves a decir Puta a Santana y yo no seré la única que hará de tú vida un infierno." Defendió con su mejor pose de HBIC con una voz extrañamente seria.

Santana ahora miro a Quinn sorprendida a igual que todos en el pasillo. Bien esto iba a ser el chisme de la semana.

"Otra que se a revocado con la zorra de López."

Quinn y Rachel iban a defender de nuevo a la latina pero está se adelanto tocando la espalda de el chico.

"Jajajaja." Se río falsamente haciendo enfurecer más a Finn, era hora de mentir." Y que sí me acosté con ellas dos? Quinn grito asta quedarse ronca y Rachel..." Suspiro."Ah, ella.. Ella grita como posesa. La hice gritar sólo con estos dos dedos." Le enseñó la mano derecha moviendo sus dos dedos." Quinn tiene un sabor divino y ¡Dios! Sí que sabe como hacerlo, Rachel ella no se queda atrás con sólo escuchar sus gemidos sentía que alcanzaba el climax." Mintió perfectamente." Dime, como se siente que yo, una mujer, alga hecho que tú ex y tú novia sean mías más de 20 veces?" Pregunto inocentemente haciendo a muchos reír, a dos sonrojar, y a uno ponerse rojo asta la muerte.

Probadamente la morena iba a terminar en el hospital con el puño que Finn le iba a dar en la cara pero siendo ella más rápida lo esquiva perfectamente dando el puño de Hudson en el casillero.

"No no no no no no. A las mujeres no se le da cariño." Exclamo con burla." Que seas malo en la cama y que tú novia no quiera pasar tiempo contigo no te da derecho a que vengas a golpearme."

"Me arrepiento de haberme acostado contigo..."

"Mira te contaré una historia... Había una vez un grandulon que lo tenía pequeño y tenía eyaculación precoz. Ese grandulon le miente a su novia diciendo que es virgen cuando claramente se acostó con una chica al azar en la última fiesta de Puck y no sólo eso sí no que perdiste la virginidad conmigo. Realmente eres malísimo en la cama y no sólo eso, ni sí quiera pude llegar al climax y te viniste fuera de mi. ¿Que clase de hombre eres, que ni sí quieras puedes esperar a tenerlo dentro de mi? Agradezco eso sinceramente. Tuve que bañarme 2 horas corridas y aún así sentía asco." Informó con su pose de HBIC.

Todos en el pasillo que pudieron escuchar esa información se burlaron de Finn mientras este se ponía rojo de la vergüenza. Asta que por fin proceso bien sobre la información que la latina soltó. Voltea asta mirar a su novia que se encontraba mirándolo dolida.

"Es verdad eso, Finn? ¿perdiste la virginidad con Santana?" Pregunto.

"Rachel! Tú lo hiciste con ella!" Se excuso pateticamente.

"Es una mentira lo que ella dijo, era para hacerte enojar. Por lo que veo acabas de contestame mi pregunta. Adiós Finn." Se despidió con varias lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

Ahora es Santana la que proceso lo que acaba de hacer.

"Joder! Que acabó de hacer?" Se pregunto mientras da la vuelta y se aleja.

Quinn miro a Puck y este negó siguiendo el camino por el cual se fue Finn, murmurando algo de darle una lección por lastimar a su princesa.

* * *

Trago saliva sin saber muy bien porque, abrió la puerta lo más silenciosa que pudo y entro al oscuro teatro subió las escaleras y se acerco a donde se encontraba su compañera de clase. Se sentó a su lado, y una culpa la invadió de pies a cabeza. ¿Como pudo abrir su gran boca? Es que no se pudo haber mordido la lengua? Esto es lo que pasa cuando hablas sin pensar, López. Sollozos se escuchaban y pudo comprobar que también se encontraba temblando. Sintió irá hacia ella misma, como pudo hacerle eso a Rachel? Esa personita amigable la cual se encargaba de cuidar a sus hermanas y de iluminarle el día con sus gestos cuando se encontraba de mal humor.

Se levanto y se iba a ir. No podía hacer nada. O eso pensaba antes de meditar un poco y voltear.

Rachel parecía una persona tan indefensa. Que lo único que le deban ganas era de abrazarla y decirles miles de cosas hermosas al oído como haría con Brittany.

Se arrodillo frente de la castaña y con su mano debajo de la barbilla de la castaña subiendo su cabeza con suavidad notado el dolor en los ojos de la judía, mirando como los preciosos ojos votaban lágrimas que bajaban corridas por sus hermosas mejillas. Pensó que la castaña le apartaría la mano de un soplón o que le diría miles de cosas, pensó también que al mirarla lo haría con odio e irá. Más no pensó, que lo haría con necesidad y tristeza.

Con sus dedos y con delicadeza no normal en ella le limpio la lágrimas. La miro a los ojos tratando de expresarle toda la culpa que sentía en ese preciso momento. Sus dedos bajaron y se posaron en los labios limpiándolos de las pequeñas lágrimas que pasaron por ahí.

"Dios, que para esto sabes que no soy buena dame una señal de que lo estoy haciendo bien" Suplicó la latina a todo gran poderoso Dios que se encontraba en el cielo y aparecer la escuchaba.

Rachel sonríe tristemente.

Aquí vamos, se animo la latina. Y con mucha timidez con sus manos rodeo la cintura de Rachel atrayéndola a ella para abrazarla. La castaña se dejó ser a llorar con más ganas y acurrucarse en el pecho de la latina.

"Shhh... Tranquila Rach... Estoy aquí..." Susurro.

Sí Rachel fuera Brittany de seguro se le haría más fácil.

"Me perdonas? Se que la eh cagado como siempre, pero realmente pensé que lo sabías... Estamos construyendo una amistad un tanto difícil y no me gustaría echar a perder todo ese tiempo juntas por mi inmadurez al acostarme con tú novio..." Expresó.

Con la voz quebrada hablo Rachel." Santana ... No estoy molesta contigo, ni con Finn." Confesó sorprendido a la latina.

Bah Serius? Había dado una disculpa digna por primera vez y Rachel no estaba molesta con ella. Se notaba que la niña realmente era de buen corazón, o muy idiota.

"Lo que me molesto es que... Finn se hubiese tenido que acostar con otras y contigo porque yo no supe complacerlo. Soy la peor persona que pueda existir... ¿Que clase de novia soy al no complacerlo? El merece a alguien mejor San... Incluso lo engañe el domingo por la mañana cuando pasó eso." Susurro aún abrazaban al cuerpo de la latina.

¡Un momento! Rachel realmente demostró ser muy ingenua.

"Te diré tres cosas Hobbit." Informo separándose de la castaña para mirarla a los ojos." 1) Con lo que acabas de decirme demostrarte ser muy ingenua o mejor dicho tonta, 2) El no te merece a ti. Berry eres genial! Tienes una voz fabulosa, eres una hermosura, tienes el corazón más grande que cualquier persona en este mundo tú bondad no tiene limites y estas dispuesta a salir lastimada por la felicidad de otro, tienes los ojos más expresivos que eh podido ver, tienes a los mejores padres del mundo junto a una madre, mis dos hermanas te aman y te admiran ¡incluso siento celos cuando Naya no para de mencionar que eres la mejor niñera del mundo! Sí no fuera por ti Quinn jamás hubiese cambiado tanto, nosotros ganar las nacionales del año pasado e ir por estas, puede que hables asta por los codos pero eres inteligente. Lo del domingo no cuenta como infidelidad ya que sólo me tocaste y fue dormida. Finn no te merece a ti, tú te merece a a alguien mejor alguien que sí te ame y te sea fiel incluso aún cuando no hayan tenido relaciones sexuales. Te mereces a alguien mejor!" Alago la latina sorprendiendo a la castaña y asta sí misma." Cuando sea grande quiero ser como tú!" Exclamo con una sonrisa divertida haciendo reír a Rachel." Y sabes que? Sí no fuera por ti no hubiese recuperado a mis dos mejores amigas. 3) Quiero helado y sin importar que juntas iremos por uno, así tenga que llevarte a caballito."

Wooow hizo un gran proceso con esa disculpa.

Rachel sonríe más animada y la abraza de sorpresa." Me puedes llevar de caballito cuando llegamos a tú casa?" Pregunto con voz infantil y tierna poniendo esos ojos a los cuales nadie puede negarse.

"Lo que dama pida será cumplido por está humilde campesina." Acepto sin rodeos.

"Por cierto Santana gracias..."

"Tú estuviste para mi Rachel aún cuando fui una perra contigo, y te prometo que yo también lo estaré para ti. Amigas?"

"Amigas." Afirmo la judía con un malestar extraño en la boca a expresar tal palabra.

* * *

Como Santana dijo, fueron y se comieron un helado cada una y de los grandes. No tomaron las clases de por la tarde y la latina hoy no tenía trabajo. Buscaron a las pequeñas López y cuando llegaron a la casa está vez Santana se estaciona fuera del garaje para sorpresa de todas.

"Que.. Rayos?" Pregunto Naya al ver como Santana, sí su hermana mayor, cargaba a Rachel a caballito.

Rachel gritaba emociona y la morena se reía mientras daba vueltas y entraba a su patio. Naya y Nayeli no se perdieron eso tomandoles fotos a todo queda asta que Naya también exigió que la cargaran y Nayeli tuvo que hacerlo. Santana le agradeció a Dios que la castaña no pesara nada mientras subía corriendo las escaleras entrando a su cuarto y dejando caer a Rachel en la cama que reía emocionada.

"La reina de las cosquillas a llegado!" Exclamo Santana.

Se subió encima de la pobre Rachel haciéndole cosquillas a todo lo queda en el abdomen, moviendo con maestría sus dedos con una sonrisa en la cara miraba a Rachel que reía como niña y entre risas pedía que paraba. Cansadose paro de hacerle cosquillas dejando descansar sus dedos encima de la suave piel de a judía y bajo su suéter de gatito. La judía aún reía y ella como boba aún la miraba. Sus dedos se movieron acariciando la suave piel.

"Ah... Me duele la barriga de tanto reírme." Murmura Rachel.

Su cabeza estaba inclinada y su pelo largo estaba esparcido por su almohada. Dando un aspecto angelical.

"Ves Rachel aun puedes seguir riendo y ser feliz sin ese idiota."

Rachel sonríe traviesa mientras con un grito ahogado Santana se encontraba bajo de ella. Aprovechando la situación empezó hacerle cosquillas.

"jajajajajajaja pa ajajaja me jajajaj me meo para Rachel!" Suplicaba mientras reía.

Rachel paro." Ves San aún puedes ser feliz aunque Brittany no te ame." A la latina todo rastro de felicidad se borró a escuchar eso." Pero no te preocupes aunque te odio..."

"Yo también te odio Berry." Murmura con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Debías de decir que también me amas ugh... Como decía, aunque te odio... Te quiero muy muy muy muy pero muuuuuuuuuuuuy en el fondo! Y también quiero que sepas que tienes el amor de tus hermanas, el de Quinn y el más importante de todos el mio." Aseguro con una sonrisa.

"Que te hace asegurar que el tuyo el más importante?" Pregunto con una ceja alzada.

"Porque soy yo. Ósea admitelo soy la chica más sexy y caliente que hayas podido ver, soy inteligente, graciosa y todas y todos quieren conmigo pero yo sólo tengo ojos para una, me odias pero me amas." Imitando la voz de la latina perfectamente y sonrió seductoramente con una ceja alzada.

"Ja Ja Ja. No me imites." Ordenó mordiéndose el labio inferior para aguantar la sonrisa.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de las dos adolescentes.

"Berry." Saludo con voz amarga." Santana."

"Hola, Brittany, Quinn!" Saludo la castaña levantándose de encima de Santana.

"Que estaban haciendo?" Pregunto Brittany.

"Cosquillas." Soltó la latina aún con la mirada fija en los ojos avellanos de su amiga.

"Oh llegamos tarde Quinn! Mm bueno no importa traje un regalo a tus hermanas San. Ven Rachel para que lo veas." Hablo rápidamente Brittany con una sonrisa en su cara tomándole la mano a la judía y arrastrándola por las escaleras dejando solas a sus amigas.

Santana suspiro mientras se levantaba de su cama." Realmente que hacían?" Pregunto la rubia con una pizca de enojo en la voz.

"Ya te dije Fabray estabamos haciendonos cosquillas."

La rubia la miro de arriba a bajo." No te creo Santana."

"Mira Quinn eso estábamos haciendo creas o no." Aseguro pasandole por el lado para salir del cuarto." Celos, Fabray?

Quinn le tomo de la mano." No me gusta esa cercanía que las junta cada día más. Alejate de ella, San."

"Eres mi novia?"

"..."

"Bien eso pensé. Por lo tanto sí me acerco cada día más a Rachel no es tú problema. Es mi amiga Quinn y ella lo estuvo para mi cuando ustedes no lo hicieron. No la voy abandonar por tú malditos celos y por los de su tonto novio."

Quinn la miro con furia contenida en la los ojos. Celos era unas de las principales cosas que sentía cuando veía a Rachel con Santana. Sin importale que pueda pasar unas de las hermanas de Santana o unas de sus amigas, empujo a la latina contra la pared. Se lambio de anticipación los labios y la beso con furia y celos.

"Tú eres mía Santana no de Rachel." Murmuro contra el oído de la latina mientras le mordia el lobulo.

"No soy tuya Quinn. Te recuerdo que a la que quiero es a Brittany."

"Puede pero admite que te atraigo."

"Puede pero eso no teda derecho a que andes besuqueandome cada vez que se te da la puta gana." Contesto molesta bajando las escaleras.

* * *

"Vengo ahora me están llamando."

Las chicas asintieron sin darle tanta importancia al asunto.

"Hola." Saludo la latina cuando llegó a la cocina.

* * *

"Hola Cariño." Saludo la voz de la otra línea. A la latina por poco se la cae su celular a escuchar aquella voz no era muy normal que cuando llamará lo primero que dijera es Hola Cariño para que mentir era la primera vez que lo hacia." Soy yo."

* * *

"Sí ya se. Naye no está enferma está bien, sus notas son altas, Naya también está en perfecta condición." Contesto con molestia.

* * *

"No llamaba por ellas..." Respondió timidamente mientras seguía dando vueltas en su silla.

* * *

"Entonces que quieres?"

* * *

"Yo sólo quería hablar contigo..." Respondió mientras ahora miraba por su gran ventana de su gran oficina.

* * *

"Bien ya lo hiciste." Dijo mirando por la puerta de la cocina.

"San vengo por un poco de agua." Se disculpo Rachel entrando a la cocina mirando a la latina.

* * *

"Quien es ella?"

* * *

"Es..." La latina dudo un momento en responder." Rachel. Rachel Berry."

* * *

"Oh... Tú amiga?" Pregunto nerviosa.

* * *

"A ti que te importa?" Pregunto ahora la latina a la defensiva sorprendiendo a Rachel.

* * *

"Sólo quería saber... Como estas?"

* * *

"Bien."

* * *

"San quería preguntarte sí-"

* * *

"No me digas San, No te estas permitido." Interrumpió furiosa.

* * *

"Lo siento... Podemos vernos...? Quisiera pasar un fin de semana contigo." Pregunto de golpe. Bien ya está.

* * *

"No."

* * *

"Santana por favor... Sólo quiero pasar tiempo como mi hija mayor juntas. Como madre e hija... O como amigas como tú quieras... Sólo quiero pasar tiempo contigo y te extraño." Confesó en medio de suplica.

* * *

Santana sintió que le estaba jugando una mala broma. Rachel juro que vio dos lágrimas por la mejillas de su amiga.

"Te recuerdo que es tú culpa de que no quiera saber nada de ti. No te extraño, no te quiero. No me busque y no me llames al menos que no sea por Nayeli o por Naya." Fue lo último que dijo antes de terminar la llamada y tirar el celular hacia el piso.

Rachel miro la situación sorprendida." Santana...?"

"Que quieres Berry?" Pregunto mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

"Quien era...?"

"Maribel."

"Tú mam-"

"La mamá de Naya y Nayeli." Interrumpió.

"Siempre estaré para ti." Aseguro la judía mirándola a los ojos. Entendia que Santana necesitaba tiempo a solas.

* * *

"Me odia." Fue lo único que pudo murmurar mirando a la persona que la motivo para llamar a su hija.

"Maribel para ser una de las mejores abogadas del estado a veces eres tan idiota... Ella no te odia."

"Ella me odia, me dijo que no me extrañaba que no me quería." Suspiro mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

"Yo la vi. Y la conozco..." Confesó la mujer de altura promedia y pelo largo y castaño oscuro.

"Como es?" Pregunto. Sintiéndose más mal todavía.

"Es alta, una de las capitanas de Cheerios junto a sus dos mejores amigas Quinn Fabray y Brittany Pierce." Empezó a relatar mientras buscaba en su celular unas fotos que su hija la había enviado al encontrarla sonrio y guardo el celular. Maribel sonrió a escuchar el nombre de Quinn." Es muy sarcastica, carácter fuerte, sobreprotectora con sus hermanas y con su amiga Brittany, tienes una voz talentosa y hermosa la cual creo que hace competencia a la de mi hija." Ante esto ambas madres rieron." Sue me dijo que es muy competitiva y hace de las suyas en la escuela, está en New Direction junto a sus mejores amigas y mi hija. Naya es una copia de Santana. Mientras Nayeli es más tranquila y muy bondadosa con todo el mundo."

"De mi y Carlos a quien se parece más?" Pregunto mientras veía la foto de su esposo.

"A ti. Definitivamente en personalidad, mentalidad y físicamente aunque las pocas veces que eh escuchado que alguien habla de ella dicen que es como un demonio."

"Así como yo... Tiene que tener un snix."

"De hecho lo tiene. Pero te repito es una copia de ti Maribel por eso se que no te odia, tú no eres capaz de odiar y Santana también nació con el mismo espíritu de guerrera bondadosa como vos eso se nota." Contesto con una sonrisa.

"Y tú hija como está? Son amigas? Ya sabes tú hija y la mía."

"Rachel está muy bien. Antes eran muy enemigas y Santana la trataba cruelmente. Pero ahora sí lo son, tienen una relación extraña pero son amigas, Rachel sabe que Santana vive sola con sus hermanas y ahora Rachel cuida a Naya y Nayeli cuando Santana está trabajando. Esas chicas aman a Rachel."

Maribel la miro." Shelby crees que sí hablo con Rachel pueda acercarme a mi hija?"

Shelby dudo un momento para luego sonreír." Sólo serle sincera a sí como yo lo fui con ella no te aseguro que Rachel acepte inmediatamente pero esa chica tiene un corazón muy grande y se que te dirá que sí."

"Gracias Shelby..."

"Somos amigas."

"Sólo nos falta Sue." Murmuro Maribel mirando ahora una foto en la cual salía ella junto a una rubia y una castaña en el medio todas con uniforme de cheerios.

"Maribel sólo cuando vallas no vallas con Carlos."

Maribel la miro extrañada." Porque?"

"Es Carlos y por más que tú digas que ya no es el mismo de antes Santana no te va a creer, Sue odia a Carlos, Rachel aunque no lo conoce de seguro Santana le contó algo de el, y Quinn Fabray le tiene terror a ese hombro. El punto es que las personas más cercanas a Santana no lo quieren y al ya no quererlo no tienes forma de acercarte con el a tú lado. Primero ve tú sola estas unos meses, resuelves todo y sí se resuelve, acerca poco a poco a Carlos." Aconsejo con una sonrisa amigable." Adiós Maribel te veo en Lima."

"Te veo en Lima, Gracias por todo Shelby."

"Una última cosa... Maribel no cometas los mismos errores que Carlos y lucha por tus hijas." le guiño un ojo saliendo de su oficina.

* * *

_**He regresado! y rapido xD Gracias por los favoritos y follows a agp9548 :) **_

_**A contestar reviews!**_

_**SoDamnBeautiful1: Me alegro que te guste el cap, y lo siento por no poner tanto pezberry y no te preocupes por Quinn ya mismo la are entrar en razón con la ayuda de mi querida B y adorada y amada S Xd y tratare hacer todo lo que pueda lo prometo J**_

___**AndruSol: Sabes me alegro que no te gustara así no tendré remordimientos cuando acabe con la "Felicidad" de Quinnie. SI! A mi tambien es que Naya están podidamente tierna que me pone aksjdihasdja, me entiendes? Jajajajaja no te preocupes que Santana tendra su merecido muy pronto ;) Besos!**_

___**Shunreibell: Oh pero no te preocupes no habrá mucho quinntana ya que Britt no podra soportarlo tanto tiempo ;) son López de pues de todo Xd gracias por leer, abrazos ;)**_

___**Andrea: Deberia de sentirme ofendida…. Pero no te preocupes yo ni me acordaba que tenia que seguir, trato de ser todo lo que puedo por ahora puedes asegurar la proxima actualizacion para el otro sabado, besos! ;)**_


	11. If you're going to embarrass

**_"If you embarrass me at least is appropriate clothing"_**

* * *

"Oh San llegaste muy rapi-" Fue lo primero que dijo al abrir la puerta, interrumpiéndose a si misma al ver que no era la latina que estaba esperando.

"Me alegra seguir viéndome a si de joven." Bromeo con una sonrisa amigable.

Wow, y cuanta razón tienes, pensó la judía mirando a la mujer enfrente, pelo recogido en una coleta elegante pero de manera desornada, espejuelos marca guess, ojos oscuros, facciones no tan marcadas, nariz recta, piernas largas y torneadas, cabello oscuro como la noche, piel bronceada claramente remarcado mas su tendencia latina y podía seguir describiéndola si no era porque se podía ver mas tonta de lo que se tiene que ver ahora al estar mirando a la mujer de arriba abajo con la boca abierta formando una gran "O".

"Maribel López, mejor conocida como Maribel Rivera…" Se presento con una sonrisa nerviosa." Eh, eres Rachel Berry, cierto?

"Que haces aquí?" Pregunto constante.

"Pensé que podríamos hablar un minuto a solas…" Informo recostando su peso de un pie para el otro.

"Esta bien." Acepto caminando hacia el living." Quieres agua?" Pregunto.

"No, gracias."

"Bien ni quería traértela." Murmuro entre labios lo suficiente alto como para que la mujer se moviera nerviosa en el asiento." De que quieres hablarme, Señora López?"

"Santana."

"…"

"Esto se me haría mas fácil se hubiese venido con un plan en mente…" Pensó." No se por donde pensar…."

"Por el principio." Contesto Rachel." Para ser una aboga si que es muy idiota… como Santana… ósea Hello, por donde se empiezan las historias? Por el principio, soo bruta." Pensó.

"Desde la high school cometí muchos errores lo cuales me arrepiento de por vida. Me enamore de Carlos pedidamente, y gracias a eso estuve a punto de peder a mis mejores amigas mas de 3 veces, yo y el teníamos muy en claro lo que queríamos en futuro, el quería ser un doctor y yo una abogada o una detective de homicidio, queríamos salir de aquí y tener una familia en otra parte la cual no sea este pueblo. Todo iba muy bien asta que por un descuido termine embarazada, al principio no contaba con nadie, mis amigas me dejaron de hablar, mi familia se olvido de mi, y Carlos se distanciaba poco a poco con esos de los gastos, yo tenia una trabajo a igual que el pero los dos ganábamos muy poco, y yo al tener las hormonas como una adolescente no pude seguir con la universidad ya que estudiar lo que yo quería estudiar exigía mucho de mi tiempo y la mayoría yo me la pasaba vomitando, durmiendo o comiendo. A llegar a los tres meses de embarazo deje la universidad y con el poco dinero que teníamos yo y Carlos pudimos comprarnos la casa la cual hoy en día sigue habitada por Santana." Hizo una pausa." Todavía no sabia que iba a tener si nene o nena, ni quería enterarme la idea de ser madre me motivaba mucho como para seguir adelante, Carlos empezó a molestarse conmigo cuando veía como yo compraba cosas para el bebe gastando el poco dinero que teníamos, y desde ahí empezamos las discusiones. El día en que Santana nació, fue el día mas importante de mi vida, siempre de algún modo supe que iba ser diferente, especial, no lloro como los demás niños, asta pensábamos que estaba muerta de lo silenciosa que estaba, era tan pequeña y delicada, sus manitas se cerraban fuertemente, cuando el doctor me la paso para que la tomara vi la niña mas hermosa del mundo. Carlos me pidió cogerla pero cuando se la fui a pasar Santana lloro muy fuerte como si estuvieran matándola, todos la mirábamos sorprendidos, se notaba que Santana le tenia terror pero para mi lamentar lo vi muy tarde, de nuevo la tome en mis brazos y se calmo. Así era desde entonces siempre que se le acerba Carlos, lloraba. Otra cosa que se me le añadía a mis problemas con Carlos, mi familia se acerco a conocerla y me pidieron perdón de cómo me trataron. Cuando Santana cumplió los 9 meses dijo su primera palabra Mama, río y lo repitió muy seguido asta que miro a Carlos que la miraba sorprendido, en el mismo día dijo su segunda palabra Papa, pero esta vez no río solo se le quedo mirando mientras yo la cargaba emocionada, papa volvió a decir estirando sus pequeñas manitas hacia el para que la cargara, fue la primera vez que Santana estuvo con el sin llorar, aunque tampoco sonría solo lo miraba y decía papa.

Rachel sonrío imaginando a Santana como bebe.

"Era una chica muy traviesa y curiosa, siempre hacia de sus maldades y Carlos siempre la castigaba de manera severa, deje a Carlos cuidado a Santana mientras yo iba a supermercado y cuando volví Santana lloraba pidiendo por mi, solo tenia 2 años, y al parecer hizo otras de sus maldades y Carlos no le dio la comida, cuando lo miraba lo hacia con miedo y se escondía detrás de mi, desde ese día dejo de llamarlo Papa y empezó a llamarlo Carlos. Me embarace de nuevo y esta vez con suerte de haber terminado mis estudios, deje de prestarle atención a Santana y cada día que pasaba desde ese entonces me fui alejando mas y mas, Santana corría a enseñarme algo que hizo y yo la ignoraba prestándole atención a la nueva bebe de la casa, Nayeli amaba a Carlos y siempre lograba ser el centro de atención desde ese entonces Santana pasaba horas y horas en su habitación mirando a la nada con lagrimas en ojos, yo la ignoraba pensaba que eran tonterías de niños pequeños, Naye empezó hacer de sus maldades y la culpa quedaba siempre en Santana y Carlos la castigaba de la peor manera posible. Llego a nuestra vida Naya y Santana pedio por completo la atención, creo que asta hubo días que ni comía… Carlos comenzaba a llegar tarde, y empezábamos las peleas, llegaba borracho, gritando que la culpa era de Santana, así estuvo asta que comenzó a golpearme enfrente de ella, Santana me protegió, 'No le pegues a MI MAMA, monstruo!' fue lo que exclamo y Carlos la golpeo en la cara esa noche, el salio por la puerta y no volvió nunca, las cosas se me pusieron muy difíciles y caí en depresión, y cometí el mayor error de mi vida… abandone a mis hijas, abandone a mis dos princesitas y a mi reina de solo 9 años encargada de sus dos hermanas, fueron dos meses que Santana llamaba diariamente diciendo, pidiéndome que regresara llorando, se me partía el corazón, pero no podía algo me lo impedía, ella me llenaba el buzón de voz, recordándome lo mucho que me amaba y me extrañaba me recordaba las horas de juegos que pasábamos antes que Naye había nacido, me contaba como sus compañeros se burlaban de ella al llegar a pie a la escuela y cuando recogían las notas o los días de fiestas que se supone que fueran los padres lloraba a no vernos entrar… pero un día dejo de hacerlo y fue el día en que me di de cuenta que la extrañaba a ella y a sus hermanas… ahora llamo y cada vez que estoy a punto de preguntar por su bienestar me encero yo misma y no le pregunto, como si no me importara cuando es todo lo contrario."

A este punto lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas y Rachel sentía como las suyas iban saliendo poco a poco, que historia tan triste…

"Y ahora Sra. López… porque estas aquí?"

"Quiero enmendar mi error Rachel quiero recuperar a mis hijas, quiero recuperar a mi hija San…" Respiro profundo." Y para eso necesito tu ayuda Rachel…"

"No… no quiero ser una de las culpables si Santana sale de nuevo lastimada."

"Rachel se que…"

"Sin ofender Sra. López pero… Conozco a Santana desde mis 10 años, a sido mi amiga, mi primera mejor amiga, ella me a ayudado y me a protegido desde el primer día de nuestra amistad, la eh visto llegar al lugar donde nos reuníamos con fiebre, hambrienta y asta sucia, solo 10 minutos ella se quedaba conmigo para luego salir corriendo, siempre con una excusa diferente, ella lo estuvo para mi cuando mi mama dejo de visitarme, ella lo estuvo cuando los demás se burlaban de mi, pero un día no llego, el día de mi cumpleaños… cuando la volví a ver era otra, no era la misma San que yo conocí, me puso los peores apodos que puedan existir, mi insulto, me maltrato, me tiraba slushie, todos y incluida yo le teníamos miedo, no era la misma niña que te ayudaba o la misma chica que iba a tu casa y entraba por la puerta trasera sin que nadie se enterara."

"… R-"

"Déjeme continuar." Interrumpió." Por pura casualidad del destino, volvimos hacer amigas, y aunque aun no lo somos tanto dentro de la escuela, me contó todo, porque era así conmigo, porque me abandono el día de mi cumpleaños, porque me insultaba y porque me maltrataba, pero aun así no ha vuelto por completo la misma vieja San. Ella a pasado por cosas terribles, sus mejores amigas la traicionaron, sus padres la abandono con sus hermanas menores a su suerte. Aun así ella lucha, y sigue adelante no por ella, si no por sus hermanas por Naya, sabes lo triste que es su vida por culpa tuya? No, cierto? Porque yo si, y aunque ella no me quiere como yo la quiero aunque no sea su mejor amiga como lo era antes… no permitiere que usted y su marido vuelvan a lastimarla." Termino.

"Rachel por favor… necesito una segunda oportunidad… de verdad quiero recuperarla…."

Viendo la sinceridad en sus ojos, Rachel trago saliva." Bien, solo una, pero si Santana sale lastimada juro por el amor que le tengo a mis padres que usted y su marido, ambos, terminaran en la cárcel pudriéndose por todo que le hicieron a Santana, Nayeli y a Naya." Amenazo.

Maribel aun lloraba pero de felicidad, y de sorpresa abrazo a Rachel.

* * *

"Me dejaste una marca." Se quejo la rubia de ojos avellanos mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

"Me alegro así Naya dejara de coquetearte.." Respondió divertida la latina de ojos oscuros sentándose a su lado." Quinnie?"

"Mmnh?"

"Te puedo hacer una pregunta?"

"Dispara."

"Que es lo que en verdad sientes por mi?'

"Yo.."

"La verdad, Quinn. Ante todo eres mi mejor amiga y como dije no quiero que nuestra amistad se destruya de nuevo."

"La verdad… Te quiero mucho, muchisisisimo, y a veces siento que no soy lo suficiente buena para ti…" Empezó mientras jugaba con los mechones de la latina.

"Realmente creo que no me amas como pareja Quinnie, y no me malinterpretes, no es que no me guste besarte o que te encuentre horrible, es solo que… siento que estas obsesionada."

Para sorpresa de la latina su mejor amiga no se enojo.

"San…"

"Mira Q, te conozco mucho mejor que tus queridos y respetados padres, te conozco tanto pero tanto que se que lo que sientes no es amor de pareja. Creo mas bien que crees que te e dejado botada y que ni caso te hago cuando estoy con Britt, que te ignoro por prestarle atención a ella, eres una persona muy difícil de entender y… apuesto todo mi dinero a que vos lo que sientes por mi no es amor. Y sabes? Creo que Brittany esta enamorada de ti… y aunque me lastima decir esto pienso que ambas harían una hermosa pareja."

"Con ese comentario a que te refieres…?"

"A que te olvides un momento de mi y te concentres en ella, se que si le prestas un poco de atención notaras lo genial y lo increíble que es."

"Crees que me pueda enamorar de ella?"

"No lo creo, lo aseguro. Nos las quiero peder Q, por favor piensa bien en tus sentimientos."

"Lo are San lo prometo."

"Pero antes de todo, tienes que dejar de besarme y esos ataques de celos cada vez que me vez con Rach."

"Oh ahora le dices Rach?"

"Fabray…"

"Bien, bien, lo siento solo bromeaba." Rio con una sonrisa sincera." Lo are San, dejare de besarte, de ser una celosa y pensare bien las cosas."

Santana la miro y sonrío, hecho la cabeza para atrás miro unos segundos al techo y luego cerro los ojos a igual que Quinn. Ella no era estupida, ella se había dado cuentas de las miraditas de Brittany hacia Quinn, y aunque le doliera, no iba a meterse en esa relación iba a dejar que Brittany escogiera que Quinn escogiera, y aunque ella este aun enamorada de B hará a un lado los sentimientos y dejara que sus mejores amigas sean felices juntas, aunque duele ver la persona que amas junto a tu mejor amiga.

"Maldita sea, duele! Como el infierno que si! Diablos duele, duele mucho." Pensó con un nudo en la garganta." Al menos aun tendré al Hobbit para estar con ella, Rachel no me dejara, ella no será como los demás."

"Te amo, San." Murmuro.

"Te amo, Lucy." Respondió." Aunque me quites el amor de mi vida." Pensó.

* * *

"Bien, el plan es genial."

"Lo se Sra. López, ahora solo hace falta que Santana no huya, o que no te mate." Ante lo último ambas rieron.

"Me puedes decir Maribel, cariño."

"Esta bien Maribel."

"Gracias por todo, te veo en….16 horas?"

"19 realmente."

"Ah bien, adiós Rachel y gracias." Se despidió.

"Adiós Maribel.."

"Oh y una ultima cosa, en los últimos 7 años tu madre no a dejado de hablar de ti, ella te ama." Guiño un ojo.

* * *

La morena con una sonrisa en la cara de pura felicidad abrió la puerta dejando pasar a la judía con su bulto de ropa y su querida almohada.

"Rachie!" Exclamo Naya tomando por la mano." Mira! Saque A+ en matemáticas!" Informo orgullosa de su nota.

"Rach! Ven te tengo que mostrar una fotos, y enseñarte mi proyecto de ciencias el cual lo hice con un poco de ayuda de San." Hablo la hermana del medio, empujando a Rachel hacia las escaleras para que fuera hacia su cuarto.

"Eh aprendido unos trucos nuevos, para que me acepten en las Cheerios."

"Yo aprendí también!"

Y eso dio el comienzo a una pelea entre hermanas de quien se queda con quien, pero gracias a Rachel y su gran inteligencia se dividió entre las dos.

Bien, que asco de día. Había invitado a Rachel para su casa y sus queridas hermanas no la dejaron ni un segundo con ella. Naya y su gran idea de decirle que había aprendido unos trucos, notase el sascarmo. Toda la bendita tarde Rachel se la paso con sus hermanas, debe de estar con ella, oh, y también la noche. Que no se olvide la noche. Nayeli quiso ver de nuevo su película favorita A walk to remember, en pocas palabras mientras todas veían la película repitiendo las misma frases que los personajes sentadas en un mismo mueble comiendo de mismo bol de palomitas, ella, si Santana López se la paso sentada aparte al lado de su querida Red (ya que Shadow la traiciono de la peor manera al sentarse con Nayeli) viendo con desgana la maldita película, contando con ganas los segundos que faltaban para que se acabara, y arruinando los momentos épicos de la películas con sus fabuloso comentarios.

Lo peor? Lo peor es que Rachel quiso ver TICTANIC! OSEA TIC-TA-NIC! Maldita película que dura como 5 horas.

En pocas palabras eran ya las 9 de la noche, sus hermanas se habían dormido y Rachel estaba en las mismas, ósea que no pudo tener su momento perfecto con Rachel.

"Por dios! Parezco como celosa enamorada." Pensó." Pero obviamente no lo estoy."

Su ángel de la guardia apareció con una llamada telefónica.

Y no, no esta hablando literalmente.

"Puck?.. Donde?.. Esta bien… Yo le aviso a Berry… no, no estoy teniendo relaciones sexuales con ella… que? Puck! Que asco!... te voy a enganchar… Puckerman…. Si bla bla bla… te veré entonces en… 50 minutos… acepto la apuesta en 30 estaré ahí con Rachel!" Engancho rápidamente.

"Que quería Noah?" Pregunto Rachel con un bostezo.

"Tu. Yo. Fiesta. 20. Minutos."

Rachel al principio se negó rotundamente pero bueno, nadie se puede negar a los pucheros de Santana López.

"Dime porque estoy haciendo esto de nuevo?" Pregunto nuevamente Rachel ya montada en el caro.

Ambas bueno mejor dicho la latina, se fue con su mejor vestido, corto y negro. Pegado a su cintura, remarcando ese cuerpo perfecto, sus tacos altos color rojo y con leve maquillaje, Rachel se iba a ir en su mismas ropas de siempre pero Santana logro convérsela de ponerse unos de sus vestidos, 'Al menos si me vas a avergonzar que sea con la ropa adecuada.' Fue su frase para convérsela de que se pusiera su vestido rojo pasión.

3 minutos en llegar a un acuerdo con Rachel, 4 en bañarse (tiempo record) 8 en arreglarse, y 6 en llegar a la fiesta, 3 en encontrar parking. 24 minutos total en llegar como tal a la fiesta.

Probadamente, varios chicos sufran de una erección al verlas.

"Porque vos me ignoraste todo el día, estando con mis hermanas, cuando tenias que estar conmigo, porque me amas tanto como para pasarla el resto de la noche en una fiesta conmigo." Fue su respuesta ante de entrar a la casa.

Música, alcohol, adolescentes.

"Amo las fiestas." Dijo entre suspiros de pura felicidad.

"CHICAAAS!" Saludo." Oh López! Enserio?" Pregunto mientras miraba el reloj.

"Paga Puckerman, llegue en 24 minutos." Pidió orgullosamente la latina. Recibiendo emocionada los 50 dólares.

"No volveré a dudar de ti López."

"Ahora que se supone que hagamos?" Pregunto Rachel pegándose a la latina para no pederse entre el montón de adolescente.

"Beber, bailar, gozar!" Menciono emocionada.

"Oh ahí están Mercedes y Tina iré con ellas un rato." Informo antes desaparecer.

La latina se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia.

* * *

_**Una hora después:**_

"OTRA, OTRA!" Exclamaban.

Puck miraba preocupado la escena, Santana estaba emborrachada asta las narices, y ahora estaba haciendo una estupida competencia con el estupido de Finn para ver cuales de los dos pueden beber mas.

"GANE!" Grito mirando como Finn se arrodillaba a vomitar todo lo que se tomo.

"OTRA!"

"Ya tuviste suficiente Santana, vamos a buscar a Rachel tienes que llegar a tu casa." Ordeno Noah tomando a Santana por el brazo.

"Nop, no! Yo de aquí no e voy, poque quero mas… bebida." Arrastro las palabras.

Puck, en ese momento supo que Rachel lo iba a matar.

* * *

_**2 horas mas tarde, 1 de la madrugada:**_

Rachel ya no soportaba mas toda la música y los adolescentes borrachos tratando de sobrepasarse con ella. Quería irse, pero no encontraba a la latina.

"NO! Yo amo a BRITTANY, B-R-I-T-T-A-N-Y!" Se escucho provenir desde el patio.

"Finn, sueltala!" Otro grito.

"Santana! Tranquilizate!" Otro mas.

"Tu amas a Rachel! Y por eso me la quieres quitar!" Uno mas.

"HUDSON, LOPEZ SEPARENCE EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE." Y uno ultimo.

Había reconocido los gritos, Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Finn y por ultimo Noah.

Preocupada se dirigió hacia la escena.

Un grito de horror se le escapo a ver a una borracha Santana encima de un borracho Finn golpeándolo. Noah tratando de ayudar a Finn sin hacerle daño a Santana, Brittany y Quinn tratando de separar a Santana del cuerpo de Finn.

"Eres un.. hip tonto! A qui-hip-en se le ocurre dejar a Rachel Berry!" Exclamaba entre hipidos la latina levantáronse del cuerpo de Finn tomando su copa de whisky.

"Yo, no la dejed!"

"Es muy hip, sexy." Dijo con una sonrisa socarrona." Sus labios son perfectos, y.. hip… sus dedos han estado en mi boca."

Ante esto, Quinn miro con sorpresa a la latina que reía descontroladamente al lado de Brittany.

"Que sus dedos, que?"

Para alivio de Rachel, Santana vomito encima del pobre de Finn que lloraba ante la información que la latina soltó.

"Se acabo tu fiesta, nos vamos." Obligo arrastrando a Santana López asta el carro.

* * *

"Con dinero y sin dinero  
hago siempre lo que quiero  
y mi palabra es la ley  
no tengo trono ni reina  
ni nadie que me comprenda  
pero sigo siendo el rey" Cantaba la latina entre risitas.

"Santana…. Cállate!"

Risas." Dame la mano paloma  
para subir a tu nido  
Dame la mano paloma  
para subir a tu nido  
Que me han dicho que estas sola  
Que me han dicho que estas sola  
y acompañarte he venido  
Cuando llegue el año nuevo  
yo quiero estar a tu lado  
Cuando llegue el año nuevo  
yo quiero estar a tu lado  
para darte el primero beso  
para darte el primer beso  
del año que ha comenzado  
Dame la mano paloma...  
Iba siguiendo una estrella  
y por el cielo cruzaste

Iba siguiendo una estrella  
y por el cielo cruzaste  
Desde entonces yo te quiero  
Desde entonces yo te quiero  
paloma me enamoraste  
Dame la mano paloma...  
Alguien dijo que el amor  
Era sordo y medio ciego  
Alguien dijo que el amor

Era sordo y medio ciego  
Porque los enamorados  
Porque los enamorados  
No ven ni escuchan consejos  
Porque los enamorados  
porque los enamorados  
No ven ni escuchan consejos  
Dame la mano paloma...  
Si me vas a dar la mano  
no me hagas esperar tanto  
Si me vas a dar la mano  
no me hagas esperar tanto

Porque si voy a esperar  
porque si voy a esperar  
Paloma a mi me hace daño  
paloma a mi me hace daño"

Y para martirio de Rachel. Santana estaba cantando todo el camino asta llegar a la casa.

"Ud. Los latinos son muy raros." Murmuro Rachel haciendo reír a Santana que se había tirado en medio de la acera." Que clase de persona le pide la mano a una paloma?"

Y eso que no sabía perfectamente español.

* * *

"Santana, por favor... Tranquilízate y métete a la ducha."

"Quiereees un baño conmigo, gatita?" Pregunto una totalmente borracha Santana López.

"No, solo quiero que te metas a la ducha. La agua fría te bajara un poco la borrachera."

"Ah... Vamos gatita, sigamos la fiesta juntas. Las. Doos. De. Bajo. De. La. Ducha." Pidió.

Rachel suspiro. A mala hora decidió traerla a la casa." Vamos, Santana. Que pensaran tus hermanas si te ven así?"

"Mmm... Que estoy borracha?"

"Dios, eres imposible!"

"¿Que no eras judía?"

"Santana dale a la ducha ahora." Mando prendiendo la ducha saliendo rápido para no mojarse. La latina negó burlonamente con la cabeza mientras le daba otro trago a la botella de whisky que tenia en la mano. Rachel viendo esto se la quito y la puso en el piso." La agua fría te bajara la borrachera." Murmuro antes de empujar a la latina bajo el chorro de agua.

"Oh!" Fue el gritito que le salio a la morena cuando sintió el agua caer encima de ella.

Rachel la miro con ojos de águilas antes de dar la vuelta y irse. Pero un golpe llamo su atención y mirando hacia atrás vio a la latina a punto de caerse al piso, asustada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estuvo bajo el agua con la morena en manos. Santana empezó al reír como histérica cuando vio que la judía cayo en su trampa.

"Gatita... Creo que tenemos mucha ropa para tomar un baño." Susurro con voz sexy.

Fue ahí que Rachel supo que había cometido un error. Pero cuando vio esos ojos mirándola con deseos y esos labios se mordidos por los dientes de Santana, un sentimiento extraño surgió dentro de ella.

"No me mires así." Susurro mirando a la latina a los ojos con las caras muy cercas, los cuerpos cercas, contra la pared.

"Así como?" Pregunto inocentemente.

"Como si quisieras besarme…"

"Es porque quiero…"

Sus ojos bajaron y mirando los labios de la latina. La morena la miro y sonrío dejando un suave beso en la comisura de los labios de la judía que se había sonrojado.

"Santana.." Advirtió sin ser escuchada, levantando las manos para sujetarle el rostro. La latina la observó, una mirada abrasadora, que la dejó inmóvil. Totalmente quieta y conteniendo la respiración. Ni siquiera sus pensamientos fluían con naturalidad. Se encontraba un poco confusa, su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente. Realmente, no sabía que sucedía.

En un parpadeo, sus labios fueron atrapados en los de Santana. Su boca se posicionó de la suya con increíble fogosidad. Se movían en un ritmo incandescente, sus respiraciones entremezcladas, sus pechos tocándose descaradamente. Todo el cuerpo de Rachel pareció volver a la vida con esa increíble sensación. Tenerla tan cerca era extraño pero para nada desagradable y hacía que un fuego le recorriera las venas, como si estuviese incendiándose. Ella no podía pensar en algo más delicioso que esto.

_"Pero realmente no sabía que había más cosas deliciosas que esas."_

Y lo comprobó cuando la lengua de Santana irrumpió en su boca. La sensación se incrementó por mil. Tener aquel húmedo y escurridizo órgano recorriendo su cavidad, sus dientes, jugueteando con su propia lengua, acariciando sus labios, era excitante, ardiente, lleno de pecado. Sumamente exquisito. Rachel se aferró a ella, entregándole el control de su cuerpo, su boca, todo ella. Ni siquiera sabía cómo corresponderle, a pesar de recordar todos los besos que le dio a Finn, sólo le ofreció su boca. Pero a ella no le pareció suficiente y empezó a estimular su lengua, entrelazando la suya con la de ella, una y otra vez, en un ritmo sensual, candente, lleno de la pasión que había ansiado conocer, la pasión que no tenia con Finn.

Sabia exquisitamente a whisky.

Aferrada a Santana, se desanimo cuando ella rompió el beso, en busca de aire.

"Santana…" Musitó, sofocada, rozando sus labios con los de ella. Se sorprendió cuando Santana hizo un intento de besarla de nuevo." No."

"Pero Rachel…"

"No, ya basta." Dijo, repentinamente seria. A Santana le dolió su negativa, después del increíble beso que habían compartido. ¡Ella esperaba muchos más!

"Yo…"

"Esto esta mal, no debiste de besarme no debí de responderte."

"Pero…" Protestó.

"Por favor, Santana. Es hora de dormir."

Santana asintió dando la vuelta con un nudo en la garganta.

* * *

"A la cama."

"Pero no tengo sueño." Se quejo con un bostezo.

"Wow sin sueño y bostezando." Murmura irónicamente.

Santana se cruza de brazos y la su labio inferior se curva, haciendo un puchero.

"Te ves linda y tierna haciendo pucheros." Halago con una sonrisa." Pero eso no funciona conmigo."

"De verdad crees que soy linda?

"No lo creo, lo aseguro."

Ambas se acostaron.

"Rachel, yo también creo que eres linda" Susurró.

"Gracias."

"Lo siento por besarte Rachel…" Pidió disculpa.

"No te preocupes aun estas borracha realmente se que no quisiste hacerlo."

"Pero yo quería…" Pensó." Rachel, tu no me vas a dejar… no me vas a dejar verdad?" Pregunto temerosa.

"No Santana, nunca." Contesto abrazándola.

"Te quiero." Confeso antes de caer rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.

"Te quiero…"

Miro un momento más a la latina, que dormía placidamente abrazada a ella.

* * *

_**Hola! Tanto time! Como estas queridos y amados lectores? Espero que bien Gracias por los reviews y los follows.**_

_**A Contestar Reviews:**_

_**SoDamnBeutiful1: Me alegra que te encante Espero que te guste la aparición de Maribel, jajajajajaja para mi es un placer hacerlo quedar mal me cae malisimo xD Bueno tuviste tu beso por fin! ^.^ y bueno ya hice que Santana haga que Quinn entre en razón, ahora solo hace falta que B muevas los demás hilos y taran tendremos Quitt y cero quinntana! Viva el pezberry! Besos! ;)**_

_**UKII: Jajaja me alegro que te gustara y créeme trato de hacer todo lo que puedo para actualizar temprano! Saludos! ;)**_

_**Andrea: Quinn siempre demostrando mala actitud ante las personas -.- xD no te preocupes que ya no tendremos mas Quinntana… y paciencia el pezberry ya mismo llegara, abrazos! ;)**_

_**AndruSol: Creo que es por eso que me quedo largo el capitulo, Quinn va entrar en razón y ya veras que tratara de superar esa obsesión con un poco de ayuda de B y S, Finn si va a un concurso de quien es mas imbecil que quien, le dirá 'Lo siento, pero no aceptamos profesionales con natural talento.' MMM De Shelby no te puedo asegurar nada, pero a Maribel si, le agrada que su hija tuvo con alguien que contar y no sola. Y bueno digamos que si Gracias por leer! Besos!**_


	12. Se sentia Perra

_**"He felt such a bitch"**_

* * *

Estaba enredada con algo o alguien, su pierna derecha estaba encima de la cintura de la castaña pegándola a ella, y su cabeza estaba de bajo de la barbilla de la judía. Una posición cómoda.

Se levanto con un leve mareo y corrió asta su baño subiendo la tapa el inodoro a tiempo para poder vomitar, tosió un poco y se lanzo de nuevo hacia el inodoro. Rachel llega justo a tiempo para tomar el pelo recogido, murmurando pequeñas palabras calmantes al mismo tiempo. Rachel no sabia si lo hacia bien, ella no tenia hermanos y sus padres eran lo que se encargaban de ella. Y la propia Rachel casi nunca se enfermaba. Sin embargo, parece ser su forma natural, para calmar a la latina. Una vez termino de vomitar, Santana se sienta contra la pared temblando ligeramente.

El whisky nunca le hizo bien.

Rachel presiono una mano contra la frente de Santana. Ella estaba caliente, temblando y sudando.

"Voy estar de vuelta." Murmura antes de dar la vuelta rápidamente.

Empezó a recordar la noche anterior. Fiesta, Brittany bailando muy escandalosamente con Quinn, celos, desahogarse con un poco de Whisky sabiendo que este le iba a caer mal como siempre, pelea con Finn sobre Rachel, Rachel la llevo hacia su casa, canto todo el camino….

Esforzó un poco mas su mente para tratar de recordar todo con mas claridad..

Abrió los ojos a mas no poder…..

Beso a RACHEL BERRY!

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Aunque mmm, tenia que reconocer que el beso fue unos de los mejores besos de su vida…

"Aquí estoy, te traje un poco de agua con una panadol, para que se te alivie el dolor."

Santana esta en el suelo sentada, apoyada de la pared. Su rostro está pálido y sus ojos color marrones, cuando mira a Rachel, son de cristal y brillante. Se ve horrible, es el primer pensamiento que cruza la mente de judía y se siente inmediatamente culpable por pensarlo.

"Santana." Respira suavemente, y da pasos hacia adelante, agarrando una toalla en el mostrador. Corre un poco de agua bajo el grifo. "San."

"Lo siento." Murmura Santana, aclarándose la garganta. "No quise despertarte."

Rachel se arrodilla, con cuidado de no asustar a la latina. Ella toma la toalla y la recorre suavemente sobre las mejillas de Santana, levanta el cabello y da pequeños toques en el cuello, quitando el sudor pegajoso que se ha acumulado en la piel de la mujer.

"Está bien." Sede, instintivamente pasó una mano por el brazo de la latina.

"El whisky nunca me cayo bien." Susurra antes de volver a vomitar en el inodoro.

"Son como las 4 de la madrugada… quiere que nos quedemos aquí un rato mas o quieres que volvamos a la cama?" Pregunto la castaña mirando a la latina.

"Quedarnos aquí." Respondió." Por favor." Añadió.

Rachel asintió con una sonrisa conciliadora.

Ayuda a Santana a lavarse la cara y la boca, presionando besos de luz en la parte superior de la cabeza sudorosa mientras que Santana se apoya en ella, tratando de arrebatar un poco de descanso. Envolviéndola en la manta, y abrazándola con delicadeza tratando de transferir la mayor cantidad posible de su propio calor.

Es una noche muy larga, pero al final, justo cuando el sol empieza a subir, Santana se duerme en los brazos de Rachel, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de la judía. Rachel espera por un tiempo, su pierna se duerme debido a su posición, pero ella no se mueve. Ella quiere asegurarse de que la latina está completamente dormida antes de que ella intente moverla. Una vez que la respiración de San es profunda y igualada, Rachel se desplaza su peso y, a continuación, gruñendo un poco, se las arregla para estar de pie, con Santana en sus brazos. La morena ni siquiera se movió en el cambio de posición. Rachel se la lleva a la cama, y pone su cuerpo suavemente hacia abajo, cubriendo la morena con el edredón.

Ella está segura de que la latina va a querer una ducha o un baño tan pronto como se despierte, siempre y cuando ella no se vomite de nuevo, pero por el momento, es más importante que ella duerma. Rach no quiere nada más que meterse en la cama a su lado, y cerrar los ojos, pero no puede. Todavía no.

En cambio, ella se dirige de nuevo al baño, y limpia, teniendo las toallas en la lavadora. Luego limpia el baño, antes de despojar de su ropa y saltar a la ducha a sí misma.

Ella deja que la cascada de agua caliente pase por la espalda, apoyando la frente en la pared frente a ella. No había sido terrible. En realidad no. Pero había sido malo. Trató de ignorar la imagen de Santana en su mente, un aspecto tan indefenso, y debil en el piso del baño. La forma en que Santana se había sentido en sus brazos. Liviano. Como una pluma. Una pluma que podría flotar en cualquier momento.

Cerró los ojos y sin darse cuenta sonrío al imaginarse de nuevo los labios de Santana López sobre los de ella, llevando el control, dejándose dominar.

"Deja de pensar en sus labios." Se obligo.

Se centró en las tareas que necesitaba para hacer ese día. Afortunadamente, tenía todo el fin de semana libre. Gracias a Dios, sus padres habían salido de viaje, ella tenía que ir ya que era una reunión familiar en Florida con sus abuelos y tíos, pero logro que sus padres la dejaran con la excusa que ella estará siempre con Santana.

Sonrío aun más solo con el leve pensamiento de estar con Santana.

* * *

Rachel casi tiene un ataque al corazón cuando ella entra en la cocina, encontrando a otra persona en la residencia.

"Por Barbra, Maribel!" Casi grita, olvidando por un momento que hay tres personitas durmiendo arriba." Que estas haciendo aquí?" Pregunto con la voz más suave ahora.

"Es que la curiosidad de ver la casa me estaba matando, pero mira hice desayuno quieres?" Dice Maribel como si fuera la cosa mas natural del mundo que una mujer llegue de la nada después de abandonar a sus hijas aparecer como si nada y hacerles huevos y tocinos en la mañana del sábado.

"Debería estar en la viendo dibujos animados?" Rachel bromea con sarcasmo (algo que se le pego de Santana) pasando los dedos por el pelo mojado.

Santana esta arriba durmiendo, después de haber estado vomitando toda la madrugada, y ahora la mujer que le dio la vida esta ahí, en la cocina, como si nada pasara, como si nada a cambiado.

Maribel pone los ojos en blanco y se vuelve hacia la estufa.

Rachel se pregunta si Maribel sabe con que frecuencia ella se pasa en la casa de Santana. Se pregunta si la matriarca López tiene curiosidad porque ella esta ahí. Es extraño que Maribel no pregunte porque esta ahí, aunque no es del todo de su incumbencia. Y Rachel descubre que en realidad esta un poco molesta por la falta de curiosidad de Maribel.

Se sienta en un silla y Maribel pone una taza de café frente de ella." Huele muy bien, Maribel." Y lo hace.

"Santana esta arriba?" Pregunto tímidamente.

Rachel palidece, no muy segura sin infórmale que estaban en una fiesta asta tarde y que Santana concilio el sueño hace casi dos horas después de vomitar." Si, estábamos despiertos hasta muy tarde en la noche."

"Santana esta durmiendo todavía? Me eh mantenido informa y se por buen informante que a esta ahora posiblemente se encuentre corriendo por la vencida."

Rachel quiere maldecir por su horrible mentira." Creo que ella se siente un poco… mal." Eso no era exactamente una mentira.

"¡OH, no! ¿Puedo hacer algo?"

Rachel negó con la cabeza. "Ella lo único que necesita es descanar un poco."

"Claro, claro." Afortunadamente, Maribel asiente con la cabeza en acuerdo. "Bueno, voy a hacer para ella un poco mas de comida para que se caliente cuando se levante."

Rachel sabe que no hay absolutamente ninguna manera en el infierno que haga que Santana se como los huevos revueltos y tocinos recalentados cuando ella se levante, pero ella acepta de todos modos. A veces es mas fácil simplemente sonreír y asentir con la cabeza.

"Te ves muy cansada Rachel." Maribel observa tomando un lugar junto a la adolescente con los huevos en mano juntos a unos panqueques.

"Tuvimos una larga noche… mmm." Rachel gime de satisfacción." Esto es delicioso, Maribel… gracias."

"Oh, fue un placer." Dijo sonriendo ante el cumplido.

Comen en silencio después de eso, poco característico ella, ya que siempre habla. Ella deja que sus pensamientos la deriva de nuevo a la cuestión que pesa sobre ella. Bueno, varias cuestiones de hecho.

"Como lograste entrar, Maribel?"

"Tengo mis trucos, acuérdate que viví aquí."

Rachel la miro queriendo hacerle una pregunta.

"Oh no, no eh subido entre y me quede en la cocina, no debo estar aquí.. y no quiero romper la privacidad de mis hijas." Contesto Maribel, sabiendo lo que Rachel debe estar pensado.

"Oh… Te veremos en la escuela cierto?"

"Si, tengo que hablar con Sue, y… me gustaría ayudar en lo que haga falta en la escuela."

"Ya sabes nuestro maestro de español no sabe nada de la clase, a pesar que es maestro de español, es graciosos ver como Santana lo hace quedar mal siempre." Confeso con una sonrisa.

"Wow eso no me lo esperaba, espero poder ayudarlo."

"Y como harás con Naye y Naya?"

"Pensaba cambiarlas a las dos a la misma escuela de Santana… pero creo que primero tengo que hablar con Santana sobre eso… después de todo, San es como si fuera su madre."

* * *

"Oh Jesús, que dolor!" Fue lo primero que dijo antes de levantarse.

¿Qué. Mierda?

Fue lo que pensó después de bañarse y bajar las escalares a ver a sus hermanas vestidas con sus mejores ropas junto a Rachel.

"Hola, San!" Exclamo Naya con una sonrisa.

¿Naya Lopez, con un traje y un lazo… y tacos? ¿Estoy en el infierno o en cielo? Porque sin duda ya tuve que ser el fin del mundo, pensó la latina mirando horrorizada la escena frente de ella.

"Pensé que podríamos ir a salir al centro comercial y luego a otro lugar especial, por cierto, esta carta es para ti." Informo Rachel con una sonrisa tímida.

Santana al mirarla se le subieron los colores a la mejillas.

Tomo la carta.

_**Solo quiero agradecerte por se tan buena hermana y ser una fabulosa hija, me arrepiento de no haberte disfrutado cuando podía, solo espero poder recuperar tu cariño de nuevo.**_

_**Te amo.**_

Ninguna firma le podía confirma quien era, pero ella tenia el leve presentimiento de saber quien era. Se modio los labios." ¿Sabes quien fue?"

"No." Mintió Rachel.

"No te creo, pero te la dejare pasar, eres una mala mentirosa."

"Por favor puedes ir y cambiarte de ropa por una mas presentable y formal, vamos a salir y son las 3 de la tarde ya." Pidió de mala gana Naya.

"Las que!?"

"Si hermana as dormido todo el día, por favor de cambiarte para poder salir, llevamos encerradas todo el tiempo." Confirmo Nayeli.

Esto es de lo más raro.

Se volvió a repetir mientras caminaba por las tiendas agarrada de manos con Naya, mientras que Nayeli iba hablando de lo mas bien al frente con Rachel.

Que no nos vea nadie. Suplicaba.

Ese es Puck? Oh dios… ese es Puck! Y VIENE PARA ACA!

Una alerta empezó a sonar. No lo viste, camina de lado, camina, miras al frente, que no te vea, que no te vea, que no te- NOOOO!, pensó.

"WOW, pero mira nada mas que trajo el viento." Mierda.

Rachel se volteo sorprendida." Noah!"

"Cualquiera diría que vieron un fantasma con solo ver sus caras." Hablo.

"Te matare Rachel." Susurro la latina mirando con sonrisa psicópata a la judía que empezaba a temblar levemente.

Mientras tanto Nayeli miraba la escena con una mirada de interrogación a igual que Naya.

"López, Berry, señoritas." Saludo otra voz afeminada.

"Hey pero mira que tenemos aquí!" Otra voz alegre.

"Oh HOLA CHICAS!" Saludo otra voz.

"¡Santiii!" Y otra voz.

"¿Que es esto, una reunión y no me invitaron?"

Puck, Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Brittany, Quinn. Mierda por los primeros 4.

Por eso no le gustaba salir de su casa los fines de semanas con sus hermanas.

Santana miro a Rachel con ganas de matarla.

"Wow López son tus hermanas? Se parecen mucho." Pregunto Blaine.

"Oh tipo que me alegraba tener tu compañía asta ahora." Pensó." Si, mis hermanas."

"Soy Kurt, el es mi novio Blaine, ella mi amiga Mercedes y el idiota de mohawk es Puck." Se presento Kurt con una sonrisa amigable.

"Soy Nayeli." Se presento Nayeli con una sonrisa amigable." Que pena gran desperdicio, Blaine se ve bastante sexy." Le susurro a sus hermanas que rieron para confusión de todos.

Todos miraron a Naya a la espera de que se presentara.

"¿Qué? A nadie le interesa saber quien soy. Después de todo espero no volverlos a ver." Expreso con una sonrisa maligna típica de Santana.

"Wow pequeña, sin duda eres hermana de Santana López." Dijo Mercedes.

"Ya mocosa, no somos enemigos, yo me acuesto con tu hermana." Confeso Puck con una sonrisa.

Ganándose dos puños en el hombro derecho que para que negar dolió mucho, de parte Santana López y Rachel Berry. "NOAH/PUCKERMAN!" Exclamaron los demás.

"Pues mira que esa noche a mi hermanita se le pasaron las copas, mira que acostarse con un tipo de cero neuronas y que sin duda debe tenerlo pequeño no es algo que a ella le guste." Ofendió Naya con la misma sonrisa haciendo reír a los demás, y ganado un abrazo de lado por parte de la rubia de su sueños.

"No se lo digas a nadie, pero tienes razón, linda." Admitió Quinn apretando el abrazo.

"Si, si, si, que bonito nos encontramos y bla bla bla pero me alegra confesarle que tenemos que irnos, púdrase todos Ud. bolas de perdedores!" Se despidió Santana López tomando a su hermana menor por el brazo y alejándola del grupo de amigos.

Rachel hizo lo mismo con Nayeli.

"Bien ahora todos se enteran el lunes de que tengo dos hermanas." Murmuro entre labios.

Rachel se encogió de hombros (otro habito que había tomado de Santana) con una sonrisa tímida.

"Ese chico con el que te acostaste, como se llama?" Pregunto varios minutos después Nayeli con suma curiosidad, tenia entendido que su hermana era virgen.

"Noah Puckerman, pero solo le puedes decir Puck, no le gusta que le digan Noah al menos que no sea Rachel." Contesto Santana.

"Tiene novia? Es bastante guapo, musculoso y esa mirada…" Expreso Naya con una sonrisa.

Santana López y Rachel Berry en ese instante pensaron que si no se morían de un ataque de corazón se iban a morir de un accidente de carro.

Santana freno de repente haciendo que el carro de atrás le tocara bocina, miro a Rachel y ambas voltearon a mirar a las pequeñas López.

"Hazme." Empezó Santana.

"El." Siguió Rachel.

"Favor."

"De."

"Mantenerte."

"Lejos."

"De."

"El."

"Sigue."

"Nuestro."

"Consejo."

"El."

"Significa."

"Problemas."

"Te."

"Queremos."

"Las."

"Dos."

"Por."

"Eso."

"Aléjate."

"De."

"Noah Puckerman." Terminaron a la misma vez en perfecta sincronía.

* * *

Wow, con razón Nayeli y Naya se habían vestido con sus mejores vestidos de galas, si ella hubiese sabido que terminarían en un restaurante tan fino como este hubiese venido mejor vestida y arreglada. Rachel tenia buen gusto, definitivamente.

"Buenas noches, señoritas." Saludo el mercero.

"Buenas noches." Saludo Rachel con una sonrisa amigable.

"Que se le ofrece?"

"MMm… Santana que puedo pedir que no sea tan caro y que sepa bueno?" Pregunto Naya.

"Pidan lo que quiera, traje bastante dinero."

"MMm.. para mi una lasaña con arroz y de tomar que sea un baso de jugo de frutas." Pidió Naya.

"Yo un churrasco con tontones, con un baso de refresco." Pidió Nayeli.

"Y a usted señorita?" Pregunto mirando a Rachel a los ojos.

"Oh basta de formalidades, puede decirme Rachel."

Se sonroja." Como usted diga seño- Rachel, a mi me puedes llamar Kevin."

"Bueno Kevin a mi me puedes traer el mejor plato de vegetariano que tenga y una copa de vino." Elegante pidió Rachel.

"En un momento les traigo sus pedidos." Hablo tímidamente el, ignorando a Santana que lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Hrmp-Hmrp."

"Oh disculpe, que se le ofrece a usted?"

"Lo mismo que Rachel." Dijo con su mejor voz de bitch.

"Esta bien en un momento vuelvo."

"Oh Kevin." Llamo Rachel." Eres latino?" Pregunto tímidamente.

"Uh si vengo de España, me mude con mis padres hace dos meses." Respondió sonrojándose.

"Y perdona mi curiosidad, pero cuantos tienes? Te ves muy joven." Pregunto poniendo su mejor sonrisa de coqueteo.

"17." Contesto con una sonrisa.

"Puedes ir por lo que te pedimos? Tu jefe se enojara si le digo que coqueteabas descaradamente con mi novia y no fuiste por mis perdidos." Medio amenazo Santana.

"Urgh…. Perdón." Se fue.

_**1 minuto después:**_

"Que?" Pregunto mirando a sus hermanas y a su amiga.

"Yo tu novia? Perdona, desde cuando?" Pregunto molesta Rachel.

"Solo quería que se fuera, tengo hambre."

"Oh vamos Santana, a mi no me engañas estas molesta porque el chico no coqueteo contigo y si con Rachel." Bromeo Nayeli, y si las miradas matasen ella ya estuviera en su funeral junto al tal Kevin." OH! Por dios!" Exclamo después que todo se aclaro en su mente.

No, no estaba molesta porque el tipo no coqueteo con ella, estaba molesta porque.. porque… rayos! Estos sentimientos…. Estaba…. Esta… celosa?

Rachel la miro llegando al mismo pensamiento de Santana, Santana López celosa de Kevin? JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

"Acabas de dañar mi futura cita con Kevin." Hecho leña al fuego buscando que Santana racionara como ella quería.

"Hobbit te hice un favor, gracias. Ese bueno para nada me hizo comprobar que Finnocente no es el único hombre sin neuronas en esta tierra."

"El es guapo, latino. E interesante."

"Yo soy guapa, sexy. Latina. E interesante." Contesto Santana echando humo por las orejas.

Estaba furiosa! Como Rachel quería estar con un tipo así? Eh! Una persona como Rachel tiene que estar con una persona como ella. Punto y final.

"Estas celosa, López?" Pregunto Rachel con una sonrisa malvada.

Nayeli y Naya miraban a la judía y luego a la latina como si fuera una competencia de tenis.

"Ya quisieras, Berry."

"Estas celosa." Afirmo.

"Porque tendría que estarlo? Lo siento cariño pero no salgo con castañas de altura baja y

feas, me van mas la chicas altas con buen sentido de la moda, hermosas y sexys." Medio insulto Santana logrando que Rachel se sintiera mal.

"No le hagas caso tu eres guapa." Le susurro Naya a Rachel.

Un momento después una mecerá llego.

"Wanky." Susurro embobada Santana López mirándola.

Era alta, pelirroja, ojos verdes, piel blanca sin rastro de ninguna de esas pecas. Su piel se veía suave. Mantenía la mirada baja cuando dejo los platos en la mesa, pero cuando la subió, Santana pensaba que volverse a enamorar no le era tan imposible. Dios, la chica era un ángel, y lo confirmaba más con esa mirada de inocencia y esa sonrisa perfecta de timidez.

"Estoy dispuesta a corromperte." Murmuro, siendo escuchada por todas en la mesa y por la pelirroja.

Bajo la mirada sonrojada.

"Soy Belle y junto a Kevin seré su mecerá esta noche." Se presento tímidamente.

Wow, le hace justicia al nombre.

"Santana López." Se presento apresuradamente la latina sonrojándose mucho mas.

"Hermoso nombre, Señorita."

"Gracias" Susurro. "Dios desde cuando soy tan tímida?" Pensó.

"Ni te moleste Belle, tiene novia." Informo de repente Kevin desapareciendo tan rápido como apareció.

"MATALO!" Canto una vocecita en su mente. "Es mentira, yo y Rachel somos solos amigas, le dije eso para que dejara de molestar a mi amiga que estaba incomoda con su presencia."

Rachel la golpeo con la pierna de bajo de la mesa." MMM… hola." Saludo de mala manera.

Matare a Santana. Primero me encela y ahora esta coqueteando con esta pelirroja frente de mi?

Naya divertida reía.

"Tengo libre en 20 minutos, estaré en baño." Le susurro en su oído con una voz condenadamente excitante.

Sonrío, no podía ser tan inocente después de todo.

* * *

Si hubiese sabido que hacerlo en el baño con solo 6 minutos con el miedo de que alguien te puede cachar haciéndolo en el baño, era tan pero tan excitante y con tanta lujuria, lo hubiese hecho desde antes. Todavía sentía como las piernas le temblaban, o como su corazón se aceleraba o como su respiración se volvía artificial. Las manos de Belle recorriendo sus piernas sus muslos, sus besos ardientes. Dios, lo recordaba todo.

Era triste saber que a Belle no le dio tiempo a hacerla suya por completo ya que entro una maldita anciana. Pero bueno todavía se sentía feliz al mantener eso todavía para ella, ya que bueno con Puck realmente no lo hizo todo era una fachada para volverse mas populares, con Brittany solo llego a segunda base y con Quinn también, y bueno a Finn no le dio tiempo a introducirlo, gracias a los dioses!

Habían quedado para una cita el sábado.

Y Santana López se sintió malditamente feliz al caminar de regreso hacia su mesa. Asta que vio a Rachel.

Se quedo parada desde lejos al ver como Rachel se reía de algún chiste que aparecer dijo Naya. Ella era hermosa. Y…

¿Por qué sentía tanta culpa cuando la miro a los ojos? Rachel la miro con pura felicidad.

Era una maldita perra! Definitivamente. Rachel estaba ajena a todo lo que ella hizo en el baño con Belle, y la miraba feliz, con cariño… y ella había sido tan perra de arruinar su 'futura cita con Kevin' para luego revolcarse con Belle. Merecía una puta medalla de oro, demostró ser la mayor perra que habitaba en este planeta, ¿quien carajo puede ser más perra que ella? Nadie.

Aun así sintió mucha culpa, mucha pero mucha culpa.

* * *

"Chicas." Saludo una voz reconocida para todas.

"Tengo que buscar algo en el carro." Murmuro rápidamente Rachel saliendo de escena dejando a las hermanas López sola con esa mujer.

"Mama?" Susurro confusa Naya mirándola dolida.

Maribel trago saliva.

"Mami!" Exclamo feliz Nayeli abrazando a su madre.

Correspondió el abrazo con delicadeza sonriendo para sus adentros, sabia que Nayeli le iba a saludar así.

"Estas muy grande, Naye." Susurro tomándole la cara depositando un dulce beso en la frente de Nayeli.

Nayeli río aun con alegría." Sabes tu estas muy joven cuanto van ya 35?"

"37." Susurro sin que nadie la escuchara Santana.

"37."

"Estoy Muy emocionada de verte, mami pero Rachel se fue sola y estoy preocupada puedo acompañarla?"

"Claro cariño." Solo quedaron ellas solas." Hey princesa." Le susurro a Naya.

"Mami." Confirmo Naya con lágrimas en los ojos.

"No llores, cariño." Suplico mientras con sus dedos le limpiaba las lágrimas.

'Te extrañe mucho mami." Susurro Naya abrazándola.

"Te amo, princesa." Susurro con voz delicada mientras que la apretaba contra ella.

"No te vas, no te vas de nuevo mami?" Pregunto temerosa aun con las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

"Esta vez me quedo, esta vez me quedo con ustedes." Prometió.

Santana miraba la escena con dolor. Nunca había visto tan feliz a Naya, y saber que ella no pudo hacerla tan feliz como pudo hacerla solo en un instante Maribel dentro de ella algo se rompió. Se sentía destrozada, sola, insegura. ¿Por qué Maribel regreso? ¿Para quitarle a sus hermanas? ¿Para lastimarla de nuevo?

"Ahora me dejas un momento a solas con tu hermana, princesa?" Pregunto con una sonrisa amigable." Prometo que será rápido y que estaré contigo todo lo que quieras pero necesito hablar con tu hermana, ¿si?" Prometió al ver el temor que paso por los ojos de Naya.

Naya asintió con una sonrisa y después de un rápido beso en la mejilla se alejo.

"Que quieres? ¿Qué haces aquí?" Pregunto rápidamente cuando su hermana se alejo.

"Lo siento, por todo, por dejarte, por no escucharte, por ignórate por no prestarte la atención que necesitabas." Empezó.

Santana se parecía tanto a ella. Que asta terror le daba cuando empezó a pensar si se parecían tanto como Shelby como Rachel dijo.

Santana río irónicamente." Sabes, es muy tarde." Informo con una sonrisa malvada ocultando todo lo que sentía de verdad, todo el dolor.

"Santana…"

"Escucha, no se porque volviste pero vete, vete lejos, lejos de aquí, Maribel. Aléjate de MIS hermanas, aléjate de MI, de MI vida!" Exclamo furiosa.

"Santana, lo siento! Pero por favor no me pidas-"

"Que no te pida eso? Pero que hipócrita resultaste ser Maribel Rivera!"

"No me hables así Santana! Soy tu madre!" Bien… este era el camino que no debió de elegir.

"TE HABLO COMO SE MEDA LA PUTA GANA MARIBEL! No eres mi madre! No eres nada mío! La única persona que se asemeja a una madre para mi es SUE! SUE SYLVESTER!" Grito aun mas enojada, aun con más ganas de llorar.

"Soy la que te dio la vida!"

"ERES LA PUTA QUE ME ABANDONO CUANDO MAS TE NECESITABA!"

Santana tenia buenos reflejos." No me digas puta, jovencita. Soy tu madre y me debes un respeto."

Santana apretó el agarre en brazo de su madre." No se te ocurra darme o lo juro Maribel López Rivera lo menos que vas a querer es volverme a ver." Advirtió luego de soltar la mano de su madre.

"Y-Y-Yo l-lo sie-enn-enn-to…" Tartamudeo.

Respiro profundamente." Hazme caso Maribel, solo aléjate de nosotras."

"No voy al volverlo hacer, Santana." Dejo muy en claro.

"…" La miro a los ojos." Tan difícil es-"

"Si es una mierda irme después que abrí lo ojos, después que logre reunir el valor suficiente como para regresar y mirarte a lo ojos." Confeso con una risa irónica.

"Y crees que para mi es fácil?" Pregunto." Crees que es fácil, volver a ver a la mujer que te abandono, regresar como si nada llegar dejándote una nota 'Solo quiero agradecerte por se tan buena hermana y ser una fabulosa hija, me arrepiento de no haberte disfrutado cuando podía, solo espero poder recuperar tu cariño de nuevo. Te amo.'? Crees que es fácil para mi ver la felicidad de Naya al verte, crees que es fácil ver la felicidad que con todo y esmero no eh logrado verla gracias a mi, sino gracias a una desconocida que llega de la nada!? NO ES FACIL, MARIBEL! NO ES FACIL! No es fácil verte de nuevo! Me haces daño! ME DESTRUYES, MAMA! ME HACES SENTIR UNA MIERDA! SOLO te pido que te alejes solo eso…." Termino en un sollozo.

No iba a llorar, no iba a llorar, no. No iba a darle ese placer.

"Antes, antes podías llegar y ganarte mi perdón fácilmente pero ya no. Ya no. No soy la misma niña que dejaste abandona, la misma niña frágil y débil que lloraba al no saber que hacer con sus hermanas, la misma niña buena. No soy la misma! Me hiciste cambiar! Me hiciste ser otra puta persona! Y SABES LO DIFICIL QUE SE ME A HECHO ENCONTRAR MI VERDADERO YO? NO, VERDAD? SABES QUIEN ME DESTRUYO AL SALIR POR ESA PUERTA? NO? FUISTE TU! TU! NI POR CARLOS LLORE TANTO PORQUE AL INFIERNO EL NO VALE TANTO COMO LO HACIAS TU PARA MI! ERAS MI MALDITO EJEMPLO A SEGUIR! ERAS LA PERSONA QUE YO DESEABA SER! PERO YA NO, TENGO TERROR, TENGO MIEDO AL PARECERME A TI! TE TENGO MIEDO!" Grito.

Santana López no iba a llorar, no por su mama.

"Yo-"

"TU NADA! ME DESTRUYESTE! Y SOLO TE PIDO UNA COSA ALEJATE DE MI! NO ME HAGAS MAS DAÑO! No hagas que mi corazón se destruya mas, no me lastimes Maribel no me lastimes y vete…" Suplico.

Rachel no soportaba mas, y entro a la casa.

"Maribel, vete. Luego regresas, pero vete ahora." Le pidió viendo como Santana se sentaba en las escaleras.

"Santana… no me rendiré." Dejo muy en claro dando la vuelta y saliendo de la casa.

Santana se mantuvo callada por mucho tiempo, había subido y se había encerrado en su cuarto obviamente Rachel pudo entrar antes de que Santana cerrara con seguro.

_**20 minutos más tarde:**_

Rachel nunca en su vida había odiado tanto el silencio pero entendía que eso era lo que le hacia falta a la latina.

Estaba en la cama sentada al lado de la latina.

"Que le hice, Rachel?" Pregunto, su voz temblorosa, débil.

Y lloro.

Lloro porque no se lo merecía.

Lloro porque no tenia a nadie que la consolara.

Lloro porque en el fondo era débil.

Lloro porque en el fondo quería abrazar a su mama.

Lloro por no poder odiar a Maribel.

Lloro porque sabía que iba a estar sola.

Lloro porque tenía miedo.

Lloro porque quería llorar.

Lloro porque ya no sabia como seguir adelante.

Lloro porque se sentía incomprendida.

Su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción, _Muerta;_ hacia era como se sentía en ese momento. Algo dentro de su interior se quebró, ya no tenía fuerzas para ocultar todo su dolor, ya ni siquiera estaba segura de sí todo era real.

Y Rachel no supo que hacer, era su culpa era su maldita culpa, nunca debió de llevar a salir a las hermanas López para distraerlas para que llegara Maribel a la casa y pudiera hablar con ellas.

"Tu no sabias… Rachel, tu no sabias que Maribel estaba aquí verdad?"

Se veía tan débil, tan rota. Que se vio imposible la idea de decirle que si, que lo sabia." No, San no lo sabia."

"Me puedes abrazar?" Pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

Y a Rachel se le rompió el corazón, porque Santana tenia esa mirada, porque todo en ella gritaba no me lastimes, porque eran tantas lagrimas que pensaba que Santana quedaría deshidratada.

La abrazo, rodeo sus brazos sobre el cuerpo de latina y la apego a ella. Dejo que la latina llorara en su pecho asta quedara dormía, dejo que le empara la camisa, la acaricio el cabello, le susurro palabras de consuelo, la acomodo bien para que cuando se levantara la latina no se levantara con mas dolor. Le canto.

Y ella se sentía tan perra.

* * *

_**No tengo mucho tiempo, asi que gracias por los reviews y por los follows y por las revisiones y bla blabla! Oh gracias naty2827 por el favorito y follow**_

_**SoDamnBeautiful1: Hey me alegra que te gustara, jajajaja veo que definitivamente la tienes con Finn, créeme esa rubia no se volverá a meter en el medio, y wepa! Me alegro que te gustara el beso mira que lo hice pensando en ti ;) y bueno no todo es del color de rosa eh, lo digo por el rechazo y por Maribel, no te preocupes no quiero seguir lastimando a San, de hecho en el otro capitulo te tengo una sorpresa Besos! ;)**_

_**AndruSol: Actualice lo mas rápido que pude merezco una medalla, y no creo que tanto Rachel es una chica inteligente se dará cuenta muy rápido xD Definitivamente eso no le corresponde a Rachel y créeme sedara de cuenta muy rápido. Bueno eso es como una sorpresita pero te puedo decir que cuando Santana se entere se pondrá de todo menos feliz. Uff que bueno que te guste la idea de un Quitt xDD Ya te complací con eso de actualizar temprano ahora no puedo asegurarte que Santana sede de cuenta muy rápido para que sede cuenta Rachel tendrá que pasar mucho trabajo mira que San es una latina terca xD Besos! ;)**_

_**Andrea: De nada es un placer gracias por leer, y bueno el plan era realmente que Rachel saliera con las hermanas López para que Maribel pueda entrar a la casa y hacer una entrada sorpresa xD Besos!**_

_**Ukii: Actualice rápido para que no te mueras xDD espero que te guste este cap! Besos! ;)**_


	13. Because Of You

_**"Because Of You"**_

* * *

Se estaba haciendo un hábito despertar al lado de Santana. Después de una intensa noche en la cual no pudo dormir bien por la culpa que sentía crecer cada vez mas en su interior, por fin salio el Sol. Y aunque sentía todo su cuero adolorido por cargar a latina toda la bendita noche, no quería levantarse. Le era cómodo estar así. Molesto pero cómodo.

"Mmm." Fue lo que murmuro la latina antes de levantarse. Sus ojos le dolían.

"Veo que dormiste como una bebe." Susurra Rachel, haciendo que Santana sonriera.

"Desde hace tiempo no dormía así…"

"Tienes hambre?"

"No…" Contesto volviendo a recortarse sobre Rachel." Gracias… por no hacer preguntas…"

"San.."

"Déjame continuar hobbit…" Interrumpió." No se lo digas a Q ni a B, pero…. Nunca tuve una amiga como tu… eres una persona que se ha vuelto muy importante para mi en tan corto tiempo. Gracias por ser mi amiga." Termino con un suspiro.

En ese momento la judía por alguna extraña razón sintió tanta pero tanta felicidad, que abrazo a Santana fuerte pero a la vez la culpa en su interior creció un poco mas." Creo que... Te quiero-odio."

"Te ... quiero-odio."

Esa era la manera de expresar el extraño odio y cariño que se tenían.

* * *

¿Qué demonios hace aquí? Pensó la latina.

Rachel busco su mano y la apretó dándole fuerzas a la latina.

"Hola chicos! Hoy tenemos la visita de la madre de Santana." Saludo Schuester.

"Hola." Saludo tímidamente Maribel.

En su interior sintió como la ira se iba apoderando de ella. Pero no, Santana no puedes hacer un espectáculo lo que el grupo necesita es menos drama, pensó.

Era muy incomodo, la tensión seguía creciendo entre ellas tres y nadie parecía darse cuenta. No sabia como tenían que saludarse si con un 'Hola hija, no esperaba verte aquí.' O con un abrazo, o un beso en la mejilla. O solo pasar de lado ignorándola.

"Bueno Maribel, vamos a demostrarte como el grupo canta." Expreso emocionado Schuester." Finn y Rachel…"

"No creo que sea buena idea maestro, Rachel y Finn están pasando por un momento complicado." Negó Quinn.

"Pero yo quie-"

"Eso es cierto Schuester, mejor que cante Santana, después de todo es su madre y ella debe de darse cuenta del talento que tiene su hija." Confirmo Rachel interrumpiendo a Finn, ganándose una mirada asesina de la latina.

"Bien Santana al frente." Murmuro Schuester sin animo." Canta la canción que quieras." Añadió, sentándose al lado de Maribel.

"Maestro quiero cantar junto a Rachel."

"Okay entonces, adelante Rachel."

Rachel se levanto nerviosa. Y camino asta donde se encontraba la latina.

"Because of you." Fue la canción que eligió Santana. Si no podía ser un espectáculo, por lo menos expresar lo que siente con una canción. Rachel asintió sin molestia.

(En Italic y negrita Santana, en solo negrita con linia las dos)

_**I will not make the same mistakes that you did**__**  
**__**I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery**_  
I will not break the way you did**  
**You fell so hard  
_**I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far**_

**Because of you****  
****I never stray too far from the sidewalk****  
****Because of you****  
****I learned to play on the safe side****  
****So I don't get hurt****  
****Because of you****  
****I find it hard to trust****  
****Not only me, but everyone around me****  
****Because of you****  
****I am afraid****  
**  
I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh  
Every day of my life  
_**My heart can't possibly break**__**  
**__**When it wasn't even whole to start with**__**  
**_  
**Because of you****  
****I never stray too far from the sidewalk****  
****Because of you****  
****I learned to play on the safe side****  
****So I don't get hurt****  
****Because of you****  
****I find it hard to trust****  
****Not only me, but everyone around me****  
****Because of you****  
****I am afraid****  
**  
_**I watched you die**__**  
**__**I heard you cry**__**  
**__**Every night in your sleep**__**  
**__I was so young__  
__You should have known better than to lean on me__  
__You never thought of anyone else__  
__You just saw your pain__  
__**And now I cry**__**  
**__**In the middle of the night**__**  
**__**For the same damn thing**_

**Because of you****  
****I never stray too far from the sidewalk****  
****Because of you****  
****I learned to play on the safe side****  
****So I don't get hurt****  
****Because of you****  
****I tried my hardest just to forget everything****  
****Because of you****  
****I don't know how to let anyone else in****  
****Because of you****  
****I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty****  
****Because of you****  
****I am afraid **

Because of you

_**Because of you**_

Terminaron y todos aplaudían menos Maribel, Santana miraba a Maribel con intensidad haciéndole ver que la canción era para ella. Sentía de nuevo el nudo en la garganta pero no iba a llorar, no.

"Algo extraño sucede aquí, la canción fue cantada con mucho sentimiento. Y conozco a Santana fue mi novia después de todo, esa mirada.." Empezó Puck susurrándole a las dos rubias de a frente.

"Demuestra que quiere llorar." Siguió Brittany mirando la escena de al frente con los labios apretados.

"Esta lastimada." Termino Quinn.

Y como si la latina hubiese escuchado se volteo y las miro, una mirada intimidante. La rubia alta solo pudo reír nerviosamente, mientras que la otra mantuvo la mirada.

Noah Puckerman, en ese momento se propuso un nuevo objetivo:

Descubrir que pasaba entre Maribel y Santana López.

Y para eso ya tenia una ayudante. Rachel Berry lo iba ayudar si porque si.

* * *

"Cortemos por el callejón."

"Rachel, acepte que camináramos por estas calles que están justamente de lado del bosque pudiendo salir un lobo y comernos, pero ni loca caminare por ese callejón que además de largo y apestoso, oscuro." Negó Quinn.

"Bueno, vale a mi no me importa caminar una hora más para llegar a casa."

"Ok, por donde quieres que vallemos?"

"Por el callejón."

"Argh." Se rindió Quinn." Por cierto, porque no me dejaste cojer el cel a San?" Pregunto curiosa.

"Porque quiere que cuidemos a sus hermanas para que ella pueda ir a una cita." Susurro molesta Rachel Berry.

"OH..." Exclama con una sonrisa." No se porque, pero algo me dice que tu voz sono a celos."

"Yo celos? No me gusta Santana, Quinn. Ella no es el centro del mundo como para que todo el mundo caiga rendido a sus pies."

Quinn sonrio aun mas.

"Sabes que Maribel esta de regreso y se piensa quedar?" Pregunto Rachel mirando a su amiga.

"No, ni me lo imagine. Pobre San la debe de esta pasando muy mal." Respondió Quinn." Esa mirada.." Pensó." Espera…. Rachel tu lo sabias desde mucho antes?"

"Si, Maribel fue hablar conmigo… y-y yo fui la que la aconseje de que ayudara a Schuester en la clase de español y en el club." Confeso aun con la mirada de culpa.

"ESTAS LOCA! Santana lo sabe?"

"Eh.. no…"

"Soy la única?"

"Si."

"Lo secretos no son secretos cuando se lo cuentas a alguien, Berry."

"Yo eh.."

"Como Santana se enoje conmigo sin yo no tener nada que ver… juro que are lo imposible por hacer tu vida un infierno, Berry. Y no bromeo." Susurro con la misma frialdad que la caracterizaba con la frialdad que no sentía hacia Rachel desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

* * *

Primero sus amigos la abandonaban y ahora esto!…sí, había sido un día de puras frustraciones para Santana López…

Sacó el celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta y comenzó a pasarlo perezosamente de una mano a la otra con gesto aburrido. Ahora cuidar de sus dos hermanas sola no tenía gracia, hasta extrañaba la presencia de la pequeña Hobbit…

Soltó un largo y sonoro suspiro, a paso lento siguió caminando, como que no quería llegar a su casa.

"Hrmp... como deseo que algo interesante suceda en estos momentos…" Murmura." Ja cuando vea Q... Incluso a Berry las haré pagar... Mira que casualidad que ninguna puede velar a mis hermanas justo cuando tengo una cita con..."

"AAAAHHHHH!" un grito de horror resonó en el oscuro callejón a su lado sobresaltándola al instante y haciéndola callar en el acto con gesto de horror y confusión.

"¿Rachel?" Fue todo lo que pudo pensar en ese instante, comenzando a preguntarse si ver que había en ese callejón o alejarse." Santana aléjate, as me caso aléjate... Así mismo despacio y calladita que cuando estés bastante lejos empiezas a correr." Se dijo mentalmente caminando hacia atrás.

"¡Ayuda! ¡Santana!" Oyó una voz de mujer que le resultó sumamente conocida que para empeorar había mencionado su nombre, horrorizada, detuvo su marcha.

No podía ser…

"¡RACHEL!" Empezó a correr rápido hacia el callejón," Joder, en donde demonios estas Rachel." Maldijo mentalmente al callejón que parecía que nunca tenía fin, llegando al final, descubriendo, con horror, que era justamente el callejón que cortaba hacia la casa de Rachel, analizando atentamente su alrededor con ojos sumamente abiertos. Encontrándose con una rubia temblando del miedo y una Rachel Berry siendo casi ahorcada por un hombre alto y fuerte. Aquello le heló la sangre, pero no alcanzó para paralizarla. No podía darse el lujo de tener miedo cuando la vida de su Berry, y la de su mejor amiga, corrían peligro. Rápido miro a su alrededor buscando algo que la ayudara a defenderse por sí hacia falta." Claro que hace falta idiota." Se dijo. Sonrió con malicia tomando el tubo de metal que se encontraba justo a su lado.

"¡HEY IDIOTA!" gritó llamando la atención del horrible hombre haciendo que soltara a Rachel y esta corriera hacía Quinn.

"Otra que se nos une a las fiesta." Sonrió con malicia acercándose hacia donde ella estaba.

"Otro que se cree hombre y lo tiene pequeño." Exclamo burlona sin mostrar el miedo que tenía.

"Pagarás por eso muchachita."

"Ya veremos hombrecito."

Todo paso en cámara lenta. Sin detenerse le metió con el tubo de metal al malo hombre que grito de dolor cerrando los ojos y aguantadose la sangre que salía de su nariz dándoles a las chicas tiempo de escapar.

"¡VÁMONOS!" volvió a gritar sacando de el shock a Quinn, que tomo la mano de Rachel tirando de ella con brusquedad para poder salir de callejón antes de que el hombre se recompusiera, logrando pasar sin que el pudiera hacerles algo, aguanto con fuerza el tubo y empezó a correr detrás de sus dos amigas, pasando junto a él, que la jalo de la pierna haciendo que se cayera. Rápido le dio una fuerte patada en la entrepierna y se levantó para empezar de nuevo a correr hacia donde las dos víctimas principales había parado mirando con horror la escena.

"CORRAN, CORRAN!" gritaba. Un fuerte aullido la hizo observar de reojo hacia atrás, en donde el hombre ya no estaba vivo, y un lobo no tan grande se erguía contorsionando la cabeza fuertemente. Sus amarillentas pupilas y sus filosos dientes llenos de sangre brillaron con un tenue haz de luna. El lobo retrocedió un paso cuando vio a las chicas, corrieron hacia unas escaleras asta llegar al final, e instintivamente Santana empujó a Rachel lejos de si al momento en que la bestia se abalanzó sobre ellas, tirando su cuerpo, golpeando su espalda contra el sucio suelo con un golpe seco.

"¡SANTANA!" Exclamó la judía arrodillándose levemente aturdida, temiendo lo peor.

"VA-VÁYANSE!" Santana giró su cuerpo. Rachel vio como la latina usaba el tubo, colocándolo en la garganta del lobo para alejarlo de su persona y evitar ser mordida; lo cual se le dificultaba segundo a segundo…

Un ápice de valentía la embargó de pronto, e irguiéndose lo más rápido que pudo alzó una piedra (que en ningún momento había soltado) dispuesta a atacar.

"JA TE DI!" Exclamo con orgullo cuando tiró la piedra y esta le dio justamente en la cabeza a la criatura haciendo que esta se arrojara al suelo, aullando de dolor.

"¡Vámonos!" Bramo Quinn ayudando a la latina a levantarse y de nuevo las tres empezaron a correr pero ahora escaleras abajo.

"¡¿Que demonios?!" Exclamo con miedo Santana mirando con horror como el lobo con un salto logro ponerse frente de ellas.

"VÁYANSE!" ordenó nuevamente la morena, señalando hacia el inicio del callejón." YO LO DISTRAERÉ!" informó dándoles la espalda, colocándose entre ellas y el lobo. Ni Quinn ni Rachel protestaron ni dijeron nada. Comenzaron a alejarse tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitían a través del estrecho y oscuro callejón, prácticamente a tientas, producto de la falta de la luz y la agitación de la que eran prisioneras.

"Tranquilo no te haré daño." Dijo, con tubo en mano, extendiendo los brazos en un intento por proteger la salida del callejón. El lobo la observó gruñendo unos segundos, demostrando su ya tan evidente molestia." No me obligues por favor…" murmuró apuntándolo con e tubo y bajando la mirada evitando ver aquellas bestiales orbes ambarinas, las cuales ya no pertenecían a un pequeño Lobito, sino a una criatura rabiosa, ajena a cualquier sentimiento humano. Dudaba que el lobo pudiera comprender lo que hacía, pero aun así no quería herirlo.

El lobo de pronto dejó de gruñir, volviendo a olfatear a su alrededor con ansiedad, como buscando una esencia que ya había abandonado el lugar. Santana comprendió que no era a ella a quien el lobo quería…

"Mierd.." Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de maldecir fue bruscamente empujada por las garras del lobo, rasgándole la camisa y golpeando la espalda contra una columna. Dejó escapar un grito ahogado de dolor a la vez que su mano soltaba el agarre del tubo, haciéndolo caer hacia algún lugar del oscuro callejón.

"NOOOO!" Gritó con desesperación sujetándose las costillas del lado derecho con una mano, mientras extendía la otra rumbo hacia la salida por donde el lobo había desaparecido corriendo en cuatro patas, lanzando un fuerte y aterrador aullido que resonó entre las viejas paredes." RACHEL!" Un enorme miedo le recorrió por todo el cuerpo de pronto, un miedo que no había sentido antes; y poniéndose de pie de un salto, sin importarle la pérdida de el tubo ni el dolor de sus costillas comenzó a correr por donde sus amigas y el lobo se habían perdido segundos antes. Sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde ya…

* * *

Un agudo y tenebroso aullido a sus espaldas les hizo acelerar el paso tan rápido como podían. Los zapatos y las manos de ambas estaban llenas de tierra, al igual que su rostro, el cabello y el resto de sus ropas, pero no importaba.

"Quinn, ve tu por la derecha directo al hospital que esta solo a 5 minutos que yo voy por la izquierda hacia la comisaría." Dijo Rachel cuando llegaron por fin al final del callejón.

"Rachel cuidado." Susurro la rubia mientras la abraza rápidamente y salía a buscar ayuda hacia el hospital.

Rachel miro de nuevo hacia el callejón mirando lo oscuro que se veía. Santana todavía no salía, se estremeció al escuchar el grito que de seguro soltó la latina. Debía de buscar ayuda. Y de nuevo se preparó para correr sin poder lograrlo.

Un nuevo aullido, esta vez más cercano la hizo voltear y detenerse sin remedio. El lobo salía del túnel a toda velocidad, enfocando su amarillenta mirada en ella al instante, relamiéndose el bestial hocico como alguien hambriento quien contempla el manjar más delicioso.

Quiso correr, pero aquellos ojos observando fijamente a los suyos, se lo impedían. Sus pies no respondían, no podía moverse. Su cuerpo tembló de pies a cabeza, pero aun así logró alzar el brazo para ponerse en guardia nuevamente. Cerró los ojos una milésima de segundo y pasó saliva pesadamente. Su corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho en cualquier momento y el terror volvió a invadirla; no por aquella bestia que amenazaba su vida, sino por el incierto final que había tenido su Santana. Si su Santan, porque esa latina poco a poco con sus actos fue colocándose en su corazón, claro esta que si se lo pregunta lo negara rotundamente.

Sólo esperaba que ella estuviera viva…

Corrió tan rápido como pudo pese al fuerte dolor que la invadía, sujetándose de las sucias paredes con su mano libre, con la respiración entrecortada, corría más rápido de lo que le era posible, lo que sólo aumentaba el dolor en sus costillas, las cuales también le dolían al respirar. Aquello no podía ser bueno, pero no podía detenerse. Jamás se perdonaría si algo le ocurría a su mejor amiga Q ni mucho menos a Rachel…

La luz de luna anunciando el fin del callejón le dio un haz de esperanza, haciéndola aumentar la velocidad. Solamente unos pocos metros lo separaban de la libertad cuando unos nuevos gritos liberados de la garganta de Rachel le aceleraron el corazón. Al oírla gritar intentó salir rápidamente, lo cual solo entorpeció sus pasos, haciéndolo caer con cada nuevo intento de salir del callejón.

"¡RACHEL!" gritó desesperadamente aferrando sus sucias manos nuevamente a la tierra, ignorando por completo el dolor que el esfuerzo extra significaba para ella. Oyó gruñidos y el horrible sonido que producía la mandíbula del lobo al abrirse y cerrarse, pero ya no los gritos de su Rachel. Comenzó a asustarse nuevamente al pensar que ella podría estar herida, o algo mucho peor; pero su corazón se relajó tenuemente al oírla una vez más:

"ALEJATE!"

Solo eso basto para que pudiera por fin levantarse y salir por fin del maldito callejón. El cual sí sobrevivía mandaría al cerrar.

"Eso te pasa por meterte con MI SANTANA y más te vale que este viva porque lo que te pasara será peor!" La oyó gritar, y seguido a sus gritos el sonido de algo pesado golpeando sobre la tierra. Reanudó sus pasos. Sólo unos segundos pasaron mientras se volvía a caer, se levantó y volvió a correr, buscando rápidamente con la mirada la cabellera castaña de Rachel, hallándola unos metros a la izquierda, con una piedra en la mano y una mirada decidida en su rostro. Ella nunca la había visto mirar de esa forma. Se veía tan distinta...

De pronto un bulto amorfo comenzó a erguirse lentamente lanzando un sonoro aullido de dolor, agitando su cuerpo lanzando un gruñido para volver enfocarse rápidamente en su presa, y sin darle tiempo a la joven de reaccionar se lanzó a correr hacia ella con decisión, haciéndola retroceder por la impresión.

"¡Ah!" Exclamó ella tirando la enorme piedra que tenia en la mano que le dio en la cabeza de nuevo haciendo caer a la bestia hacia atrás, pero cayendo ella también al chocar uno de sus zapatos con un montículo de tierra, quedando ligeramente aturdida por el golpe, mientras, con horror, Santana veía al lobo reincorporarse con rapidez, una vez más en busca de Rachel, quien parecía demasiado turbada como para ponerse en guardia nuevamente.

Instintivamente buscó en sus ropas la pistola que había recogido a mitad de camino en el callejón cuando vio de nuevo a ese malo y pobre hombre muerto, pero al no hallarla abrió los ojos con desesperación, comenzando a buscar con la mano a su alrededor una roca.

"HEY LOBITO! AQUÍ!" Gritó arrojándole una pequeña piedra detrás de la cabeza, pero la bestia la ignoró sin separar los ojos de Rachel, removiendo la tierra con una pata, preparándose para atacar.

Su corazón se detuvo al igual que el tiempo a su alrededor. Rachel corría peligro y sólo ella podía ayudarla.

Cerró los puños con fuerza. Era hora de actuar.

Abrió y cerró los ojos varias veces, presa de la confusión que el golpe en la nuca le había provocado. Reaccionó al instante, alzando el torso con algo de dificultad y buscando compulsivamente una piedra a sus lados, pero antes de que pudiera hallarla. Sus ojos marrones claros giraron hacia la bestia, enfrentándose una vez más a ese par de orbes color ámbar, contemplando con terror como comenzaba a avanzar hacia a ella con intención de arremeterla. Cerró los ojos en un acto reflejo, sintiendo que ese sería su final, pero los abrió de pronto al oír un aullido del lobo.

Santana había salido por fin del callejón. Cuando el lobo estaba a sólo unos metros de ella, Santana se arrojo encima de el agarrando sobre el cuello y tratando de arrastrarlo hacia atrás, alejándolo.

Rachel aprovechó la distracción para impulsarse enérgicamente hacia atrás con los pies, sin perder de vista en ningún momento la batalla.

¿Desde cuándo Santana era tan fuerte?

¿Acaso la latina buscaba su propia muerte? Se preguntó mentalmente Rachel.

Los temores se acumularon en la mente de la joven, mientras aún la latina estaba peleando con el lobo que no lograba lastimarla.

Santana se río mientras con sus buenos reflejos esquivaba las garras del lobo. Esto sí fuera en diferentes circunstancias merecía ser grabado sólo para reír un rato.

Sin embargo, el lobo logro morder sus cotillas haciéndola gritar desgarradoramente de dolor, obligándola a caer a un lado, ganando cierta ventaja el lobo, el cual aprovechó para volver a arremeter contra una petrificada Rachel.

"Esto no acaba aquí." Grito Santana mientras aguantaba la pistola "Que mágicamente apareció." Pensó irónicamente, con la mano izquierda. Y sin temor apretó el gatillo, matando al lobo de dos bala a la cabeza, deteniendo su ataque antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Santana López se levantó temblando ligeramente y se colocó frente a ella.

"Esta bien, Rae?" Pregunto Santana con voz suave y delicada.

Sin dejar de mirar al lobo latina se inclinó ligeramente para ayudarla a ponerse de pie ofreciéndole una mano mientras con la otra se aguantaba la herida. Rachel aceptó en el acto, y al reincorporarse se abrazó fuertemente a su salvadora sin intermediar palabra alguna, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho y dejando caer gruesas lágrimas de sus expresivos ojos.

La latina se sorprendió en el acto, pero no dijo ni hizo nada, simplemente sujeto la pequeña cintura de la chica con su mano libre, dejándola empapar su pecho con las lágrimas, mientras sus ojos marrones giraron por inercia hacia el callejón.

De pronto, el aroma de Santana ingresó por la nariz de Rachel, y cuando sintió su cuerpo apegado al de ella, _algo_ dentro de sí, despertó.

Y haciendo caso omiso a cualquier racionalidad de su cabeza, y sólo a ese cosquilleo en su vientre, y taquicardia, de forma lenta, muy lenta, la muchacha se acercó a una confusa Santana, con clara intenciones de besarla.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, tomo a Santana por el cuello de su chaqueta y, acercando su rostro al suyo, junto sus labios en un profundo beso, sorprendiendo a la confundida latina, quien abrió los ojos como platos y tenso su cuerpo al instante, pero que en ningún momento hizo ademán alguno para apártala.

Rachel se separa ligeramente en cuanto sus pulmones comenzaron a exigir oxigeno, llevo sus manos delicadamente a la nuca de la chica y pegando su frente con la de la sorprendida Santana, su susurro:

"Por favor…. Quédate conmigo…" Su voz sonó tan dulce y frágil; y la belleza de Rachel era tan impresionante en ese momento que Santana sólo se concentró en ella, en su rostro, en su respiración agitada, en sus labios…

"No lo haré...No te dejaré..." Aseguró posando una de sus manos en la mejilla de la joven con extrema delicadeza, como si temiera que su tacto pudiera dañarla y, algo dudosa y temeroso a la vez, volvió a abrazar a la judía, acortando la poca distancia que los separaba cerrando los ojos para aumentar las sensaciones.

Ambas sintiendo una extraña sensación de felicidad en su interior, como si hubieran conseguido algo que esperaron toda la vida…

Ahora para Rachel, todo tenia sentido. Cuando dejo a Finn realmente era porque ya no sentía lo mismo por el, cuando lloro era porque realmente le dolía que la latina se hubiese acostado con un tipo como Finn cuando se merecía alguien mejor, a alguien como ella. Cuando la latina la beso en el baño esa corriente que sintió, los celos y la molestia que sentía a ver coquetear a Santana con esa pelirroja, la felicidad que siente cuando la ve o la emoción cuando Santana le testea sin motivo ninguno a mitad de clase. El dolor que sintió al ver a San llorar, y el miedo atroz al saber que algo malo le podía pasar.

Todo encajo y quizás le debe de dar las gracias a Quinn y al lobito.

Estaba enamorada de Santana López.

* * *

Despertó horas después en una camilla de la enfermería.

Se sentó sobre el mullido colchón lentamente, mientras se sobaba con suavidad la adolorida cabeza. Observó con repulsión sus delicadas manos cubiertas de tierra, observando de igual forma sus ropas. Respiró hondamente rememorando todo lo sucedido. Sus manos y su ropa llenas de tierra le confirmaban que, por desgracia, no había sido un sueño.

"Auch! OIGA, TENGA MÁS CUIDADO, ¡¿QUIERE?!"

"Chissst! Guarde silencio señorita López! Recuerde que hay pacientes descansando."

Oyó voces detrás de la cortina blanca que separaba su cubículo del resto de la enfermería. ¿Acaso ésa había sido la voz de Santana?

Sin saber porque bajó de la cama con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido y se asomó hacia el otro lado corriendo un poco la cortina para poder ver quienes estaban allí.

En la cama de al lado estaba sentada Santana, con las ropas igual de sucias y rasgadas que las suyas, sólo que ella no llevaba la camisa y tenia vendas cubriéndole las costillas mientras un top cubría sus pechos. Frente a Santana la enfermera mantenía el ceño levemente fruncido, con una botella de antiséptico en una mano y un trozo de gasa en la otra, el cual acercaba amenazadoramente al rostro de la latina, quien ostentaba un labio partido y varias pequeñas cortadas repartidas entre la frente y las mejillas, alejándose con suavidad del toque de la mujer.

"Hay por favor S! No seas llorona..." Refunfuño Naya López entre sonrisas, ganándose una mirada de reproche de su hermana mayor.

"Claro porque tu no fuiste mordida por un lobo ni tuviste que salvar la vida de tus dos amigas." Gruñó apartando una vez más la mano de la enfermera de su rostro, provocando una risilla en su hermana.

"Deja a S, Stewart" Rachel giró sus ojos hacia la entrenadora Sylvester (que hace aquí?) que sonreía jovialmente de pie junto Naya." Obviamente López es más fuerte de lo que aparenta!

La joven mujer dejó escapar un bufido.

"Aun así Sue, mi trabajo es asegurarme de curar las heridas de esta niña si no quiero morir a manos de su madre." Aseguró con vehemencia haciendo que Santana soltara bufidos de enojos a la mención de su madre." Mira que enfrentarse a un lobo cuerpo a cuerpo! Jah! Ésta niña debe de darle gracias que la mordedura no fue tan profunda, además de tener tanta suerte de que ella y su amiga, de haber salido prácticamente ilesas... Habrase visto, Sue!"

Santana frunció el ceño.

"Ya le dije que estoy bien…" Gruño." ¿Porqué no va a ver a Quinn o Rachel?" Aconsejó entre dientes, pero con un tinte de preocupación en su voz. Rachel se tensó al oír que la mencionaban.

"Ya le dije que ambas sólo están en estado de shock al llegar aquí y sólo necesita descanso…así que deja de preguntar por Rachel y permítame hacer mi trabajo!" Santana se ruborizó ligeramente y bajó la mirada algo apenada, pero aun así no permitió que la mujer acercara la gasa a sus heridas.

"ARGH! Me rindo Sue!" exclamó la joven enfermera dejando los elementos que sostenía en sus manos sobre una pequeña bandeja de plata." Puede curarse usted sola señorita López, yo regresaré a ver a mis otros pacientes que sí acepten mi ayudas y dejan de preguntar por una tal Rachel." Anunció medio ofendida, hondeando su larga bata de Doctora, saliendo por las puertas de la enfermería.

"No la necesito." Musitó la morena frunciendo el entrecejo con desgana y sacándole la lengua. Su hermana rió mientras Sue le dedicó una sonrisa amable.

"Yo no sabia que habian lobos en esta area." Dijo Naya.

"Eso es porque no lo hay, de seguro ese se escapo de la reserva."

"Oye Santana lo lograste venciste a un lobo!" Exclamó su hermana con una sonrisa de triunfo surcando en sus labios." De lo que nos perdimos Sue! Fue sorprendente! Y ella lo hizo sola sin ayuda de nadie…" Anunció disminuyendo la emoción de su voz hasta finalizar en un murmullo." ¿Cómo fue? ¿Cómo se siente?" Demandó saber sentándose sobre la cama, ligeramente exaltada.

Santana se encogió de hombros ligeramente confundida, mientras Sue alternaba su mirada azul entre una y otra.

"No lo sé… creo que lo más que sentí fue adrenalina.."

"Aun así fue fantástico!" Insistió con emoción una vez más" Yo también quiero intentarlo… quiero ser como tu S." Dijo con orgullo Naya mientras abrazaba suavemente a Santana que sonrió con cariño.

"Pero por favor no te enfrentes contra un hombre psicópata ni contra un lobo, cariño." Murmura Santana mientras con cuidado devolvía el abrazo a su hermana.

Sue frunció levemente el ceño, adquiriendo un gesto de duda.

"Sinceramente no tengo idea de a qué te refieres Pequeña clon de S pero de seguro que también podrás ser como ella mira que te quiero ver gobernado en la escuela como S..." Susurró con un deje de diversión en su voz." Sin embargo, yo creo que el ver que alguien tan amado está en riesgo de muerte, como por ejemplo: Straind, debe de ser una gran detonante para hacer lo que S hizo mira que enfrentarse contra un lobo y salir ilesa…hipotéticamente hablando, claro." Comentó con una sonrisa. Naya sonrió, Santana se sonrojó furiosamente y Rachel también sintió el calor agolparse en su mejillas. Si entendía a que se refería Naya exactamente, si que llegó a entender que Santana había sacrificado su vida por salvarle la suya…

"San, debo añadir que me decepciona de sobremanera que estés a mitad de noche en la calle cuando tienes que estar cuidando a tus hermanas..." Dijo Sue extrañamente con calma." Me temo que deberé informárselo a tu madre…"

"Oh Sue, no tienes porque hacerlo mami vino, tenias que que verla, estaba muy molesta pero aun asi estaba muy preocupada por Santana."

"¿Y qué hay de…?" comenzó a preguntar Santana.

"Oh, ya le informe a los padres de Berry y a los de Q." Informo Sue.

"S, Nayeli vino a ver a Rachel y se fue Maribel la vino a buscar."

"Oh ya veo.." Susurro con deje de decepción en la voz que no paso desapercibido para Rachel. Nunca se llevó bien con Naye aunque le molesto que viniera a ver sólo a Rachel cuando ella estaba en peor estado.

"Bueno..." La entrenadora se frotó la barbilla en un gesto pensativo." De seguro que Berry ya mismo se despierta." Dijo dirigiéndole una rápida mirada a Rachel y guiñándole un ojo en complicidad, haciéndola sobresaltarse y sonrojarse al instante al verse descubierta, sin embargo, la entrenadora no hizo nada más." Copia de S…el amanecer se acerca, ¿porqué mejor nos vamos para que puedas dormir y dejamos a tu hermana descansar?" Sugirió amablemente, pero sin dar lugar a replicas.

Naya dejó escapar un bufido. Rachel pudo notar que no estaba conforme con lo que decidió Sue.

"López, descanse un poco." Pronuncio Sue inclinando ligeramente la cabeza de modo de despedida, primero para Santana y luego para la pequeña judía." Y atienda esas cortadas, ¿quieres?"

"Te veré luego Tany." Murmuró la pequeña López abrazando suavemente a su hermana mayor.

La entrenadora salió de la enfermería con Naya siguiendo sus pasos de cerca, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Santana tomó un espejo de la mesilla de noche y comenzó a analizar detalladamente los daños de su rostro; Rachel suspiró pesadamente cerrando la cortina para salir de detrás y acercarse a la latina.

"Uy! Esos cortes se ven muy mal…" Exclamó con fingida alarma para llamar la atención de la morena, quien posó sus sorprendidos ojos negros sobre ella." A ver, déjame ayudarte.." La gasa que la doctora había dejado a un lado y se sentó sobre la cama, junto a la latina, al parecer, sin incomodarle que ésta tuviera semidesnuda." Mmm... esto puede doler, así que no te quejes." Advirtió acercando cautelosamente su mano a la herida del labio de Santana, y lejos de lo que creyó, la morena no la apartó como a la señora Stewart, aunque sí se tensó al sentir el ardor en su labio, pero no dijo nada." Bien…" susurró alzando la otra mano para correr delicadamente una cortina de cabello negro que cubría su frente, acercando su rostro al suyo para soplar sobre sus heridas, intentando menguar el ardor.

Santana permaneció estática en todo momento. No se veía cómoda pero tampoco incómoda. En absoluto se sentía incómoda. De pronto recordó algo y tomando suavemente la mano de Rachel para obligarla a mirarla a los ojos susurró:

"Rachel…lo que paso hoy." Se rascó la nuca con su mano libre en un gesto de confusión, buscando las palabras adecuadas para hablar.

Rachel dejó escapar un suspiro, para luego sonreír cerrando los ojos.

"Lo se Santana, gracias por salvarme a mi y a Quinn." colocó antiséptico sobre la mejilla de la latina, quien sonrió con agradecimiento." Creo que no podría dejar de decirte que eres sumamente valiente y leal al ayudar a una amiga como lo haces…es admirable; además..." Se sonrojó violentamente." No sé cómo ni porque, pero algo me dice que yo no estaría aquí si no fuera por ti…" Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar acercó sus labios a la comisura de los labios de Santana, depositando un suave y tierno beso." Gracias…" Susurró separándose de ella, aun muy cerca del rostro de la petrificada Santana, quien se veía roja como un tomate.

La muchacha sonrió con ternura tomando el frasco de antiséptico y recargando la gasa.

"Pero eso no quiere decir que te haya perdonado por lo que me hiciste el otro día." informó mordaz, cambiando súbitamente de actitud, colocando la gasa sin miramientos sobre la mejilla izquierda de Santana, quien se sobresaltó al sentir el ardor, rompiendo todo el ambiente al instante.

"AUCH! QUE TE PASA!" Exclamó la porrista poniéndose a resguardo de la pequeña enana." ¿ESTAS LOCA?"

"Te lo mereces!" Contraatacó la castaña observándola burlonamente.

"¿Sí? Pues tu también te lo merecías por andar a mitad de noche en un callejón."

"No me digas... Tu te lo mereces por meterte conmigo y mis amigos." Se defendió.

"Jah! ¿Amigos? Desechos de basurero querrás decir" contestó cruzándose de brazos, volviendo a su semblante frío y burlón.

"Ja y sabes te mereces que el lobo te mordiera por egoísta e idiota."

"Retráctate" Ordenó con desdén.

"Oblígame." La desafío cruzándose de brazos e inflando ligeramente los mofletes en un gesto inflexivo.

"¿Crees que no obligaría a una mujer?" espetó tirando de uno de las largas hebras de cabellos castaños que caían sobre el pecho de Rachel, haciéndola abrir los ojos por la sorpresa y contorsionar los labios en una mueca de disgusto.

"¡Eres una…!" llevó una de sus manos hacia ella para presionar sus costillas, borrando la sonrisa de triunfo del rostro de Santana, haciéndola ahogar un gemido de dolor.

"Bruja!"

"Idiota!"

"Fea!"

"¡Bolsas de arena!"

"Gorda!"

"¿QUEEEEÉ?"

Sin poder controlarse ante tal insulto la joven se lanzó encima del maltrecho cuerpo de Santana, haciéndole gemir de dolor.

"QUITATE GORDA! AAAAHHH!"

"A QUIEN LLAMAS GORDA!" Dijo presionando las vendas." TE DUELE, VERDAD, SANY!" Preguntó con sorna, haciendo presión en las costillas una vez más, sonriendo con malicia ante cada alarido de dolor de Santana.

"BAJATE, BAJATE, BAJATEEEEEEEEEE!"

"NI LO SUEÑES SANTANA!

"Nooooo, nooo…"

* * *

Quinn Fabray se despertó de un salto al ir unos horribles chillidos. Alzó levemente la cabeza para hallar la fuente del sonido, y en una de las camas de enfrente vio a una delgada y curvilínea figura de cabello castaño subida a horcajadas sobre alguien, forcejeando.

Se frotó los ojos con un puño y distinguió el rostro de Santana contorsionándose de dolor debajo de Rachel, mientras la última reía como desquiciada.

"Aaaahhhh! ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!"

Gritó su mejor amiga.

"CÁLLATE!

"AYUDA! NAYA, DOCTORA STEWART, QUINN, SUE! ALGUIEN!"

Quinn dejó escapar un bufido cuando escucho su nombre. Volteó su cuerpo sobre el colchón y se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada. No se arriesgaría a entrometerse en otra de las contiendas de esas dos…

* * *

**_Esto de actualizar rápido se esta volviendo un habito xD Mi imaginación voló y después no la pude atrapar eso explica porque tan largo el capitulo xD_**

**_A contestar reviews:_**

**_SoDamnBeatiful1: Bueno te dare un adelanto en el proximo cap, Santana por fin tendra una conversacion de madre e hija seria con Maribel, y se entera que Rachel sabia que Maribel estaba en el pueblo, Puck descubrira el secreto de Santana, y Brittany por fin dara un paso con Quinn xD Y si no miento *se sonroja* Gracias ^.^ Oh bueno me temo informate que esas dos saldran mas a menudo en el fic ya que bueno son las madres de nuestras protagonistas uhmn espero que no te moleste y bueno tratare de hacer todo lo posible lo prometo y eso de que suceda algo sexy entre San y Rach no prometo nada ya tuvieron su segundo beso xD Pero no te preocupes Rachel ya mismo hara un paso gran paso en esa relacion xDD Besos! ;)… o por cierto lei tu fic, me llamo mucho la atención y no pude evitar botar baba cuando imagine a San como Zero jejejeje creo que es genial tu idea aunque bueno no creo que podre soportar la idea de un Faberry xD ahora si chau ;)_**

**_Andrea: Aquí tienes la conti! Te dire un secreto Santana se entera en el proximo cap ;) besos!_**

**_Ukii: Te salve de nuevo! Merezco una puta medalla por eso jajajajaja espero que te guste este cap ;) abrazos!_**

**_AndruSol: Ni que una medallita, tiene que ser una medallota de oro xDD Es Rachel despues de todo ahora el problema es como hacerle ver a San que le gusta Rachel. Si pobre Rach la estoy haciendo sufrir. Ahora el problema sera en el proximo capitulo cuando S se entere que Rachel lo sabia y que para colmo se lo conto a Quinn. Bueno si yo fuera Rachel se le hubiese dicho, pero me imagino que no pudo porque ver a Santana tan tristre y despues de que S se abrio con ella no se vio capaz de contarle ya que la latina iba a sufrir el doble y para colmo perderia la amistad. Mucha Gracias por leer, espero que este cap te guste :) Besos!_**


	14. Of fights and reconciliations

_**"Of fights and reconciliations"**_

* * *

Todo paso muy rápido.

Había pasado cinco semanas desde el accidente del callejón, se acercaba muy rápido navidad, junto a eso el cumpleaños de Naya.

Veía a Maribel a menudo, pero no le hablaba. La ignoraba. Su casa no era la misma de antes, apenas y hablaba con sus hermanas.

Su vida cambio. Se volcó.

Volvió alejarse de sus amigas, de sus verdaderas amigas.

Brittany la llamaba por las noches y en la escuela se la pasaba a su lado como un guardián.

Quinn, buscaba hacerla entrar en razón. Por eso ni caso le hacia.

Rachel, ella la traiciono. La traiciono después de haber arriesgado su vida por ella, después de defenderla. Bueno la traición fue mucho antes pero se descubrió hace poco.

No comía, no cantaba y sus notas bajaron. Sue la saco del equipo de Cheerios.

Schuester amenazaba con lo mismo si no subía las notas. Apenas y eran solo dos clases, tampoco era para que exageren. Seguía diciéndose.

Todo se daño, todo sucedió con el regreso de Maribel. Ella nunca debió de regresar. Es su culpa.

Quizás, también la de ella. Quizás la de Rachel. Nunca debió de permitirse alejarse de Rachel, nunca debió de tratarla como lo hizo.

4 semanas corridas las cuales lloraba desesperada por las noches.

4 semanas en la cual se volvió a sentir como esa niña, volvió a sentir como realmente era, volvió hacer la misma niña que le temía a la realidad y se encerraba en su propio mundo. Que creaba su propio mundo.

4 semanas en las cuales se sentía perdida, desorientada, confusa, temerosa, triste.

4 semanas sin ella.

* * *

_**Tres semanas antes:**_

Quinn se lo había advertido. Nunca debió de dudar de eso.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien le había tirado esa cosa pegajosa desde que se volvió mas amiga de Quinn, y mejor amiga de Santana. Desde aquella tarde en el baño cuando le mintió a Quinn sobre las hermanas de Santana.

En menos de una hora había recibido mas de 4, y trataba de pasar desapercibida para Santana, cuando la viera así de mojada y pegajosa con todos esos colores de seguro preguntaría quien fue. Y ella no se atrevería, no se atrevería a decir que fue Quinn, y mucho menos porque lo hizo.

Se lo merecía y como lo valiente que era iba a soportarlo, iba a aguantar eso. Asta buscar la mejor manera de afrentar la situación.

Gracias a los cielos por tener ese bulto de ropa en su carro.

Pero ya a la octava vez, le tiraron 2 de cantazos, no pudo cambiarse. Se quedo sin ropa.

Cuando pensó que peor no pudo irle, en el baño se encontró con Santana.

"Mira Berry, llevo buscándote desde la primera hora, no se que te hice, pero si hice algo mal… dímelo y ya veremos como logramos seguir adelante cuando crucemos ese puente, lo siento de veras si hice algo mal lo siento, pero no me tengas buscándote como perrita faldera todo el santo día ya es almuerzo traje bastante comida para las dos, me acompañaras al teatro y comeremos ahí. Me dirás lo que sucede y…" Entro como remolino al baño, dando un discurso tipo Rachel Berry.

Había buscado información y alguien le dijo que la vio entrar al baño sola. Y justamente ahí estaba, pero no limpia como se lo imaginaba.

Miraba al piso moviendo el pie izquierdo de adelante hacia atrás, tapando su mirada con su cabello empapado, temblaba ligeramente. Su perfecta camisa blanca estaba pegajosa y mojada, con distintos colores, rojo y azul. Su falda negra gotereaba y sus zapatos de diseñador estaban irreconocibles.

Su mente comenzó a trabajar rápido, llegando a conclusiones, sus ojos mostraban la furia que contenía, y sus puños se apretaban fuertemente. Su mirada se oscureció y con paso firme se acerco a Rachel.

Estaba sin salida.

"Dime, quien te hizo esto Rachel?" Pregunto lentamente relajándose con la mirada de temor en los ojos de su mejor amiga. No quería que le tuviera miedo.

"No a sid-" Tartamudeó la castaña dando un paso atrás.

"Rachel, dime quien fue." Mando con un tono impaciente.

Con cada segundo su ira crecía mas.

"…"

Oh, oh. Demasiado tarde ya.

Sus manos agarraron los hombros de Rachel con fuerza haciéndole daño sin querer, apegándola a la pared.

"San, me lastimas." Murmura mientras se movía inquieta tratando de no ensuciar a la latina y liberarse de los brazos de la latina.

"QUE ME DIGAS QUIEN CARAJOS FUE RACHEL!" Exclamo furiosa empujándola mas a la pared.

Se mordió los labios y pestaño varias veces, no queriendo que sus ojos se aguaran, no queriendo llorar frente a la latina.

Ante esto, la latina suspiro y su agarre se volvió blando, la aguantaba con delicadeza." Por favor, dime el nombre." Pidió realmente necesitada.

"Quinn." Murmuro. Tragando saliva.

"Q?" Pregunto dudosa, sorprendida. Rachel asintió." Como se atreve…."

Fue lo último que escucho Rachel Berry.

* * *

No le costo mucho encontrarla, estaba hablando tranquilamente con B. Tenia una sonrisa, se veía bien, despreocupada alegre mientras charlaba con la rubia mas alta. Dudo, Q no le haría eso a Rachel ¿con que razón? ¿Qué le hizo? Pero Rachel no mentía y si le decía Quinn, era porque era ella.

Sentía que era su deber proteger a Rachel era su mejor amiga, la que estuvo cuando las demás no estaban. Ella protegía a sus amigas, ¿Cómo proteger a una amiga de su otra amiga? ¿Cómo protegerlas cuando a la otra le haría daño?

Suspiro, y se almo de valor antes de acercarse al casillero de sus amigas.

"Hey S, le decía a B que me gane dos boletos para el concierto de-" Hablo rápidamente cuando vio a su adorada amiga, interrumpiéndose cuando sintió algo pegajoso y frío colarse en su cuerpo." QUE MIERDA, SANTANA?" Pregunto a grito, sorprendida y un poco molesta. Diablos era el uniforme de porrista. Brittany miraba la escena con los ojos abiertos casi salidos de su orbita. Al igual que todo aquel que rodeaba el pasillo." Que rayos te hice!?" Demando saber ahora un poco mas bajo.

"Uno por tirarle a Rachel, dos por tirarle a Berry." Informo.

Antes de que la rubia de ojos avellanos pudiera moverse en su ropa callo nuevamente ese liquido pegajoso y frío.

"Yo que le hice!? No le hecho nada a ninguna de las dos, como para que vengas a enojarte conmigo por ver a Rachel cubierta de slushie."

"Oh niegas a ver sido tu." Su vocecita había salido irónica y su mirada se volvía oscura.

Quinn negó, antes de que Rachel llegara limpia a la escena.

"Ósea que la viste cubierta pero no hiciste nada por defenderla?" Pregunto dulce tranquila mientras la miraba con una sonrisa.

Quinn abrió la boca tratando de buscar alguna excusa.

"Fuiste o no fuiste tu Fabray?"

Miro a su alrededor y miro negar levemente a Brittany." No tienes porque resolver esto así S." Trato de arreglado B.

"Santana esto es algo entre noso.-" Comenzó Rachel, si Quinn abriera la boca estaba perdida.

"B y hobbit, esto es algo que no le incumbe ambas así que alejasen y callasen." Interrumpió." Bien estoy esperando Q."

Se puso firme, enfrentado a la latina." Si lo hice yo, no me arrepiento, y voy a volver hacerlo. Se lo tiene bien mere.-"

Y antes de que pudiera terminar fue interrumpida. Un simple golpe basto para que se callara, si, Santana que momentos antes permanecía apretando los puños con fuerza, le lanzo una cachetada, impactando en la mejilla derecha de Q, logrando voltear el rostro de la rubia. El rostro de Santana no mostraba sonrisa alguna, si no la furia que empezaba a salir.

Por un momento se toco la mejilla derecha que rojiza por la bofetada se encontraba, para después mostrar una pequeña sonrisa y regresarle el golpe, una bofetada aun más fuerte en la mejilla izquierda de Santana.

"Una cosa que me tires esa maldita bebida y otra es que medes una bofetada."

Otro sonido sonoro se escucho, fue la mejilla derecha de Q al recibir el impacto de la mano de S, una cachetada aun más fuerte que la anterior. Lentamente se notaba que los golpes recibidos por ellas subían de intensidad en cada turno, como si hicieran competencia para ver cual era mas duro.

"Te lo merecías, y no me arrepiento de dátelo." Otro estruendoso ruido se escucho, causado por el impacto de la mano de Q en la ya bastante rojiza mejilla izquierda de S, volteando su rostro por completo, el impacto tan fuerte fue que un pequeño hilo de sangre de la nariz de la morena broto.

S molesta, frunció el seño y la miro, la cual agitaba su mano para alegar el leve dolor que le causo lanzar la bofetada para luego decir:

"Baya creo que me e pasado ¿no?" Inquirió la rubia con tono divertido y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar a S, la tomo con su mano derecha de la nuca y haciendo que esta se agachase le metió un rodillazo exactamente un poco por debajo de la boca del estomago.

Santana sin evitarlo soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor. Habia pasado solo cinco días desde lo que paso en callejón y su cuerpo aun estaba lastimado, aun tenia que utilizar vendas. Brittany lloraba pidiendo que pararan y Rachel asustada empezaba a temblar, alrededor de ellas se formo un circulo que gritaba pelea, pelea.

Q la tomo de los dos hombros para ver mejor la mueca de dolor que el rostro de la morena formo. Inclino su cabeza hacia un lado, su rostro tomo una expresión de estar satisfecha.

"No quiero pelear contigo S, lo que le hice a Rachel fue para-"

Se interrumpió abrutadamente, S por fin reacciono y con sus dos manos la empujo al tiempo que hablo.

"Esperaa… yo… quisiera decirte…" Su vos salía entre cortada por el golpe en el estomago. S solo la escucho.

"Decirme que te vas a rendir, si es así por mi-"

"No… no, quería decirte que-"

"Mi puño se vera bien estampado en tu ojo izquierdo." Dicho y echo le metió un puñetazo con su mano derecha a Q en la ojo izquierdo.

Los signos de dolor que en se momento presento Q en su cara y el ahora también hilo de sangre que salía de la nariz de la rubia y de sus labios también, Santana lo sintió solo un momento pues iba repetir la acción anterior.

Lamentablemente la rubia al recibir el primer puño en el rostro por inercia se tapo la cara en un intento en vano de aminorar el dolor y el segundo puño fue parado por sus manos que tapaban su rostro.

Se empujaron contra el casillero, cayendo al piso.

Ya en el suelo desde arriba S la miraba aun respirando con dificulta lo mismo que Q hacia. A leguas se notaba que en los cuerpo de ambas mas que nada en sus partes descubierta de los dos, unas pequeñas gotitas de sudor empezaban hacer acto de presencia, debido al posible esfuerzo que usaban al realizar todos y cada uno de los movimiento de esa pelea tan salvaje que tenían.

Sus ropas de que completaban su uniforme de Cheerios, mostraban pequeñas manchitas rojizas posiblemente causadas por las diminutas gotas de sangre que soltaban los hilos de mismas sustancias que brotaban de las bocas y narices de ambas.

Para completar la escena y darse cuenta de lo que en realidad hacían, pelear no había duda, en ese lugar, era solo fijarse en sus cabellos antes peinados cuidadosamente ahora mostraban signos de desarreglo por los mismo movimientos anteriores que realizaron.

San volvió su mano derecha un puño lista para golpear a Quinn, pero la rubia se volteo rápidamente lista para golpear a la latina. Pero la chica de los ojos oscuros, reacción a tiempo, con las fuerzas un poco restablecidas levanto su pie derecho del suelo para patear entre las piernas a la rubia casi directamente en la vagina, provocando que al instante que su pierna volviera atenderse sobre el suelo, provocando que la chica rubia llevara ambas manos al lugar del golpe levantándose.

Se enderezo un poco con algo de dificultad con las dos manos apoyadas así atrás en el suelo, para observar con satisfacción que el golpe había cumplido su cometido.

"Ahg… así que golpes bajos, pues te diré…" Inquirió con dificultad al tiempo que aun tenía sus manos entre las piernas y caminaba con lentitud hacia un lado donde Santana se encontraba sobre el suelo. Estando aun lado de ella, puso su brazo en frente de de si misma y flexionándolo un poco para que quedara en alto el codo suyo, exclamo." ¡Yo también se dar golpes bajos!" Se dejo caer con fuerza clavando con dureza atreves de la blusa de San, su codo en el pecho izquierdo de la morena.

El rostro de Santana cambio a uno de dolor inmenso al tiempo que gritaba con fuerza." ¡Ahg… maldita!"

Al ver que Q estaba dispuesta a repetir la acción por como intentaba levantarse reacciono si dejarle tiempo a la rubia de que se levantara, la tomo con su mano del cuello e impulsándose con la otra logro que Q se fuera para atrás asta que dar con la espalda contra el suelo. S ahora se en con traba casi hincada con una pierna de la rubia entre las suyas y la otra a un lado, todo esto aun si soltarla de cuello. Esto hizo que las faldas de ellas por su tamaño, su forma algo ajustada se pegara a sus pierna, esto también por el sudor que estaban expidiendo, y se subieran un poco dejan casi nada al imaginación, claro esto pocos les importaba. Lo único que ocupaba las mentes de ambas era en romperle la cara a su adversaria, que poco faltaba pues rojas se encontraban producto de los golpes y ensangrentadas también.

¡Plaf! — Un puño directo para la mejilla de Quinn. —¡Plaf! — Otra para el rostro de Santana. Ambas al mismo tiempo de lanzar los golpes daban vueltas donde tiradas estaban —¡Plaf! — Uno de cortesía para Q de parte de S. —¡Plaf! — Q no se quiso quedar atrás y le regalo uno a S. —¡Plaf! — Un puñetazo mas para la cara de Q, la chica trastabillo por el impacto —¡Plaf! — Finalmente otro directo ala mejilla derecha de S.

Ambas respiraban aceleradamente, se vieron entre si y sabían que querían acabar ya, ver a la otra pidiendo clemencia o simplemente derrotada.

Con esos pensamientos en mente las dos formaron un puño con sus manos derechas y con rapidez no esperando mas se lanzaron al ataque. El puño derecho de San dio directo en la mejilla de la chica, y el puño derecho de Quinn no queriendo quedarse rezagado dio de igual manera en el blanco, al momento del impacto restregaron las dos el puño en la mejilla de la contraria lo mas que pudieron ambas, por las comisuras de sus labios no pudieron evitar despedir algunas gotas rojizas de sus líquidos vitales, terminando el ataque las chicas se desplomaron cada una a sus espalda quedando viendo asía el techo.

"Lo hice porque Rachel te había traicionado!" Exclamo por fin.

Santana rio falsamente mientras se limpiaba la sangre que salía de su boca." Rachel no seria capaz de traicionarme como tu!"

Rachel se agacho lo más rápido que pudo y tomo a la latina por el brazo ayudándola a pararse, haciendo lo mismo que B con Q. Habían escuchado que un maestro venia y no querían problemas. Se encerrado en el baño.

En el ojo de Q se forma un circulo morado." Tienes razón porque ella lo hizo peor!"

"Q…" Pidió Rachel.

"Rachel sabia, San, ella sabia que tu mama estaba de regreso mucho antes que tu. Ella hablo con tu mama San, Rachel Berry le aconsejo que viniera a la escuela para que te vea pensando que así que tu no escaparías. Yo solo quise protegerte S, solo quería hacerle sufrir como lo harías tu cuando te enteraras, no quería golpearte solo quería hacerle daño."

"Rachel no lo haría! Quinn tu excusa es patética. No vuelvas Q, no vuelvas a hacerle daño o la paliza de hoy se quedara pequeña con lo que en verdad te are." Amenazo saliendo del baño a igual que Rachel.

"Lo hizo cierto?" Pregunto B.

"Yo no quería golpear a San, B. No quería." Confeso.

* * *

La castaña abrió la puerta que daba a las escalera para subir al ático de la escuela." San?" Llama despacio para luego empezar a subir rápido, subía uno brincaba 3. Se detuvo en seco cuando vio a la latina golpeada apoyada en la pared, de espaldas."San?" Se acerco lentamente, sin saber la reacción que iba a conseguir.

"Lo hiciste, Rachel?" Pregunto aun con los ojos cerrados.

"Si San… ella llego y.. y yo.."

La latina se volvió hacia ella, dejando caer la mano de su frente, queriendo alejar el dolor de cabeza inminente, tratando de alejar el dolor que comenzaba a crecer en su pecho." ¿Cómo te atreves?" Pregunta en voz baja, peligrosa. La voz que Rachel nunca había escuchado de parte de la latina, la voz que nunca estaba dirigida hacia ella. Es completamente frío, sin sentimientos. Y Rachel pensó que se había acostumbrado a la frialdad en el tono de Santana, pero esto no era nada en comparación con la frialdad absoluta de los años anteriores, esta frialdad era mucho peor, expresada en esas tres palabras.

"San, yo no sabia que ella…" Comenzó Rachel sintiéndose perdida.

"Ah, claro, por supuesto, Berry." Rachel da un paso atrás a escuchar su apellido. Mierda." Por supuesto. Al igual que esa noche en casa, ¿no?"

"Lo siento, Santana, pero…"

"¿Cómo? ¿Cómo?" La fachada de tranquilidad de la latina se está desmoronando. " Lo sientes tanto como para ocultármelo." Rachel se estremece." Lo sientes, tanto que me permitiste que golpeara a Q cuando ella solo quería protegerme de la manera incorrecta pero aun así?" Pregunto." MALDITA SEA RACHEL! Confíe en ti como una maldita pendeja!" La histeria en la voz de San está llegando a un punto álgido. "Maldita sea, Berry. Y entonces ¿qué? ¿ibas a ocultármelo por el resto de nuestra vida?

"No." Rachel es firme. "Santana te lo iba a contar."

"Eres mi mejor amiga Rach, yo te protegería con mi vida así como lo haría con mis hermanas o con Britt, incluso con Q, yo no te necesitaba cuando llegaste a mi casa diciéndome lo de proyecto. Yo nunca golpearía a Quinn, y lo hice por protegerte a ti! Estos meses Berry empecé a necesitarte, no quería pederte como lo hice con Q, no quería alejarte de mi como lo hice con B, no quería que me dejaras como lo hizo mi madre. Yo te necesito, Rachel! No puedo, ya no puedo funcionar sin ti. Y eso es tu culpa. Yo te culpo a ti por eso. Por hacer que te necesitara. Yo estaba bien. Bien antes que fuéramos amigas, yo no necesitaba a nadie. Pero luego viniste tu con tus dulces comentarios, con tu maldita sonrisa, y te pongo al día con mi vida, te digo todo de mi, todo lo que soy, te hago parte de mi familia permití que mis hermanas se encariñaran contigo, que conocieran a tus padres. Entonces? Entonces llega una mujer con disfraz de bruja buena y te hiciste amiga de ella, en esa mujer que me hizo cambiar en la mujer que me destruyo. Me traicionaste! Me dejaste! Te pide te suplique que no lo hicieras que fueras conmigo siempre sincera que no me ocultaras cosas." Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Santana limpiando la sangre seca de sus labios sin control, y Rachel luchaba por contener sus propias lágrimas.

La vulnerabilidad en la voz de la latina es desgarradora. Esta no era la forma en que Rachel quería que la conversación fuera. No quería discutir de eso mientras sus emociones estaban por las nubes. Rachel se había dado cuenta exactamente de lo profundo que se había introducido en Santana, siempre pensaba que era igual que ella. Pensaba que el dolor de la latina era igual al de ella, ella era consiente de su propio dolor, de su propia soledad y había asumido que Santana había sentido lo mismo… algo parecido… tal vez. Pero nunca así. Nunca algo así.

"San." Se llevó la mano hacia arriba, como si fuera a dar un paso adelante y tomar la morena en sus brazos, pero San da un paso tambaleante hacia atrás, el miedo y el dolor en sus ojos color oscuro, brillantes de lágrimas.

"Tu no lo entiendes ¿verdad?" La risa de Santana era aguda." Eres mi amiga Rachel, eres mi maldita mejor amiga, confío en ti a ciegas, por ti soporte los malditos rumores sobre mi, te defendía cada vez que alguien te ofendía al frente de mi. Te aprendí a querer tanto como quiero a mis hermanas, asta por ti daría la vida, te demostré que puedes volver a confiar en mí. Y entonces llega Quinn, ella- a ella le dices algo que significa mucho para mi. Le cuentas algo que tenías que decírmelo a mí en primer lugar, confiaste en ella antes de mi Rachel. Lo de Maribel de cierta manera era nuestro secreto, mi secreto, y expones mi secreto a casi todo el mundo. Pusiste a Maribel antes de mí, lo hiciste con Quinn. Yo te hubiese escuchado yo te hubiese entendido."

"Por favor." Rachel suplico sintiéndose aun peor." San, no pensé… yo solo pensé… ¡maldita sea! Se hubiese sabido que no me alejarías de nuevo de tu lado, no lo hubiese hecho! Lo menos que quiero hacer es lastimarte eres mi mejor amiga, te quiero no te lastimaría."

"ESO ES LO QUE HACES RACHEL! Me lastímate igual que lo hizo Maribel igual que lo hizo B y Q! hiciste lo mismo que ellas! Y no creo poder soportarlo, no creo poder soportar que me lastimes. No podré soportar que me vuelvan a lastimar Rachel. Pensé que serias diferente pensé que me querías que no me lastimarías y me equivoque porque lo hiciste y pudiste evitarlo. Terminaste siendo la persona que todo el mundo dice que eres vengativa, porque por eso te acercaste querías lastimarme por lo que te hice en el pasado verdad, Rachel? Querías hacerme sentir como yo te hice sentí, te felicito porque lo lograste me lastimaste y mucho mas que cualquier otro ser humano. Solo aléjate de mi, y déjame sola."

"San."

"Tengo que pensar en como disculparme con Quinn, ella tenia razón me traicionaste me mentiste, me lastimaste. Solo déjame sola." La mirada de desprecio de Santana hacia Rachel, hizo que la judía sintiera como ell brillo de su vida se empezaba a ir.

* * *

"Deja de quejarte Q!" Exclamo divertida Brittany mientras limpiaba la herida de los labios de Quinn.

Quinn la miro con los ojos en blanco." Mírate siendo de enfermera B. Eres buena enfermera pero no la necesito B."

"Claro que la necesitas." Afirmo segura mientras acaricia suavemente el labio lastimado de Quinn." A San se le paso la mano, nunca la vi así de furiosa contigo."

"Nunca quise golpearla, ni lastimarla."

"Lo se Q.."

"Vamos a cambiar de tema, B. porque me acabas de besar?" Pregunto aun sintiendo el dulce beso que le había proporcionado su mejor amiga.

"Porque quería, me gustas Q. Y ya me canse de que no te dieras cuenta."

"Ósea que los anteriores besos, eran porque te gusto, el de cine, el de casa, el de antier en el parque, el de….."

"Si todos ellos."

Quinn se sonrojo con una sonrisita tímida, la verdad era que la rubia le había despertado sentimientos con los besos, y aunque ella no era tan experta en besos, pero gracias a Dios, Santana la ayudo a volverse tan experta como B, así que pudo mantenerse al día con B y poderle corresponderle como se lo merecía aunque los beso de B son dulces y suaves, y no salvajes y deseables como los de S.

"Estoy tan feliz por vosotras que se me nota asta en la manera en que camino." Confeso Santana con los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar y aun si limpiar sus heridas. Se había tardado bastante en decidirse y ahí se encontraba después de llorar todo una hora en el carro, se bajo y se digno en entrar en la casa de su mejor amiga B. para encontrarse con esa escena, por poco y se volteaba y se largaba a llorar un rato más.

"San." Exclamo sin aliento por la sorpresa Brittany, temiendo la reacción de su amiga.

"No me molesta B, si la quieres, si te quiere por mi sigan asta el fin del mundo, no tengo ningún derecho de meterme entre ustedes."

"S.."

"Q no digas nada, es mi culpa. Yo lo siento por golpearte y hablarte como lo hice, sabes que te adoro y nunca me atrevería a golpearte. Espero que me puedas perdonar aunque se que no lo merezco y darme una oportunidad mas."

Quinn sonrío, y la abrazo. Ambas gimieron de dolor un poco cuando B la abrazo de sorpresa lastimando su área lastimada." Somos The Unholy Trinity, siempre unidas."

"Siempre unidas." Afirmo Quinn.

"Las amo.." Confeso Santana volviendo a llorar fundida en el abrazo con sus dos amigas.

"Te amamos." Susurro Quinn besando la cabellera morena de su amiga.

"Y nunca te abandonaremos." Aseguro B.

Esa noche Santana descubrió que de verdad tenia dos mejores amigas, que de verdad a las dos las amaba.

"Lo siento de veras, Lucy." dijo abrazándola.

"¿Que te eh dicho sobre el nombre de Lucy, Tany?"

"Dios Mío, dime que no me volverás a decir ese estúpido sobrenombre... Además como mejor amiga tengo derecho a decirte Lucy."

Las tres se ríen. Y mientras siguen abrazadas y con lágrimas en las mejillas, saben que aunque tengan sus defectos jamás volverán a separase de esa ya habían recibido una lección y esos meses sin hablarse fueron pura tortura para todaas, no iban a cometer el mismo error. Las dos rubias amaban la morena y la morena amaba a esas dos rubias y no de ese amor de pareja, si no otro más puro, uno verdadero el amor de la amistad.

"Te amo, Tany." Mormuro Quinn.

"Te amo, Lucy."

* * *

_**Volviendo al presente:**_

Todos estaban preocupados por ella. A ella ya nada le importaba, ni cantar intentaba.

Todos hablaban de ella, y los shuslie le caían como balas, por más que Quinn le juro e hizo la orden de que no le tiraran.

Lo peor? Lo peor era que no había hablado o visto a Santana, y eso la tenia nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Intentaba acercarse pero Brittany no la dejaba y Quinn era la que la mantenía informada de la vida de San.

No se quiere alejar de ella.

Pero la latina la alejaba.

A ella le gustaba, le gustaba Santana, y estar lejos de la persona que te gusta, de la persona que roba tus suspiros, de la que te sonríe, una sonrisa brillante una única, una especialmente para ti. No es fácil. Es muy difícil verla en los salones de clases, verla por los pasillos demorándose poco a poco. Solo una vez la había visto a los ojos, fue por muy poco tiempo. Pero le sonrío, le sonrío a la latina, que volteo la mirada muy rápido.

Le había partido el corazón mirarla al los ojos le partió el corazón. Esa mirada de dolor que tenia la latina, la destruyo por completo. La morena estaba mucho más flaca que la última vez, y en sus ojos se formaban ojeras, producto de horas sin dormir.

Estaba segura, estaba segura de que esto no podía terminar así, de que tenían que hacer algo para hablar con ella a solas.

Sentía celos de Brittany horribles celos, que la comían por dentro, sentía celos de Quinn terribles celos que le quemaban la piel, sentía celos de todo aquel que hablaba con la latina.

* * *

Ultimo día de clase, y bien venido sea las vacaciones de Navidad.

La morena estaba terminando de meter sus libros. Cuando la voz, la horrible voz de esa tonta persona apareció detrás de ella.

"Hey Satán, como esta mi Rachi?" Pregunto con sorna.

Finn Hudson.

La morena puso los ojos." Vete a la mierda, estupido."

"No puedo hacer eso." Dijo cruzando sus brazos frente su pecho." No puedo dejar de nota algo últimamente."

"Que?" Santana expreso molesta dándose la vuelta.

"No te eh visto con mi sexy novia Rach, Ella se canso de ti o algo así?

"1) Berry no es tu novia, 2) Aléjate de mi, Hudson." Cerrando su casillero, empezando alejarse hacia la sala de coro, pero el la siguió.

"¡Lo sabia!" El se rió. "Me preguntaba que hacia Rachel tanto con una persona asquerosa como tu, Satán."

Ella negó con la cabeza, tratando de controlar su temperamento. Sus nervios ya estaban al borde, y esto era lo último que necesitaba.

"Ahora que se olvido tan rápidamente de ti, regresara a mi."

"Déjalo ya, Finn." Gruño.

"Asi que como Rachel ya te pateo el culo, crees que iría a alguien que en realidad tiene una polla esta vez?" El se rió entre dientes."Así podría sastifaser a esa perra engreída en formas que nunca pudiste."

La ira de Santana exploto en cuestión de segundos y sin ningún tipo de pensamientos racionales que quedan en su mente, ella apretó su mano en un puño apretado. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, golpeo a Finn justo en pómulo. Duro. Un golpe sólido que sorprendió al chico mayor y a otros en el pasillo que habían presenciado.

Los ojos de Finn recorrieron el pasillo esperando que nadie se hubiese fijado en el golpe que recibió por parte de una chica. Pero desde aspecto humorístico que recibía de sus compañeros, era obvio que lo habían visto todo. El respiro hondo y abrió los ojos mientras miraba hacia abajo para ver bien a Santana. Sus ojos ardían de furia. Santana lo miro, con una sonrisa burlona.

"Eso es todo, López." Gruño. "Ahora, tu los as querido!"

"Ven aquí si tanto te atreves, idiota." Se burlo.

Por dentro era un volcán que había explotado, y que mejor que desquitar toda su rabia, toda su frustración hacia el estupido de Finn.

Se lanzo hacia la morena, agarrandola por la cintura y con la fuerza de su cuerpo, abordo a Santana en el suelo. El cuerpo de Santana golpea el suelo con un ruido sordo. A igual cuando dejan caer un bloque contra el piso. Los estudiantes se reunieron rápidamente hacia alrededor de ellos, haciendo un circulo, cánticos de "PELEA! PELEA! PELEA!" lleno el pasillo.

Antes de que Santana pudiera reaccionar, Finn comenzó a lanzar golpe tras golpe, a veces en lugar adecuado. Solo le importaba que el golpe le diera a la latina en cualquier parte del cuerpo. Un sólido puño sólido en su mejilla, y luego dos duros golpes en las costillas de Santana. Antes de que ella agarrara bruscamente ambos lados de su cara y le dio un cabezazo. No una vez, sino dos veces. Primero la boca, y luego la nariz, un fuerte crujido sonó, y Finn se quejo en voz alta. Santana le dio una patada fuera de su cuerpo, haciendo que el quarteback cayera de culo contra el piso. Santana se puso temblorosamente de pie, sintiendo un ardor en el costado izquierdo, donde Finn la había golpeado, el grupo de estudiantes aun seguían gritando, y gimiendo de simpatía al ver la cara de Finn, ahora había sangre corriendo por la nariz y el labio inferior.

"Eres una puta!"

Se puso de pie y se lanzo una vez más sobre Santana, esta vez agarrando su cuello, Santana tuvo problemas con sus manos por un momento, pero fue capaz de levantar su rodilla y rápidamente pateando a Finn en su amigo pequeño. Inmediatamente el la suelta, doblándose. Santana aprovecho dándole un golpe en el ojo de el, tumbándolo al suelo, empezando a patear el pobre cuerpo de Finn en el piso, mientras el chico exclamaba de dolor.

"OHHHH!" Gritaba la multitud al uniso mientras Finn seguía siendo pateado por una furiosa latina. Como una bola de soccer.

De pronto, Santana fue agarrada por detrás y estaba siendo sacada del circulo de estudiantes." Eso es todo, López!" Exclamaron, claramente la voz de una mujer, que la latina reconoció como Sue." QUEDATE QUIETA! Vas directo a la oficina del director!"

Santana todavía estaba con fuerzas y la adrenalina corría por sus venas, teniendo problemas la mujer mayor para detener a Santana." TOMA ESA MIERDA, HUDSON! HIJO DE PUTA!" Grito hacia el chico herido." ESCUCHEMEN BIEN BOLA DE PERDEDORES! SI ALGUIEN! ALGUIEN SE ATREVE HABLAR DE ESA MANERA DE RACHEL BERRY, SI ALGUIEN SE ATREVE A OFENDERLA, A MOLESTARLA A TOCARLE SOLO UN PELO DE LA CABEZA! SE LA VENDRA CONMIGO! LOS GOLPEARE ASTA LA MUERTE!" La latina grito aun con más rabia, logrando asustar a todos en el pasillo.

"Basta!"

Santana no le hizo caso a Sue, y logro zafarse del agarre de la mujer dándole sin querer un mal golpe en la cara de Sue. Sin darle importancia se tiro encima de Finn." Y TU MALDITO! TE QUIERO LEJOS! LEJOS! MUY PERO MUY LEJOS DE RACHEL BERRY! PORQUE SI NO, TE MATARE! TE MATARE HIJO DE PUTA! YO TE MATO."

Volvieron a separar a Santana de Finn. Esta vez entre 4, ya que la latina era bastante fuerte y peligrosa cuando se enojaba. Mike, Sam, Puck, Blaine terminaron con algunos arañazos pero no le dieron importancia, siguiendo su tarea de separar a Santana de Finn.

Otros dos profesores tendían a Finn. Alejándolo de Santana.

El chico de mostró no tener inteligencia ni sentido de supervivencia cuando le respondió a la latina." Rachel es una puta! Vos sois una puta!"

Santana golpeo a Puck, quedando libre nuevamente pero no por mucho. Ya nadie habla, ni respiraban por temor a la latina." TE MATARE CABRON! TE MATARE HIJO DE PUTA! VAS A DESEAR NUNCA HABER NACIDO!"

Cuando sacaron a Finn de la vista de la latina esta se tranquilizo, respirando tranquilamente mientras cerraba los ojos limpiándose la sangre de su nariz." Y ustedes que ven!?" Todos los estudiantes saldrieron del pasillo, quedando este casi desierto, estando solo Puck que ayudaba a Sue a levantarse.

Pero la chica que ella había defendido, había llegado lo suficiente rápido como para escuchar gran parte de lo que la latina dijo. Se acerco lentamente a donde la morena. La cual la miraba con una leve sonrisa." Oh… San….."

"Mejor aléjate de ella, Rachel." Aconsejo Puck.

La latina bajo la cabeza un poco cansada." Vete a la oficina López, Puck escoltarla." Ordeno Sue.

"No necesito que me escolten, se el camino de memoria." Espeto molesta.

Santana estaba sentada frente a la oficina del director, con el ojo izquierdo hinchado y una bolsa de hielo en su mano. La enfermera había puesto una tirita sobre la herida profunda en la mejilla, pero hizo poco para detener la sangre que empezó a filtrase poco a poco. El lado de su torso duele como el infierno cada vez que ella intentaba de levantar el brazo izquierdo. Incluso herido si ella respiro profundamente. Con el fin de evitar más dolor, ella utilizo su brazo bueno para poner la bolsa de hielo en su ojo izquierdo.

Finn había terminado mucho peor que ella.

"¡SANTANA MICHELLE LOPEZ RIVERA!" Grito su madre tan pronto como la vio, claramente furiosa con su hija.

Santana se encogió ante el sonido de su nombre. ¡Que Dios la ayudara!

"¡Dios! ¡Maribel no grites!" Pidió la latina.

La mujer que le dio la vida la agarro del brazo fuertemente lastimándola." ¿Como se te ocurre, Santana!? ¡Eres una señorita y me entero que andas golpeando y partiendo rostros como si fueras un maldito boxeador!"

"Deja de gritar." Pidió nuevamente.

Intentaba no soltar gemidos de dolor cada vez que caminaban. Maribel se dio de cuenta mirándola preocupada." Vamos al baño a revisarte."

"Maribel, estoy bien." Se quejo la latina como niña pequeña.

La excusa seria bastante creíble si la latina no pusiera cara de perrito degollado cada vez que caminaba. Para su malestar, tuvo que seguir la orden de Maribel.

Llegando ambas al baño, Santana rápidamente se quito la camisa para demostrarle a su madre que estaba perfectamente bien. Cuando era todo lo contrario. Su cuerpo el cual se había recuperado perfectamente de su ultimas dos peleas, estaba gravemente herido, con cortadas, y moretones azules, que dañaban su hermosa piel color canela. Se veía horrible. Maribel ahogo un grito de sorpresa.

"Mi niña!" Exclamo." Pero miras como estas! Esta toda lastimada!"

"Maribel, no me duele."

"Vamos directamente al hospital."

Santana la miro a los ojos." No quiero ir al hospital." Murmuro como niña pequeña.

La morena mayor no se contuvo más y la abrazo. La abrazo fuerte haciéndole saber que estaba ahí para su hija sin importa que. Santana se dejo abrazar, cerrando los ojos, deseando que ese abrazo fuera de Rachel y no de su madre. Por eso hizo el abrazo mas largo de lo normal, abrazando a Maribel, queriendo que sea Rachel.

* * *

Ver las estrellas siempre la tranquilizaban.

Eso era lo que necesitaba un poco de paz y tranquilidad solo para ella.

"Me has decepcionado."

Aun recuerda esa tan simple oracion la cual le hizo mas daño que los golpes que Finn le dio. Despues de ir al hospital y recertarle algunas patillas para aliviar el dolor, y de nuevo tienes de nuevo vendas en las costillas, y la ceja izquierda partida pero no tanto. Despues de ir todo el camino con Quinn insultandote por tu locura de pelear con un hombre como Finn, siendo apoyada por Brittany. Despues, de que te hayan dejado en tu casa, con la promesa de que te cuidarias bien, tus dos hermanas junto a Sue y Maribel te esperaban en la sala de estar. Le sonreiste como nada, e iba a subir las escalares directo a su cuarto, no queria tener una conversacion de familia en ese instante y no queria ver la decepcion en los ojos de Sue. Y justo antes de que subiera las escalares una voz la paralizo.

"Me has decepcionado." Naya.

Naya su hermanita pequeña, su princesita le habia dicho eso, y supo en ese mismo instante que la muerte al lado de esto era un regalo de Dios.

Era gracioso pensar que estaba en su casa, cuando mañana es sábado y todos sus amigos se encontraran en la fiesta que hizo Puck por ser el último día de clase y empezar las vacaciones de navidad. No la habían suspendido de la escuela. Sus hermanas quisieron irse de nuevo con Maribel, todos los fines de semanas, y casi la mitad de la semana se pasaban con Maribel, estando con ella solo 3 días o 2. Más razón para caer en depresión. De seguro estarán ya montadas en el carro con su madre, yéndose. Y ella ahí, sola. Sin sus amigas, sin sus hermanas, sin ella.

Suspiro y tomo un sorbo más de la barata cerveza que tomaba.

"Algo me dice que estas peleada con Rachel." Dijo Maribel sentándose a su lado en el escalón.

Suspiro una vez mas, realmente no quería hablar con nadie, mucho menos con ella. Pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba desahogarse aun con alguien. Y realmente no le importaba que fuera esa mujer.

"Sabes me pelee con ella por ti. Me oculto que sabia que estabas aquí, me oculto que había hablado contigo. Me traiciono." Confeso cerrando los ojos.

"No es su culpa. Es mi culpa." Murmuro.

"Me lo imagine. Ella pudo haberlo evitado. Ella hizo mal también." Expreso. "Pero me hace falta, su voz, su discursos idiotas y estúpidamente largos, extraño su presencia."

"Porque no hablas con ella?"

"Porque quiero aprender a estar sin ella, quiero que su falta en mi vida no me haga daño como la tuya."

"Te estas destruyendo Santana, te estas destruyendo lentamente. No comes, no sales, no hablas."

"Y ahora te importa?" Pregunto con una sonrisa irónica mirándola a los ojos.

"Si."

"Te fuiste Maribel. Me dejaste sola. Sola." Expreso con una sonrisa ironica mirandola a los ojos." Puedo volver a estarlo."

"Quieres saber porque te deje?"

"Realmente… si. Siempre estuve con la maldita duda del porque te fuiste. Con preguntas como ¿Fui una mala niña? ¿Me eh portado mal? Me odia?"

"Al contrario. Tuve miedo, tuve miedo de fallarte a ti y a tus hermanas como madre, tuve miedo de hacerte daño con mi estado. Irónicamente lo hice, hice todo lo que nunca quise hacerles. Las deje, cuando tenía que estar ahí. Soy la peor madre, como madre soy un asco. Siempre lo fui, no me merezco el cariño de tus hermanas, mucho menos el tuyo. Porque a ti fue la que le hice mas daño, desde pequeña, desde que Naye nació, te ignoraba, no te hacia caso. Nunca supe valorarte. Nunca supe valorar lo bueno en mi vida. Y la que tuvo que pagar todos mis errores fuiste tu. Y me odio, me odio por no ver el daño que te hice asta ahora." Confeso.

Santana sonrío tristemente mientras sentía que los ojos se le aguaban." Me hace sentir mejor saber eso."

Ambas rieron suavemente." Cuando Carlos te golpeo por tu defenderme me sentí muy orgullosa de ti, y eh de admitir que el terror que sentí no se me fue asta que lo vi yéndose con las maletas."

* * *

_**Volviendo al pasado (xD):**_

Estaba aburrida, ya ser niña pequeña le aburría y quería crecer ya.

Tenia 5 años, faltaba poco para los 6. Esperaba que en este cumpleaños se lo cantaran o le regalan algo. La dos últimas veces se habían olvidado de su cumpleaños.

Se levanto de su cama con un saltito." Vamos a ver que hacen mis hermanitas."

Paso primero por el cuarto de su hermana menor. Cuarto lleno de juguetes, peluches, y mucho rosa por todos lados, le daban ganas de vomitar, su hermana Nayeli tenía solo 3 y era una niña muy llorona. Se doblo y tomo una cajita para ponerla al frente de la cuna de su hermana. La dejo caer y se subió, poniéndose de puntillas para ver mejor a su hermana.

"Eres muy domilona." Le dijo a la bebe dormida." Y muy abuida." Menciono.

Se bajo y fue al cuarto de su hermana pequeña practicando la r." Rrrrr, rrrrr, r, r, abu-rrida."

Su hermana pequeña si estaba despierta jugando con unos peluches." Hola N." saludo sentándose a su lado.

"Ssss, san… sana." Trato de decir la bebe de dos años.

Santana sonrío." Santana."

"Santana." Logro mencionar aplaudiendo emocionada.

"Así se hace!" Exclamo aplaudiendo también." Si se te hace mas fácil dime S, o Tana."

"Tany."

"No así no, Tana."

"Tany."

"Tana."

"Tany, tany, tany, tany."

"Esta Bien Tany. Ahora, te dejo, estar aquí también es aburrido, te quiero Naya cuidado con los peluches el de dragón toma vida y el Pooh se come tu miel."

Naya sonreía mientras asentía.

"Ser hermana mayor no es fácil, mi gente." Susurro con una sonrisa volviendo a poner la reja para que Naya no se saliera del cuarto." Rrrrrr, rrr, rrr. A, b, c,… d? D."

Era una niña muy inteligente y le gustaba practicar las cosas cuando estaba aburrida como ahora." R, R, R, ,R, R, RRRRRRRRR, R. Pero, ahora, eres, abuida, no asi no, aburrida, aburrida. Aburrida, dormilona, rara, raspar, trazar, escribir."

Bajaba las escaleras de dos en dos ajena a la guerra campal que tenia sus padres, se acerco.

"ES TU CULPA DE QUE ESA SEA TAN ODIOSA!" Grito su padre.

Supo que su papa se refería a ella. Que tenia ella? No era fea, ni odiosa. Seguía las normas, ya no hacia travesuras, estudiaba, estudiaba mucho como para que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de ella. Era buena hermana. Le enseñaba cosas a Naya, no molestaba a su mama, ni a el. No veía TV para que no le gritara, ni salía. ¿Qué tenia ella que su papa la odiara tanto? Que tengo que me odia, que tengo que le molesta que este en el mismo lugar que el? yo lo quiero, porque me odia? ¿soy tonta? Si soy una tonta a mi edad ya debo decir el abecedario completito, a, b, c, d, e, f, g, no, j, h, g , k, l, m, n, o, p, q, rrr, s, t, x, y, z. Se escribir mi nombre completito Santana López Rivera, se sumar 9+3=12. Se hablar español.

"No tienes porque gritar Carlos. Tienes que dejar de beber la niñas no te pueden ver así."

Espiar es malo, y ella lo sabia, pero su curiosidad necesitaba ser saciada.

Espiar era muy malo.

Estaba detrás de la puerta escuchando todo, sus padres tenían una pelea muy fea, y lo sabia porque cuando sus padres hablan español es porque se estaban insultando o peleando. Un grito de sorpresa se le escapo cuando escucho un golpe fuerte. Salio corriendo escaleras arriba para que sus padres no la vean espiando y la castiguen.

Lo mismo sucedió 4 años después. Pero estaba acostumbrada, su papa llegaba tarde borracho le gritaba a su mama y le pegaba.

Pero esta vez su papa fue demasiado lejos, esta vez hizo algo malo frente de ella. Y ella quiso proteger a su mama de cualquier forma.

Porque era su mama, y ella la amaba, y a las personas que amas las cuidas, y su mama lloraba, y ella se había cansado de no poder haber defendido su mama desde sus 5. Pero ahora tenia 9 años ahora si podía defenderla porque era mayor era una mini adulta.

Se metió en el medio y recibió el golpe. Se mareo levemente y cayo hacia un lado. Wow si que dolía, pero no iba a llorar iba a ser fuerte por su madre e iba a protegerla de ese hombre.

"Mira lo que me as hecho hacer, mocosa!" La borrachera a su padre se le esfumo muy rápido y se encontraba furioso.

Su madre lloro aun mas, pero ella aun en el piso sintiendo como los pajaritos volaban alrededor de su cabeza cantando, sonrío." Porque no golpeas a las bestias como tu!" Exclamo mientras se levantaba y se sobaba el ojo." Dios, hombre por poco y me dejas noqueada."

"Vete de aquí, mocosa!"

"Para que golpes a mi mama de nuevo? Mejor siéntate a esperar."

Su papa furioso, la tomo de una mano y la jalo asta una esquina, ella seguía sonriendo, demostrarle que le tenia terror a su padre? Nunca.

"Carlos! No vuelvas a tocar a San!" Grito su madre.

"TOCO LO QUE SE MEDA LA GANA! En esta casa no me tienen respeto!"

Y su padre, poco hombre que era, volvió a pegarle a su madre. Ella como lo terca que era se levanto y volvió a defender a su madre recibiendo el golpe nuevamente en su cara.

Esta vez si que por poco estuvo a punto de llorar.

Su papa se volteo molesto, y salio.

No volvió a regresar.

Su mama aun lloraba, en el mueble. Y ella seguía parada en el mismo lugar.

"Mami?" Llamo suavemente con una sonrisa. Acercándose y tomando sus manos." Te protegí, no me duele, soy valiente, te protegí mami, te amo mucho."

* * *

_**Regresando!:**_

"Siempre fui una niña maleducada."

"Siempre fuiste una niña valiente."

"Realmente no te odio, no puedo odiar algo que alguna vez ame."

"Me alegra saber eso." Susurro con una sonrisa.

"Mis hermanas no te están esperando?"

"De hecho si…. Pero no me quiero ir."

"Yo no quiero que te vallas." Confeso mirándola a lo ojos, esa charla con su mama le gusto, no fue incomoda. Ella ya no se sentía tan sola como antes.

"Puedes pasarte por el hotel si quiere, mañana venimos a primera hora." Invito levantándose." Espero que logres perdonar a Rachel, es una excelente amiga, y espero que me perdones."

"Adiós, mama."

"Adiós hija."

* * *

"No lo soporto mas, Noah." Expreso.

"Que no soportas Rachel?" Pregunto mientras le pasaba otra bebida.

"Que me ignore."

"Quien te ignora?"

"Me ignora San, Santana López me ignora sin saber lo loca que me vuelvo sin ella."

"Porque mejor no me contesta desde el principio." Sonrío maliciosamente.

Iba a enterarse, por fin. Iba a saber porque tanto secretito y cuando lo hiciera iba a brincar de la emoción. Tenía a Rachel donde la quería, borracha y sola.

"Ella me robo el corazón."

"Como lo hizo?"

"Su carácter, su manera de ser, su sonrisa, su olor, su mirada, sus ojos, su cuerpo. Todo, todito de ella me robo el corazón."

"Eh?"

"Sus padres la abandonaron junto a sus hermanas! Y nadie sabia de ellas! Fui la primera en enterarme… guarde su secreto. Me convertí en su mejor amiga, la consolé, le ayude, la escuche… y ella me trata así! Como si yo fuera una muñeca vieja con la cual se canso de jugar! No me gusta! No me gusta que me trate así!"

"Porque no te gusta?" Pregunto. "Esto es mas fácil que sacarle la información a Finn."

"Pues dah! Porque la quiero! Porque yo nunca la trataría así! Me gusta Santana López me gusta! Y ella es muy ciega como para verlo! Pues claro como no soy como Brittany Pierce así de hermosa, alta, dulce, con ojos azules rubia, como no soy como Quinn Fabray lista, sensual, popular, rubia, ojazos avellanos!"

"Eres hermosa Rach, cualquiera se fijaría en ti."

"Yo no quiero que sea cualquiera! Yo quiero que sea ella… pero sabes que? QUE SE JODA! QUE SE QUEDE CON ESAS MALDITAS RUBIAS QUE LE ROMPIERON EL CORAZON MAS DE 2 VECES!" Grito molesta asustando a su amigo.

"Sabes ya se que te hace falta. Habla con ella."

"Hablar con ella…?"

"Si."

"Pero... Pero... Pero y si no me quiere hablar?"

Wow Rachel... Tienes que ser bipolar, se dijo el chico cuando vio a Rachel como una niña pequeña cuando hace un momento parecía una loca.

"Mi mejor amiga no se rinde tan fácil."

Rachel se levanto." TIENES RAZON NOAH! ADIOSHI!" Se despidió yéndose como la peste con bebida en mano tropezando con la puerta.

"No creo que fue buena idea decirle que se valla, y menos borracha…" Se dijo el chico con un encongimiento de hombros, tenia una fiesta la cual seguir.

* * *

_**HOLA DE NUEVO! Creo que fue un cap largo cierto? Espero que esto sirva de disculpa por tardar tanto de nuevo ;)**_

_**Ukii: Hey de nuevo amiga! Genial espero que eso siga así jajajaja lo siento por tardar en actualizar y espero que no hayas muerto por mi tardanza xD Besoteee! ;)**_

_**SoDamnBeautiful1: Ya aquí esta de nuevo y dejame decirte que debo sentirme ofendida por pensar eso de mi pero bueno tienes razón de nuevo me tarde en actualizar así que te la dejare pasar. Y uhhh mas romance pezberry habrá en el próximo cap lo prometo y de vera lo siento por Maribel :D hey deja a mi psicópata mira que esta mal burlarse de la gente muerta xD y de nada ahora espero que ya actualices de verdad me gusto y quisiera seguir leyéndola, te daría ideas, pero es tu fic y no me gustaría que a lo mejor se dañe con mis ideas, pero tu sigue como vas por ahora que esta genial ;) Besote! ;)**_

_**AndruSol: Jajajajaja espero que te siga pareciendo así. Y tienes razón, me tomo y dije rayos no puedo controlarla. Bueno, siempre esta el hermano con el cual no te llevas bien, cierto? Espero que te guste el cap, y me digas si hice algo mal. Gracias por leer, de verdad lo aprecio, tus reviews me ayudan a mejorar y me motivan a seguir, besos ;)**_


	15. It's because I love you, idiot (part 1)

_**"It's because I love you, idiot!"**_

* * *

Con una sonrisita, caminas por la acelera, con botella en manos, porque esta bebida sabia genial. Gracias al cielo, que la casa de Puck queda cerca de la casa de Santana, y gracias a dios que… porque le iba dar gracias? Bueno definitivamente tiene que dejar de beber, ya asta se le olvidaba las cosas.

Caminaba como Jack Sparrow.

Y se ríe asta por la mosquita que le pasaba por enfrente.

Eran las… 2?... 4 de la madrugada? Bueno algo era seguro el sol todavía no a salido. Saco su celular de su bocillo chequeando la hora y… ah las 4 para las 5? Nunca debió de haber regresado a casa Puck más de tres veces a buscar más bebida y usar el baño.

Bostezo, tenia sueño, pero estaba cerca de la casa de la latina… tan pero tan cerca, que ahora mismo se encontraba en el patio, mirando la ventana de la latina, preguntándose si debía de entrar por la puerta principal, o por la ventana. Seria una forma mas poética y mas romántica, que Santana se asomara por la ventana diciendo "Rachel, Rachel, donde estas que no te veo?" y ella contestar, " Venid a mi, mi bella Santana, mi rosa del desierto, mi estrella que me guía, mi…" Dios eso era un asco, y ni si quiera era de la obra original. Pero como quiera iba a entrar e iba a confesar todos sus sentimientos hacia ella, hacia Santana.

El punto es, que ella estaba ahí en el patio de la latina, sin atreverse a entrar.

El maldito dolor no se calmaba, y para colmo la pastilla que se supone que le ayudara a calmar el dolor no hacia efectos. Esto no estuviese pasando si ella tuviera mas paciencia, si ella solo hubiese ignorando lo que Finn dijo.

¡Pero es que el no tenia ningún derecho! ¡No tenia ningún puto derecho de hablar así sobre Rachel! Y muchos menos de Rachel. Podía soporta que hablara así de ella, pero no de Rachel, muchos menos de su Rachie. A lo mejor no hizo bien de ocultarle lo de Maribel, pero rayos! Tampoco era para que el estupido e idiota de Hudson se atreviera a hablar así de ella, como si fuera una puta. No permitió que Quinn, su mejor amiga desde la infancia le tirara shlushie mucho menos iba a permitir que un idiota de la nada venga a ofender a su hobbit de esa manera. ¡Mucho menos de hablar de ella como si fuera un objeto! Como si fuera un trofeo.

Si, los golpes que tenia fueron por defender a algo que por derecho le pertenecía… bueno eso de cierta manera se escucha mal, porque ella no estaba enamorada de Rachel, Rachel no era algo que le pertenecía… Rachel, Rachel, Rachel…

¡Ya estaba alta de pensar en ella!

Ni que Berry se hubiese robado su corazón…. ¿cierto? ¿No lo hizo, cierto? ¡Cierto! Ella no estaba enamorada de Rachel Berry…

Esos sentimientos, esos pensamientos…. Querer estar cerca de Rachel era solo por costumbre, ¿cierto? Mirarla embobada cuando canta, cuando habla, cuando sonreí era solo por… ¡No! No estaba enamorada, no podía estarlo…

¿Entonces como explicar, esos pensamientos de querer besar sus labios? Como explicar esos celos, tremendos celos que sintió a escuchar hablar a Finn así de Rachel? Que eran todos esos sentimientos?

¿Porque había llorado tanto esas 4 semanas?

¿Porque había sufrido tanto su traición…

Ellas eran más que simples amigas… eran mejores amigas y… bueno solo eran eso.

¡Santana López no podía estar enamorada de Rachel Berry!

Solo pensaba en estupideces cuando no dormía bien….

"Buena, es para preguntar sobre una receta al nombre de Santana López… eh si yo espero." Murmuro, la maldita canción de espera en el celular parecía un martillo contra su cabeza.

"¿Eh es para una receta?" Preguntaron por la otra línea.

"Nooooh, que va, idiota. Era para pedir un pizza doble queso con pepperoni y extra salsa." Expreso sascarticamente." ¡Pues obvio que si!"

"Eh… la receta estará para recogerla hoy por la tarde."

"¡HOY POR LA TARDE!?" Exclamo molesta." ¡Llevo esperando la puta receta mas de 10 horas! ¿Y todavía no me la tienen!?"

"Lo sentimos señorita… pero tenemos pedidos desde el viernes por la mañana."

Santana suspiro tratando de calmarse." Mira, haremos algo… no me importa una mierda desde cuando tienes pedidos, tengo un puto dolor el cual no soporto y necesito la puta medicina, ¿ok? Okay por lo tanto, vos, me las tendrás lista para recogerla hoy al medio día." Termino enganchando la llamada. Por lo menos la había dejado en una farmacia 24 horas.

Miro a sus dos mascotas con una sonrisa." Que mierda de día, no?"

Suspiros y bostezos, tomo de un cantazo su vaso de agua. Volviendo a subir las escaleras haciendo pequeños gemidos de dolor cada vez que subía un escalón…. Sin saber la sorpresa que se avecina en su cuarto.

Ciertamente, pensó que era una alucinación cuando vio a su… amiga? Cuando vio a Berry en el suelo de su cuarto sobandose la cabeza. Porque bueno, había leído que las patillas que había tomado causaban alucinaciones, además de sueño. Porque well... Eran las 4? Las 4:45 de la madrugada… y era bastante escalofriante pensar que alguien a esa hora se pudiera colar en su habitación por su ventana. Porque ella había peleado con Berry diciéndole cosas horribles las cuales se arrepentía….

No grito. No se movió. Asta aguanto la respiración.

"Me alegra no haberte levantado." Expreso Rachel con una sonrisa alegre mientras tomaba un sorbo mas de su bebida la cual mágicamente había sobrevivido a la caía.

Se levanto del suelo dejando la botella en el. Rachel levantó la mano a su cuello, masajeando con nerviosismo, y poco a poco y con cautela comenzó a caminar hacia su amiga.

"Santana… yo se que he sido un idiota, ¿de acuerdo? Y umm... Yo... Se que lo que hice es jodidamente horrible y quiero golpearme a mi misma contra algo, por ocultártelo… eh perdido muchas cosas pero no te quiero perder a ti." Ella estaba mas cerca. "Por favor, dime que no te he perdido ya." Dijo en voz baja. En los momentos de silencio que siguió ella repite su última declaración en su mente. ¿Suena como una orden? Petición? Una súplica?

"Berry…" Empezó Santana. Ella realmente no creía que Rachel tenia la culpa. Realmente ella sentía que era toda su culpa, ella nunca debió de acercarse tanto a la judía, nunca debió de tratarla como lo hizo aquel día en el ártico de la escuela.

Rachel la interrumpió." Tú, tú me traes de vuelta a la realidad, Santana. No soy mas la chica dramática que entro con la mejor canción al Glee club, no soy mas la chica egocéntrica o la chica egoísta." Ella sonrío, sabiendo lo ridículamente cierto que era." Pero cuando usted esta alrededor… yo cambio. No soy la chica que todos creen que soy… me haces ver lo que importa, me haces entender que no me puedo rendir tan fácilmente… contigo, yo se lo que quiero y lo que soy, se lo que me importa, se lo importante que eres para mi. Estas semanas cuando no estabas conmigo… cada día que pase sin ti, buscaba cualquier distracción para dejar de pensar en ti, trataba de ver la tele, me iba a citas, corro, hago ejercicio mas de lo normal y asta golpe cosas..." Ella medio ríe cuando recordó el ojo hinchado de Noah cuando este intento hacerle comer." Y terminaba el día acurrucada en la cama, sintiéndome sola, incapaz de dormir… no he dormido bien…. No se. Díaz. Semanas. Tal vez incluso más. Suelo acurrucarme pensando en lo que podíamos hacer en ese momento, en lo diferente que todo seria si yo hubiera actuado de otra manera. Y me despierto en sudor preguntando dónde estas y si estas segura… llegue a la conclusión de que solo podía dormir tranquila cuando… cuando estas a mi lado. Porque estas a mi lado. Y… y se que estas a salvo… pero lo mas importante porque siento que estoy protegida…" Hizo una pausa, recogiendo aliento, limpiado varias veces su garganta. "Sabes, anoche traté de hacer una lista de cosas que podrían haber cambiado, las cosas que hago diferente, las formas en que todo el mundo dice que ahora me comporto. No pude hacerlo. Me quedé dormido antes de que pudiera terminarlo." Eso fue todo. Punto de ruptura." Y en las últimas semanas… ¡ha sido un infierno sin ti, Santana!

Su voz se quebró y su ojo izquierdo fue el primero en darse por vencido y dejar que un paseo lágrima por su mejilla. Se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos en el dolor.

"Lo siento." Confeso Santana.

"¿Que dijiste?" Pregunto Rachel sorprendida.

"Lo siento… no es tu culpa… es mi culpa. Pensé solo en mi dolor en esos momentos y dije cosas estúpidas. Te lastime." Avergonzada miro sus manos.

La verdad era que Rachel se había estado moviendo inquieta nerviosa, como una niña pequeña… porque la verdad, la mera verdad se moría por abrazar a la latina. Por tenerla cerca, por sentir su piel contra la de ella. Y solo le basto esa oración de disculpa de la latina para tirarse a sus brazos, y caer en la cama. Ella encima de Santana, lastimando a la chica sin querer.

"Uff! Rae mas cuidado…" Bromea con una sonrisa de pura felicidad, porque rayos… había extrañado a su hobbit tanto… pero tanto.

"¡Lo siento! Pero ahora que yo te tengo de vuelta, no dejare que te deslice de mis manos Santana…" Murmuro mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

"Yo te necesitaba estas semanas… te necesite… y no quiero que vuelvas alejarte de esa forma de mi lado…"

"Y no lo are... Creo que aprendimos la lección ¿cierto?"

"Si."

Ambas se miraban con sonrisas pequeñas a los ojos.

"Lo que hiciste ayer por mi… ¡fue muy heroico e idiota! ¿¡Como se te ocurre pelear con alguien como Finn!? No sabes lo mucho que me preocupaste cuando te vi ser golpeada por el… estoy muy enojada contigo López." Dejo muy en claro demostrando su molestia, ahora sentándose en las piernas de la latina.

Alzando su camisa lo suficiente alto dejando mucho que desear. Pero la judía solo se concentro en las heridas de la latina. Al lado prácticamente en sus costillas tenia la mordedura del lobo, aun marcada, pero ya cerrada. Era una cicatriz la cual se mantendría con ella de por vida. Había golpes los cuales estaban marcados por nudillos, con un círculo negro alrededor, claramente moretones. La otra parte de la latina estaba cubierta por vendas las cuales aun parecían limpias.

Sin temor, paso las gemas de sus dedos por unos de los moretones haciendo que a Santana se le escapara un pequeño gemido. Rachel aun con alcohol en el sistema, fascinada por la suave piel de la latina, paso sus dedos por la mordedura, haciendo que Santana ahora gimiera un poco mas alto con placer, esa área se había vuelto muy sensible a los toques.

Bajando la camisa de la latina. Volvió a recostarse sobre su abdomen.

"Esas heridas… fueron por mi… por defenderme Santana… y yo no quiero… no quiero volver a verte herida por mi culpa ni por la de nadie…" Confeso sintiéndose mal consigo misma.

Santana la miro a los ojos tratando, de hacerle entender a la castaña de que no era su culpa.

"Me gusta tu piel..." Expreso cambiando de tema muy rápidamente para la latina la cual la miraba confusa en ese momento." Me gusta tu olor a almendra…" Siguió." Me gusta tus ojos oscuros… me gusta tu cabello negro como el azabache, me gusta tu sonrisa traviesa y maliciosa, me gustan tus labios, suaves y deseables…"

Cuando el aliento de Rachel choco contra la latina esta supo que Rachel estaba... o bueno tenía alcohol en su sistema. Sonrío sin darle importancia." Me halagas Rachel pero vos estas un poco tomada."

La latina era la persona mas ciega del mundo si no había notado los verdaderos sentimientos de Rachel Berry.

"¡Lo digo enserio Santana!" Exclamo muy segura de si misma.

"No, no lo haces…"

"Si, si lo hago… ¿o es que no as notado?" Ofendida pregunto, porque realmente esperaba que la latina fuera menos ciega que Finn.

"¿Notar que?"

"¡Que estoy enamorada de ti, idiota!"

Un balde de agua fría había caído desde muy alto a los hombros de Santana López.

Tal vez fue que aun estaba pensando en la frase de su hobbit, y por eso aun no articulaba palabra… tal vez fue por eso que no reacciono tan rápido como se hubiese esperado, cuando sintió unos labios delicados contra los de ellas.

* * *

**Lo siento por la mierda de capitulo, y por ser muy corto. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y ni si quiera me da tiempo para escribir menos de dos palabras. Creo que me voy a tardar un montón en actualizar, si tengo suerte actualizo de nuevo el martes o lunes, ante de irme de viaje :)**

**A contestar reviews!**

** naynay15: Yo también pienso igual! Bueno no pudo decir que amo el quinntana pero si me gusta mucho, por cierto ya asta estoy escribiendo un fic sobre ellas :) Gracias y lo siento por el dolor, pero ummm me gusta un poco el drama, Abrazos! **

**AndruSol: Jajajajajaja tienes razón, pero fíjate yo tengo una amiga con la cual me agarro a los golpes y después estamos como si nada, parecemos nenas pequeñas xD Enserio? Que bien! porque en el próximo cap habrá mucho Maribel y nuestra querida latina tendrá que hablar seriamente con Sue, y no Quinn y B todavía no están juntas digo antes tiene que venir la cita xD Gracias por los consejos! Estaré muy pendiente de las dos cosas, y bueno escribo a veces en mi ipad, cuando salgo y no estoy en casa ya que no me puedo llevar la lapto para todos los lugares y siempre pensé que hay que tener algo en la mano para escribir porque la idea te llega de momento sin avisar y uno nunca sabe cuando viene la inspiración, y si no tengo la ipad escribo en mi iphone, me gusta siempre tener algo en lo cual pueda escribir. Sobre lo de Santana, rayos, me fui tipo película que en un día están que no pueden caminar ni de aquí a la esquina y al otro están bailando a todo queda :) Por lo menos entre la pelea de Quinn y Finn había pasado tiempo, ya que la de Finn paso el ultimo día de clases y la de Quinn cuatro semanas antes, creo que nuestra latina tiene que estar por lo menos sin poder caminar solo con lo que Finn le hizo. Gracias por las sugerencias las tendré muy en cuenta para mis próximos fics :) De nuevo gracias por todo, besos y abrazos! ;)**

**laars15: Jajajaja gracias por leer, y por avisarme que te encanta el fic :) Besos! ;)**

**SoDamnBeautiful1: Jajajaja xD Ni que hubiese tardado tanto, disculpa a nuestra Santy por comportase así con Rachel pero hay que entenderla, y como es eso que te gusto como Rachel salio borracha de la casa de Puck eh? Mira que le pudo haber pasado algo! xD Y mas vale que sigas actualizando, me gusto mucho y por cierto no soy de dejar reviews todo el tiempo :) Besos! ;)**

**ukii: Aww lo siento mucho por tenerte todos los días revisando sin que hubiera nada ^.^ Por cierto sigo diciendo que no tarde tanto en actualizar, no te preocupes las volví a juntar y esta vez no planeo separarlas ;) Besos! :)**

**andrea: Wow tanto tiempo! Y uff no tarde tanto en actualizar xD Bueno si un poco, espero que este cap te guste fue algo pequeño y soso pero bueno :D Besos! ;)**


	16. It's because I love you, idiot (part 2)

_**Advertencia: El cap es bastante largo! y casi al final habra un poco de quinntana pero sera lo ultimo quinntana que veran en este fic :)**_

_**It's because I love you, idiot (part 2)"**_

_**o**_

_**¡Kisses!**_

* * *

Sus manos se acomodaron el cuello de la judía. Profundizando el beso. Era tierno. Dulce. Suave. Delicado. Por dentro estaba que explotaba de tantos sentimientos. Entreabrió los labios, y ya había empezado la danza de las lenguas.

El beso había pasado a otro nivel.

Y ya cuando sus cuerpos pedían aire, se separaron suavemente. Todavía estaba muy confundida y sorprendida, y tenía tantas cosas para decir en ese preciso instante. Y quería seguir probando esos labios deseables. Su mente trabaja por mil.

Mientras, Rachel la miraba con una sonrisita.

Rachel Berry tenía planeado seguir con los besos, pero un cansancio único le llego de repente y callo rendida a los brazos de Morfeo. Su cuerpo se acurruco contra Santana y sus labios expresaron un suave y lindo te quiero para la latina. La cual no sabia que hacer, porque… que onda!? La judía se había confesado y la había besado para luego caer dormida encima de su adolorido cuerpo.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue pensar bien en la información que se le fue entregado momentos atrás y en como moverse y acomodarse un poco mas sin levantar a la bella durmiente.

Y esos había sucedido hacen 4 horas atrás.

Porque si, el sueño se le había ido desde que Rachel la beso.

Mordiéndose los labios, cerrando los ojos, apegándose a Rachel un poco más. Repitiendo otra vez mas la escena en su mente. Sonriendo de nuevo como una idiota.

Rachel la beso…. La beso, ¡la beso a ella!

* * *

La no tan pequeña morena se bajo del carro con desgana. No quería llegar a su casa. De hecho le suplico a su madre que se quedaran un rato más en el hotel. Pero su madre no quiso complacerla. Con la estúpida excusa de que su hermana mayor estaba sola. ¿Y? eso que, Santana sabe como protegerse.

Era un poco egoísta.

Bastante egoísta pero que importaba… estaba muy molesta con San. Bien, quizás… quizás no se lo merecía, Santana no se merecía que ella estuviera molesta por lo que sucedió ayer. Pero es que su hermana la había decepcionado tanto.

¿Por qué perdonar tan fácil a la mujer que la abandono y no a su hermana por llegar golpeada ayer? Porque su hermana, era su todo, su ejemplo aseguir.

Santana con ella era tan amable, tan atenta. Pero en estas últimas semanas su hermana mayor se había vuelto un ocho. Apenas y la veía. Lo mas seguro era que su hermana necesitaba un hombro en el cual llorar y ella no estaba, como lo estuvo Santana para ella. Porque Santana siempre lo estuvo para ella, siempre la ayudo en todo, en lo que podía y en lo que no, siempre la complació en todo lo que pedía, la trataba mucho mejor de lo que trata a Nayeli. Aunque con Nayeli siempre fue así. Ella sabe que su hermana ama a Naye, tanto como la ama a ella. Pero no era de extrañar que siempre tuviera una conexión con ella.

Su hermana siempre le decía que las peleas no llevan a nada. Que no buscara problemas, que ignorara y siguiera caminando con la cabeza en alto, ¿Por qué su hermana no lo izo? Ella le hizo caso, ella ignoraba y seguía caminando, y cuando ya no podía aguantar tanto, explotaba, y los demás utilizaban eso para buscar peleas. Ella nunca tuvo la culpa de todas las peleas en las cuales salía herida. Su hermana siempre la había castigado, pero al final siempre venia con algún consejo. Su hermana mayor siempre fue el hombro en el cual ella lloraba cada vez que se lastimaba, cada vez que tenía miedo, cada vez que se sentía mal. Su hermana ante sus ojos, era perfecta. En su forma de ser, en su forma de escribir, en como hablaba, en como se comportaba, en su figura, era perfecta en todo. Sus ojos, su cabello, su sonrisa.

Verla golpeada ayer, le hizo ver que su hermana no era tan perfecta. Y eso la desilusionó. Su hermana no siguió su propio consejo. Su hermana exploto. Había fallado. Porque había explotado ante de tiempo y había peleada. Dejo que cualquier estúpido de la calle (porque aun no sabia como se llamaba el chico con el que su hermana peleo) viniera y la golpeara. Porque su hermana no era de peleas, si tenía su carácter y a donde quiera que va todos le tienen miedo, pero ella no era de peleas, no. Había dejado que le nublaran la mente y que la lastimaran.

Eso fue como si la hirieran a ella.

Santana no se merecía que ella la tratara. A lo mejor su hermana necesitara un hombro en el cual llorar.

Ambas eran como dos gotas de aguas.

Ambas eran igual de orgullosas.

* * *

"Así que, vas a decirme que es lo que te sucede que de momento estas sonriendo como el joker y luego pone esa cara de poker, o voy a tener que sacarlo de ti de la manera en la cual se que no te gustara." Maribel se sentó al lado de su hija mayor con un plato de panqueques con forma de conejo, era una amenaza silenciosa, y un suministro infinito de la paciencia y del consuelo maternal.

"No quiero hablar sobre el tema, Maribel! ¿Y que demonios? ¡No soy una niña de cinco para comer panqueques en forma de animales!"

"Panqueques de conejitos te ayudan a que te calmes."

"No, no lo hacen. Ellos me dan ganas de jalarme de los pelos de la manera más dolorosa conocida por la humanidad." Gimió, frunciendo el ceño ante el plato de comida frente de ella.

Maribel lanzo un gruñido de desaprobación. Pero aun así sonríe complacida a escuchar el cambio en el tono de Santana. Perecía mucho menos gruñona.

"Entonces, vas a decirme? O voy a tener que abrazarte y no dejarte de ir hasta que hables?"

"¡Basta, Maribel! No me sucede nada." Aseguro.

"No es justo, San. Estamos intentado volver a tener esa relación de madre e hija y vos no confías en mi, pero si se te lo pregunta Sue rápido contesta." Esta vez era el turno de Maribel para quejarse.

"¿De que estas hablando?"

"Le dices a Sue todo, a Brittany, a Quinn… pero a mi no… incluso Will me dijo de la conversación que ambos tuvieron sobre los nervios que tenias cuando cantaste Valerie." Su voz era baja, pero lo suficientemente acusatorio para poner a San de mal humor.

"Oh, ¿ahora te refieres a Schuester por el nombre?" Santana la interrumpió, mostrando su disgusto con un gesto exagerado.

"¡Y aun me falta Rachel!"

"Maribel, no te estoy dejando de lado ni nada por el estilo, estoy poniendo todo mi esfuerzo para tener esta relación contigo…." Dijo, en un susurro, sacudiendo la cabeza para expresar el descontento por tener que continuar con la conversación." Lo siento, pero estos días fueron días malos y estoy intentado arreglar las cosas. Solo déjame comer mi.. ufff..." Ella arrugo la nariz para arriba." Tortitas de conejos. Sola."

"Le dices como te sientes a todos los que quieres pero a mi no." Insistió la madre.

"Yo no hago eso!"

"Dame un ejemplo!"

Santana abrió la boca, dispuesta a responder, y sus ojos se movían alrededor de la cocina, pensando en una respuesta. Maribel observo el tiempo en el cual le tomo a su hija para contestar consciente de que era realmente incapaz de llegar inmediatamente a una respuesta en la mente.

"Carlos!" Dijo triunfalmente apuntando su dedo a Maribel.

Maribel lanzo a Santana una sonrisa llena de amor y comprensión, y sin embargo también de decepción por la contestación con la cual respondió.

"Dije de las personas que amas, Santana."

Santana bufo, molesta." Se me quitaron las ganas de comer." Murmuro levantándose de la silla.

"Bien, pero no se te quitaran las ganas de hablar, jovencita."

"¿Puedes dejar de hablarme como si yo fuera una niña pequeña? ¡Tengo 16 por dios! Ya casi para los 17!" Pregunto con fastidio.

Maribel miro a su hija mayor severamente." Vamos a tener una conversación seria y no quiero un no por respuesta, e iremos a mi oficina." Expreso haciendo callar a la latina que estaba a punto de abrir la boca de nuevo.

"Bien." Acepto de mala gana.

Ambas salieron de la cocina, y caminaron por el pasillo asta una puerta cerrada. Santana la abrió como si nada. La verdad que la oficina, era mas una mini biblioteca en la cual había un montón de libros sobre leyes y medicinas. Tenía un escritorio y dos muebles, uno de dos plazas, y otro de una. Era la única habitación de la casa la cual estaba llena de polvo y sin limpiar, ya que ningunas de las hermanas entraba en ella. Santana siempre mantuvo la puerta cerrada, realmente siempre había odiado la habitación, cuando era pequeña la odiaba porque cuando su mama se metía en ella no le prestaba lo suficiente atención que una niña de su edad requería, ahora solo porque le traía recuerdos de su pasado. Y digamos que odia todo lo que tenga que ver con el. Cuando Maribel entro detrás de Santana cerró la puerta.

"Siéntate."

"Prefiero estar de pie por si me dan ganas de escapar, gracias."

"Ja ja ja, muy graciosita."

"Mi paciencia se acorta, Maribel. De que quieres hablar?"

Ambas se miran a los ojos durante unos segundos. La latina se mostraba despreocupada, mientras la mujer mayor la miraba con seriedad.

"No hemos tenido una conversación seria. Y creo que ya la necesitamos, si queremos volver hacer como antes."

"Perdona la expresión pero no creo que nada será como antes."

"Si… lo se… pero aun así Santana necesitas desahogarte, desquitar toda esa frustración una vez por toda, necesitamos tener una conversación en la cual dejamos claro todo, tus sentimientos, mis sentimientos, como nos sentimos."

"Estoy bien, ya acepte el hecho de que hayas regresado y-"

Maribel la interrumpe." Santana hablo enserio, yo no soy cualquiera de tus amigas, ni tu eres cualquier adolescente normal."

"Bien." Volvió a murmurar entre dientes." Que quieres que digas?"

"Esto no se trata de lo que quiero que digas, esto se trata de lo que tu tienes que decirme, Santana te conoz-."

"¡Tu no me conoces!" Exclamo la latina. ¿Tan difícil era ver que no quería tener esta conversación?

"Te conozco. Te conozco tanto, te conozco mejor de lo que tu te conoces!"

"¡Si me conocieras tanto como dices, nunca te hubieses ido!"

Bien. De nuevo empezaron con la pata incorrecta. Pero aun así Maribel sabia que era la única manera de que Santana se abriera por fin.

"Fue un error el cual no volveré a cometer, Santana. No soy perfecta. Y quiero, quiero recuperarte Santana, pero me la haces difícil, mas de lo normal, no me dejas acercarme, me alejas como alejas a todo aquel que te rodea."

"Tuviste mucho tiempo para arrepentirte Maribel, si regresaste muy tarde no es mi culpa."

"Tienes razón, tuve tiempo, no lo aproveche. No es tu culpa, es mi culpa-."

"¡Ahí esta! Ves ya, no es mi culpa es la tuya, entonces no veo la razón por la cual tengamos que tener esta conversación."

"Te escondes! Santana, por mas que digas que estas intentado tener una relación conmigo no lo demuestra! Como se supone que avancemos, si no te demuestra como eres!?" Grito, asustando por segundos a la latina.

"¡No me escondo!"

"¡Si, si lo haces y lo sabes!"

"NO, NO LO HAGO ¿Y SABES QUE? ¡ME ARREPIENTO DE HABERTE DICHO QUE PODEMOS INTENTARLO!" Ahora era el turno de Santana para gritar llamando la atención de una muy curiosa castaña que pasaba justamente por ahí.

"¡VES! ¡Lo estas haciendo ahora mismo! Estas huyendo, estas buscando una manera de huir." Aseguro la morena mayor.

Santana la miro. En silencio.

"¡Duele, porque intento Santana, me esfuerzo! ¡Pongo todo de mi! ¿Para que? ¡Para recibir una mierda! ¡Porque eso es lo que estoy recibiendo! ¡Y aunque se que lo merezco no me gusta! ¡No me gusta! ¡Te hice daño, entiendo que me odies por eso! ¡Pero no entiendo porque demonios no podemos tener una conversación sobre esto!"

Santana se movió nerviosa inquieta avergonzada por momentos." Maribel que-."

"No Santana, ¡ahora me escuchas!" Interrumpió la madre, Santana asintió rápidamente mientras se sentaba en el mueble." ¿Sabes cuanto esfuerzo me costo no llamarte para ver como estabas? ¡Sufrí! ¡Sufrí mucho porque fui tan estúpida como para dejar a las tres personitas que más amo en mi vida por una tonta depresión! ¡Casi acabo con mi vida! ¡Soy un fracaso de madre, siempre lo fui! Desde que te traje a este mundo. Es irónico, siempre dije que te iba a proteger deque algo malo te pasara, y fui la primera persona que te expuso al peligro. Eras una criaturita tan indefensa y carente de amor… yo nunca merecí tu amor, nunca merecí tus sonrisas. Aun no me queda muy claro porque me preferías a mí antes que Carlos. Creas o no, el día en el que me fui de esta casa no era para irme por tanto años, solo me fui por un poco de aire, pero mis decisiones, me guiaron por otro camino y me aleje. Yo nunca quise dejarte aunque eso fue lo que hice, eras mi reina, mi todo. Por ti y tus hermanas lo que sea." A este punto se encontraba con lagrimas por las mejillas mientras Santana se mordía el labio inferior, con un nudo en la garganta." Tu papa es el único hombre el cual ame y sigo amando. Tuvo muchos problemas, Santana en eso me recuerdas a el."

"Yo... ¡yo no me parezco a el!"

"No, no lo haces. Pero tienes algo de él, Santana. Te escondes del mundo, tienes miedo a lo que piensen de ti. Haces lo que lo demás quieren que hagas porque para ellos es correcto aunque para ti no lo sea… no eres quien dices que eres."

Santana temblaba ligeramente, y no precisamente de nerviosismo o del miedo, si no más de la ira.

"¿Cómo te atreves? ¡No soy como Carlos! ¡Yo se quien soy! ¡Solo intentas confundirme!"

"No intento confundirte, cariñ-." Intento con voz suave.

"¡No me digas cariño! ¡No tienes derecho! No tienes ningún derecho Maribel… creí que todo quedo muy claro, no quiero nada de ti, yo... ¡Yo te odio! ¡Tú me destruiste! Tú me hiciste cambiar. Me rompiste el corazón, mamá, tu… ¡con tus acciones lo hiciste! Yo no creía más que en ti, tú lo eras todo para mí, eras perfecta ante mis ojos, eras la mejor madre de este mundo, pero lo destruiste Maribel, me destruiste, quede devastada, ¿Qué se supone que haría con mis hermanas? No solo me abandonaste a mi, si no también a ellas! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Naya? Ella solo era una bebe la cual no tenia culpa de nada. ¿Cómo tú y Carlos le pudieron hacer eso a Nayeli? Mi hermanita prácticamente por poco queda deshidratada de tanto llorar, ella no se merecía eso ella no se merece nada de esto, ella se merece mucho mas y ustedes lo único que hicieron fue hacerla infeliz, pero ella aun los amaba, aun lo hace después de tanto tiempo."

Sus ojos se cristalizaron y las lágrimas fluyeron libremente por sus mejillas, no hizo ningún intento por ocultarlas.

"San.."

"¿Que se supone que haga yo? Dime Maribel que supone que hubiese hecho… cuando Carlos se fue, realmente lo extrañe, pero siempre supe que era mejor para nuestras vidas, para la tuya… ¡Se supone que tu me protegerías! Siempre decías: "San, tienes que proteger a tus hermanas, porque a las personas que amas la proteges de todo mal." Y así yo lo hice, ¡porque yo no huí! Yo me quede y las protegí, dormía con ellas cuando tenían pesadillas, le daba la medicina cuando se enfermaban, sacaba perros a pasear para ganar un poco de dinero, aprendí muy rápido a cocinar parar hacerles de comer… yo las protegí como me hubiese gustado que hicieran conmigo. Porque en mi mente me hacia la ilusión de que alguien me estuviera protegiendo como yo lo hacia con ellas. Te llame, te llame por horas, por días, meses… te deje mensajes informándote de todo en mi vida, en como eran mi notas, en como se comportaban mis hermanas, en como te extrañábamos, en la falta que me hacías, te dije, te dije que si eras por mi que te fuiste que no me importaba que podías regresar por mis hermanas y ya yo vería como me las resolvía… yo no quería que ellas pasaran por lo que yo estaba pasando, yo quería protegerlas Maribel." Callo un momento." Yo quería que me protegieras como yo lo hice contigo aquel día."

Madre e hija se miraban a los ojos. Maribel abrazo a su hija a la fuerza, Santana se resistía. Pero si Santana era terca Maribel lo era más. Porque eso era lo que necesitaban un abrazo. Un abrazo en el cual la madre agarro con fuerza a su hija con desesperación con miedo de que esta siguiera con la idea de querer apartarse, un abrazo en el cual la hija empapo la camisa de marca de su madre con lágrimas en el pecho. El abrazo que ambas necesitaban desde hace mucho tiempo. Porque a ambas le dolía, porque una no tuvo lo suficiente valor para ser la madre que sus hijas necesitaban, porque una se había escondido tan a fondo que le era imposible encontrarse. Se abrazaron, quizás por minutos, horas, años. Pero aun dolía. Porque fingir que todo era perfecto dolía. Era una abrazo en el cual la madre lloro, uno en el cual la hija aunque era lo mas que deseaba era estar cerca de su madre como quiera le dolía.

"Yo no entiendo, mami… no logro entender porque no me protegiste…" Susurro entre sollozos.

"Porque yo no era lo suficientemente buena para protegerte, Tany."

"A mi no me hubiese importado… yo solo te necesitaba a mi lado…"

"Lo se San, lo se…"

"¿Porque no preguntabas por mi?"

"Porque pensaba que me odiabas…"

"Yo quiero hacerlo. Quiero odiarte, pero no lo consigo…" Y sus sollozos aumentan.

Y a Maribel esto la destruye por dentro. Porque ella no quería que su hija la odiara. Porque si esto sucedía ella no sabía como seguir adelante. Ella quería estar con sus hijas, con sus tres hijas, ella no podía estar solo con dos. Ella quería que Santana la amara como antes, no quería que su hija, su reina, quisiera odiarla.

"El problema…. Es que no lo consigo. Porque es lo te mereces, mereces que te odie, porque me hiciste tanto daño, porque hiciste que mi corazón se volviera en pedacitos, hiciste que me escondiera. Tú no mereces mi amor Maribel, no te mereces el de mis hermanas. No te mereces esto."

Las lágrimas de Maribel eran silenciosas, pero aun así estaban presentes. Había acurrucado la cabeza de Santana contra su quijada. Su abrazo se volvió más fuerte.

"No por favor no sigas, no sigas, no sigas." Repetía constantemente besando la cabellera azabache de Santana.

"Que idiota!, se me a olvidado que Rachel esta aquí!" Recuerda de pronto separándose de su madre.

Dejando en la habitación a una mujer confundida.

* * *

Había entrando al cuarto de hermana mayor aprovechando que ella esta teniendo una conversación con su madre. La cual tan rápido que se acerco a espiar, se alejo sabiendo que tenia oportunidad de usar la camisa que tanto le gusta, y que Santana nunca permite que ella la use. ¡Como si ella la dañara! Que poca confianza tiene su hermana en ella... se sentía indignada.

Pero el punto es, que viendo que tenía una posibilidad de tomar esa camisa, la aprovecho.

Lo que nunca se espero era que una personita estuviera en el cuarto de su hermana. Durmiendo. En la cama.

Por poco y gritaba. Hasta ver quien era.

Eh de admitir que se le revolvió el estomago de celos a verla en la cama de su hermana. Pero realmente no era nada para sorprenderse.

Porque su hermana y Rachel tienen una extraña relación, de amor y odio.

"Rach, Rach…. Rae..." Intento levantarla.

La judía se quejo, y se volteo buscando el cuerpo caliente. Muy calido, con un buen olor. Atrapando si querer a Nayeli que se sonrojo a más no poder. El cuerpo que había atrapado era igual de calientito pero tenia algo diferente… un olor diferente el cual no era desagradable pero no le gustaba.

"Rachel me estas asfixiando!" Exclamo con una sonrisita." No es que me moleste..."

La judía se levanto deprisa con mucho dolor de cabeza, dejando el cuerpo de Nayeli libre.

"Y-y-yo lo siento, pensé que eras Santana…" Se disculpo avergonzada.

Nayeli sonríe un poco molesta." Si eso pensaba..." Susurra.

La judía se removió incomoda en la cama, para luego sentarse en forma de indio." Y… yo pensaba que no estabas aquí."

"No, llegue hacen como media hora o una hora no se muy bien." Contesto sentándose en la misma forma que la judía." Yo pensaba que estabas peleada con San o algo así."

"Lo estábamos, pero mmm... Ayer no reconciliamos." Murmuro, sonrojándose profundamente recordándose de las barbaridades que hizo anoche.

"OH bien…"

"¿Y que? ¿Piensas no saludarme? Llevo sin verte hacen mmm... ¿5 semanas? ¿Un mes? Y no me piensas abrazarme, pensé que me querías." Bromea Rachel haciéndose la ofendida.

Naye, tímidamente se acerca a la judía, y la abraza. Para molestia de la morena que estaba viendo todo desde la puerta de su habitación.

"¿Ahora que? ¿Se besan y se declaran amor eterno? Cliché y asqueroso." Interrumpe el momento la latina haciendo que la sonrisa que Naye tenia en su cara se esfumara." Agradecía que hicieran todo eso fuera de mi cuarto."

"Y si fuera así no te incumbe." Expresa levantándose Nayeli con la misma sonrisa de malicia que tenia Santana.

Santana sonrío aun más, con un poco de molestia, de que su hermana se encontrara en su cuarto con su hobbit. Y quizás, quizás sentía celos… pero eso es imposible! Pero eso era imposible así que eso esta descartado.

"Fuera de mi cuarto, Nayeli."

La chica menor, con una mirada asesina hacia su hermana se alejo de la habitación.

"Y que sea la ultima vez que te vea con Rachel a solas." Susurro cuando su hermana paso por su lado cerrando la puerta de su cuarto con un fuerte cantazo.

Rachel la miro." No era para que la trataras así."

"¿Ahora cuestiona mi manera de ser hacia mis hermanas?" Pregunto molesta.

La judía bajo la cabeza." Lo siento."

La latina sonrío, mientras se acercaba a su amiga." Ya Rachel, estoy molesta y a veces no me puedo controlar, me perdonas?"

"Te perdono."

Apretando los labios, Santana se sentó al lado de la castaña que parecía que había viajado a su propio mundo.

"Rachel lo-."

"Quiero disculparme, por eso Santana nunca debí de-." Interrumpió Rachel jugando con los mechones de su cabello siendo interrumpida por Santana.

"¿Lo sientes? Yo no quiero que te disculpe por algo que sientas, Rachel… al menos de que no lo sientas."

"Si… siento muchas cosas, Santana. Pero no quiero ponerte en una posición en la cual se que no quieres estar y…"

"Rachel, mírame." Pidió la latina con una sonrisa compresiva, logrando la atención de una muy adorable Rachel." No me estas poniendo en ninguna situación incomoda o algo por el estilo, okay? Eres mi amiga, y mentira si dijera que no me siento atraída hacia tu persona. Pero no estoy lista, Rach. No estoy lista para enamorarme de nuevo, y no te quiero lastimar, no quiero salir lastimada. Aunque eso realmente no me importa. Te acabo de recuperar y no te quiero perder tan pronto, de seguro que eso que sientes se te pasara." Término haciendo sonreír a Rachel.

Ciertamente la judía estaba por dentro muy emocionada, sentía que todas sus personalidades gritaban juntas, que dentro de ella gritaban '¡Que emoción! ¡Que emoción! ¡Le atraigo a Santana López! ¡A Santana López!' realmente estaba muy feliz, quería brincar, bailar de emoción. Pero lo último que dijo la desilusionó bastante, ella estaba segura, estaba muy segura que lo que siente hacia la latina no es cualquier sentimiento, es algo más, algo más fuerte. Lo de Finn si fue pasajero, como lo de Jesse. Escalofríos siente con solo pensar en una relación cualquiera de esos dos. En su mente con la única persona que se podía imaginar estando en un futuro es Santana.

"Entiendo que no quieras seguir siendo mi amiga porque.-"

"Espera, ¿Por qué no querré seguir siendo tu amiga?" Interrumpió Rachel.

"Porque… eh, pues tienes que estar una situación incomoda, y como que no.-"

"Santana, no dejare de ser tu amiga. Aunque digas que esto que estoy sintiendo se me pasara. Yo no creo en tu palabra. ¿Sabes porque?" Pregunto con una voz dulce, tomando la mano izquierda de Santana poniéndola sobre su pecho, haciendo que Santana se sonrojara." Ves como late? Mi corazón late así solo por ti, solo porque estas cerca… solo porque te quiero. Por Finn no latía así, por eso se que lo que siento por ti no se me pasara. Y no se si es amor, no se si es solo lujuria. Pero por ti siento algo, algo fuerte, tan pero tan fuerte que siento como mi estomago se revuelca cuando te escucho mencionan mi nombre, porque mi nombre en ninguna voz se había escuchado tan hermoso como en la tuya, siento una corriente eléctrica cada vez que me tocas, cada vez que te acerca y nuestras pieles se rozan haciéndome desear tocarte, acariciarte, deseando que me abraces y nunca me sueltes, porque siento como mi respiración se acelera cuando me besas las mejillas, cuando tus labios tocan mi piel, cuando mis labios tocan tu piel, siento que mi mente deja de funcionar y que me moriré de una muerte dulce cuando te veo, sin importa como estés, acabada de levantar o toda sudada, siento muchas cosas Santana. Siento mucho. Y solo por ti. Porque si tú me lo pides, Santana, yo por ti haría lo que sea, si tú me pides que me quedes, me quedo. Si me pides que te traiga la luna, te la traigo. Solo habrá una cosa la cual nunca podré cumplirte si me lo pides, y es alejarme. Porque Santana estar lejos de ti para mi es un martirio, porque siento como si dejase de respirar. Porque cuando estas molesta conmigo siento que me muero lentamente, porque cuando estamos en una misma habitación y ni siquiera puedo hablarte, ni tocarte, mi corazón Santana… mi corazón deja de latir…" Susurro, acercándose suavemente a la latina la cual tenía una sonrisa que le llegaba a los ojos, que le marcaba los hoyuelos.

La morena se había quedado sin palabras, cuando escucho a Rachel. Cuando escucho el discurso que desde ahora iba a ser su favorito. Porque para que mentir, su corazón también se acelero, porque su respiración se acelero, porque podía sentir como una corriente eléctrica pasaba por su cuerpo cuando Rachel la toco, porque su estomago se revolcó con solo la idea de hacer callar a Rachel con un beso. Porque aunque ella no quiere admitirlo. Sentía cosas por Rachel, sentimientos mas fuertes que lo que sintió por Brittany. Porque aunque ella no le gustara, deseaba con todas su fuerzas besar esos labios carnosos que pedían a gritos ser mordidos. Porque a ella. Si a Santana López le agradaba lo que Rachel Berry le dijo, le confeso.

"Yo… Dios, Rachel…" Susurro, sin poder creerlo, porque la judía toda despeinada y con la camisa de botones mal puesta y con los primeros sueltos se veía condenadamente sensual, hermosa, sexy, encima de ella. Si, Rachel fue lo bastante rápida como para recostarse encima de una latina despistada, bastante rápida para tener una latina bajo de su pequeño y delicado cuerpo."…" Las palabras no salían. Su respiración acelero, su boca entreabrió, su mirada intercambiaba entre los ojos y los labios de Rachel." Eres hermosa…" Susurro sin aire, sus mejillas tomaron bastante color rojo, siendo visible a pesar de su piel latina." ¿Me vas a besar?"

"¿Eso quieres?" Pregunto acariciando el rostro de Santana con sus dedos.

"Si…"

"Quiero besarte… quiero besarte." Repitió rozando sus labios con los labios de Santana. Para una dulce tortura de Santana." Pero no puedo… San… no puedo."

"Porque no puedes? Rachel… ¿Por qué no puedes besarme?" Pregunto jugando con fuego.

"Porque no podré detenerme." Contesto mordiendo sus labios." Yo no podré detenerme Santana, si mis labios vuelven a rozarse con los tuyos no podré… sabes como se siente? Se siente horrible poder besarte pero no hacerlo porque se que… no me detendré. Porque una vez que mi labios toquen los tuyos, yo me voy a enloquecer… yo no voy a parar…" Se humedeció sus labios." Porque una vez que coma de la manzana prohibida, iré al infierno. No es que no me importe… porque lo mas que quiero es besarte, acariciarte, abrazarte… susurrarte cosas lindas al oído… pero no me detendré Santana." Expreso acariciando con las gemas de sus dedos los labios de Santana.

Santana, Santana en ese momento sintió que vivía en un mundo paralelo. Porque estar así con Rachel, ni en sus mejores sueños había sucedido. Porque para que negarlo cuando ya todo se sabia, quería besar los labios de Rachel. Porque deseaba a Rachel.

"Me muero por besarte." Confeso, acerco el rostro de Rachel con sus manos.

Y justo antes, de que los labios de Santana tocaron los labios de Rachel. Alguna persona que estaba en la casa, toco fuertemente la puerta, haciendo que ambas chicas se separaran. La latina maldijo en su interior su mala suerte. Y Rachel se bajo de la cama avergonzada por sus actos.

"Santana! Soy yo, siento si interrumpo algo pero quisiera poder decirte algo sobre Naya y Neye… por cierto Naye esta muy molesta en su cuarto y no baja esa música que hace que me exploten los oídos!" Informo su madre. Del otro lado de la puerta.

Santana suspiro escuchando la música esa de metal la cual odiaba pero su hermana siempre la ponía cuando estaba molesta. Para ser sincera ni cuenta se había dado. Todos sus sentidos habían estado concentrados en Rachel, y las ganas de besarla eran tantas que ni cuenta de que su hermana había puesto música tan alta.

"Ya mismo iré Maribel!" Dejo saber mirando a Rachel.

"Te esperare en el living, por cierto si están teniendo relaciones sexuales sean los mas silenciosas posibles no quiero tener imágenes no deseadas en mi mente." Dejo en claro dando la vuelta.

Haciendo que le diera un ataque al corazón a Santana, haciendo que Rachel quisiera hundirse lentamente. Aunque la idea no era para nada desagradable para ninguna de la dos. Claro, ninguna tenia que enterarse de lo que deseaba la otra.

"MARIBEL!"

Ante esto Rachel ríe divertida.

"Yo, Rach…" Empezó haciendo señas hacia la puerta.

"Entiendo, si quieres voy con Naye."

Ante esto Santana sintió que las ganas de matar a su hermana eran muchas. NO! Nayeli no estará sola con Rachel.

"No."

"Estas celosa?" Pregunto con una sonrisita.

"No claro que no. ¿Celosa de esa niña? Para nada, sabes ve así me ayudas." Contesto orgullosa, sintiendo unas ganas de vomitar con solo la idea de que Rachel estará con Nayeli.

"Como digas." Murmuro divertida.

"Rachel." Llamo la latina antes de que la judía saliera de su cuarto." Yo quería saber… que… ¿Me prometes que me dirás? ¿Me dirás si algo cambia? ¿Si tus sentimientos hacia mi cambian?" Pregunto tímidamente agorándole una mano.

Rachel con una sonrisa sincera apretó el agarre." Te lo prometo, San… ¿Tu me dirás?"

"Lo prometo…" Prometió sonrojada.

"San…" Empezó Rachel." Te quiero." Termino saliendo del cuarto dejando en el a una latina pasmada, con el corazón acelerado.

La judía había entrando primero al baño mirándose al espejo con una sonrisa." ¡LE ATRAIGO A SANTANA LOPEZ! LE ATRAIGO A SANTANA LOPEZ! TOMA ESA, BITCH!" Grito emocionada brincando feliz. Haciendo esa pose de victoria. Sin saber que la culpable de ese acto vergonzoso, la culpable de esos sentimientos escuchara detrás de la puerta con una sonrisa plantada en su cara." Toma esa, Brittany."

* * *

Una botella de caña para solo ellas dos.

El sabor para una era extremadamente malo, y para la otra peor.

La morena tomo un sorbo.

Santana sonrío y le entrego la botella a Quinn." Así que… señorita, háblame de esa mujer hermosa de ojos azules."

"¿Quién?" Ella parecía confundida por un momento y luego se sonrojo ligeramente." OH te refieres a B, ¿que sucede con ella?"

"¿Cómo que, que sucede con ella?" Pregunto Santana con una mirada de asco a tomar de nuevo." ¡Necesito saber si ya tuvieron su cita! La ultima vez que las vi ambas juntas sentía esa tensión sexual, la cual me dejo pensando mucho sobre como van con su relación, y debido a que al parecer a ahora solo son ustedes dos en este mundo, me han dejado de lado y no me han contando nada de nada."

"¡Jesús, San!" Ella exclama sonrojada." No tengo ninguna tensión sexual con B… y bueno, lo siento si parece que te dejamos de lado. Y es gracias a ti a que estemos juntas."

La morena ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado en la confusión." ¿Lo hice?"

"Mmmm." Quinn le sonrió, divertida de que Santana ya se había olvidado. "Es tu culpa que haya conocido a Brittany y es tu culpa de que yo haya abierto lo ojos como para salir con ella, tener nuestras 16 citas en menos de 5 semanas, digamos que también me diste esa ayudita para ser casi tan buena como ella en la cama… bueno mas o menos, porque recuerdo bien nosotras no llegamos a esa base."

"¡Oh, mierda!" Santana exclamó." ¿Ya tuvieron?"

"Ya tuvimos." Quinn asintió con la cabeza, riendo ligeramente ante la cara de angustia de Santana.

"Ew, ya, de ya?" Santana estaba boquiabierta." Pero… pero-pero.." Empezó a tartamudear.

La diversión de Quinn cayo rápidamente." ¿Hay algo malo de que ya tuvimos relaciones sexuales, Santana? O tal vez solo el problema es que fuimos muy rápido?"

"Lo siento, estoy un poco sorprendida." Ella murmuro, pasando la botella de caña sin tomar de ella." No me pareció su tipo. Corrección, no me pareciste el tipo."

"¿El tipo?" Ella levanto una ceja." ¿A que te refieres, Santana?"

"Estuviste con Finn y ni si quiera se acercaron a segunda base y lo tuyo con lo mío no duro mucho…" Ella murmuro intentando buscar alguna manera de continuar." Estoy confundida… porque rayos… te conozco muy bien y se que ya tuviste tu primera vez pero, rayos… Pero ahora que eres novia con Brittany pensaba que iban a tomarlo suave…" Movió su manos como un intento de explicarlo." Solo te conozco desde mis 5 y siempre decías que tu primera vez serias con el amor de tu vida después de casarte con el y aunque ya la tuviste con Puck, aunque ya tuviste sexo con Brittany… ahora todo es diferente porque ahora las dos saben que se quieren y… me choco un poco porque pensé que ibas a esperar mas para tener ese momento con Brittany y…. esta bien de seguro…, solo es que ambas fueron algo adelantado ¿de acuerdo? Y me choco un poco eso… porque soy su mejor amiga y ni si quiera me dijeron que ya tuvieron una cita."

"Dios, Santana, ni que estuviesen saliendo ustedes dos y yo me metí en el medio." Quinn suspiro con frustración, Santana la miro con esa mirada de 'Si, si lo hiciste'." Si, tuve muchas fechas con Brittany! Si me acosté con ella y fue la noche más feliz de mi vida, ¿Qué quieres que haga? Que rechazara sus propuestas? Que me quedara sola mientras otro idiota como Artie puede estar enamorándola…" Se quedo mirando la botella, molesta." Encuentro a una persona maravillosa, encantadora, especial… a alguien que me entiende mejor que yo misma.. y tú eres la primera persona a lo que le cuento acerca de ella y…. maldita sea, Santana. ¿Por qué no me permites ser jodidamente feliz por una vez? ¿Por qué tengo que quieres que sea tan…? Siento que estoy hablando con mi madre sinceramente."

Santana frunció el ceño ocultando su decepción, dejando la botella de coña en el suelo." Solo estaba sorprendida, vale?" Afirmo." Yo ni siquiera sabía lo de la cita. Así que, obviamente escuchar eso de que ya tuvieron relaciones sexuales me pillo con la guardia baja. Dios, Quinn. Estoy contenta de que se gusten, de que se quieran de que hagan tenido todas esas citas y de que ya tuviesen su primera vez." Se puso de pie como si se fuera a ir." Solo quería asegurarme de que en todo esto ninguna salga lastimada."

"No, no lo eres, y no, no es así." Acuso levantándose dando vueltas en el cuarto de la latina." Si lo fueras, hubieses… no se. Tal vez felicitarme por encontrar a alguien como a Brittany, una persona decente en esta maldita ciudad dispuesta a darme una oportunidad cuando yo ni si quiera merezco a alguien como ella. En lugar de actuar como si acabara de cometer algún tipo de pecado cuando me acosté con ella." Cayo mirando duramente a Santana." Sabes, disfruta de tu noche. Tengo que volver a recoger una cosas que deje en casa de Brittany."

"Quinnie. Detente, por favor." Suplico Santana pareciendo una niña pequeña, mientras trataba de hacer que Quinn la escuchara." Por favor…"

"¿Para que? ¿Para que así me puedas regañar un poco mas?" Ella se volvió antes de salir por la puerta cerrada." Lo siento, si parece que no soy lo suficiente buena para Brittany. Lo siento si hasta la fecha no puedo encontrar a alguien que se ajuste a sus malditos estándares más exigentes, Santana. Por alguna estúpida razón, pensé que eras mi mejor amiga y serias feliz por mi."

"Soy un asco." Expreso Santana. Mientras se pasaba desesperadamente sus manos por su cabello." No debí de reaccionar de esa manera… y, joder… estoy celosa ¿de acuerdo?" Ella miro hacia abajo." Yo reaccione igual aquella vez que Puck se le ocurrió salir con Mercedes, y ni quiera sentí cosas por el. Estoy celosa de que seas novia de Brittany, es solo… solo estoy siendo egoísta ¿si? Porque ahora se, que ya no seré para Britt su mejor amiga la única en este mundo que la entiende tan bien como si fuera ella, que no seré para ti la única chica que haya llegado a enamorarte, tu única confidente, la única que te conoce mejor que a ti misma… estoy siendo egoísta porque no quiero compartirlas. ¿Entiendes? Solo te quiero para mí, solo quiero a Brittany para mí…" Termino con un suspiro." Prometo que no volveré a reaccionar igual y no seré un asco de amiga."

"¿Por qué?" La chica de ojos avellanos pregunto sin moverse." Aun así, para Brittany siempre serás algo así como su alma gemela. Prácticamente tienes a Rachel envuelta alrededor de tu meñique, ella cuando tu y B se iban a hacer que se yo que, Rachel era mi mejor amiga la que estaba para mi escuchando mis lloriqueos. Y como quiera aun, tú y Britt siguen con sus pláticas en las cuales nadie puede entrar y Rachel sigue siendo mi mejor amiga. Casi nunca la veo y se supone que es mi mejor amiga. Estoy sola, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy sola y te estas volviendo en un asco de amiga porque me acosté con mi novia. Solo déjalo si?"

"Lo sé. Lo siento. Podemos… ¿podemos empezar de nuevo? Voy a dejar de ser tan mala amiga." Prometió Santana, tirando de la mano de Quinn, como lo haría un niño cuando quiere la atención de su padre." Por favor. Háblame de cómo fue."

"¿Para que?" Pregunto, aún sintiéndose malhumorada." Ya has hecho tu juicio."

"No lo he hecho." Santana declaró: "Por favor, Quinn. Una oportunidad más."

Quinn suspiro, sentándose de nuevo al lado de Santana en el suelo contra la cama." ¿Por qué no me hablas sobre Rachel?" sugirió, no dispuesta de hablar sobre B en ese momento.

"Rachel… Rachel eh… creo que Nayeli tiene algún enamoramiento con ella." Expreso incómodamente, ocultando realmente lo que sucedió por la mañana.

"Oh wow… eso no me lo esperaba."

"Menos yo, es una mierda… se que Rachel no le interesa Naye, por lo menos no en el sentido romántico y toda esa mierda. No quiero que Naye salga con falsas esperezan por como la trata Rachel." Confeso." Ahora, enserio cuéntame de la próxima cita."

"Si insiste." Se encogió de hombros." Realmente no se que quieres saber… la citas no son interesantes, por lo menos no para contarla."

"Pueden ser muy interesante." Santana sonrío, feliz de estar lejos del incomodo tema sobre Rachel y Naye." Las citas son incomodas y coquetas, ella te llevara a caminar a tu casa y te dará el beso de buenas noches." Dijo con emoción, mientras aprieta la rodilla de Quinn." Me vas a llamar y contar, después de la cita, como antes cuando éramos niñas."

"Creo que ves demasiadas películas románticas." Quinn respondió suavemente, aunque un atisbo de sonrisa bromeó en las comisuras de sus labios. "Ese tipo de cosas no sucede en la vida real."

"Sí, lo hacen." Santana dijo: "No arruines mi burbuja de esperanza." Ella se echó a reír. "Y no son románticas. Veo demasiadas películas de Disney y leo cuentos de hadas."

"Mi punto exactamente, Santana." Se rió entre dientes." Llena de fantasías. Tienes que abrir los ojos y darte cuenta de que ese tipo de cosas simplemente no ocurren. No existen cabellaros de armadura azul o príncipes que viajan todo un país entero para rescatar a una damisela en peligro."

"No digas eso, Quinnie. A lo mejor te sorprendes." Dijo Santana." Mira…. Vamos a bajar y vamos a tomar una mejor bebida que esta, solo tú y yo."

Quinn se rió levantadose a igual que Santana." Lo único que quieres es emborracharme." Ella miro a su amiga con una sonrisa burlona." ¿Crees que eso te ayudara para entrar en mis pantalones?"

Santana sonrío." Si de eso se tratara, te hubiese conseguido desde hace mucho tiempo."

"Lo siento por todo eso, Santana." Se disculpo, abrazando suavemente a la latina." Me hubiera gustado haber estado allí, realmente allí, para ayudarte con tus hermanas y todo eso, debe de prestarle mas atención a los mensajes de texto de Rachel."

"Creo que fue castigado por los mensajes de texto cuando fue golpeado por un coche." Bromeó Santana. "Está bien. Tuve que aprender a lidiar con las cosas por mi cuenta."

"Todavía estoy bastante segura de que tenía el derecho de paso." Reflexionó encogiéndose de hombros. " Aun así, siempre fui una mierda de amiga cuando mas me necesitaba."

"Fue en la primaria, y ahora es la secundaria." Santana se encogió de hombros, dando un sorbo a la botella ahora de ron." Todo el mundo pasa por una mierda, cuando estamos en esta etapa. Yo no estaba allí para vos cuando estabas embarazada. Aunque yo le pregunte a Carlos si te podías quedarte con nosotras, pero el no quería que su secreto mas sucio saliera a reducir."

Quinn río, tomando la botella que Santana le paso." No puedo decir que estoy sorprendida. Tu papa nunca me soporto."

"See, decía que eras hija de un demonio."

"Dios, que felicidad." Suspiro." No me imagino viviendo con tu papa, me llevara a la locura y terminare matándolo. Si tu papa no fuera hispano, estoy segura que tu padre y el mío se llevaran de la maravilla en una casa en llamas."

Santana resopló mientras asentía. "Sí, las personas especiales." Ella se encogió de hombros. "Lo que sea, rompí la orden, mírate aquí."

"Salud a eso." Quinn levanto la botella media vacía de caña chocándola con la botella de ron de Santana." Por romper mas de una orden. Y por mandar todo al carajo."

"Vocabulario, señorita." Risas." Y porque tienes una sexy novia y ya haber estado en sus pantalones." Bromeo mientras tomaba otro sorbo.

Ella se sonrojo." Deja que estés en los pantalones de Rachel, te molestare de tal manera que no tienes idea."

"¿Quién dijo que quiero estar en los pantalones de Rachel? Ella solo es mi mejor amiga y la respeto como tal."

"Si tu lo dices…"

"Sabes mi actividades sexuales son nulas en estos días. Ósea, tienes que contarme todos los detalles sucios de tu relación con Brittany."

"Jajajaja, no creo que eso sea posible, no te contare nada y le diré a B que tampoco lo haga."

"Si, sean malas conmigo. Mientras ustedes dos pueden tener eso, yo me muero por tener un poco de acción."

"Estoy segura de que puedes complacerte a ti misma." Señalo Quinn con una ceja levantada." Si necesitas privacidad solo llámame y te cuidare a tus hermanas, o mejor aun llamas a Rachel de seguro que con ella se divierten mas."

La joven morena se echó a reír. "Sí, esto es probablemente cierto", dijo mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su mano izquierda." Pero, por desgracia, mi cuerpo no le gusta eso." Ella se encogió de hombros.

"?Enserio?" Miro confundida." ¿"No puedes…?" Ella parpadeo en estado de shock." ¿Ni siquiera con los juguetes?"

"?Porque crees que siempre estoy de mal humor?" Pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

"Mmm..." Ella le sonrío por encima del borde de la botella." Debería de haberme avisando unos meses atrás." Ella levanto una ceja sugestivamente." Yo te hubiese dado una mano."

"Si, claro." Santana respondió." Ni siquiera te das a ti misma una ayudita asta que caíste embarazada."

"¿Estas segura de eso?" Le pregunto en voz baja, mirando a Santana divertidamente." Estas equivocada, desde mucho antes me ayudaba, creo que los gritos levantaban a mami."

"No te burles de la gente que esta caliente Fabray, eso es malo."

"¿Quién se esta burlando?" Pregunto con curiosidad." Por supuesto que no me estoy burlando."

Santana cerro los ojos." Si no hubieras dicho eso anterior de lo tríos, estaría convencida de que estaba tratando de créame una fantasía extraña contigo y con B."

Quinn sonrío, recordando la conversación anterior." Confía en mi, Santana." Murmuro tomando un sorbo de ron." Si yo te llevaría a mi cama, me gustaría darte toda mi atención. Si Brittany estuviera habría sido extraño y totalmente molesto."

"Quinn." Santana advirtió." Te estas… este tema no es divertido."

"Lo siento." Ella se acerco y le apretó la muñeca." Créeme, si no estuviese saliendo con Brittany…" Se humedeció los labios." No seria una broma eso de…"

"Un juego al fin y a cabo." Santana suspiro mientras sentía el nudo de la garganta, ese que te avisa que vas a llorar.

"De verdad crees que solo juego?"

"Si."

"Eso es… eso es simplemente tonto, San." Ella sacudió la cabeza tomando un trago." Yo no voy a jugar contigo a cerca de esto. Si estuvieras caliente, te he tomado conmigo en cualquier oportunidad que tuviera."

"Es muy fácil decirlo, Quinn." Santana suspiro." No vale la pena ni siquiera hablar de ello."

"Santana." Ella se acerco y puso una mano en el brazo de su amiga." Escúchame y créeme cuando te digo que si no fuera porque estoy con Brittany, ahora mismo esta noche estuvieras conmigo."

"Si… el tiempo es un poco especial." Murmuro en voz baja.

"Si…" Suspiro, asintiendo con la cabeza." San… yo… quiero pedirte que me permitas quedarme de todos modos." Admitió." Pero se que no es justo para ti, porque estoy saliendo con alguien." Ella miro la botella en sus manos." Pero como quiera quiero…"

"Seria de mi parte algo irresponsable." Ella exhaló lentamente.

Quinn soltó una risita irónica." Gracias por pensar que pasar la noche conmigo seria algo irresponsable." Ella apretó los labios con una triste sonrisa.

Santana tomo la mano de Quinn." No es irresponsable pasar la noche contigo… es irresponsable para mi estar contigo y joder nuestra amistad. El hecho de que tienes una novia, que es mi mejor amiga… no quiero lastimarlas. No quiero lastimarme, Quinn." Sollozo." Además, a la mierda… Rayos, Quinn… se que quieres, y eso es estar con Brittany."

"¿Cómo sabes que es realmente lo quiero?" Le pregunto en voz baja." Tienes razón. Es… inapropiado ¿no? Yo ando con B y…"

Después de un lago trago de ron, Santana dejo la botella en el suelo y miro a Quinn. Pensó por unos segundos antes de tomar un respiro y pasar a horcajadas sobre los muslos de la rubia." Si puedes honestamente –honestamente- decirme que quieres quedarte conmigo por alguna razón mas que el hecho de que perdimos la oportunidad haces meses… te quedas."

Quinn suspiró, incapaz de mantener sus manos fuera de las caderas de Santana. "Quiero decir que tengo una." Le susurró." Quiero pensar que tenemos una oportunidad. Pero... no puedo hacer eso con Rachel que esta enamorada de ti y con Brittany porque sale conmigo." Parecía triste admitirlo, pero lo hizo. "No puedo hacerles daño a ellas simplemente porque me siento atraída por ti, San..."

"Rachel no esta enamorada de mi." Santana gruñó." Deja de decir eso."

"Ella lo ha estado por meses. Dios, ¿No vez como te miraba? ¿O lo rápido que iba a tu lado cada vez que te veía?"

"Solo esta confundida."

"San, ¿Recuerda cuando todo el mundo estaba dispuesto a creer que fuiste la que diste la lista de canciones a Sue, y ella era la única que solo te creyó cuando dijiste que no lo hiciste?"

"No importa." Sollozó, sus manos cae sobre los hombros de Quinn." ¿Por qué no... ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil?" Gimió, dejando salir suaves sollozos. Últimamente sollozaba demasiado para su gusto. Pero no le importaba. Dejo que las lágrimas caigan por sus mejillas.

"No sé." Susurro, tirando a la morena en sus brazos, abrazándola." Pero se que ella esta enamorada de ti… y ahora que volvemos a ser amigas, que todas somos mejores amigas, debemos de hacer las cosas mejor que antes, ¿de acuerdo?" Ella murmuro, frotando la espalda de Santana.

"Por eso no te quieres conmigo?" Ella susurro entre sollozos.

"No puedo hacerle eso a ellas…" Admitió, con la voz quebrada ligeramente." Y yo no puedo hacerte esto… te mereces a alguien que te pueda querer sin reservas ni dudas. Y yo no…. San, ya me conoces…"

Santana se limitó a asentir en el hueco del cuello de Quinn. "Duele."

"Lo sé." Susurró, volviendo la cabeza para presionar los labios contra la mejilla de Santana mientras la sostenía aun, sin darse cuenta de que las lágrimas estaban también en su propio rostro." Lo sé..."

Después de un tiempo, las lágrimas de Santana comenzaron a cesar. Se apartó un poco y apoyó la frente contra la de Quinn y simplemente cerró los ojos.

"Santana." Finalmente susurro en voz baja." Yo se que no puedo… hacer mas, pero… ¿Puedo besarte?... entenderé si no quieres..."

"Está bien." Susurró Santana, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, con sus dedos enredados en el pelo de Quinn. "Está bien, podemos hacerlo."

Tomando un respiro tembloroso, los ojos de Quinn se cerraron cuando su mano se deslizo hasta ahuecar la parte posterior del cuello de Santana, tirando de ella. Conectando sus labios suavemente. Era una extraña mezcla de dulce y amargo, tenido de la sal de sus lagrimas mientas sus labios se movían contra el otro. Si duda no era el primer beso, pero si seria el último, así, ella quería que fuera bueno y memorable.

Santana beso provisionalmente. Quinn dejo un suave gemido escapar mientras dejaba que Santana llevara el beso, dándole permiso para tomar la medida de lo que quería o necesitaba mientras ella acariciaba con su mano libre la espalda de la latina, su otra mano suavemente agarro el cuello.

Un pellizco suave en labio inferior de Quinn, la morena deslizo su lengua en la boca de la rubia. Ella se deslizo mas cerca para que pudiera estar al nivel con su amiga mientras ella lentamente exploro la boca de la rubia. Quinn se acerco un poco mas, permitiendo la lengua de Santana en su boca sin quejarse, dejando que las cosas sigan su curso, dejando las manos donde no podían causar ningún problema.

Santana se alejó, su respiración trabajosa mientras miraba a Quinn." Quiero que te quedes." Admitió, sabiendo que era una mala idea.

"Quiero también." Admitió, mordiendo sus labios hinchados por besar a Santana." Pero creo que podría arruinar todo."

"Si." Susurro, sentándose en las piernas de Quinn.

"Realmente, realmente disfruto de besarte." Confeso en voz baja, sonriendo con timidez." Tanto que probablemente necesito un baño de hielo o una larga reunión con mis juguetes antes de poder dormir esta noche."

"A la mierda." Se quejo Santana, deteniendo la mano en el estomago de Quinn." ¿Qué tipo de juguetes?" Se mordió el labio mientras preguntaba." Solo en el caso de pensar en ello mas tarde."

Quinn estaba temblando ligeramente de excitación, pero ella lucho para mantener la respiración." Creo que tal vez un consolador vibrador." Susurro ella, con los ojos casi cerrados." Creo que podría llegar al clímax mas de una vez esta noche."

Santana se lamió los labios." Es grande?" Preguntó ella con curiosidad, sus dedos mover lánguidamente sobre el estómago de Quinn.

"Más o menos. Te podría mostrar algún día." Susurró, mirando Santana. "Tal vez podría conseguir uno igual para ti."

"Tal vez." Respondió ella." Pero, yo prefiero los dedos." Dijo mientras miraba a la cara de Quinn." Te ves muy bonita, ahora mismo."

"¿Cómo qué?" Ella se echó a reír sin aliento." ¿Increíblemente excitada por una de mis mejores amigas?"

Santana se limitó a asentir y se quedó inmóvil con las manos." Esta fue una mala idea... Yo no quiero que te vallas."

"Lo sé." Quinn trago." Lo siento pedí que..."

"No, estoy contenta." Santana sonrió, inclinándose hacia abajo y presionar un ligero beso en los labios de su amiga." Yo necesitaba eso."

Quinn abrio completamente los ojos, dejando que Santana vea lo oscuro que eran." Yo también." Susurró, antes de soltar una risita irónica." Voy a necesitar pantys secos después de esto también. Dios, que besas sorprendentemente, Santana..."

"A igual que tu, Q." Dijo con una risita." Si, voy a estar mojada por un tiempo."

"El tiempo es una mierda." Quinn se rió suavemente." Si sólo hubiera hecho esto hace un par de años… Apuesto a que podría haber sacudido su mundo, López."

"No lo dudo." Dijo, inclinándose y besando la mejilla de Quinn." Disfrute de su consolador." Ella sonrió, levantándose y cogiendo su chaqueta." Debo ir a buscar a Rachel, quedamos en que veríamos una película."

"San…" Quinn habló en voz baja mientras se levantaba, pero sus ojos estaban suplicando a su amiga." Quédate con Rachel esta noche, si, es tarde y les puede suceder algo. Si no quédate aquí hoy ¿si? Además... Yo no te quiero oliendo…" Sus fosas nasales se abrieron ligeramente mientras inhalaba el aroma almizclado de la excitación de Santana." Al sexo. Aunque hueles increíble no quiero tenerte así por la calle. Ir a donde Rachel, tomar una ducha fría como el infierno, y quedarte allí. ¿De acuerdo? "

"Sí, voy a necesitar una ducha para pasar la noche en la cama con el abrazo de Rachel." Santana suspiró." Esto es nuestro secreto... ¿no? No quiero lastimar a nadie." Ella lo miró con cautela." Eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero que nadie salga herido."

"Es nuestro." Quinn le aseguró." Sólo nuestro." Ella se acercó y apartó un poco de la cabellera negra de Santana de su cara." Voy a recordar esto... cómo fantasía cumplida, como si fuera nuestro primer beso. Va a ser mi cosa especial." Ella sonrió suavemente, pero se convirtió en una sonrisa."Pero en cuanto a ti… Rachel esta enamorada de ti, a ver si abres ya los ojos y te das cuenta que tu también lo estas de ella."

Santana puso los ojos." Lo que tú digas, Q. Lo que tu digas…"

Quinn se acercó riendo y la abrazó con fuerza." Gracias, San. Por todo, te prometo que te contare la próxima cita con B y… te quiero si? Sabes que te amo mucho y siempre para lo que sea estaré aquí para ti, ok? Ecepto para los tríos, eso meda escalofríos."

"Lo que sea, Fabray." Santana dijo una vez que ella se separó del abrazo riéndose ante lo ultimo." Disfruta de tus orgasmos. Nos vemos el lunes." Se despidió montándose en su carro.

"Solo imagínate viéndolos, creo que con eso bastara." Bromeo haciendo que Santana le sacara la lengua.

"Te odio."

"¿Mas de lo que yo te odio a ti? ¡Imposible!" Exclamo con una sonrisita montándose en su carro.

* * *

_**Hola a todos! Bien tengo varias cosas por decir así, pero intentare de ser lo mas corta posible! Al menos eso es lo que puedo hacer después de tan largo capitulo xD**_

_** 1) Lo siento, lo siento, y lo siento! Se que dije que de ahora en adelante será solo pezberry, y así será! prometo que este será el único cap en el cual Santana se besa con otra persona. Si habrá alguien que ayudara a Rachel para darle celos a Santana pero nada más.**_

_**2) Estoy de vacaciones así que probablemente me tarde bastante en actualizar pero intentare actualizar corrido en la siguiente semana.**_

_**3) Saldrá ya mismo los padres de Rachel! Y por cierto Shelby tiene a Beth y todo eso, intente no cambiar tanto la serie en general. Ya mismo habrá también New Direction, y saldrá el tan mencionado Carlos. Posiblemente todo esto suceda en el cap que viene.**_

_**4) Esto se esta acabando. Solo falta 5 capítulos mas, o intentare juntarlos, en el 17 habrá cosas de cap 18 y de en el 19 habrá del 20 y solo entonces me queda el 21. Ósea, que muy a mi pesar terminare esta historia la cual me encanta haberla escribido y sin duda alguna es de mi favorita de todas las cosas que escribo, en capitulo 21 que será el epilogo pero como voy a juntarlos el epilogo será el chapter 20. Tengo dos ideas mas para dos fics de pezberry, y ya empecé una la cual ya acabe, y la otra esta en proceso, por eso me eh tardado tanto con terminar este fic, ya que tengo mi cabeza dividida en todas mis ideas, y también estoy con fic de quinntana que tengo que terminar.**_

_**Era solo eso… en fin no los molestos mas y a contestar reviews! **_

_**Naynay15: Hola, gracias a ti por leer, me alegro mucho que te guste la historia J realmente el drama no es lo mio pero creo que con esta historia va perfecto xD oh ya la subi se llama Falling In Love, Through Dreams. Si la lees, espero que medes tu opinión y por cierto es rated M. Gracias por leer y espero que este cap te guste, besos! ;)**_

_** Guest: Super? Así nomás? Bien no importa, me alegro que te pareciera super espero que este te guste xD Besos!**_

_** SoDamnBeautiful1: Jajajaja supongo que si es divertido, yo ni si quiera eh tomado alcohol aun no tengo edad, y por lo tanto a las únicas fiestas que voy son las de familias y la de cumpleaños xD quedo muy corto tienes razón, pero este quedo muy largo, como recompensa. Cuando vuelves a actualizar? Y una nueva historia? GENIAL! Dime, dime, dime! De que se tratara! Dios ya me emocione xD Besos! ;)**_

_** Ukii: Jajaja si demasiado, que bueno que te gustara. No se si es exactamente un avancé pero si creo que en esta cap paso un poco de acción pezberry xD lo siento si tardo pero es que en estas semanas estoy de viaje y no tengo donde actualizar, pero no te preocupes actualizare tan pronto cuando llegue a casa que eso será el Lunes. Awww tus palabras me motivaron mucho para actualizar hoy, me alegro que te encante la historia y que cuando te sientas triste o decaída lo primero que hagas es leer este fic que realmente al principio nunca pensé que seria tan largo o que lo seguiría continuando xD gracias por leer y si sin duda eres mi fiel lectora :P eh espero que no te molesto lo poco de quinntana pero ambas estaban un poco tomadas jajajaaja Besos! De tu fiel escritora ;)**_

_**AndruSol: Lo amaste? Yey! Si la hobbit como borracha es genial pienso lo mismo xD y no te creas lo de Santana, lo saque de algo que me paso los otros días, ese puto farmacéutico se cree que como no soy alta y no me veo lo suficiente adulta, podrá hacerme espera hrmp. xD Aw, espero que este también. Gracias por el review y si asta ahora eh tenido un buen viaje. Besos y abrazos! ;)**_


End file.
